Teen Spirit
by Kerghan-MB
Summary: A/U: Gohan moves back into the city with his mom and little brother after his mom hits a huge break making more money than she dreamed of. A new home, new city, money, and a little brother. For years Gohan thought everything would get better, but trying to fit in as a demi saiyan is easier said than done and the distance growing in the Son Family. (Goh/Vi & Goh/Erasa)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Teen Woes**

**A/N: It's my first Gohan focused fanfic and the pairing may take time to get down to setting up Go/Videl I'm just having a bit of fun with the idea breaking down the family unit and having Gohan struggle to find his way in life missing the two biggest pieces of what makes him who he is.**

* * *

Handling the death of his dad, it was something he couldn't just 'get over'. The now fourteen year old Son Gohan was sitting in his living room holding the hands of his little brother. All of the normal amenities that he had been raised with were gone. Everything had begun changing rapidly after his dad died, though it had taken several years, it was more of a change than he had experienced with his training with Piccolo for the arrival of the saiyans.

The teenager knew that it had come partially out of necessity but mostly his own mom's desire to move forward in life. It was perhaps because Gohan himself hadn't wanted to move forward, wanting to pick back up with the life he'd enjoyed not too long ago. When everything didn't feel so scripted, predictable and most of all, depressing. He'd come from the rural farmland, growing up an only child for the longest time with three different parents. He had his mom and dad, but Piccolo had become a secondary father to him and a teacher after spending most of four and a half years together.

Studying, training, working the farm - that's all there was to everything. Having fun with parents, enjoying the company that was unique to their family dynamic. No one could have the same life he grew up with, because there was no other person on the planet like him or who shared in the collective experiences. Gohan had grown up in the company of fighters, an overbearing but protective mother, and a Namekian.

His dad, which he dearly missed wanting to talk to him so much and ask him questions that perhaps he alone could know the answers too. Gohan knew that his dad wasn't the brightest when it came to certain things, but in regards to people, emotions, a feeling of right and wrong - that was where his dad shined. '_No, did shine, Dad's not here anymore. Dad didn't want to come back and I thought I understood why but now. Now I'm not so sure. You were always my hero, icon, and perfect person that I so wanted to be growing up. So why didn't you want to come back? You didn't have to be Earth's hero anymore, it could've been me… if there were any problems we could've solved them together like we always managed to do. Yet you chose to stay dead, you left Mom a widow, and me a lonely teeanger with a little brother who will never know how amazing you were.' _

There was a growing bitterness at his father, the great Son Goku was supposed to be the greatest fighter alive, the world's strongest man married to one of the strongest and most patient women in the world. Gohan began to place his growing resentment on his father because he was only remembering the good times. The bad, they had been bad, and they had only gotten worse since his father chose to live the life in the other world. '_Spending his days training, and fighting, forgetting all about us I'll bet.' _

Trying to believe otherwise had become harder and harder for the teen as his father's void only began to fester a darkness inside of his heart that he had come to boil over. "Uuuawh?" It was his little brother, Son Goten. Gohan flashed a smile when it came to his little bro, seeing the face of his dad in the smaller boy had probably helped to remind him that was another piece of his father left behind. Yet it wasn't like his little brother was going to be answering the questions that Gohan needed now.

"Yeah?" Gohan replied, lifting up his small brother using his fingers, to effortlessly raise him off the ground much to Goten's immense delight. The laughter and happy cries of an ecstatic youth flourished in the large suite they now lived in. The traditional oak furniture, carved wood and cleaned floors by his mother were replaced.

They lived in the post modern luxury, suede leather couches, tempered and reinforced glass table tops with ornate curved metal sitting overtop an oriental rug that all probably cost more than a room in their old home.

Plucking up his little brother so he could play, using the furniture as his indoor jungle as Goten was lifted up at the edge of the black couch. His body spread eagle before Gohan helped him jump right over the same type of glass end table by the armrest. His feet kicking and the older brother didn't let his feet come close to kicking over the porcelain lamp and vase. "And we come down!" Gohan told Goten who slipped from Gohan's fingers to allow his older brother to hold his waist as they dropped down. Goten enthusiastically cheering for more.

Making sounds like he was flying, not that they wouldn't be doing it, Gohan lifted off into the air, letting his little brother make his super hero pose as they floated around the raised roof, about fifteen feet in the air the floor of the suite appearing to become smaller as Gohan floated around with his little brother. "Uh oh we're passing over the chair!" Gohan told his brother slipping down and allowing Goten's feet to run off the top of the matching black recliner dressed with several exoatic leathers and furs that matchedthe modern interior. Goten's toes tapping and the second they made contact the two acted like they were jumping. The young child's happy cries coming out as they flipped around the room. The huge one hundred and twenty inch flat plasma screen bolted to the wall, the shine of their reflections going past it.

Dropping down from the air, Gohan landed on his knees as Goten began to scamper away, their favorite family game of chase the baby. Goten scurrying at the speed of a full grown adult but he couldn't move fast enough to outrun his big brother who always was behind him. But Goten liked a challenge and began shifting directions and zig zagging all over the smooth inexpensive laminate floor. Gohan always trying just hard enough to keep things fun.

Once the teen's fingers were about to grab Goten, they'd stop just long enough or he'd slow down for just a few seconds to let Goten feel that he'd escaped.

Around the black marble and granite countertop, the expansive and upgraded kitchen was just like everything else… Gohan ended up lightly tackling his brother, "Gotcha." He said smirking and as a result Goten and him began a serious bout of play wrestling, the half saiyan toddler needing some good exercise before bedtime and Gohan was looking out for his needs.

When Goten had been born it had been really hard on the family, his mother was struggling to keep the family happy and positive. It was where Gohan took over the role of father figure for his little brother. It wasn't hard with all of the books his mom and bought for his father to teach him how to raise a kid, not that Gohan really remembered his dad doing a lot of the usual father son stuff.

He'd taken it in stride, afterall Cell had been worse. So Gohan adapted, changing diapers, feeding, burping, playing, and cleaning up after his little brother for the majority of the day. Giving his mom a much needed break and rest as she was becoming undone, having a child with only Gohan to help had made her depressed.

There were many late nights Gohan would be taking care of Goten and hear his mother crying. She blamed herself for not being able to provide, but then those words shifted to venom about the man who had left them behind.

Many times Gohan would peer through the crack in the door or heard it as he rocked his little brother back to sleep from dinner table. '_I think it started back then when my admiration began to change.' _He admitted that much to himself, the paragon of fatherhood, protector of all that was good, and the man who could overcome every obstacle. That image had been broken: Because his dad wasn't the best father, he protected the good in people too much, and he couldn't overcome everything because he'd laid that responsibility upon his son. An eleven year old boy was to shoulder his father's burden without warning or understanding until pushed the absolute brink of watching his friends being beaten down and the death of Sixteen to make a real difference.

'_I was a boy, why couldn't you tell me the truth, Dad? Why couldn't you have taught me how to control the power that I had and use it the right way. You gave me so much time and attention but never told me why. Couldn't you have explained all of it to me, and have me know that once I had control of this power and be able to kill Cell so that you wouldn't die? You put so much faith in me, but I'm not you, I've never been anything like you except in what flows in our blood.' _

Pulling apart Goten's wrists, his smile faded as Gohan lamented in his mind about all of the failings that his father had caused and laid at his feet. Goten flailed leaving a good kick into Gohan's ribs, but the teen barely noticed except the slight flinch. "Nice one, Goten." He praised and the toddler just cheered further and exclaimed that he wanted to keep playing.

Gohan then pulled back and began throwing light jabs, not enough to hurt his little brother and make the little boy know who was the bigger man here. Goten replied, "No fair!" His little voice cried out but Gohan just laughed and began using his knuckles to bop his elbow, then his knee making Goten's limbs pop involuntarily as he tapped the pressure points. "Gotta guard yourself." Gohan teased as his 'victim' did his best to put up a mild defense.

The roughhousing lasted for about another ten minutes until the door to their suite clicked as the main bolt was opened.

Gohan and Goten both snapped their heads at the sound, a card was swiped and the door clicked. '_Finally, Mom is home! I really need to tell her about today. It was-!' _His excitement and enthusiasm drained away, falling into a look of bland annoyance.

A well dressed young woman with light brown hair and hazel eyes, while pretty for her age, she didn't have anything special about her as she walked inside. Wearing a dress shirt, and tight matching black pants, she wasn't a bad person. '_Just disappointed that Mom couldn't come home on time again.'_

"Oh, hey, Paris." Gohan said, his entire mood just breaking down. Picking up his brother who was still in his hands. His playful attitude fading down into just another night filled with just him alone again. Their nanny was primarily to look after his brother. His mom said he didn't have to anymore, he should be out making friends and spending his time with other kids his age.

But what kids would ever be able to understand or know what kind of hell he had gone through in his life. _Well that's not entirely true… anymore. _Gohan had wanted to see his mom and get her advice since he actually did make a friend, sorta kinda, not really girlfriend. It felt weird being around a girl his age, sure there were a few back when he was adventuring back when he was a kid after his uncle had arrived on the planet and turned everything upside down. Those had been the closest things to regular friends in his life, everything else had been his dad's friends and people he knew.

Yet he had to again wait and push down speaking to his mom _again. _He handed Paris his little brother who immediately began clambering for food the moment he switched hands. "Oh always hungry Goten, don't worry your mom made sure to cook extra for you guys." A bag set down by the door was filled to the brim with food, "Could you set that out for me Gohan while I go and get Goten's bath ready?"

"Yeah," the teen said disinterestedly. Walking past the nanny who started doing her annoying baby talk. Gohan's neck hairs rose as he grabbed the bag and set it down on the countertop. Setting out his mom's now **World Famous **food. The whole reason they were living like this, why they came from their old house into this penthouse.

At first he had been actually happy for his mom. She was smiling again, being praised and acting like her old self before his dad was gone. She had entered a cooking competition from on T.V. Sending in her dish and her directions to win a prize, of course Gohan knew his mom's food was literally the best and he knew the world would agree. Just that the world agreed a little differently than he liked.

Gohan remembered how his mom's entree into the contest won her a spot on live television for the Amatuer Iron Cook in which eight regular skilled cooks would go up against one of the world's best. A huge cash prize was also on the line with a cookbook for the grand prize winner who would go up the celebrity chef, Dan Crispen. The whole thing was big for food critics and a lot of people got to tune in to some good home cooked recipes for the regular family.

It wasn't any surprise that his mom had breezed through the competition up until the finals. Dressed in her Cheongsam covered by an apron she truly looked like the role model house cook. Of course she wasn't the personality that other people had. But the commercials portrayed her as the struggling single mom who lost her husband during the Cell Games. Everything about his mom had been put on display when she entered, his dad as the world's strongest man from years past had left behind a family and people probably connected with that.

His mind told him that this didn't change anything, but things had when his mom blew out the challenger yet again and won the Amatuer Iron Chef. While she wasn't a household name overnight her face appeared on a handful of commercials. Her image as the strong single mom raising a family after losing her husband tragically and taking on a professional chef in cooking was just a nice talking point after the four times they had before.

Positivity sold well with the right situations; so Gohan watched as his mom became some B list celebrity going on one or two talk shows and then the big night. He was so amazed that his mom was taking this so well, she was eager to win this competition against a top world chef and display her skills to some top food critics.

Son Chi-Chi vs. Dan Crispen, who will be named the better chef - the rank amatuer or the prim and polished career chef?

The moment everything changed, Gohan was there holding his baby brother. He thought everything was going to be better after this, sadly he didn't know that that was not going to be the case.

_Looking at his mom on the stage before the live show started, Gohan saw her as the strongest woman in the world and he was proud to be her son. She smiled and waved to the camera wearing the same outfit that she had fought against his dad. Perhaps trying to carry that same fierce determination from the object with her into the match. _

_The show's host thanked the crowd and brought Chi-Chi to the judge's area so she could have a short chat and have her five seconds of fame. "So, Mrs. Chi-Chi, I know this wasn't your initial drive to win this little contest but you have shown up everyone up until tonight. Before we have you go up against our celebrity chef, do you have any words you want to share with those at home?" Putting the mic to her, Chi-Chi just smiled._

"_I appreciate that, but I am here thanks to a lot of good people and I want to thank my amazing two men in my life right now." She gestured with her hand and immediately the cameras and lights were on Gohan and Goten. The crowd did an 'Aww' as was directed by the bright prompt by the lights. Gohan was holding his baby brother who was sucking on a pacifier. "My little men, Gohan and Goten, they've helped shape me into the woman I am in now and I want them to both know that I love them."_

_The camera flipped and Gohan's deep blush was hidden by darkness, the host readdressed Chi-Chi on stage. "You are an inspiration to all single moms out there, Chi-Chi, I would love to have a mom that could be so strong and a great cook. Your teenage son looks like he's been raised on a farm with how big and strong he is."_

_Chi-Chi did a fake laugh, "Oh no that's just his genes, but I'm sure my food helped grow him out a little bit." _

"_Quite, now let's get to your places and have the showdown of the decade!" He announced as Chi-Chi went back and put back on her apron and chef's hat. The show's main celebrity chef Dan Crispen came on next, thanked the crowd and people for watching and wished his competitor the best and admitted that on this show he was always surprised by Chi-Chi's talent and ability to cook like a woman possessed. If he lost tonight he wouldn't be surprised but he wasn't planning on going easy on her either._

_The crowd applauded and the panel of food critics all lined up and gave their short talking points about what was going on tonight and how they stacked up. Gohan heard how they talked down his mom, stating that while she often won on taste she lacked the true 'pizazz' of a chef. Afterall she was just a housewife. Surprisingly it was the women who were shit talking his mom, perhaps they were jealous that she was better looking or maybe she did what they couldn't. Most of the men had Gohan's backing as they were more taste focused than solely appearance for a dish._

_Then the timer sounded with an over the top gong and then things kicked off. Gohan saw a woman in a battle tear through the first round finishing almost with five minutes still on the clock - she did this often on the previous shows. _

_His mom was good with appetizers, knowing how to hold over two starving saiyans made her quick to fill a person up. So she did something more simple, diced garlic breadsticks sprinkled through an antipasto with flaked bacon and slices of thin steak and added in a layer of diced pineapple._

_Of course Gohan could smell he fried calamari and drizzled garlic hash browns. It made his mouth begin to salivate, but he'd eaten his mom's food enough to know that it had that sweetness but also saltiness between bites._

_Unfortunately his mother lost the first round, it wasn't surprising - his mom could feed an army not make fancy dinner plates. _

_The main course; however, his mom was always the favored, creating her traditional rice, gravy diced orange chicken, and mixed vegetables while searing eggs into the rice almost made him want to grab a plate for himself. When the cameras weren't looking during the middle course he took a second using his inhuman speed to grab a plate and begin eating. His nerves were making him extra hungry._

_With it one to one as they made the dessert he wasn't sure how things were going to turn out. But when his mom's apple crisp peach ice cream hit the throat of anyone it was going to be roll of the dice for whether or not Dan Crispin could match and or best her._

_Fate, however, smiled or gave a wicked grin in the long term as Chi-Chi ended up winning, much to her surprise and to the roaring applause of the audience. Gohan ran out with his little brother and hugged her as she was showered with confetti, a huge 500,000 zeni grand prize the title of the world's newest top chef and a book for her recipes to be sold in stores. It all sounded so wonderful._

_Gohan saw his mother smiling again, she seemed happy and he felt proud to be here with her and share this moment. It was often a thing he experienced with his father and his friends, his mother was usually reading his test scores and praising him being the highlight with her. By comparison this felt amazing, all the bells and whistles and photos felt good. After being shunted by Mr. Satan for the sacrifice he and his family had made this actually felt good to have a taste of. Even if it wasn't him he was sharing the stage with his mother._

_But what came next was more talk shows, her book become a top seller, recipes being used around the world to critical acclaim and she would be given a new job and place working for Dan Crispin in his upscaled five star restaurant in West City for the world's elites. A new adventure right? No. No it wasn't._

_Gohan at first got used to his mom being away more and more. He thought it was just her new star power, the next big thing for the year and then things would go back to normal. Reality took a hammer to his dreams like they were glass and shattered them within the first two months. _

_His mom was up before he was and usually home an hour or two before he went to bed. But he still got to see her, she talked about her day and how happy she was to finally be recognized for what she could do. Gohan was still mostly taking care of Goten while they got situated into their new lives, Gohan would study, cook, clean, and care for his little brother. Those first few months got really lonely, sure Piccolo would stop by, Bulma would with Trunks, and on occasion Krillin. But those visits were rare, they had their own lives to run, surely the most powerful person on the planet who beat Cell should be able to handle taking care of his kid brother for his mom. That was easy right?_

It hadn't been, it was why Paris had been looking after Goten while his mom worked not that far away. Stopping by and saying hi or checking on her baby but leaving within the hour and since they had moved into the city his mom decided to enroll him in high school. To socialize, meet people, and be a teenager.

Orange Star High School… the name made Gohan repulsed and almost hate the color and the fruit nowadays. Gohan thought being with Piccolo was bad, or fighting evil super beings was terrible. High School, though, it was hell for him.

He sighed and unpacked the food reading the note from his mom; like usual now. **To my Boys, sorry I got stuck working late again. I'll be home soon! With kisses, your mom. **Dropping it to the bottom of the bag he just pretended that he didn't see it. Gohan unpacked one of the large plastic trays and just looked down at the food.

All of it was just like how she made it for years except. It was missing something. It smelled great, tasted great, and looked like always. Setting it down on the counter Gohan just looked up at the room, just him all alone at the dinner table. Paris was playing with Goten in his room and changing him before bed, as evident by his cries.

Picking up a fork Gohan found himself just taking a few bites. His enthusiasm and desire to eat dropping by the second.

Walking down the hallway, Gohan paused looking in the door frame as the young nanny entertained his little brother. A part of him remembered when it was just him and Goten, the few times he could actively recall his mom doing this were few and far between. No matter how nice or kind the nanny was, she was no replacement - not his mother no matter how much she tried acting like one. Sniffing slightly, Gohan brought a hand to his own eyes and rubbed them as they began to irritate him.

He looked ahead and into his bathroom and started his own shower. Pausing Gohan looked at himself in the mirror. The teen still looked good, having nothing but training/playing with his little brother for the better part of a year. Even if he knew he wasn't as strong as he had been back when fighting Cell it didn't change that he was still in some measurable shape. Since his mother had been around to keep hounding him about his studies Gohan found the desire to push his body to help alleviate some of his own growing anxiety.

However, he actually blushed as he looked at himself before staring down towards the sink. A girl today, she actually called him cute and… _oh man why am I feeling so weird.' _Gohan thought as his own body had a tightness to it that wasn't normal. It was one of his classmates, a girl no less.

"Man she's cute too, I can't believe… just… I mean she actually said that I looked nice and oh… what do I do? Do I say something back to her or play it off cool?" These were questions that he couldn't find a book to help answer.

He had ripped his gym shirt - not intentionally - during class today and his teacher made him swap them out. Of course to the immediate gushing of most girls who weren't used to seeing a shirtless boy with a physique like his. His pecs were pumping, his six pack showing with nice curved lines dipping down into his hips with that light sheen from the sweat he'd actually started just apparently accumulating.

'_You are so juicy, Gohan! I mean wow!' _He could still remember Erasa's voice, she sounded different than when she normally talked with him. Then she reached out and touched his abs as if she didn't actually believe they were his. She almost jumped when his skin was on fire with the contact.

Her hands had felt soft, and he felt a stirring in his pants, mild because his embarrassment and blush kept it from being even more embarrassing. "_You know what, you are really cute!" _ As if his face couldn't become any more redder.

He mumbled some kind of thanks and said something, he didn't exactly remember but it was something about her being really pretty. He just tried to be nice, you know if you get a compliment make sure to give one, it was how it was supposed to be, right?

"Aww," She blushed then leaned over while no one saw and gave him a light kiss on his cheek. Erasa was just a giggling mess leaving as she saw just how red Gohan's face was.

It wasn't normal behavior from his fellow Orange Star High School classmates. Normally he was picked on which he ignored, when he could. Erasa, the friend of the most popular girl in school, and his local tormentor, Videl Satan. The name felt fitting and somehow a little poetic like Shakespeare or Edgar Allen Poe. The man who took credit for all of his family's deeds and got super rich also gave Gohan a girl with the largest chip on her shoulder. Eager to show off, often times more than able to backup her claims of excellence perhaps warranted at times, others not so much.

Her name being that of the man who 'saved' the world gave her practical immunity from punishment. Once Gohan had joined the school and been recognized as the son of Chi-Chi the now celebrity chef from the clips on the internet and reruns painted a bullseye on his forehead from the same day.

Gohan's blush faded at the mere thought of Videl. Sighing, Gohan climbed into the shower taking a nice long steam bath as he ran his fingers through his long black hair, having grown it back out back after the Cell games. He really hadn't enjoyed it being so short that and he didn't want to be recognized on the T.V. from that event. Dende help him if Videl discovered that information.

Trying to placate and be friendly with others just didn't seem to work. Settling back and just trying to let things go back to trying to be just an ordinary teen just never seemed to work. Everyone flocked to him, many desperate to hear about his backstory as the son of an instant celebrity. It probably didn't help that everyone was always wanting to try his mom's food or asking that she come in and cook for everyone.

While he hadn't gotten her to cook, he had asked her in the first few weeks just to get people off his back and his mom had sent an order for three saiyans to her school and it had worked out until people started demanding that he do it again and again. It might've been that little act that earned him Videl's wrath, but he wasn't sure. Perhaps it was the combination of everything that had transpired since his first year at school until now.

He frowned, resting his forehead against the shower wall letting the water spray down his back. Videl just never seemed to like him, ever, always suspicious of him, never accepting of his help and all of the work he did in and out of their classroom.

Everything was always his fault, blaming him for being as she put it, not up to speed, despite everyone knowing Gohan had been home schooled his whole life was ignored. Then on top of that she made everything into a competition, he won most of the time, which probably didn't help their non-existent friendship. When they did debates, presentations, and other occasional lecture for the school it always made her angry that Gohan could best her.

Placing it more on his half-saiyan side, the teenager just didn't understand why she had to make his life miserable and there was very little he could do, or hell, even retaliate. Videl Satan was untouchable, she was a girl, and she had a grudge to bury with Gohan for reasons that he would never understand so long as he lived.

Shaking his head, Gohan pulled back letting the water splash on his face as he tried to change his thoughts to something more heartwarming or in this case; his groin.

_Screw Videl, _Gohan pulled his thoughts back to the blonde with blue eyes. She was cute and she always like wearing the short tops even though they were almost against the school code it didn't help that she was filling out like a woman earlier than most girls. _Wait what? _Gohan shook his head slightly, why were Erasa's boobs on his mind? I mean they looked nice but why was that important. Gohan felt his groin beginning to stiffen as his mind followed on a path he never had before. Wondering how good she'd look without her top and maybe…

Gohan found himself wrapping his hand around his penis and carried off his thoughts on how nice she smelled and how she had kissed him.

He found relief not too much longer after that.

Drying himself off, Gohan looked back towards the stall making sure that there was no 'evidence' as to what he had just done. It felt good to do, but his mind told him it was a bad thing. _Why is this so confusing. _Gohan really had just wanted to talk to his mom about this - not about him jacking off in the shower, Dende would have to spend a week healing him if he spoke about that - feelings he was having about Erasa and what he should do.

He just hoped that his now celebrity chef mom would be more understanding about everything since he really didn't have a dad to talk to anymore. Changing into a wife beater and gym shorts, his other clothes discarded in the clothes hamper inside the bathroom, Gohan went to his room and began his schoolwork. Not wanting to fall behind, he often worked on the chapters not assigned just keep himself refreshed and ready.

Not one ever to be too careful in this day and age of the surprise tests and pop quiz that school teachers loved to drop on him. That and it helped when he worked with some of his classmates and gave them his notes. Most were happy to work with the resident dork and or brainiac when it came to getting good grades in class.

Flipping open the math textbook, he went through the linear algebra equations and wrote out dozens of the sample problems before working on the answers. He already had done this stuff years before but he liked making sure his steps and methods were correct.

Scribbling along the paper Gohan listened, well heard due to his powerful hearing, the sound of Goten being fed. Paris really liked spoiling his little brother and having him be all giggles and laughs, but she always just seemed to rub him the wrong way.

Yet he kept working, spending upwards of the next twenty minutes wrapping up his math before switching to his chemistry textbooks. "Man we have lab tomorrow. I really hope Videl doesn't get put in my group again." Gohan realized the schedule in his book for the practical exercises. Considering they'd be handling acids and bases tomorrow he wouldn't put it past his tormentor/bully to make his life so much harder than it actually needed to be. Precisely what he had done to earn the colossal stick up her ass in regards to him, he didn't have the faintest of clues.

Was it that he and Erasa got along so well? Was it that she was no longer the only child of a popular celebrity, though his mother's status was nothing like that of Hercule Satan. That wasn't it, perhaps it was his grades, besting her in every category where before she was the role model and the queen of perfection to where it fell to him now because he edged her out in every subject even by fraction of points considering his scores were always perfect. But why would that make her so angry at him, she was always the poster child of the school. Whenever they needed pictures for the school paper or the paper coming to get pictures of the school it was always her shoved front and center. Always in the limelight and getting all of the praise and attention.

Shoving back from his table in his chair with wheels, Gohan stared up at his room ceiling, "I still can never understand why she hates me."

_It was athletics day, the highpoint of a bustling teen's chance to show off. Gohan was standing in his school uniform of uncomfortable tight blue shorts and white shirt. The demi saiyan would've felt way better in his fighting gi or even Bulma's battle armor than this stuff. _

"_Really, dork, you're competing?" The voice of the school's top jock, all regional, division, and state athlete who was getting looks from colleges and barely a freshman: Sharpner. The school hot guy, with his blond hair and constant exposure of his pecs made him 'that' guy. He was lined up on the track line with Gohan._

_Gohan brushed off the insult, he'd heard worse, "Well yeah, I mean I want a good score and I haven't ever really run in a track and field event before." Gohan played his usual ignorance card. It worked._

"_Why do I always forget you have no concept of high school? Look, Gohan, I know you have some build but come on man are you really wanting to get embarrassed by me?" Self assured victory, Gohan would say he would make a good example for the Frieza of the courts._

"_I don't mind, plus it would be a good benchmark for how much I can improve." Lying through his teeth as Gohan stretched out and flexed showing off his quads, maybe on purpose. _

"_Oh wow, Gohan you have big legs!" It was Erasa, she was watching. And she was also sorta kinda not really Sharpner's girl, it depended on who you were asking. The blond eyed Gohan's large thighs to which the teen just blushed. His actions and Erasa's giggling praises made the blond jock angry._

"_Hey! You're supposed to be on my side, not the nerd's!" Sharpner snapped at Erasa who just threw her hands up._

_Her voice rife with sarcasm, "Oh dear me Sharpner, I didn't know that you had muscles at all. I was just overwhelmed by how big and strong Gohan was that I totally missed you." Her laughter only annoyed her sorta kinda not boyfriend at the time. _

"_Like the country bumpkin can manage to keep up with me, I'll have you know that-" His voice dragged on into all of his past athletic achievements in the 100m, 400m, cross country, and relay teams in his long sordid career of firsts and top three finished in the highest state levels. Nothing to scoffed at in his opinion._

_He just didn't know he was going up against a demi saiyan and… "HEY! What do you think you're doing out here?!" Videl's voice snapped almost making the three classmates jump. Storming up alongside them wearing her girl version of the school uniform, Videl just stared daggers at Gohan._

"_Oh. Hi, Videl, are you doing this event too?" Gohan said, looking away and leaning back as she all but shoved her face into his. Though she had to lean up to do so as he was a solid head taller than her. He counted the different cracks in the rubber track and started repeating what they were on his table of elements chart as he ignored the World Champ's daughter._

_Erasa jumped over and gave Videl a hug, "Oh wonderful, you are going to race against the guys as well, Videl?" As Videl's best friend she was always allowed to break the tension. It helped when Gohan needed a safe out as even the blonde could see there was a coming argument. She wasn't oblivious to the fued her friend had with Gohan._

"_Of course I am." Videl said, backing up and letting her friend safely pull her an inch away from Gohan's comfort zone. "I beat all the girls last year by almost a minute and considering I'm Mr. Satan's daughter I want a real challenge."_

'_Oh so it's pride and ego? Great I really have to hold back.' Gohan's mind was already warning him to back out, but he'd just said he wanted to test his skills to Sharpner and if he did back down it would only embolden the jock and piss Videl off more. 'If there's a contest she just has to be involved, doesn't she?'_

_Damned if you do, damned if you don't. "How about this, I give the winner one big ol' kiss, that should be a worthy prize don't you think?" Erasa butted in an effort to add some levity, that and she was totally down to see Sharpner jealous and a little humiliated by Videl._

"_Yeah right, we all know I'm going to win so just give me it now." He said, shrugging his arms, a cocky grin spread over his face as he just laughed at how Erasa thought that he had even a chance of losing._

"_In your dreams, Sharpner. You know I'm faster." Videl retorted, crossing her arms and glaring at the jock who matched her challenging gaze with his own condescending grin._

"_You beat me? Come on Videl you may be strong but you can't beat genetics. I'm a guy therefore I am faster. Than. You." He tried tapping her nose and barely missed her hand swiping his finger into a deathlock by Videl who just barely grazed it with her knuckles._

"_Oh really? Care to make that a bet?" Videl challenged, both fists resting on her hips._

"_Um, guys, it's going to be starting-" Gohan said before both snapped their heads at him. "I get it, I'll shut up." Holding his hands up defensively._

"_Sure," Sharpner said, "What are you offering?" He was certain that he was far faster than Videl and especially over a full sixteen hundred meter event._

"_You owe me two full months of drama club with Erasa" Videl said, offering up her hand, a smug grin on her face made that Gohan realize just how much of her dad she had in her. _

"_Awesome, If I win you have to kiss Gohan." Slapping his hands together and making an overly dramatic kissing expression. "Your man crush." Followed up with several long lip smacking sounds. _

"_WHAT?!" Both Gohan and Videl said in unison though Videl ignored him. "What kind of bet is that Sharpner, I'm not kissing Gohan. I'd sooner kiss my dad's butt than his face."_

'_Ouch. I did not deserve that' Gohan wanted to say that, yet he refrained, keeping quiet knowing that he probably wouldn't get kissed by Videl even if Sharpner did win - which wasn't going to be happening now. Videl would never do it. She hated his guts._

"_On the lips too, with tongue or are you too scared and a little bit chicken?" Holding up his arms he made them into bird wings. "Bawk bawk? Chicken Videl? Bawk?" He strutted around making other kids watching them and eavesdropping laugh and look to Videl for her answer._

"_I'm just gonna leave if that's-" Gohan said but Videl put a hand on his shoulder stopping him as he let her. "Deal, because I know I won't lose to you." Yet she turned her head towards Gohan and gave him a burning glare, "You aren't chickening out either, I am beating you too."_

"_Yay, everyone's a winner!" Erasa cheered, clapping her hands to which Gohan felt really embarrassed but Sharpner and Videl were currently firing bolts of lighting from their eyes metaphorically speaking._

_It wasn't more than two minutes later the three of them were lined up on the track line, Gohan in line four, Videl in line two and Sharpner in line one. The gym teacher held up a popgun as he looked down at his stopwatch. "Don't forget to call our your numbers as you pass me, I will mark your times and count off your laps. You have four to do so pace yourself, you burn yourself right out of the gate too soon and your times will suffer." _

_Gohan found the irony in that statement as he would be the only one suffering because of this event._

_Videl crouched down and looked towards Sharpener who gave her another kissy face and pointed at Gohan. She returned an angry curse at him with her lips which only made him laugh and then look forward. "On your marks!" Everyone who was on the line rose up slightly except Gohan who wasn't in any real sprinting stance. "Set!" Feet were beginning to dig into the rubber asphalte. "GO!" _

_The crack of the pop gun sent everyone tearing off the starting line except Gohan who broke into a light jog taking up the rear of the headlong pack. Everyone trying to quickly shift back over towards the inside lane. _

_Sharpner and Videl both kept a solid pace together. Neither one ready to back down from each other as those around the track cheered them on. Neither party was focused on taunting each other in the moment. Both breathing steadily as their feet were hitting along the rubber track, Sharpner lightly edging out Videl as she kept up behind him. 'I'll let him be my windbreak, save up energy and then pass him on that last stretch.'_

'_Just stay behind me and I guarantee you won't pass me!' Intending on slowly building his lead with longer strides with his legs than Videl ever could considering the difference in their body frames._

_The school was up and cheering, the cries of go Videl and Sharpner coming quick as the applause and encouragement came and they rounded the first 300 meters of the large event. But… then all eyes shifted as Gohan strode past in almost a light jog. "On your right."_

_Was all he said as he shot right past, his legs stretching the full length and quickly everyone who was so heavily invested in the event watched as the strange homeschooled kid lapped half of those on the track and kept running._

_Still in shock for a moment, the two tried to redouble their efforts and go faster as they came around for the eight hundred meters Gohan again reappeared. "On your right." He repeated going by them with another huge burst of speed. If he appeared to be stressing or even breathing heavy he didn't show it as he completed his third lap and then broke out into a full 'sprint,' though the demi saiyan was barely trying._

_The majority of faculty and students, pausing in other events just watched as Gohan lowered himself more and began to really move. _

_Sharpner and Videl broke 1100 meters in the last turn as Gohan shot right past them returning the same greeting earlier. He slowed down as he neared the teacher who was holding a stopwatch and looking in stunned disbelief. "That's four, how'd I do?"_

"_Dahh, what… oh yes!" He said remembering his place and looked down at his sheet and looked to Gohan. "Well. Gohan, that was good work you did the full 1600 in three minutes and twenty two seconds… I think that's a record."_

_Sharpner was distracted as they came past Gohan, missed a step and felt something rush past him on the side. It was about two seconds too late as he saw Videl breaking out in a run and tearing up the track in front of him. "HEY-!" He called out and began to run to keep up, though it wasn't him that she was racing against now. She refused to be out done by Gohan of all people! 'I won't lose to the nerd, I'm stronger and faster than anyone!' She told herself as the burning in her lungs increased but she didn't stop. Churning as sweat poured off her body, Videl blew past the line Gohan had crossed earlier. _

"_Time! Solid Videl that is Five fifty three exact!" The teacher than snapped Sharpner as he came in next. "Good work, solid six minute mile, Sharpner, your coach will be happy to see this."_

_The blond jock was sucking in air as he looked for Gohan. _

_Gohan was scratching the back of his head, laughing as so many people were amazed at how fast he was. He also missed as Erasa jumped up and onto his right arm immediately pressing it against her chest. "Wow that was so amazing, Gohan, you beat everyone!" The blonde stated, ignoring the fact he had run at perhaps inhuman speeds for a teenager. _

_But his distraction lasted for all but a second when Videl grabbed his shirt and pulled him down slightly, her grip stretching the cotton fabric. "You better start explaining now, Son Gohan!"_

_There was a savior for Gohan as the teacher could see the apparent tension. "Alright that's enough we have other events, no need for aggression, just an evaluation for your overall fitness." Placing a hand on Videl's, the teacher just chuckled and Videl reluctantly released him._

"_This isn't over Gohan, I refuse to let you best me." Gohan wondered if there was no limit to how much she would take things out on him. The test scores weren't his fault, his restrained physical ability was as slow as he could take it without looking like he was actually trying. If he did it any other way, even more people would get suspicious of him._

Tapping his chin with his pen, Gohan had no idea what to do with that girl. As he sat back there was a light knock on the door. "Gohan, is that all you wanted to eat before-"

"Yes, I'm fine for now. I have school work to do." Gohan told her. '_You're not my mom, you don't need to come and check in on me.' _Why did she always have to come around and bother him.

"Okay." He heard her say before traveling back down the hallway, no doubt getting ready to fill up his little brother.

Truthfully he did want to eat more, but not with Paris. She just made everything feel wrong, but he wasn't going to go and tell his mom that he didn't like the nanny she hired for his brother over something as immature as that.

Looking at the clock, it was almost seven, "Well I should wrap this up and maybe Mom will be home so I can ask her those questions."

Flipping back to his history textbook, Gohan just did his usual gig, mostly for Erasa who liked it when he did his notes chronologically and alphabetically for other things. It made keeping up with the who, what, when and where easier.

[***]

The door to the suite opened up, the dimmer lights were on signaling just how late it was. Coming in exhausted but more than pleased with her day was the matriarch of the house. Tossing her shoes to the side, Chi-Chi walked inside her upscaled apartment home. She went to go find the note left behind by her nanny as she made her way to grabbing herself a nice drink. A glass of everluce wine was her nightly reward. The details of the day as she requested laid out for what happened while she was away with her boys.

Her eyes skimmed through the information left behind as she popped the cork top for her wine, grabbing one of many glasses hanging upside from her set underneath the cabinets. Goten was doing better in the evenings for potty time and having fewer accidents and verbalizing more when he needed to go. That had been something she always had to check first, but fortunately Paris was on top of keeping Goten clean. '_Crisis averted.' _

Mostly the day's activities and Goten's energy level since arriving, leaving Gohan in charge and having bonding time with his little brother was a small point of concern she had as her son wanted to be taking care of his little brother more and more when he no longer needed to. It was partially her fault for putting that pressure on him in the first place. She just needed help when Goten was so little since she didn't have Goku anymore. It felt great to have her son step in and help acting like the great older sibling she knew he was.

For over a year it was just the three of them like that, making everything work. A cold loneliness seeped into her body as she wished that Goku would come back to them, but after almost three years she had begun to give up hope that it would ever happen. Within the first year she believed he'd change his mind especially after she discovered she was pregnant with another child.

Yet it hadn't come, she was left the tragic widow and solely supported by her dad. Until she caught a huge break and broke out making a killing doing something she had learned while living with saiyans. She sipped her wine, letting the liquor warm up her spirits in more ways than one. Slipping out of her business dress, she laid it over the edge of her couch and went back to go change into her evening wear before seeing her little boys.

It took about half an hour to clean up and calm herself down before going back to grab her wine and the rest of the note that Paris had left for her. Sitting back in her chair Chi-Chi just sipped more wine while flipping on one of the lights nearby.

The suite was quiet so she didn't bother turning on the T.V. not wanting to disturb her kids. Humming along as she came to the part that made her concern grow slightly.

… _Gohan isn't eating very much. He doesn't talk much either and just goes straight to his room.' He only eats about half a plate of food and I know you say he should eat around four or five. I don't think he has a good opinion of me which I'm okay with, but he's just distant and dismissive whenever I greet him and talk to him.'_

"What's wrong, Gohan?" She asked not sure of what it could be as her son always had been her bright star in her life. Sure he had problems after coming back from Namek, there were things he didn't want to talk about, but it still haunted him clearly. Then losing his father three times in his life and now seemingly for good on the last one.

A hundred different problems surfaced from his school, to puberty, his little brother, and a whole host of possibilities. Checking towards the clock it was almost ten past eleven. Pretty late, but she could maybe go see him and at least have a small chat with him. Getting up from her seat she turned off the light and headed towards Gohan's room. Opening the door quietly she peered in and saw him in bed, turned onto his side facing away from her. Chi-Chi looked around and saw that his room was still well kept as always, she could see his studies were orderly and a host of papers were already done for the next day. Her little scholar was always so good.

She smiled and walked in, stopping just at the edge of the bed. She came down to rest just on the edge for her to sit. '_Oh he looks so handsome with that long hair and gentle face.' _Bringing a hand over she softly stroked his hair. Coming up to rub his head as she leaned in to whisper to her son and see if he was awake, she heard a whimper come from across the hall.

Getting up she quickly ushered herself out to go check on Goten closing the door behind her.

On the other side, Gohan just kept his eyes closed, ignoring the urge to go and talk to his mom. He wanted to, deeply he did, but she was busy with Goten. She'd come back for him, then he'd talk.

Remembering how she touched his hair, Gohan just kept his eyes closed and waited.

But that talk never came.

**R&R**


	2. Cracks

**Chapter 2 Cracks:**

**Well I hope people enjoy this different interpretation of things, and I know the premise seems a little heavy handed right now but things will change. They do as you get older and go through life's ups and downs**

The clicking of his locker had Gohan drop off his large shoulder bookbag. Most of it holding his lunch, as a saiyan he would need the extra energy, but Gohan never really found himself hungry to actually finish all of it. Sighing, he hadn't gotten the best sleep last night. His usual high expectations crushed, a part of his mind blamed himself for not speaking up when his mom had come into his room. He could've said something then, but he didn't and just like that his mom was busy doing other things.

'_I remember before there were times I couldn't leave mom's side or have her checking in on me every single chance she got to make sure I was doing well.' _Disappointed in that it seemed that his mother's attentions were always elsewhere, not that he was going to be blaming her, she had a high profile job and all to make sure that he and Goten were taken care of. However, the stirrings in his chest did not let him forget that being taken care of did not mean everything.

People took care of him in many different ways but very few ever really cared for him like his mom had for the majority of his life. '_I guess I miss spending time with her, even if Dad isn't here I know that Mom used to always set something aside to be there for me.' _His logical brain told him that it was a bit ridiculous, his mom was there for him, just that she had been elsewhere.

'_But when was the last time that we really talked? That we had time to spend as a family?' _A question like that for the demi saiyan was hard to find an answer to. Now that was something he couldn't just brush off, no matter how much he wanted to analyze it.

Exhaling, Gohan's head dropped slightly, turning to the inside of his locker and seeing the small magnetic mirror inside the wall locker and grimaced.

"Hey there's Gohan!" A perky voice said coming up and immediately he pushed back his emotions and gave a friendly greeting to one of his few friends at the school. The blonde was wearing a bright blue halter top and tight knee length white pants. Showing off just enough cleavage to not get in trouble. Gohan felt his body warm just a little when she came over and gave him a hug. Forgetting about his family woes for a bit. "How are you doing, handsome?" Immediately backing up, the teen blushed and she giggled.

"Can't you act decent for more than thirty seconds, Erasa? You know the school rules about public affection and especially dressed like that." Videl's dry remark showing her annoyance at her best friend. "You should know better since I'm the acting class president for the school board."

"Oh stop being so uptight, Videl. It's Gohan afterall you know he's a good boy." Pinching his cheek lightly before letting go. She always liked seeing him flustered from such juvenile flirty, it's why she had grown to like him more than a lot of other people. Videl always seemed so openly hostile and while Erasa might have an inkling as to why she didn't like Gohan, she didn't care to press it. She liked Gohan and she was sure that Videl would come around - it would take time.

Momentarily free from his distraction, Gohan reached into his bag and pulled out the notes he'd scribbled the night before. "Oh here you are, Erasa, just in case I let them slip. Here's the notes you can use for the test." Handing off the papers, Gohan smiled as he was flashed a huge smiling thank you. "I'd also look over those science notes during lunch, I think we're going to have a pop quiz over that today."

"Really?" Erasa said a little shocked, but as her eyes looked over the notes she had been given she knew she would be better prepared. Gohan was the best student afterall and he made things easy to follow, but strangely Gohan always seemed to have a second nature for guessing tests and quizzes coming up in classes. Unaware that Gohan often overheard a teacher talking with colleagues or at his desk sitting down as they made their notes. "You usually are right, I guess I really owe you," she said looking up at him with admiration. Her blue eyes shining with a look that made the other teen's stomach twist.

"No-No it's fine, Erasa, it's just a friend helping each other out." Gohan replied hastily as he got that weird feeling again.

Though before Gohan could possibly get a 'reward' Videl stepped in saving Gohan - for now. "Calm it blondie, class first and you should be studying now and not putting it off like I know you do." Videl said, pointing down at the notes Gohan had written for her. "I know you've slept the past two days in class so get reading."

Erasa whined, "Oh but come on, Videl, he said the test was-"

"Not in an hour, not in fifteen minutes, I said now." Grabbing her friend, she dragged her towards the first period.

But she didn't stop Erasa from calling out to Gohan as she left, "Thanks again Gohan!" She then pushed the papers against her lips and blew him a kiss. Several other students snickered and laughed at the juvenile affections making Gohan just turn back hide his head in his locker wishing that he'd just have a few mintues to turn the stupid blush off of his face.

Unfortunately he did not, "Hey, resident nerd." It was Sharpner this time.

He didn't pull his head out of the locker just yet. "Yes?" He replied in a slightly shaky tone. How did girls do this to him? He'd stared down Cell, Androids, Frieza, the Ginyu Force, Piccolo, his uncle and he was a made into wimp by a few smiles and compliments.

"Did Erasa and Videl just stop by here?"

"Yes, they just left for the first period." Gohan replied calming down. Taking a few breaths he looked back at the mirror in his locker and saw that he had a face that looked normal again. Satisfied he closed his locker and grabbed his books.

"Damnit, just missed them then." He grumbled, it was strange to Gohan at least that Sharpner would usually insult him but often did talk to him. For reasons that were unknown to the demi saiyan. He was the opposite of Sharpner in every way, maybe he could say it was the opposites attract theory, but he'd doubt that if he didn't have these weird feelings about Erasa - who of all people was the polar opposite of him in almost every single way.

"Gohan, you have a thing with girls don't you?"

He paused, blinked once, twice then turned his head towards him. "Huh?" That clearly must've come out wrong. He seriously was asking him about girls? He'd known like six his whole life, seven if he counted Android 18, but he wasn't going to even count her as human after what he'd seen.

The blond jock groaned in irritation, "Seriously, dude, do you not see the type of game you have at school?"

"I don't play games." Gohan's confusion only made Sharpner cover his face and shake his head into his hands.

"You are so dense, dork," Pulling his hands back he then leaned back against the lockers. "Seriously, there isn't a girl in this school who isn't trying to jump your pants since you've been showing off. I mean the whole country boy innocent routine, plus you're smart, and your mom is mega famous too. It's like you hit the lottery for high school chicks. I know from some of the seniors up in athletics that there's an unofficial school pool for most dateable guy and most fuckable guy and guess what? You're number one in both categories so can you drop the act."

"WHAT?!" Gohan yelped, making several students turn their heads but not more for a second. A loud student yelling in school, it was like seeing a raindrop in a thunderstorm. No one really seemed too concerned.

Sharpner found Gohan's outburst humorous and annoying, "Man, you really were raised in the fuckin' woods, dude. Seriously, how do you not know that?"

"How would I know this?" Gohan said defensively, "I don't talk to that many girls aside from Erasa and Videl when she's trying to bust my chops for some school infraction or if she is just angry." Sure girls might wave to him or bat their eyelashes at him when he did something nice, but where was all of this knowledge coming from?

He didn't even know how to really talk to other kids his age, yet already the school's hierarchy decided that he was the top pick for reasons that he had barely any experience in. Gohan wasn't stupid, he could appreciate a good looking female, rationalize why they were attractive and have possible daydreams about it but it wasn't a focus of his.

School was about his education and just as importantly socializing. He needed to learn how to be around normal humans- which being a demi saiyan was a major obstacle. His physical strength, speed, mental focus, and endurance trumped regular people.

But his actions weren't like regular people, he'd been raised to be selfless, heroic, and courageous. Putting the needs of others before himself - a lesson that had cost him dearly and so much more. Regular people weren't that way, most were selfish, vain, materialistic, and cowards.

Gohan was really only accosted by Videl or those who thought they were bigger or smarter than him. A valuable lesson that he had gained was to be a standout but not a showboat, to be proud and not vain or overly virtuous.

'_So why do people have such opinions about me?' _

"It's why I don't totally hate your guts sometimes, Gohan. You just don't know any better." Sharpner laughed off Gohan's perplexed look. "But don't you start dating Erasa, I've already called her, got that?" Puffing out his chest in mock bravado.

"Erasa is… just a friend." He partially lied, he had feelings for the blonde but he wasn't sure how to describe them. _I don't look to take her on a date or anything yet, but she is really nice to me and makes me feel good._

"Keep that way and we'll be alright, 'kay, nerd?" Sharpner then threw his books which were tied by a shoelace onoto his back. "So I heard you said something about some type of pop quiz?" His voice rising as he grinned.

"Uhh." Gohan stammered, "So you kinda heard about that?"

"You say one thing like that in the freshman wing it doesn't take long for it to spread through the SNN (Student News Network). Plus since you told me Erasa was here earlier I'm sure she spilled it to all her friends the moment she could." Sharpner put an arm over the demi Saiyan's shoulder. "So? Care to enlighten your fellow pal?"

[***]

It was mid day, science lab and the moment of dread for Son Gohan. As the teacher called out the names on the list, the entire class save two were silently praying to the god of luck that they got Gohan as their lab partner. An guaranteed A for Honor's Chemistry no student would look down at, considering class scores were posted up on the wall for ranges of grades without listing off student names or IDs. Everyone knew who had the 100% average and the other person who was 95-99%.

"Okay, Gohan… you will be partnered with…." The slightly graying chem lab veteran was looking through his notes on who had a partner and who didn't. Assigning his prodigy student to anyone, well that would be misplaced, now wouldn't it?

A few muttered to themselves, "pick me, I hope it's me, come on me." As a few examples as the Teacher skimmed down. "Ah yes of course, Videl."

"Aww man!" A few whined vocally displeased others let their heads hit the table and others just smacked the table. "Why does she get Gohan? She's the second smartest person in the class?!" A girl from the back complained. A few others joined in as the teacher laughed.

"My class my rules, and besides I know Gohan would do all your work anyway. If I put you with people of equal ability you can actually learn, sticking you with Gohan well," He chuckled. Finding enjoyment in this. "You'd only watch and not do it yourself. Besides I'm sure Videl and Gohan are both fine examples of perfect role models, perhaps you could learn a thing or aspire to be more like them."

"Well when I'm born Mr. Satan's kid or a celebrity chef's kid you let me know how much easier my life would get." Sharpner said snarkily, "Not all of us were gifted like they were."

"Enough whining or you won't finish and then I'll dock your grades further for not completing your lab assignments."

Gohan was sitting next to Videl who had her arms crossed over her chest, she looked uninterested but her body posture and ki were radiating anger and probably mostly towards him. Once they had been handed their lab sheets Videl immediately began working, looking to Gohan for nothing and refusing to ask him anything.

"Uhmm, Videl do you-"

"No." She told him, looking right ahead to the experiment. "I don't need your help, unlike the rest of the class I don't need to look for you to be the easy way. I've had to work for everything, so," She then glared at him from the side with her eyes, the menacing look reminding him of his mom when she got angry. Her twin pigtails still dangling loose over the front of her shirt. "So why don't you let me just do this and you go be Mr. Perfect in quiet."

'_Shoulda expected that.' _Gohan thought, mentally groaning. Videl grabbed the first two items from their small lab samples and measured them out without even once asking for help just watching her just in case.

Videl meanwhile just cursed her misfortune, while the teachers decision was rational, didn't mean she liked it. Could've put her and Gohan with B students in her mind. But no, it seemed like all of her teachers and administration just liked shoving Gohan into her way but most annoyingly, her life. Always acting so innocent, so modest… she knew she shouldn't hate him but he always had to one up her. She was Videl Satan and she was supposed to be the top of the line, the best of everything like her dad and practically the entire world expected of her.

Moving forward with her school, she would probably not be Valedictorian, she wouldn't be the top academic or the most physically fit student if Gohan was in the picture. '_Shows up out of nowhere, everyone immediately likes him because they wanna be all cozy with one of the reality T.V. star chef's kid. Then he has to be the best at everything and worst yet I know he's not even trying! He doesn't lift weights, he doesn't run, compete in sports or anything, and yet he's practically dominating at everything. I've worked my butt till it's red and sore only to get sidelined by Mr. Perfect… I can't afford to be any second fiddle.' _Her family's reputation depended upon it, and her father expected it of her. Living up to the man who saved the entire world was a tall order, and she couldn't afford to fall short because she believed she was better.

Gohan's innocence annoyed her but only enraptured her friend. Seeing what Erasa saw, was just simply too much for her wrap her head around, that and how much Erasa boasted to other girls about how close she was with Mr. Perfect Gohan only made other girls envious and made her seem like a second fiddle. Although, Erasa was Videl's longest personal friend since before she became famous. They'd known each other since kindergarten and hadn't been separated since.

But her blonde friend just couldn't leave it alone. Nope, she had to have her and Gohan, '_Aren't I enough? Does she need Mr. Goodie Two Shoes?' _But then when she wanted to club her friend with logic and say Gohan was probably using her. Gohan was always nice to her and Erasa, hell. everyone. Even the pompous jerk Sharpner. He never seemed to get angry and even helped raise Erasa's grades by giving her his notes, writing them out in a way that made it easier for others to absorb the knowledge being provided.

She'd missed all but one question the last time because Erasa kept reading off Gohan's detailed notes for a week straight for their big midterm test. Her blonde friend practically could sing it and though she was loathed to admit it, she could remember everything her friend had repeated nearly verbatim. Erasa who was a high D, mid C level student became a B- ever since Gohan had started semi-tutoring her.

She'd tried before but at best she could get Erasa to a C+ and that was by shoving her friend's face into a book for a month.

Everything just came easy… '_Stupid Gohan, always… mumble mumble.' _She just pouted in her own mind vowing to outdo him, she had another three years to do it and that was more than enough time.

Gohan was left to just twiddle his thumbs as he was stuck waiting, knowing it best to try and change Videl's mind on this and incite further hostilities he chose to sit back. He could watch everything she was doing and find the correct answer by looking over the questions.

Fortunately the first ten minutes everything went well. Videl wasn't a fool, she was a top student. She was slightly rushing from what he could tell, perhaps some chance of beating him in some way by saying 'I did it faster than anyone else and I didn't need Gohan's help'. '_Some pride thing I can only guess.' _

"Wait a second." It wasn't a student's voice Gohan heard, his heightened hearing perking up as he was able to zero in on the teacher. He saw the teacher looking through some of the vials on the desk, then looking at his notes.

"This isn't calcium bexaphorbate." His eyes flicked through what he knew. Gohan followed the teacher's line of thinking. He picked up another box trying to discover what he had given out because this wasn't what he ordered. It had the labeling but none of the consistency. All of this was wrong, "No no, what in the hell did they send me."

The teacher flicked back to his notes and began skimming through the product number that he had ordered.

Gohan's eyes turned to Videl as she began mixing the chemicals, she was easily five steps ahead of everyone. Pouring out the mixture into separate vials in small 10 ML sets. Pulling up the water and other alkali metals to begin the reactions, Gohan then heard something else. "Wait… this is… CESIUM?!"

'_Cesium, if that mixes with water… then.' _Gohan's eyes widened as she began to spill the water down from the beaker. "NO-!" Without waiting and before anyone could even hope to catch the inhuman speed Gohan used. The water was falling, just milliseconds away from contact.

Videl found her head in Gohan's chest along with the sounds of shattering glass, before she had even blinked she had been grabbed and pulled down. She was stunned for words.

"Oh my god! Videl, Gohan?! Are you two okay?" The teacher shouted in a panic upon hearing the resulting violent eruption shattering the glass test tube and spraying them outwards. Giving the other students nearby a few small pecks and maybe a heart attack, but Videl and Gohan were just a foot from it. "Class stop! Don't do anything else!" The teacher yelled waving his arms as Gohan let go of Videl.

"You okay?" He asked her and she finally blinked and realized that she was on the floor.

Quickly repulsed, she pushed away from him, "What just happened?"

Paling, the teacher wiped his brow seeing the two of them okay. "That was a violent reaction, they sent me cesium not the base I asked for. Water plus cesium equals boom. Thank God you two are okay." He'd have a hell of a time explaining that one to the board of education, prized students killed in freak lab accident - though he didn't order the violent explosion he should've double checked it first. But then again he'd probably would've eaten a face full of glass.

Getting up, she looked to Gohan wanting to have some serious answers about what the hell just happened. '_How did he know that A: it was going to explode andB: how did he move me that friggin' fast?' _She knew Gohan had some speed but nothing like that.

"Gohan, good reflexes, I have to ask how did you know that was cesium to avoid that?" the teacher patted Gohan on the shoulder as the class ground to a halt.

"Eh, well-" before he could answer that question two other teachers came into the room.

Others heard the small boom and came to make sure everyone was okay. Everyone was and then it was quickly decided that the chemicals be gathered and disposed of properly as to avoid any further mishaps first. The class went back to their seats having been given a 'pass' for the day as there wasn't anything else to do and they would get graded on the work they did today rather than the full assignment for obvious reasons.

Gohan breathed a small sigh of relief but as he met Videl's glare he started feeling uneasy. She wasn't dumb but he hoped that she wouldn't make a leap of logic that Gohan's abnormal abilities were what made him part alien and or Cell games competitor.

'_It was the right thing, but I know things aren't going to get better. Oh man why can't I-' _His head was met with the surprising and not unwelcome feeling of two boobs pressed against his face. "Oh Gohan, you are so heroic protecting Videl like that." Erasa gushed earning a snort from her friend.

"I didn't need his help. I would've been fine - a little glass wasn't a big deal, I had glasses on." Barring a few small cuts it wasn't a big deal. '_Seriously they act like I would've died or something. It's friggin' chemistry.' _"Second, let go of him, you're being indecent." Scolding her friend who just grinned.

"Oh, Gohan, you don't mind do you?" She flirted knowing that any boy would be loving this.

"Ehh," He wasn't sure what to say, one he was uncomfortable, but that feeling was coming from his pants, her boobs felt nice. '_Maybe this is why dad said he liked to sleep on Mom's pillows.' _Catching the small bit of pleasure from the act until it ended.

A flick to the back of her ear made her let go as Sharpner gave her an incredulous look. "Ow, hey jerk, what was that for?" She acted as if she was bleeding as she held her sensitive earlobe.

"You're my girlfriend, you can't be hugging Gohan like that. You're going to give me a bad rap if you keep doing that.

[***]

"I can do what I want, with whom I want and besides there's nothing wrong with a girl having choices, you know!" Erasa said haughtily sticking her tongue out at him, only aggravating him further. While still confused she put her hands back around Gohan's head holding him more defensively and giving a smirk. "Besides Gohan doesn't mind. That's right you don't mind do you, Gohan?"

"W-Well, I mean it's not that I don't mind, but could you, kinda loosen up?" Balancing hurting her feelings or irritating Sharpner. Trying to compromise was the best option.

"Ugh, you're impossible Erasa!" Sharpner, while annoyed with Gohan not respecting his boundaries, realized it wasn't wholly his fault. '_That's gotta be it.' _Focusing on how the other teen got along so well with the girls.

Videl remained quiet on that small matter, a part of her thinking that Gohan may have staged all this to show her up but that was impossible. Something else was at play here… Recalling some of the old Cell Games footage, Videl often pondered if those were really tricks or illusions like her dad always said.

Someone moving that fast was just impossible, right? Her Dad couldn't even do what Gohan had done, but then again Gohan knew and reacted before she had even she'd been capable of blinking. '_There's something about you Son Gohan, and I intend to get to the bottom of this. You aren't just some celebrity chef's son, there is more to you and I won't rest until I find out what it is!'_

Gohan had ended the rest of the school day more or less uneventfully. Gohan's 'heroics' were a bit of a rumor but considering the mythos he already had there wasn't much more talk than usual. He was currently bringing his little brother back from his daycare. Carrying Goten in one arm as the two had their own family moment.

Goten was idly sucking his thumb and looking around at everyone as they passed by as he was able to listen to Gohan talking to him. "This is all different from when I grew up you, know that little bro?"

The smaller demi saiyan nodded his head, Gohan just smiled, "Yeah, none of this city stuff, just me, Mom, and Dad with the occasional Grandpa showing up." Gohan remarked, pausing at one of the stopwalks.

Goten's daycare was on the way from school to home so it wasn't any extra work for him to go pick him up. He actually enjoyed having someone else to talk to about his problems even if they couldn't talk back. "You know maybe one day this summer I should take you back out to Mt. Paozu and it just be me and you, maybe invite Piccolo so you get to see him." Shaking his head slightly, "Man it has been awhile since I've seen him, or even Dende… hell anyone." Gohan told his brother.

Still Goten just nodded along as the pair made their way home. As they did, however, Gohan felt a ki signature following him. It hadn't been the first time he'd felt it, but it was becoming more and more frequent that this 'person' would tail him home. '_Just can't let it go, can you?'_

He didn't look back knowing exactly who it was. "It's why we gotta walk home, I could fly us home but she'd get even more suspicious of us if we did that."

Videl herself was keeping out of sight, unaware that Gohan could detect her ki signature. She stood out more due to being in such close proximity to him all the time.

'_Everyday it's the same thing. But I know you aren't normal, Gohan.' _She'd been doing her digging into Gohan's history, it wasn't hard to get access to school records. She was the class president and getting into the administrative servers wasn't difficult when you were as smart as she was and had a friend or two who was good with modifying certain systems.

Was it illegal, technically, but this was for the greater good. Bit by bit she was uncovering that Son Gohan wasn't just the son of a famous celeb chef. There was a bit more to it. '_Gohan, you're the son of Son Goku - one of the former world champs before my dad and rumored to be the man who fought against Cell on television. But Goku didn't have blond hair and teal eyes, of course some of the fighters there turned their hair blond while there… ' _Maybe she was being a bit conspiratorial but she just wanted to know what she was dealing with.

Was it just a coincidence Gohan arrived at her school, bested her in all her studies, athleticism, had everything going for him? A super popular mother on television, a father who was the world's strongest man.

Just a long line of lucky happenstances just seemed to be occurring. But the question on her mind was, why Gohan was here, did he have something against her? Was he trying to subvert her and her father's reputation by beating her. Her mind couldn't think of any other possible reason how Gohan just happened to show up now, and be a massive thorn in her side.

"I'll figure some way to best you, Gohan… I promise."

Once they arrived home, Gohan dropped off his book bag and set his brother down inside the apartment. He let him start doing his usual routine of baby laps before the two of them got to spend time roughhousing.

The demi saiyan was slightly alarmed though as he detected the faint smell of something burning or heating up. His nose twitched involuntarily and he looked around for the possible source. Sniffing once, twice… then-

"Oh, Gohan, what are you two doing back so soon?"

He turned to see Paris coming out of her mother's room. Wiping off her face and holding her purse, she emerged.

"The park was crowded, I brought Goten back here to play until I can take him down to the pool later… why are you here?" Normally Paris arrived later.

"I just had to tidy things up here, I didn't get to finish everything I wanted yesterday and I don't want your mom to scold me." She replied walking towards him.

Gohan shrugged, "Okay, but did you burn something by chance?" His nose could smell something still, it had gotten fainter but it was still there.

Paris seemed confused, she opened her mouth but stopped and then thought about her next words. Before having a flicker of remembrance seemingly, "Oh I was cleaning the stove I think that might be some of the chemicals I was using. It shouldn't last very long."

"Whatever," Gohan didn't really care so long as it wasn't going to burn the place down. Paris gave Goten a welcoming pat on the head before excusing herself which was fine by the teen. He wanted some time to just be here with his little brother.

Falling down on the sofa from over the back his head hitting the pillow. "Oh man, why are people so difficult." Gohan gave Videl the slip as he ducked around an alley and then jumped all the way up to the top of one building and just did another short jump across to reach the top floor of the penthouse.

As he laid there, a small body jumped on his back. The older saiyan let out a slight oof in surprise as Goten grabbed two fistfulls of his hair and began to yank. "Yaaahhh OWww oww! Goten, not the hair!" His back involuntarily arched as the smaller demis saiyan pulled back like he was holding the reins of a horse which made Gohan feel like the roots were about to be ripped from his scalp. "Goten, let go!"

But Gohan received no mercy from his little brother.

Ten minutes later a new arrival opened up the door, "Oh lord." She said, spying her two sons currently on the ground in front of her. Gohan laying on the ground, his hands trying to pull the mini version of her husband off of his back and free his hair from his clutches. Shaking her head Chi-Chi knew Gohan and Goten rough housed a little too much. '_Like father like sons.' _"Goten, mommy is home." She said clapping her hands and kneeling down. Her voice broke the stalemate as both of her children stopped and looked in her direction.

"Mom?" "MOMMA?!" Goten being in the dominant position let go immediately and jumped into his mother's open arms. "Mommy! Mommy!" He cried happily as he was squeezed in a tight hug.

Rubbing the top of his head, Gohan checked to make sure he wasn't bleeding as he could feel his eyes about to start watering after all of that. "Hey, Mom, did you not have to stay late?"

"Obviously, Gohan." She said plucking Goten up to her arm. "Now hopefully you learned a good lesson about why I've told you repeatedly to stop roughhousing with your little brother." Chi-Chi had scolded him before about this, she didn't want Goten to feel that this was appropriate behavior, with her, Gohan, or Trunks and Bulma - that it was okay but having this idea that he could just rough house with anyone would cause them both trouble.

Gohan was taken aback, "I didn't rough house with him, he jumped on my back-"

"Gohan don't lie to me, I know you and Goten play fight all the time. You have to learn how to handle your little brother properly or you are going to pass off some of those bad habits Piccolo taught you to him." She looked at him hard, Gohan crossed his arms and looked away from her. Some of her motherly instincts told her that she needed to nip this in the bud, but there was another part of her that won out. "Now come here and give your mom a hug. I haven't gotten one from my special boy in a few days."

Setting her littlest one down she came over to her son who was almost taller than her now, but if he was planning on remaining an angsty teenager she was surprised when he put his arms around her and hugged her. "I missed you mom." He told her, quietly in her ear. "We don't ever get to talk anymore." Squeezing her tightly Gohan breathed in her scent, the aroma calmed him, warmed his heart and made him feel like he was safe. How he had missed this.

"Oh don't be dramatic, Gohan, you've been without me plenty before." But she kissed his temple and ruffled his hair. "Now… who's hungry?"

Gohan put away several plates of food as he sat down with his mom, telling her about parts of his day. His mom smiled and praised him while feeding his little brother who took to finger eating the majority of his food as the fork just wasn't quite good enough for him.

"Gohan you protected someone today, that's fine I don't have a problem with that. I'd be ashamed of you if you didn't use all of that power you inherited from your father for good. While you know I want you to develop your mind to really help people, I won't tell you to stop being a hero like your father was."

That was what he felt, but it felt good to have the reaffirmation. There were very few people who understood him. "Well besides that mom, I have some questions about… well." He started blushing and looked down at the floor. '_Come on you can say it. It's your mom, she's not going to get mad.'_

He just didn't want to give her the wrong impression. "Well what?" She said, wiping Goten's face as he smiled and pointed for more food which made her just sigh and shake her head. "If it went in your mouth we wouldn't have this problem, Goten." She told him but the small saiyan just laughed and chanted for more food.

"Uhm, you see there's this girl… and she's like a friend… but not like the friend you were with dad, like maybe a friend friend not a girlfriend." He mumbled as he played with his fingers just below his red face.

Chi-Chi cocked her head to the side. "Gohan, speak clearly you're an adult." Perhaps there was a little too much of his dad in him when it came to talking about feelings. "You can have friends you know, that's why you are going to school." Getting to know people outside of Goku's entourage would be good for him, they all couldn't be fighters, princes, aliens, or billionaire heiresses. He had to meet normal people.

"I just, mom this girl is really nice to me and she's cute. But I don't know-" Just then his mom's cell phone blared loudly.

"Oh what now." She groaned, swiping it to turn it on. "Hello? Aaron what is it?" She said standing up and walking away from the table.

Gohan watched his mother move away from the table, whenever her manager called her it wasn't good news. Aaron worked at the restaurant helping to sponsor Chi-Chi's current profession and worked with her to promote her cookbook sales. A nice guy but Gohan knew the guy cared more about money than anything else.

But the devil had been in the details, he'd helped jumpstart his mother's reputation and her fame from just a reality T.V. star to a known name for any amaeuer or aspiring chef. His mother's first cookbook, Basic, Simple, Good. Or the best seller's guide as it became known as, the how to videos that came along with it, along with a more personal view of the woman in question. Aaron broke down the ivory tower narrative and replaced it with the image that a good cook was just a few pages away.

That said he always took up his mom's time, if she had to stay late it was to help film a show, start prep work for the orders she'd be preparing for Dan Crispin the next day, or polishing up how to videos for the internet.

It was done with the financial backing of a major food network and if Chi-Chi probably wanted to keep everything she'd earned up to this point they probably expected the favor to be returned. Even Chi-Chi would've assumed that after a year of this that things would slow down and become more normal.

Sadly no, she was a success and profitable and Chi-Chi was left with either continuing her work and possibly risking her children's future or just accepting this was what she had to do to ensure her boys got a good life. Without Goku to help provide for them with the farm and expecting Gohan to help care for the house, run the farm, and help with his little brother. She just couldn't do it, nor did she want to be a mooch off her father for the rest of her life. She had pride too.

"Alright… alright, I know that people enjoy my work but do you have to call now, I just got home and want to spend more than ten minutes with my boys." Chi-Chi said into the phone, her eyes showed irritation. "I'm not blaming you for calling, but couldn't this be a text or a change tomorrow, do we really need to shoehorn this in over the next week?"

'_This man is giving me a bigger headache than my husband did' _Chi-Chi rubbed her temple. "Fine, fine, I understand they want the show to be bigger since they are bringing it back and it would only make sense if I was there. Yes, yes I can agree with that. But-"

She was cut off again and she just shook her head. "Okay, just give me the times and I'll make sure I get them put into my schedule?" There was a short pause but the voice said a few more things then Chi-Chi just made a frustrated face. "Yes, thank you. Goodnight." Clicking off the button Chi-Chi then tossed her phone onto one of the chairs.

"Work?"

"Unfortunately, they want me back on New World's Best Amatuer Chef to be a judge and critic." Chi-Chi said. "Which means-"

"You won't be around for awhile." Gohan already could tell this was where it was going.

"I know it's not-"

"Just do what you want." Gohan cut her off again. Moving to get up from the table his desire to have any further conversation with his mother about anything drying up as she was once again shoveling her workload before them… '_Well me, I know she'll give up time for Goten. But good luck if Ayy-' _

Chi-Chi grabbed her son by the ear and yanked his head to look at her. Her brown eyes boring into him and quickly reminding him as to why he was afraid of her growing up even if she was weaker than him. "You better watch that mouth, young man," Her low tone amplified the grip on his ear. "I provide for you and your brother, you will respect that I don't always enjoy being away from you two, but this is what I have to do to make sure we have a normal life."

"I know, now please let go." He said wincing as she had her nails pinched in just the right spot. It felt worse than when Cell hit him.

"Apologize and no more attitude from you, I don't know if this is some moody teenager thing but you are going to be a nice young man to me and Paris I don't want to hear about you blowing her off anymore. She takes good care of you and your brother." She brought him straight down to eye level. "Do you understand me, Gohan?"

"Yes, yes!" He said as his ear was really starting to hurt. Then she did and his hand immediately grabbed at it and he rubbed it, the stinging sensation remaining like a hornet had gone after him. He wanted to say something to his mother, but he couldn't find it within himself to tell her how he felt about all of this. He'd always been her good son and he wanted to keep his mom happy so why was she taking this out of him for just being a little mouthy. He hadn't- '_Just… Just fuck it!' _

The two just stared at each other for a minute until Gohan just phased away from her, the door to his room slamming as he did so. Chi-Chi looked back towards the room as she felt bad afterwards. Getting wound up by Aaron taking more of her time away from her family, because she wanted to be with them he also had to be their provider, but that didn't mean she had to be that way with her oldest son. It wasn't his fault for this situation. "I should probably go apologize that wasn't-"

Until Goten started crying, '_Later, _she told herself as she went to go deal with her littlest saiyan. Gohan was a strong boy, he would just need a little cool down time. Goten was surely going to miss her more, so she figured that she might as well make sure she got enough time with him until he spent the better part of a week with Paris looking after him.

Inside his room Gohan was frustrated and hurt. He was hurt that his mom had treated him like that and that she just blew him off. Acting like he was at fault for something. Did she forget who he was? Her son that had done so much for her, had saved the world several times and taken his fair share of abuse from multiple people? "Can't be fucking simple," He spat wanting to just hit something as he was getting angrier just thinking about it. His ki was fluctuating slightly as he just growled and brought one hand to grab his head.

'_Me a moody teenager, how about me being a damn kid who wants some help with girl issues since I don't have a FATHER!' _Gohan was growing more and more angry at his mom and he knew this wasn't going to be productive. He opened up the window to his room and just blasted off, not caring if his mom got angry with him. His blood was boiling and he needed to vent.

Ascending, Gohan just took off like a jet, the shockwave rippling outwards as he streaked away from the city. Heading back towards his old home. A place where he could find some peace and quiet.

Chi-Chi felt her son leave but she was not surprised, a little disappointed that Gohan would take off like that, yet there was little she could do about it now. She wasn't going to grab Nimbus and drag him back home. Chi-Chi looked at Goten who seemed to feel it too. His boyish cries fading as he put a finger to his lips and looked around. "Yeah your big brother is just having one of those moods."

Goten cocked his head to the side as she just laughed reminded of her husband "Yeah, becoming an adult isn't as easy as it is being the savior of the world. But when it comes to my saiyans you guys think better with your fists than you do with your head sometimes despite me trying to curb that in Gohan. I think I can do better with you though." Bringing her nose to her baby boy she tickled him making his cry out happily. "Yes that's right."

Gohan touched down about ten minutes later outside one of the old spots he used to train with his dad and Piccolo for the androids. His mind clouded with a mix of heavy emotions as he undid his button up school shirt and tossed it off onto the rocks beside him. It was where their clothes would go if they got too dirty or warped during training. Discarding his shoes, socks, and pants leaving him with just boxers as he stopped on the edge looking over where they had spent nearly three years.

"It's all so far away now but I feel it everyday." Gohan remarked as he touched his hand on a spot where he remembered Piccolo blasting him back into the wall creating the gouge in the rock face that his fingers now traced over, after years of erosion the face had smoothed out.

He then punched the face with his fist breaking off an entire boulder off the rock. "Damnit." He looked down and saw where his dad and them had eaten lunch many times. His other hand charged up a ki blast and blew the entire place up. Gohan's chest began to heave as his eyes burned.

Throwing up his hand's Gohan let out a bellowing scream, his head thrown back as his hair spiked upwards more, a small rising of golden spikes flared out from his back and became more rigid as he screamed, blue sparks rippling out from his body and spreading throughout his aura.

Ascending, he hadn't done this in a long time. His entire body was heightened, looking at his hands that were shaking as Gohan ignored the high strain he pushed his body through. But he needed to get rid of this energy inside of him. Gohan flipped into the air, his hands glowing with yellow ki as he unleashed a volley into the sky rapidly shooting as many as he could and as fast as he could. Each one shooting off with a small piece of himself. Until he was panting, the golden aura faded from around him but his hair and swelling figure did not diminish. "Some hero you are." His words meant for only one person, "Show up then… Show up when I NEED YOU!" His pained scream shaking the very ground as he expelled every bit of oxygen he could from his lungs until he was taking slow heavy gulps.

He was so focused that he missed the presence that had shown up behind him. "This isn't like you, Gohan."

Turning his head slightly, Gohan spied the face of his old teacher. Any elation he might've felt before was only shown further derision at the tone used. "It's not like you would know." Gohan spat turning his head back around.

"Blaming your father won't change the present, Gohan, you're stronger than this. You don't act irrationally, this isn't the boy I trained."

"Because I'm not a damn boy anymore, Piccolo." Gohan snarled quickly bringing his face into that of his former teacher. "Don't stick your nose up at me, if I want to deal with my problems my way then I will. You don't get to look down on the person who saved your life!"

Piccolo didn't seem phased by the outburst. The Namek took in a full breath, "Then talk. I'm here to listen."

Once where he was filled with anger and bitterness fell away, he was getting mad at the man who had trained him like his mother had been not too long ago. '_I am such a fucking idiot!'_

"No, you're a teenage boy who misses his dad among other things. Now come let's talk." Piccolo motioned for him to follow, the teen powered down and followed him taking a seat as his teacher rested on a rock and Gohan sat down in front of him. Just like many times before, Piccolo was there for him.


	3. Movie and a Date

**Chapter 3: Date and a Movie **

It was the middle of English class, the most boring for Gohan as he just worked through his other assignments for the day. The teacher was probably aware as to what he was doing, but considering Gohan had a 101.3% average grade, there was probably little to say to the highest scoring student. It was a freedom that he actually liked from time to time. Sure, if they needed a question answered they'd look to him, but when it was just lecture, reading, and their virtual lessons they let others work and kept the star pupil from taking all the spotlight.

So as Gohan figured out the trigonometry assignment with his calculator, he felt something hit the side of his book. Shifting his head Gohan looked and saw a small a folded up pocket square with a caption written on the top of it stating: 'Read Me'.

Bored anyway he flipped open the small paper but his eyes quickly looked to his teacher who was busy working on something at their own desk. With the moment clear he began reading through the note.

'_Gohan, we need a guy to go with us to the movies tonight, it's friday and I don't want to ask Sharpner. So if you wouldn't mind, please say yes, me and Videl get much less attention when we have a guy with us.'_

Gohan's eyes went lower and he blushed as he saw a pink lipstick imprinted markings on the bottom of the paper. With a small caption: 'More where that came from'.

He turned his head towards Erasa, the obvious message giver and saw her give him a wink. Pressing one finger to her lips, she blew him another kiss - immediately making Gohan avert his gaze. '_Oh man, what do I say?' _Knowing that he did have some work to get started on tonight, but that was him getting more ahead of everyone else. He mostly helped keep himself on pace with everyone by working on the class notes for Erasa. _Me go to the movies? Gee, I'm not real big into cinema though.' _Gohan pondered why exactly she'd ask him out. He wasn't exactly hip or up to date on the latest fashion trends.

Then it slowly trickled into his teenage brain. Which caused his entire mind to lock up and screech to a halt. '_She… she just asked me out on a date and with Videl too?' _That was like a dose of reality slapping him.

A date? What did he do on a date? Was there expectations, how was he supposed to dress, or hell, even talk about. Did they also have plans afterwards, he also didn't drive what could he do about that if he did go? _Shit, shit, shit. _

'_Okay calm down, Son Gohan, breathe, step one.' _Gohan pocketed the note for now, not giving her an answer. He wanted to have a chance to mull things over but it wasn't an outright refusal. This was a weighing of the pros and cons of what his choices might be.

On the flip side, Videl glared at her best friend, her voice barely above a whisper but she wasn't happy. "Seriously? Did you just ask Gohan to go out with us?" She was still annoyed that Gohan was giving her the slip over and over again, each time she trailed him he would just poof and that was it.. Then finally she was looking to get a reprieve from thinking about or seeing Gohan, and Erasa had to go and try to invite him on what was supposed to be a fun Friday night out. She didn't have any academics, athletics, or time to spend with her dad (whatever slimmer than slim chance that usually was) so it could just be her and Erasa.

"Oh come on, Videl you've gotta let the guy have a chance. You'll have wrinkles before you turn twenty with how much you crinkle your face up whenever it comes to Gohan." Erasa teased, making her friend snort angrily. "He's a good guy, sweet, and plus he's gonna be a hunk and he's not at all bad looking now." Gohan shirtless was forever in her mind since he ruined his gym shirt. '_Plus it would totally be his first date and it will be good to finally break the ice with those two. It doesn't seem to matter how much he tries to be nice to her ,she just doesn't let anything go. I mean, come on, I can't choose him over you since we've been the best of friends for years but I gotta admit, Gohan… well I'd like to be close with him too.'_

"Everyone is just fooled by him, I know that Gohan is here for some reason. I don't know if it's to defame me or my dad, or hell, just ruin me. But there's absolutely no way that he just pops up here. There's just way too many coincidences." Videl defended her conspiracy theory about the wayward celebrity chef's son.

"Videl, really girl? Gohan isn't the famous one, he's just a really good student. It's like saying his mom won the show and dropped him here with that purpose." Erasa laughed at the thought of Videl being so overly concerned that Gohan was here for some nefarious plot. If being so damn cute and nice was a plot then consider her falling for his ploy hook line and sinker.

Erasa felt that he was being genuine so it was why she was so open. That and his looks were a major plus. She was going to be turning sixteen in the not too distant future. '_When a girl has her big sweet 16 she's gotta have a guy…' _

Her blue eyes just star gazed at Gohan, imagining a whole host of good and dirty things about the teen wonderboy.

Videl just crossed her arms and looked away. While everyone else was looking at what they saw on the surface, Videl was sure that there was more to this boy than just the exterior poster child for good grades and sports. Bringing a pen cap to her lip Videl lightly nibbled on the edge as an idea slowly began to brew in her head.

It was going to be Gohan (If he agreed to go) but she wouldn't believe he'd turn Erasa down. He was too nice to hurt her friend's feelings. '_Then again I might get a better look at him when he's not in school.'_

The rest of the period passed without further incident. Of course the moment students began chatting away with each other, Videl found Erasa standing in front of him. Clearly she wanted an answer. "Sooo?"

Her proposition was hanging in the air.

Gohan initially wanted to refuse, but he had spent the last part of the class actually thinking about it. What did he have waiting for him at home? Paris was taking care of Goten and his mom was gone until Monday. It's not like Paris would care if he was there or not, she had no say over him. But the lack of any parental supervision only left Gohan to his own devices.

It sort of mirrored the conversation he'd had with Piccolo not too long ago.

"_Gohan, it seems that you've grown up far too fast. Even though I'm thousands of years old I can see that you need time to find out who you are."_

Originally Gohan had been confused but Piccolo just meditated calmly, "_You have to decide what you want Gohan. You aren't living in your father's shadow and this world will be expecting you to be making a decision on your own future. One that you want and it won't matter whatever your mother might say. You've been shoveled into our battles when you were but a boy, raised to fight and this peace that you've been given isn't normal. There's no big evil threatening our existence."_

Piccolo's fusion with Kami had given him a greater perspective of human life, though he could not wholly relate to it, not being human himself. He did see pieces of it that he could understand. People wanted to belong to something, whether that was with religion, work, ideology, politics. There was a constant need for inclusion. Some could be happy with a family, others just friends, and even more sad souls couldn't be happy with themselves at all. Right now he saw his pupil going through some of those emotions.

"_Don't live for anyone but yourself Gohan, because that might be the only thing that you have. Decide if you want to make your own family someday, find a lover, or friends that are yours alone. It is your life, Gohan, do with it what you will."_

So… why not live a little. "Sure," He gave her a goofy smile and scratched the back of his head. "Why not?"

"Oh thank you, thank you!" Erasa jumped up and hugged Gohan, squeezing the teen in jubilation. "Oh Gohan, this'll be great and I know you don't drive. Videl will take care of that, just be at my house by six, okay?"

"Sounds good then." Gohan chuckled as Erasa let herself slide back down. Her blue eyes shined with that emotion again, something he couldn't picture it going with. But it made his heart twist and his palms sweaty.

"And don't show up looking trash either, Gohan." Videl said interrupting the scene making Gohan gulp slightly as he saw that Videl wasn't as keen on this little expedition as her best friend. "Look nice, but don't be wearing a suit and tie. Got it?"

"Oh, I have a better idea, you show up to my place and I'll fix you up." The blonde interjected. "Then it'll be perfect."

"Uhh, are you sure?" Gohan asked, he didn't really know if that was pushing things a little more than he'd like. His mom throwing clothes on him was one thing, but another girl? That was a bit much.

Videl agreed, "How about you let him dress himself, he's not a kid, Erasa. Now before that," Her hand grabbed her blonde friend by the neck 'gently' "Let's get you to class before you start drooling." Though Erasa might want to resist, she was helpless

After being left without the company of Erasa and Videl, he was quickly beset upon by his earlier host that morning. "Is that how you do it?" Gohan looked over his shoulder, the blond jock was standing in quiet awe and a twinge of jealousy. "Erasa won't let me even get into her house and she just ups and invites you over to play dress up?" Bringing a hand to his forehead, '_What's up with my rotten luck?' _His eyes cast their gaze upon Gohan, who gave a nervous shrug.

Gohan attempted to leave but Sharpner put a hand on his shoulder. Having overheard everything, Sharpner wasn't just going to sit back and let things be as they were. As a result he had to protect his off again on again girlfriend's honor. "Don't you do anything to Erasa, Gohan. I'm warning you, bro."

Unsure of what that actually meant, Gohan decided to just concede this point. High school politics were beyond any books or study. "Nothing will happen."

Sensing brainiac's demeanor he relented, "Good, keep it that way." He departed and left Gohan even more unsure as to what he was going to do. Despite his accomplishments, Gohan could not fathom why a girl would want to spend time with him, call on him for favors and be so… clingy? His mind could logically follow the steps, attractive male plus attractive female. He wasn't being boisterous about it, or glowing in his own physical self, but the feelings that were being invoked inside of him as a result. That was where his confusion was spreading.

He'd read enough books, stories, and even some of the course material about dating and developing relationships and it was terrifying. What was he expected to say, how was he supposed to act, what if Erasa was wanting more, would he hurt her feelings, would he send the wrong message, was there a right way to sit, to talk, speak, did she want him to be like other boys?

Gohan didn't have the faintest fucking clue, then again what happened if Erasa wanted to do something more? What if Erasa wanted to kiss him? While he expected Videl to keep her friend on a leash of sorts, he wasn't blind to the fact that Erasa liked him, like really liked him.

It left Gohan's mind spinning for the rest of the day, which made the day go faster but this new situation was making him feel completely uncertain and uncomfortable.

[***]

The planned 'date' was nearing. Gohan was back at the apartment just sitting in a chair as his little brother played a few feet away from him. Looking down at his phone, Gohan was growing more anxious, hoping that there might be a text saying that they would have to call off everything. But as he neared ten minutes until he had to go over to Erasa's there was no sign of that happening.

'_It's too late to back out' _Gohan told himself as he stood up. Still wearing his school clothes Gohan made his way towards the door, "Gohan where are you going? Dinner is going to be ready soon."

Paris was talking to him again. "I'm going out on a date." Gohan told her, giving the caregiver a bored stare.

"Your mom didn't mention you having a date." She said a little surprised that the teen was actually doing something normal.

"I doubt she would since I agreed to it today. Now I can't be late." He opened the door but Paris was right behind him before he'd even pulled it shut.

"You can't just leave, Gohan. You're fifteen going on sixteen and you can't be out past curfew, your mother would be really upset." Once again she was using his mom against him. '_Seriously? You think my mom is worried about me?'_

"So what? She isn't here, she's off doing more important things than being here." Gohan's tearse reply made the middle-aged brunette act shocked. "You're here to look after Goten, not me. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, you know." That was more true than she would ever know.

"I still can't allow that Gohan, you are supposed to be here like your-"

"DO NOT SAY MY MOTHER SAID SO!" He whirled about yelling at her, the black eyes flashed teal for a moment as his anger got the better of him, but the blond spikes were kept down. "You are my mom's damn maid, you are not my mom so don't talk like you can control me!" Gohan's anger was flairing, "If I want to leave then I am leaving." Despite him not wanting to avoid the outing, the mere accusation by Paris that he had to stay home because his 'mom' said so? _HAH! _He laughed at the insult, a saiyan who had the power to kill Cell told to stay back by some nanny? Yeah right. He was there for his mom when she needed him, he did everything for her and when he needed her she just absconded and did whatever she wanted with her stupid cooking show.

The memory of how she had scolded him for giving her an attitude, at one point he might've understood after talking with his mentor PIccolo. But when thrust right back into a similar situation, by Paris of all people, the woman who tried to scold him like his mom, act like his mom, and pretend that she was his mom. '_I don't need this!' _

Gohan slammed the door barely restraining himself and breaking the entire frame with the force of the slam as he walked away. He could hear his little brother crying as he left, frightened by his brother… it made the teen feel guilty for a second. '_But if mom was here to begin with this wouldn't be a problem…'_

He could hear Paris yelling something at him as he stalked down the hallway but he didn't care. He'd rather go on this date, at least there he'd be expected and it would be… challenging at least. The prospect of doing something rebellious only burned more in his blood. Remembering how he wanted to go to Namek, to train for the androids, and spend the time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

_He needed this. _Something to forget this feeling gripping his heart, which only seemed to grow every single day.

Gohan arrived later at the address, his GPS giving him no real trouble in finding it. Erasa's house wasn't even that far from Videl's. Considering VIdel's giant mansion, it was a small wonder that a few other houses were even in the area. He'd venture to bet that even Capsule Corp was smaller than Videl's home. Ignoring that, however, he put his hand up and rang the doorbell to his classmate's home. Just standing there aimlessly looking around until he heard footsteps coming from inside.

The door was thrown open and there stood the happy blonde teen, "Hey, Gohan, just on time!" Giving him a bright smile, Gohan immediately noticed the fact that Erasa was wearing a thin white tank top and no bra. He put it down to her not knowing, but holy crap was it hard for Gohan to look her square in the eyes when her nipples were semi visible beneath that cotton fabric. That and her tight athletic shorts were cupping her frame down to the crease in her legs.

His pants became more uncomfortable as she brought him in, "Come on Gohan." Grabbing his hand she led him inside to which Gohan was met something even more unexpected.

"Oh, is this the young man you've been telling me about?" A woman that reminded him of Panchy Briefs came into full view. Having Erasa's full blonde hair that was down to her shoulders, the resemblance between mother and daughter was uncanny. '_She has got to be a model or something.' _Her face was almost flawless save one small minor mole underneath her right eye. Erasa's mother was all bright smiles. "Oh, darling you are adorable. I'm Erasa's mom, Del." Coming up she put a hand on Gohan's chin and looked his face over with scrutiny. Gohan allowed the act as his eyes were staring square into her chest. He blushed at the look she gave him.

"Oh, he is just as handsome as you said." Releasing his chin she offered him a hand, "A pleasure Son Gohan, I've been soo- wanting to meet you, young man. My daughter's told me just how helpful you've been to her." Del just smiled as Gohan shook her hand.

"N-No problem… Jus-Just happy to help is all." Gohan blushed even more and did the polite thing and looked down to avoid staring too much at Erasa's mom. He missed the approving wink Del gave her daughter. Erasa feeling a little left out grabbed Gohan's hand.

"Come on we've got to get dressed up for tonight. My older brother left tons of clothes to get you looking right before Videl gets here. Come on!" She urged tugging slightly.

"S-Sure." He relented and followed her.

"Door open, Erasa, no hanky panky in my house." Del called out with a teasing giggle to her daughter's immediate embarrassment.

"MOM!" She said ain an anguished voice.

"I'm just being a mother." Del said back, laughing as Gohan's face turned a beat shade of red and was led into one of the connecting rooms upstairs. Clearly a male room judging by the layout, it was nothing like Gohan had. No posters of rock bands, huge friend photos, places all over the world and other memorabilia plastered on shelves and bookcases.

"Finally. I'm so sorry my mom said that, Gohan." Erasa said, going to her brother's closet. "You are kinda my bro's size so just let me know if they are too small."

While she rifled through some things Gohan looked over and saw several family portraits. There was Del, Erasa - obviously - another boy with darker blond hair and a larger man with black hair. "Is that your brother?" Trying to make small talk. Gohan said, pointing to the picture.

"Yep, that's him. Aled and my… well… was my dad, Nik, until he left us." Gohan immediately felt the pain in her voice, there was contempt there, one that he understood. "But that's not a big deal. It's not like my dad died like yours because of a monster, my dad just left my mom and brother years ago so it's not a big deal." She tried playing it off but even Gohan knew that was just a front. "Let's just get you these clothes and try and enjoy ourselves tonight." She pulled out a sleeveless black shirt and some ripped up jeans. Holding up the clothes in front of Gohan as they used one of several mirrors to "model" the clothes on him.

Gohan kept his composure as Erasa went through at least a dozen different outfits for him. Finding each one to fit him but not suit him as she put it. The pile was on the bed as Gohan sat down trying to decide or just go with what he had on aready.

Erasa was sitting on the bed next to him, mulling over her choices or that was what it appeared to be. Gohan remained quiet about everything.

"Hey, Gohan," Drawing the saiyan's attention towards her. "Yes?" He responded, a strange odor had been filling the air and made Gohan's nostrils twitch as the aroma peppered his senses. "Uhmm… you don't happen to have a girlfriend do you?"

_A girlfriend… no why would- Oh-! _He caught the subtle question being played out. She wasn't just asking if he was with someone. "No, I don't."

He felt the room get considerably warmer, his body sweatier, and his mouth drier as Erasa moved from her position onto Gohan's lap. Stradling Gohan in a most intimate manner, her hands resting on his shoulders, but her hips were firmly pressed up against his groin. Whether intentional or not, Gohan had turned a shade of tomato red and his poor underwear was being strained by a surging presence. "Gohan… would you mind.." She averted her own gaze from Gohan's face, speaking more off the side loosely.

He swallowed the building lump in his throat, "Wh-Wh-What?"

"You know," She said giving him half of her face, "I do like you Gohan and…" Creeping just a little bit closer, Gohan felt the air begin to suck from his lungs. Her fingers looped around the back of his neck and letting her nails scrape gently against his skin that made goosebumps flair up all over him. Still she came closer, until Gohan's entire vision was just Erasa's face and the warm tickle of her breath over his own lips. "Gohan… I-"

"Erasa! Videl is here!" Del's voice called out as the blonde jumped at the sound like a scared rabbit. Landing on her side of the bed not a second too soon as Videl easily cleared the staircase and looked squarely and approached the room.

"Are you ready to go or not?" Videl stood dressed in a light blue shirt with partial sleeves, white jean shorts that cut off about two thirds down her legs. Hair tied into a full back ponytail, she looked far more feminie than she ever did at school. Well that was the first thought that Gohan had anyway.

"Ye-Yeah Videl, I was just going through choices with Gohan." Erasa got up and began pulling through the pile trying to find something more suitable for the teen and to avoid the guilty look she was currently wearing after having so nearly been accosted by her best friend in Gohan's lap. She would've been slightly mortified at being caught.

"H-Here!"

Gohan was wearing a dark blue tank top and long blue athletic pants. Looking at himself he was instantly reminded of a certain prince who preferred this outfit. '_I look like teen Vegeta.' _The style and appearance almost identical. Guessing that perhaps Erasa and Bulma for that matter had a sense of fashion about men like him and the saiyan prince. The teen demi saiyan could only hope that the night wouldn't get more complicated than this.

[***]

"Oh come on, you act like you don't enjoy superhero movies!" Erasa stuck her tongue out at her best friend as they got their seats. It was one of the better movies to watch, since this wasn't some type of romantic outing there wasn't a place for a chick flick as some might put it. "Crisis Wars: Deep Space is still a great sequel."

The daughter of a celebrity style super hero just exhaled in defeat. "When your dad beats Cell you can't really find the aspirations of Hollywood to keep up with what you believe is heroic." Videl countered, "You also know in these movies the good guys win, which isn't always true."

"Oh you are no fun sometimes, Videl, just relax and be normal. Besides all the actors aren't as over the top as your dad is sometimes and it's also got funny moments."

Videl rolled her eyes, "Gohan, who do you agree with. Since you're here I might as well get some value out of your presence."

Feeling the odd man out role, literally, Gohan just kind of scratched his chin with one of his hands. "I can't really say I've never been a big movie watcher. I just usually keep up with my studies."

"You guys need to live more. I mean, really Videl, you spend all your time training and trying to one up Gohan making him have to keep one upping you." She scolded her friend with a wag of her finger. Fortunately Gohan was sitting in between them as a barrier when Videl glared at her.

"I do not 'one-up' anyone, I am better than Gohan." Her voice was the ever confident young woman that she was. "Besides, Gohan has to keep helping you, it's probably why he knows everything because he keeps making you a full study guide from scratch."

"Uhmm, the movie is starting." Gohan interjected as the girls were about ready to keep their verbal banter battle going on. Both friends decided to leave the situation as it was and let it go. Afterall it was movie night and a weekend.

Gohan held the popcorn in his lap, the extra-extra large portions provided by the theaters free of charge for the daughter of Mr. Satan. Gohan was mildly entertained, the whole superhero thing not doing the most for him as he watched the convening group of heroes discuss how they were going to save the world against a surprising villain. _I guess because they aren't anything like Cell or Frieza. _The thought passed through his head, but Gohan kept himself quiet though as he sat through the movie he kept noticing that Erasa was getting closer, and closer. Not that they hadn't been the former earlier at her house. That memory flooded back into his head, but as the movie progressed it became harder to ignore - though that wouldn't be the correct word - her obvious intentions as she moved his arm up and over her head letting his hand settle just on her shoulder. His fingers dangerously close to the top of her bust line.

He swallowed as his eyes looked down, doing his damndest to look straight ahead like this wasn't affecting him. He was so tempted to reach down and touch or move his fingers to slide up and over her skin. Logically she moved his arm there because she wanted it there, morally he countered that argument that she was a friend and what if that wasn't her actual intention. The hidden war of what was right and what he wanted to do quickly spiraled into Gohan losing focus of the movie until they were more than halfway through.

"Oh hey, Gohan, lets go get some refills before the end." Erasa's voice whispered, "Would you mind coming with me?" Batting her eyes at the teen was more than enough to get him to nod.

Videl turned towards her friend, "Get me something too." Holding out her empty drink cup, she'd gone through her iced tea already and needed some more.

"Sure thing, Vee!" Erasa said with a thumbs up before taking Gohan's hand and leading him back towards the main concession stand.

Gohan managed to remove his blush as Erasa brought him along, the two drinks and popcorn bowl in his hands but as he expected her to make the turn towards getting the refills she pulled him to the left and into the arcade. "H-Hey, where are we-"

"Shh," She told him looking back with a devious little smile. Pulling Gohan along she found what she was looking for. A photobooth, one of the cheesy kinds that you'd find in an arcade. But even still it was perfect. Pulling Gohan inside she sat him down right next to her. She was already blushing for what she was intending but that wasn't going to stop her. "This will be perfect, no one will bother us." Speaking as if the curtain was going to keep people out or interfering.

"Ehh, well, what do you want to do?" Gohan said finding his body becoming warmer and goosebumps to start popping up all over. _Does she… Does she want to finish what we had earlier? _

She smiled, Gohan was always so innocent, his back resting against the smooth plastic case, giving just enough room for her to straddle his hips once again. "You are so sweet, Gohan… you do so much for me and are a good friend even to Videl when she's not the nicest."

"N-N-No problem." The demi saiyan stammered as her hand touched his neck and slipped up along to his face.

"So… how about I thank you." Her face was so close, the smell of her light perfume filling Gohan's nose along with a more potent smell coming from between her legs. He was feeling dizzy, but unable to resist as she licked her lips. "Gohan…" Her voice breathless and before he could even say anything, her lips pressed over his. A juvenile kiss as she held his face in her hands.

Gohan just rested his hands on her back holding her, his lack of experience was enough for Erasa to take the hint and lead. Pulling back for a second she quickly leaned back in, releasing a nice sounding feminie moan into his lips as her hands shifted to his hair, her tongue flicking out and pushing against Gohan's clenched teeth.

'_Holy shit, Holy shit! I-I-I-I' _Tongue, soft lips, attractive blonde, with a great scent. He was going to lose his mind. This feeling seemed to last forever as she kept kissing him, his lips just fumbling along with her lead but unable to draw his tongue to do anything more than be pushed around by hers.

"Erasa," the voice was faint but enough for both to hear it, "Aww man, Videl why you gotta ruin it." The blonde pouted but she didn't have time to complain. "Next time then, Gohan." She giggled pecking him one last time on the lips before getting out of the photobooth. "I'll say you went to the bathroom, catch you back inside." She waved at him before letting the cloth fabric hide Gohan's face and the very large wet stain on the inside of his pants…

[***]

The movie ended shortly after that, Videl had been suspicious but when Gohan took over five minutes to get back she believed that her friend was giving her a partial truth at least.

The trio moved out from the theatre parking garage discussing their evenings 'adventure.' "It wasn't as bad as I thought." Videl admitted as she stretched her back out feeling the joints popping and cracking in a most welcome fashion.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it as well." Gohan admitted. VIdel actually turned and gave him an unusual smile. "I can at least give you a passable grade for coming out with us, no funny business and you have decent manners too."

_A compliment? From Videl? _"Thanks… I guess," Not sure if she was going to be pulling out another joke or sarcastic comment.

"Sure, whatever. I'll go grab my car and we'll get out of here."

"Sounds good, Videl. We'll wait here for you." Erasa said, grabbing Gohan's arm much to Videl's annoyance. She just muttered something and went to go get their ride. She hadn't passed her flying lessons to earn herself a jet copter or one of the Capsule Corp deluxe gliders yet. Though she would soon.

As they remained there, Gohan just made small talk with Erasa. They, however, weren't alone and a young attractive girl with a lengthy and stocky boy seemed far too easy.

"Hey girl, how bout you show us some more of that skin!" A voice called out from behind. A deep series of whistles came as the blonde stiffened slightly as she saw several large males approaching them. Older late teens and early twenties. A part of her cursed for dressing a bit more provocative than she should've, but she wanted Gohan to stare at her… which he had.

"What's the matter, don't you like chocolate?" One of them leered sticking his tongue out while bringing up his finger in a non to subtle gesture.

Gohan, however, turned around immediately, a deep rumble of possessiveness surged out from inside of his body. "Back off." He said in a deep threatening growl, much like how he had used it against Cell, he wasn't about to have his evening ruined by a couple of assholes.

"Oooh, look at this. He's got some spine for a pasty boy." One laughed, "You think you big and strong, tough guy. How about I-" Gohan's face moved right up into his before he blinked, the saiyan's speed making the guy flinch. "The fuck you tryin tah kiss me, you fag?" He said, backing up as his entourage laughed.

"You want to start something, by all means. But you aren't going to stand here and disrespect my friend. Now get lost or do something." Gohan brought his hands down to his sides and flexed his muscles bulging as ki flowed into his veins. A desire to protect someone making his hair flicker upwards slightly along with the faintest light of teal to flicker in his obsidian eyes.

"Oh shit, he called you out!" "Oh you gonna puss out to some little shit. Oh this is going up on my capsule chat feed!" Pulling out a phone to record the interaction, the other two all but pressured the poor sod into doing something he shouldn't have.

"Alright, you want a-" His arm reared back and even before he had closed his fist, Gohan brought his own into the man's stomach. Holding back just enough to 'not' kill him. One could've seen the force as his skin rippled from the blow and his subsequent squeal as he dropped to the ground in complete agony.

"Ohh shit!" One jumped in down, clearly enjoying the scene as the other held up his phone only to have it explode unexpectedly as Gohan's eyes flashed. His ki overloading the electrical device with ease and causing a catastrophic little boom in the man's hand scorching it and cutting his face badly.

"Aww fuck! What the hell. My hand, my fucking face man!" He yelled, grabbing his bleeding fingers that were missing portions of skin down to the bone and his face showered with small glass fragments and cuts.

The only one untouched saw the look Gohan was giving them and knew it was time to back off for another day. "Fuck this, go!" Grabbing his friend, he managed to drag him onto his feet as the three made their 'escape'. '_How I wish I could treat you like Cell…' _Gohan snarled inside of his mind, feeling the anger and unleashing of his pent up frustrations to be much needed therapy. Afterall bad guys needed to be punished, and he'd let them get off with a few scratches.

Though before the teen turned around, he was met with a happy blonde jumping into his chest, her lips feathering light kisses on his face. "Oh Gohan, you were, so brave. Oh you're amazing." Her words only making Gohan blush and bring an arm around her as she sang his praises making him feel good, really good. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt like this in a long time.

"Aww, it was no big deal I just did the right thing, Erasa." Gohan told her as he set her back down, her blue eyes looking up at him and shining with deep feelings of admiration and something else.

They just looked at one another for a few moments until a honk drew their attention. "Guys, come on." Videl pulled around in her sports car, waving at them to come on over. The two did but as Videl looked back towards the road lost in her own thoughts she missed as Gohan's and Erasa's hand slipped into one another's.

**R&R**


	4. Meet Your Mother

**Chapter 4: Meet My Mother**

**A/N: Hope everyone is enjoying themselves and not going crazy like the rest of the world. I hope this can help you forget, even for a few minutes.**

"GOHAN!" The crack of his mother's voice came in hard, just as fast as she did. Appearing as he sat with Goten in his lap. Startling the little brother who immediately jumped and looked for protection. Even at a young age, the small demi saiyan knew that a mad mom was a very, very bad thing indeed. But Goten was safe, Gohan, however, was not. "Young man, what in the world is going on with you?" Her brow twitching, the anger that had apparently built up exploding now that she was no longer kept quiet by the delicate standards she had no doubt been forced to keep.

She'd heard tellings from her nanny that was looking after the home and her boys that Gohan had all but told her off, snapping violently at her and telling her in no uncertain terms to shove whatever concerns she had far up her highly paid posterior. Then, on top of that, Gohan had left going on a date, and being the helicopter mother that she had developed into, not by choice but by all of the sheer unnatural craziness that came about their family simply by the extreme situations placed upon them all. She'd spent years worried about her family, and to a point it had been one of her biggest regrets that all she did was worry and put on a strong face and smile.

But now that there were no threats, she expected her Gohan, of all children, to behave. He'd always been so respectful, nice, kind, and a model for anyone to follow. She just couldn't imagine him being this way, they were well off, and living in greater comforts than ever before. So right now she wanted answers, and she wanted them NOW! 

"Mom, this isn't a big deal." He tried to downplay how overblown she was. To Gohan it had been a memorable night. "I'm going on sixteen and I wanted to go out with some friends, they asked me at school to go with them to the movies, plus it was a friday and it was a thank you for how much I helped them out in class. I couldn't say no, that would be rude."

It was mostly true.

Chi-Chi took a full breath, doing her routine of calming down whenever Goku's antics tripped her stress levels and she acted irrationally. '_I might be overreacting just a little bit.' _"If that's true why didn't you just call me?" This was still her baby, the honor student, and one whom she received nothing but glowing praise from all members of the school faculty. The admiration of many other moms, and just another rung for her to pull herself up and over the rest of those who would at one point have looked down upon her. She might be a widow of a fighter, but her children were not quite as simple minded as one might be led to believe.

She was the envy of so many people in her personal success, and her children had always been her motivation to sacrifice for them. Goku had given up his life for them, it would be only fair for her to do something similar for their sakes.

"Mom, I'm going to be a grown up soon. I saved the world from Cell, I can destroy planets with my hands, do I really need to ask you for permission to spend several hours out with some friends?" His mother was being a bit irrational, and he was a little childish, but this was true.

"You are still my son, Gohan," Chi-Chi said, exhaling and rubbing her temple. Her expensive golden bangles on her wrist clinking together. "I'm aware that you are almost turning sixteen and I am happy that you are spending time with friends, but I do not expect you to treat Paris like that. She's supposed to be there when I'm not, she makes sure you are okay and looks after your little brother." She reached down and picked up Goten from Gohan. The little boy protested slightly but calmed down when his mother rubbed his back tail stub with her fingers.

"Mom, Paris isn't you and… and I just can't stand her, she pretends to be like she knows anything about us. I know she doesn't discuss Goten's abnormal strength and appetite but just because she's older than me does not give her the right to tell me what to do." He looked at his mom with a trepid gaze, "She's not you and it's just… I never see you anymore and whenever we do, you spend it with Goten and I never get to really talk with you." His mother's approval had always meant the world to him, she was the only piece of family that he could count on to be there for him.

Cradling him in her arms after his return from Namek, spending time tending to his injuries after training, and showering him with all her affections to fill the void for when his dad wasn't there. He had taken on the responsibilities of being the man of the house. It was hard to admit, but he needed his mom. She was the only real person on this planet who understood what he went through. Sure Bulma, Piccolo, Krillin, and maybe even Vegeta - if he by chance got more than two words out of him - were possibilities but they weren't his family. They were all his dad's friends and the relationship between them had been good and yet strained at the same time.

"Mom, when was the last time we ever got to be a family? Me, you, and Goten?"

A hard punch and it struck deep into his mom's heart. She bit her bottom lip slightly, her brown eyes looking down at Goten who played with the shiny jewelry on her wrist. _I don't even know… _Chi-Chi could say that it had been months. Sure she'd come home from work and be with them, but when did she sit down and have a meal outside or even have a vacation with her two boys?

_Always busy with one show, working here and there. It always seems to be that people need my attention or my signature for something. _The life she had given up was better though, they weren't living in the wilds. They shared a million dollar penthouse, never a shortage of food, good schools, care for her sons. A close proximity to Bulma Briefs should there ever be a true emergency.

Trading one life for another, but Chi-Chi knew this was for the better. She herself needed some time to heal, with the knowledge that Goku wasn't ever coming back, she needed to find a new purpose and spending her days alone with her children while her father took care of everything. She refused to let that be a part of her legacy.

"It's been awhile," She admitted, wrapping her arm around Goten she hugged him close, but she smiled at her son. "I know I may be a little too hot headed Gohan, but I care and worry about you. It's a thing moms do."

"I'm sorry for upsetting you." Gohan told her, giving her one of his innocent smiles.

She shook her head sighing, "No, I'm sorry for overreacting and while I don't understand why you would think Paris is trying to replace me, she's just doing the job I want to do, but I promise I'll try and be here more for you." _Maybe I like the spotlight and the attention too much? _She thought briefly. Setting down Goten on the floor so he could continue playing.

"Thanks mom, now can I ask you something not related to this topic?"

She smiled, "Sure, you can Gohan."

Gohan blushed, broaching the topic of girls… _Well here goes. _'Mom, there's this girl at school and I like her and she likes me but I-"

"Stop." His mother said putting up a hand, "Before we proceed, No S. E. X?" Her voice dropping to a low intimidating tone that would be the fear of hell into Frieza's soul if he were still alive.

"N-No!" Gohan said waving his hands which made his Mom nod, "Mom it's not about that, I know I'm not old enough for that yet."

"Very good, you are to wait until you are married. You're still half alien, Gohan, that's going to cause a lot of problems the doctors I had while having both of you two had to understand how complicated everything was and be able to keep quiet. There would be a lot of people asking questions and making your life really difficult, then if that person doesn't know, how do you think they will react?"

"Uhmm mom why are you going so far into this?" Gohan asked almost nervously.

Chi-Chi took a breath, "Gohan, if you're considering a relationship you need to understand something about, well… lets just be educational. Your sperm, if it's anything like your father's you are extremely… how do I put this." Bringing a hand to her chin, trying to find the right word. "You, if you're like your father, are very potent. Your father got me pregnant on the first try I believe or at least within the first month of our marriage and no doubt Trunks was the same way. Without any form of birth control no doubt you can get a girl pregnant without meaning to." It probably wasn't time for the saiyan birds and bees talk but Chi-Chi had to address some serious issues that would come up. _Goku was insatiable when he learned about sex and Bulma has no problems telling me about how her Prince can be all over her. Put a young boy like Gohan in with some tarted up hussy and I'll have grandkids before I'm even thirty five! _

"Gohan, are you sure this girl likes you? She isn't just doing this because she knows who I am and believes this is her ticket or something like that, right?"

He shook his head, "No, she's really nice to me, she has always been someone who was nice to me and made me feel welcome, and since she treated me like I was normal I try and help her out. I do extra notes for her and help her with homework during lunch."

Saying it out loud helped Gohan confirm his own feelings. That and he was talking with someone he could actually confide within was reassuring as well. Gohan knew his mom wouldn't judge him, and if he wanted to have any real meaningful relationship with someone they'd need to get to know his family and his mom was one such person.

Chi-Chi smiled, "My boy apparently has his first crush."

"Mom…" Gohan said embarrassed, his face blushing, Gohan began scratching the back of his neck, reminding his mom of his father.

"Gohan, I think you like this girl, but do you like this girl because she's nice to you or because there's something else?"

"Something else?" He didn't understand. His mom just smiled and leaned back in the chair.

"Gohan, there's always the feeling of butterflies in your stomach, or just a ravenous pit if it was your father when it comes to love. I fell in love with your dad at first sight."

"Yeah you told me that before." Recalling that his dad thought marriage was food. Recognizing that his father hadn't exactly been in love with his mom at first, but overtime did gain those feelings. He wasn't like that though, he knew what love was, not exactly how it was supposed to feel. But that's why he had to talk to his mom, even given the choice his father wasn't exactly father of the year when it came to handling emotions. '_Not that dad is even around to talk with, the Other World is just too much fun.' _The bitterness at the man who had been missing for years in his life.

"Gohan, what you need to understand is, and this is what I learned as well after knowing your father. Just because you feel something doesn't mean that those feelings aren't going to be reciprocated. You have to spend more than just a year or a date with this person to really know them. I mean, has she told you anything that would make you feel like this is mutual or exclusive?"

"Ummm well, she was kind of the one who approached me about it and we… well.. Kinda," His voice became an incoherent mumble as he wasn't capable of saying it. For all his talk earlier, the savior of the planet couldn't even tell his own mother that he'd, '_Well I'm a teenager what else was I supposed to do?'_

Chi-Chi slightly cocked her head, "Gohan? Did you just say?"

He bit his upper lip as he just quickly nodded his head and kept looking down.

"Gohan!" Her words flustered, "You shouldn't be kissing any girls! You're not even sixteen yet!"

"You told me that you tried to get dad to kiss you when you were younger." Gohan defended, his face red that she had quickly picked up on what he had said.

"Gohan you know that's different, your father wasn't normal." Somehow she regretted telling him that story right now. "Goku wasn't the easiest person to talk to unless it involved food or fighting."

'_Yeah she's right about that' _Talking with his dad about things had never been easy, there was a lot of black and white with him. Though he did have his deep moments, his dad never seemed interested in things outside his usual sphere.

"Anyway, Gohan you shouldn't be kissing girls, you're still too young and so is she." Though there was some happiness to see that Gohan was finding someone who liked him, she was still cautious. Her children were her children, and no hussy, hoochy, or two timing snot-nosed teen was getting her claws in her perfect child.

"Alright, I'll try mom." Gohan said to which his mother smiled and nodded, "Good, now let's get some dinner and you can tell me more about her. If you don't mind watching your little brother?"

He gave a short laugh, "No, I can watch my squirt brother." '_It's good to have mom back to normal.'_

[***]

Another school day, though it was one of the creative school week programs that were going on to help kids express themselves. The motto 'stimulate both sides of your mind' was the goal. So this left Gohan sitting in the middle of class, Videl on his left and Erasa on his right. They were currently in some drawing exhibition, the teen working on doing a stylized portrait of his two neighbors. It was one of the few options he could actually choose to do. He was not going to start molding clay, or was he getting anywhere near the juvenile tables and helping little kids paint. His mom would kill him if he ruined his clothes, of course not literally, but she had him dressed up in some very expensive silk shirts and getting finger paints on them… '_Oh man that is a picture I don't want to see'_

And for once no one was looking to him for help.

Erasa had a creative mind, as did Videl, they were both doing the same thing as him, doing a portrait of their neighbors.

But unbeknownst to all except the debutante princess/fighter herself. Videl had been studying Gohan carefully. While normally she was very observant, studying his actions, looking for that greater purpose. Yet she couldn't get what had happened out of her mind.

She never told Gohan or Erasa that she had seen what had happened when she had gone to get the car. Hearing the commotion she had come back only to view Gohan standing right into one the bastard's face.

Gohan didn't appear nervous, his entire being was focused, his hands and feet in a position to move swiftly. Yet she didn't even see the blow coming, for all of her skill, training, and technique Videl had yet to even blink and see Gohan strike the jerk square in the stomach.

It was so quick but also incredibly powerful, the guy dropped in just one blow, and not even in a vital area it seemed based on how he fell. Had it been to the head, back, or legs the man's body would've contorted, twisted, and fallen awkwardly. But he had just crumpled on Gohan's fist.

That was startling, she'd gone to ask her father to see his fastest and strongest punch. Which of course he had no problems doing, showing off and proving to his daughter that Dad was the biggest and the baddest of them all came naturally.

However, she was able to follow her dad, he punched a dummy with enough force to tear a chunk of leather off the sandbag core. Impressive and something for her to evaluate based on her own brilliant mind. Videl was able to compare the damage.

The results were shocking, Gohan hit with nearly three times the force of her father and for her to miss the punch at least six times faster.

'_As if Gohan wasn't already mysterious enough, how is he that strong and fast? When in class he was maybe seventy percent faster than Sharpner and four times stronger than most boys… and yet here he is breaking records that my Dad set.' _But then she wasn't angry, she saw Gohan stand up to someone for her best friend. Defending her honor and asking for nothing, going back to being his usual self. Although the guy's phone exploding was also suspicious, she couldn't figure that out. Spontaneous explosions just didn't happen, possibly Gohan had done something, or it was just sheer convenience? Whatever the reason it all came up in Gohan's favor.

'_Maybe I have been wrong about Gohan, maybe he actually is being genuine in how he acts but I also know that he is hiding something,' _The latter could not be understated for Videl.

Keeping her eyes on him was still the goal, but Gohan was looking out for Erasa and Erasa had been so giddy about the whole ordeal that she wouldn't stop talking about it. Most of the School had heard about their resident all honor roll and physical all star white-knighting for Erasa.

Quickly turning him from just another topic of discussion into one of forum posts, tags, and an object of desire for most girls. Hell, upperclassmen Seniors were talking about having a contest about bagging the genius since 'someone' had snapped a photo of Gohan shirtless had all but turned the attractive factor up to eleven.

Kind, cute, ripped, smart, and chivalrous. It checked a lot of teen boxes, and while bad boys had their place. Inside one of the girl's bathroom a graffiti scribbled on the door of 'Son Gohan, pick one' FUCK/MARRY/KILL? And tally marks were made below.

She had gone to see it purely for _curiosity _only to discover at least a hundred different tally marks. Several were made to kill maybe out of spite or attempts to be humorous, but the majority were either fuck or marry and considering how many marks most which were made with different instruments one could be assured that this was quite the diverse poll.

Videl herself hadn't put down a mark, as she thought about it. Had this been a week or two prior she would've struck kill without a second thought if she was so juvenile to graffiti a high bathroom. Which she wasn't.

Internally though, her eyes watched Gohan as he worked on his drawing. Being diligent and praising Erasa who was doing good work apparently - Videl didn't have time to check - as the class rolled on.

Her mind drifted to the topic, '_Fuck… hmmm.' _Was the idea of Gohan fucking her appealing. Maybe? Gohan certainly didn't lack in the looks department. A foreign image of her laying on her purple and black bed sheets while Gohan was kneeling down on the floor. His face buried in between her legs, _Gohan eats a lot of food, wouldn't his tongue be- Oh my gawd?! What am I thinking?' _Her face turned red at the thought but the image had sown a seed in her mind. Gohan's face eating her out, even though she was a teen and a 'good girl' she had learned a thing or two. Not by choice, and her father's often loud female conquests were spoken on a few occasions where he didn't know that she could hear him.

But then picturing it made her stomach squeeze and her legs clench together slightly.

*sniff, sniff* Gohan was smelling the air, "What is that?" His head looking around, "Do you either of you smell that?"

"Huh?" Erasa tried her part but shook her head, "No I don't, what is it? Please tell me you don't smell someone passing gas, you always smell the bad ones early!" The blonde's sensitive sensibilities didn't want to enjoy a passing crop dusting or full blown chemical attack.

"No, nothing like that. It's well…" He looked at Erasa, then to Videl. His face panicked slightly then faced straight ahead. "N-N-Nevermind, it's nothing."

_What the heck was that?' _Videl didn't know what just happened, she sniffed the air, not visibly but she wondered what it was too. However she didn't notice whatever Gohan had picked up.

Looking back down at her picture Videl wondered what she could do with it. Letting her mind wander absently she got lost in the dimension of her own thoughts. _Marry huh? What would it even be like to be married to someone like him? _

He seemed to be the type of guy that you'd want to marry. He was student of the year, though he didn't participate in sports, his grades were all off the scale and he seemed more concerned about helping his classmates than worrying about himself.

Everything about him just reeked of the type of guy you'd want to have waiting at home for you. He'd sweep you off your feet, tell you how good you looked and how happy he was to be married to you. _More than plausible. _But then you wouldn't be worried either, Gohan was more than capable of providing, his brain could have him being anything he wanted to be and with colleges probably ready to line up around the block from Harvard, Stanford, Princeton, and all other Ivy League schools ready to pick him up there wasn't much keeping Gohan from being at the top of whatever field he went in to.

_A good looking guy, with brains, and a caring and nurturing attitude. Probably would be a good dad too. Slap on that his mom is a celebrity chef and you pretty much have hit all the boxes, the only way you'd probably make this better if he was some kind of royalty. _Which she was, but Gohan wasn't. A child from a B list celebrity parent didn't trump the daughter of the guy who saved the world.

But it didn't hurt anything. She just sighed, and resigned herself to try and stop thinking about it until the bell rang.

"What do you think, Gohan?" Erasa said holding up her picture, "Wow that's really good. I didn't know you were a good artist."

"Thanks." Erasa said winking at him, Videl turned her head and looked at the picture her friend held up for her. _Nope it's actually not bad. _"He should be under my foot Erasa, you know I'm the best fighter in the school."

The image of Videl and Gohan dressed up in karate Gi's in a circle. Videl kicking at Gohan's forearm while he blocked. Both of them were pretty on point for being a pencil sketch. "Oh hush Videl, it's perfect." Erasa teased as she bent over to look at Gohan's picture. "Need's a little work. But good try."

"Ehhh, yeah I wasn't ever good at drawing." Gohan said, he did a portrait of Erasa and Videl, their faces were correct but they had some obvious errors with shading and lines. Not exactly Picaso if he had to admit it.

Before Videl could even look back at her own picture Erasa snatched it out from under her. "Oh my god! Videl oh this is too cute!"

"Huh, wait" She looked down then to her friend. "Hey give that back," Blushing but Erasa was already out of reach and showing it to Gohan.

"She made us getting married." Erasa had on a veil, and Gohan looked to be sporting a tux. It was from the neck up and the blonde saw herself in the picture. It was better than her own work.

Gohan blushed, "Ehm, yeah. Looks nice, good job Videl?" He laughed nervously as Videl swiped the paper away from her friend, her own embarrassment showing. '_Thank god she didn't really look too hard.' _Videl's daydream had played a dirty trick on her.

It still had Erasa's face still, but the hair, and Videl's small mole were also present in the picture. _I was drawing myself marrying Gohan… Ugh, he does one good and nice thing and here- Oh just forget it! _

Getting up, an upset scowl showing on her face, Videl hurried out the door making a mental note to remind the faculty to go clean up the girls bathroom from defamatory and distracting marks in the future.

As the day wound to a close with Linear Algebra, Gohan popped a surprise question. To his friend and pseudo friend/obsessive competitor. "Would you two be interested in coming over for dinner this Friday? My mom is going to be home and I'd like you two to meet her." Though Gohan would rather just invite Erasa, it would probably be less troubling if Videl was brought along. Figuring that this could also help keep things smooth between them.

Videl had been acting less annoyed with him than usual, keeping her complaints about him to well below average and if he could extend a peace offering like this so that they could bury whatever grudges they had. This would be the perfect chance to do just that, and it might help quash quite a few rumors that Gohan was apparently now Erasa's boyfriend. Not that he wouldn't currently object to that, but he didn't need that going back to the faculty and to his mom. Oh man, he feared her wrath if she got told by someone that he hadn't listened to her advice and was now dating.

_Keep things simple and wait until you are a senior, no talk of girlfriends. You can have girls who are your friends, young man, but do not start dating in high school. You are too young for that and you much like your father don't know how to say no to a pretty girl._

That was a loud and clear warning and things were better since he'd had the chance to talk with her about things when she was home it made keeping a level head easier. Of course she had disappeared again with the promise to return before the weekend.

Her agent always promised this was the last time, and he was getting sorely tempted to go tell that guy to piss right the hell off.

"So what do you say?"

[***]

"So… this is where Gohan lives?" The open ended question by Erasa was ignored by her friend as she looked up and around the location. "I gotta say this sure is one ritsy place. I can't really imagine Gohan living up here. Doesn't really feel like it, does it?"

Videl had tagged along, originally she felt like not going but if Erasa was going, she'd be damned if she'd let her BFF go off on her own and visit Gohan's family. Especially since her own perceptions had been a bit hampered by what she was coming to realize that maybe, and a big maybe, that there might be more to Gohan than she'd originally believed.

The large upscale, and very as her friend had put it, 'ritzy' place was indeed top of the line. It would be the type of place she and her Dad would stay when they would be traveling and making public appearances all over the place. It had given her anxiety with all the times they had been hotel hopping during her youth, fortunately in the summer months she'd have Erasa with her.

It was really the only company she'd have for long periods of time, servants, butlers, and maids were often the flavor of the day and Videl many times remembered how lonely it could get.

Approaching the main desk lobby, "Good evening ladies what can I do for you?" The employee behind the desk wearing his suit, the hotel logo embroidered over his breast pocket.

"We're guests for Son Gohan, probably under Chi-Chi Mao." Videl said, her arms crossed over her chest as she spoke with an indifferent tone. Looking as if she'd rather be anywhere else but here.

"Oh, and your names-"

"Videl Satan," Nothing quickly ended a boring conversation than the mere utterance of her name. She got that it was a formality but would a couple of teen girls really walk in here with ill intent on the day they had guest passes made.

The man's face went pale, his mouth opened to speak before closing. "Oh, please forgive me Miss Satan."

"It's fine, can you-"

"Yes yes," The man waved over one of the bellhops. "Michael, take them to the penthouse immediately." His hands almost hastily handing him the access card to that location. Leaning, he said some words to emphasize just how important this task would be.

The young bellhop swallowed and looked to the two girls, while normally one could crack a joke or maybe flirt with a guest. It was made in no uncertain terms that these two were to have the best experience possible during their visit.

"F-Follow me please." He said pulling at the turtleneck which felt much tighter than before, looking at the face of the most famous man's daughter on the entire planet. Well it certainly had an effect upon his disposition.

"Jeez Videl, you scare everyone." Erasa sighed, knowing this reaction and having seen it many times before. The world champ's daughter said nothing as they were taken up the stairs and came to visit their friend.

The bellhop quickly disappeared once they were let off the elevator. As there were only two penthouses on this floor, Videl and Erasa could tell which one was Gohan's based upon the decor leading to the main entrance.

Approaching the door, Erasa went to knock only to have the door swing open before her fist had even landed. "Welcome!" It was Gohan and he was smiling, but more importantly-

"Why are you wearing a suit Gohan?" Videl said cocking up one eyebrow upon seeing him dressed up like this.

"Ehh, well my mom wanted me to leave a good impression and she doesn't like me wearing my regular lounging clothes when company is over." He explained, as his mother didn't want him looking like a bum, two very nice girls were coming over and he was going to leave a good impression. Friends or not, Chi-Chi wasn't going to have her son walking around his father would.

"Oh-kay, mind if we come in then?" Erasa asked a little excited to see Gohan's place. It had to be nice.

"Oh, sorry, yeah come on in. Just be careful my little brother is running around and he doesn't know quite how to behave himself yet." Gohan admitted, as he could hear Goten padding around the place as they spoke. His little squirt would be going nuts around new people. He just got really excited and wanted to play with everyone, unfortunately that didn't always turn out so well, as Goten had cracked a few ribs and broken a bone or two when people were around the powerful demi saiyan. For whatever reason his kid brother was way stronger than he was when he had been born.

As he opened up the door, Videl and Erasa both were a little surprised. The place was indeed top notch, the granite counter tops, the nice leather furniture, the plants while fake fit the flow of the room, the expensive carpets. A small gas fireplace was rolling even though it was spring, but as they looked towards the kitchen the expansive spread of food was overwhelming, in both quantity and smell.

"Wow," Erasa said looking around, "Man, Gohan I'm a little jealous and you've seen my house. Of course it's not quite up to Videl's pad but you know what I give it a solid eight out of ten." Going off all of the lavish decor and where she had seen it in her numerous magazines and fashion shows that she'd watched.

Videl kept quiet herself, her eyes looking around and seeing all the hallmarks of a happy home, walking towards the couch she saw an older picture. It was Gohan, or at least she'd guess it was him looking at how similar they were in the photo. Wearing a yellow jerkin and green pants while in the arms of a tall looking man with an orange gi, next to a traditional woman in a blue and pink cheongsam.

They seemed quite happy, looking past that she saw another one more recent. This one was bereft of that pure happiness, more along the lines of a family together, but struggling. Clearly this was even before Gohan's family rose up to prominence. As the same mother looked tired, the boy who had become a teenager had sadness in his eyes unlike the child who resembled the boy from before. The father was replaced by the son, and the mother is now a widow.

It was not the kind of thing one would expect to see and she wondered why anyone would put out such a family picture. Looking back Erasa was still chatting away with Gohan, their conversation mostly small talk until they heard the sound of pattering feet.

A boyish cry came up as Gohan not even looking backwards caught his little brother had leapt up towards him. The boy's high jump was comparable to many athletes in the school and this one was only three years old.

"Calm down Goten." Gohan sighed, shaking his head as he pulled his small little brother forward. Wearing his small overalls and red shirt, Goten appeared to be like a regular kid. Just with hair that was just defying gravity. "Eh sorry, this is my little brother. Goten say hello."

"Heywwooo!" Goten gleefully called out waving his appedages towards them.

"Oh man he's so cute," Erasa fawned over the little baby brother. "Man I can't wait to have my own kids, I'd love to be a mom having lots of children." Coming closer she brought a hand closer to Goten, "Hey there Goten, I'm Erasa."

"Urza?" Goten said, grabbing one of her fingers, under careful scrutiny by his big brother.

"No Erasa, E-Raz-Ahh" She vocalized for him. '_Kids are the best.' _She smiled as Goten put a finger to his mouth.

"Say E Goten." Gohan tried helping, though it might be a bit of a lost cause, Goten hadn't really taken to learning his phonetics so well. But he'd give this a shot at least.

"Eaa?" He tried at least. "No E-E, make an E sound."

"EEE" Goten squawked, "Good, now E-Raza" Gohan tried again, but unfortunately his brother crushed his expectations.

"Uraza!" Both Erasa and Gohan let their heads fall. "Sorry, we'll work on it." A little embarrassed, Gohan thet set his brother onto the ground ,let him walk up to his friend and touch her leg with his small hand and give her a huge smile.

"It's fine Gohan, he's still a little kid. Plus it's cute." She wasn't upset over a three year old getting her name wrong, "So where's your mum?"

"Oh she's still getting ready, but if you want we can sit down and eat if you're hungry." Offering them a chance to grab some food as his mom was still trying to make herself look good for his friends, _Why does that matter? They're my friends. It's not like this is something super formal, it's just dinner and getting to know the family._ Her actions were a bit conflicting but whatever, they were here now everything was fine.

"Oh that's- Whoa! Hey-!" Erasa jumped slightly as Goten climbed up her leg. In a few handfuls the small boy was holding onto her side and looking into her face. "Jeez Gohan, your little brother is super strong." Despite generalizing the term, she was shocked that he could climb just like that, but when considering his brother it didn't seem like too much of a stretch.

Videl had seen that too, the boy had just climbed her friend like a tree. _What is up with this family? I can sort of get Gohan's strength, but his little brother did something a kid shouldn't be able to do. _Her scrutiny was missed though as Gohan sweated and pulled Goten off of her despite his protests.

"Goten, stop acting like a miscreant and come over here." A new presence entered the room, and both Erasa and Videl came face to face with the family matriarch. Chi-Chi wore a nice dress, full straps and covering her chest and legs, half of her hair pinned back into a bun with a gold circlet leaving two long flowing bangs to come around the side of her face and just below her neck. The lush midnight hair did not obstruct her view of her guests.

"Oh, wow, It's nice to meet you Mrs. Mao." Erasa said, coming over to shake her hand. "I've seen quite a few of your shows and no offense but you look great in person."

"Thank you, and you can call me Chi-Chi. You don't need to be so formal with me if you are my son's friends." She smiled, shaking the girl's hand, but studied her carefully. The inspection had begun, '_Let's just see what kind of girl you really are.' _Chi-Chi didn't give her any other inkling but noticed that another party was here. "You must be Videl."

"I am, I guess I'm pretty recognizable." Videl stated as she approached the woman. "I've read quite a bit about you, are you really a finalist for the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament."

Gohan felt a bit of tension in the air, '_Seriously, are you sizing up my mom?!' _Gohan could scarcely believe it, but as he looked at the scene unfolding he saw something: a young strong independent woman undaunted by someone else. Looking up at someone who was their senior and not backing down. In some twisted image he could almost see his mother standing where Videl was. He quickly dismissed those thoughts as ludicrous.

Chi-Chi gave the girl a smirk, "I've met you before and your father on the few occasions where I've had the 'privilege'," The world mildly sarcastic, "of meeting him has had volumes of pictures about his daughter. So I do recognize you." There was something about this girl, she liked her already.

Videl and Chi-Chi laughed before turning to the kitchen. Erasa was a little confused about the exchange but didn't put much concern to it, they'd come here to meet Gohan's family and have a good meal. She could sweat the small stuff later.

"So, Erasa, Videl how long have you two known my son?" Taking the opportunity to run her hand through Gohan's hair and make the poor teen blush.

"Well since he came to Orange Star, Gohan was really shy at first but I knew there was a good guy in there, it just took awhile to get everyone to open up to him."

"I see, and you Videl. My son says you see him as some sort of rival, is that true?" Taking small bites of her cut up food before offering another large helping of curry to her little Goten that was eating at his usual ravenous pace. The daughter of Mr. Satan had quickly garnered Chi-Chi's attention more than the blonde, mostly due to Videl's status, but in small part because even Chi-Chi could see there was quite a bit of herself in the young martial artist.

"Mom!" Gohan exclaimed, why was she bringing that up?

Chi-Chi just smiled, "Oh come on Gohan, you've talked quite a bit about your two friends here. I just want to know if the stories are true. Don't be embarrassed." She told him but she couldn't stop Gohan from looking down at his lap. Unable to maintain any level of his usual level headedness and acting unaffected, but his family was always something that got him flustered no matter his personal self control.

"I wouldn't say rival, just unwelcome competition." Videl countered, but doing her best to remain polite.

"Oh Videl, you just can't admit that you like Gohan too," Erasa teased, making her friend glare at her in obvious contempt, but she was undeterred by that look. "We both like Gohan, he's very nice and super helpful when I'm struggling in school. My grades haven't been better since he's been helping me in class."

"Is that right?" Chi-Chi said almost grinning, "Which of my methods are you using, Gohan?"

'_Oh that hurts.' _Gohan couldn't vocalize it though, "Wow are you saying you're Gohan's teacher?" Erasa couldn't believe that, his mom was a martial artist, a super cook, a celebrity, and also a teacher. She was like a super mom or something.

The mother nodded her head, "Yes, I was Gohan's tutor, I bought him everything since I saw his potential growing up. He's always been so gifted in his education and it makes me happy to see him using his own knowledge to help others, almost makes me wonder if you'll become a professor somewhere in a big Ivy League if you are already teaching in high school."

"Well I would love to be his student, he's really helpful." Erasa admitted, "Oh and before I forget, this food is fantastic. How do you do it?" She really had a hard time saying that she'd eaten anything better, considering the spread all of her taste buds were checked.

"A lot of practice." Chi-Chi chuckled. The scene broke down into more small talk, they talked about school. How they were doing, the ups and downs of general life. Chi-Chi however, recognized Erasa's namesake.

The mother of two was unsure of Gohan was aware of it, probably not considering that he liked her. But Chi-Chi had heard from others that Erasa's family were big in the adult entertainment industry, mainly: porn. It made her want to crinkle her nose up at the blonde but she remained polite the girl was being very civil and she wouldn't condemn her for what her family did. She was a bit traditional in her upbringing and didn't see the need for things like that despite its lucrative nature, when coming down to her personal pride Chi-Chi wouldn't ever want to degrade herself in such a fashion and hopefully this nice young woman would also not do the same. But considering her looks, and how she was struggling in school without her son's help. Chi-Chi didn't give the girl the highest of marks for success outside of her family name. _But I've been wrong before._

Yet when it came to Videl, Chi-Chi actually liked her. She was quite the little firecracker, while proud she was nothing like her father. The loud bombastic over the top character that he was probably wasn't good for raising a daughter, at least that's what she thought and yet. Looking at the girl before her now, Chi-Chi could appreciate everything about her, she had good morals, spirited, and a spine. Something sorely lacking from a large portion of people she met nowadays.

Not privy to his mother's internal thoughts, Gohan managed to maintain his general composure. The girls were probably looking more at Goten and his mom than him.

As the dinner came to a close, Erasa wanted to see Gohan's room and Videl tagged along just wondering if there were any secrets, although this dinner was planned, Videl doubted very much that someone like Gohan would leave some juicy goods out in plain view.

Erasa could see it was blandish, there wasn't any real pizazz or decorations. A lot of textbooks in shelves were wall to wall, a large desk with any number of educational tools and instruments, some of them memories of years previous along with his bed which was a large queen size with no decorative sheets. '_Not a poster, not a pin up, hell, he doesn't even have any sexy backgrounds on his computer screen.' _Erasa had to admit this wasn't unexpected but it also was not a surprise.

"Have you read all of these?" Videl asked, there were so many books but unlike them being just window dressing there were obvious marks on the book edges and covers. They had been pulled out with enough frequency to leave marks.

"Yeah, my mom was quite heavy on my education." Gohan said with a sheepish laugh as Videl held up the encyclopedia of the world, along with it's disc set for audio learning. "Yeah that too."

"God you're such a nerd." Videl said almost disgusted but put the book back while Erasa picked apart things on his desk. Videl came to more family pictures, but unlike those in the family room. These had been altered. It was the same picture but Videl could see that Gohan's father had been covered other kodak style photographs she could see the face had been blacked out as well.

_He must really be upset with his father, it's not just one, there's two, three, four, five, six… _the number just kept going up and up to where this wasn't by accident or coincidence. Looking back at Gohan she saw a little more beyond the brains and calm demeanour. '_His dad was killed by Cell so why would he be upset about him dying? My mom died during childbirth so I don't hate her for that. So why does Gohan appear almost hostile to the idea of having his dad's face appear in photos?' _

Then again, '_I don't really know his backstory? Was maybe Gohan abused somehow?' _Her logical brain putting together quite a hypothetical scenario where Gohan's abilities stemmed from personal childhood trauma in his family life. An abusive upbringing where his father ends up dying and leaving his mom, and two sons alone might stir up a hefty bit of personal resentment. But that didn't explain why his mother wouldn't have some similar feelings if that were the case, talk with a little sense of pride about who Son Goku was and happy that Goten looks like his father.

She'd need to start digging a little further. But as she looked down to her watch, "Alright Erasa, time's up let's let Gohan and his family be."

"Oh alright, but let me get my notes and I'll be right out." Erasa said to which Videl merely shrugged and left the room.

"Notes? Erasa I don't have any for you." He was confused there wasn't any need for him to put in any extra work for her. They hadn't had much in the way of difficult topics - for her level - and she hasn't requested any so he was a bit unsure as to why she would say that.

But he quickly discovered why.

"Oh Gohan, you are just too-" She brought her hands up and around the back of his neck, "-Cute." Before placing her lips back over his mouth. Much like their kiss in the photo booth at the mall. Except this was a bit sweeter.

Pulling back she smiled as Gohan's face was completely red with embarrassment, but he didn't seem ready to object. "Thanks for inviting us over."

"S-Sure." Gohan stammered, as Erasa planted one more kiss on his cheek before leaving his room. Finding Videl waiting by the door almost bored.

"Get what you wanted?" Videl said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, yes, yes I did!" Erasa giggled covering her mouth as she and Videl left the penthouse. Leaving behind one flustered saiyan and Chi-Chi who had quite the opinion of Gohan's 'friends' but she wasn't going to share her thoughts quite yet.

**R&R**


	5. Complicated

**Chapter 5: Complicated**

**A/N: Hope this can be another break from all of the craziness. Please enjoy and forget for the time being.**

Gohan had a different feeling rolling in his stomach. It had been a long time since he'd felt this way, but he was genuinely happy. Disregarding the usual issues at home involving him and Paris since his mom was always just so busy. But Gohan just looked forward to it, '_Maybe it's cause I have a girlfriend, even though we haven't said anything. Which is good because I know Sharpner will get pissed.' _Not that he was afraid of the jock, but he wanted to avoid any altercation.

He and Erasa had started slipping away before school, after school, and sometimes when they were just alone to sneak in a few little kisses and touches. She was so nice to him, always willing to make that feeling in his chest swell. Describing what it was, it felt like pride, but Gohan knew it wasn't that. But to say that he was in love with Erasa - well that was another story. He liked her, sure, but jumping up and declaring she was going to be his whole heart at sixteen was kind of illogical. But he would certainly entertain the idea.

Coming into first class and taking his seat, ignoring most of the other kids and their usual banter. Gohan just got himself situated, his daily practiced routine wasn't going to really change. Teachers of course always came up and wished him well. Smiling and thanking them just came naturally.

But… A hand was planted on his desk, the black biker glove attached to a female hand was one belonging to none other than Miss Videl Satan.

"Morning Videl!" Gohan replied, cheerful as always. He and his once hated nemesis had begun to simmer into a dull burn since he'd been asked out by Erasa. Things might not be good, but she wasn't quite so hostile with him as she had been previously.

Her face gave no impression as to why she was here away. "Gohan, come with me. We need to talk."

_Uh oh. _He looked at the clock, "But we only have three minutes, can't it wai-"

"Mr. Lafour, I need to borrow Gohan for ten minutes to help the student council. Can he be excused until then?" Videl asked, her head turning to the teacher who nodded.

"That will be fine Videl, Gohan's far ahead enough that I'm not worried about him missing a few minutes." '_Damn it come on, just because I have a 100 percent does not mean that I have to just miss class.' _His mental whining aside, Gohan conceded and followed behind her.

Gohan's assumption was correct as she led him into one of the empty classrooms and closed the door. '_Alone with Videl… I know this is going to end well.' _ "So what do you need Videl?"

She took a breath, "Gohan, I'm not here to fight with you." At one point she'd enjoy the prospect of it, she unfortunately had to let that go. "Erasa won me over, I've decided not to pursue any further conflict between the two of us."

"That's a relief." Gohan said semi jokingly, Videl's attitude had always been a pause for concern but now that she was telling him things were 'cool' between them he could approve of that. He'd never wanted further conflict with her, and since he was spending more and more time with her he guessed that might be the reason why the hostilities might be ending.

"That's not also why I asked you here Gohan." Videl said, sitting back on a table.

_I take it back, I'm worried again.' _"Gohan, Erasa told me what's been going on, and while it's not my position to correct her on every single aspect of her life, I wanted to talk with you about it."

'_SHHHHIT-!' _He groaned mentally, "O-Okay. Well what would you like to talk about then?"

Videl sighed, "Gohan it's you I'm worried for. Not Erasa. I wouldn't be here talking to you, I'd be talking with her, but I needed to let you know that sometimes my friend gets herself stuck into things without thinking about the actual consequences." Sitting back, Videl leaned on a table, her head resting against the wall. "Erasa has been my best friend since I was a little girl and before the fame. It's not that I'm angry that she has taken such an interest in you. I can't fault her for that, after all you've helped her way more in school that I ever did and you do it almost effortlessly." Her eyes looked up to the fluorescent lights that were turned off. "She's a good person and I'm happy that she's happy. Just don't rush into anything either, okay?"

"What?" She looked at Gohan's expression who seemed quite perplexed.

Gohan gave her a smile before laughing, "Well it's kind of like the first time you've actually been genuinely nice to me Videl." There was little of the crass attitude, taunts, and verbal sparring that she seemed to enjoy getting into him with.

She gave him an insulted sneer. "Gohan, I can take it back if you want." It wasn't her fault, it was _HIS!_

"No, No, it's just well thanks Videl, and I will. Don't worry I'm not planning on getting into anything crazy. She would be my first actual girlfriend and I would like it if we could become friends."

Videl huffed, "Typical you." Gohan missed what was typical about his response. She slipped off from the desk and went to the door. Stopping, she looked back over her shoulder. "And Gohan."

"Yes?" He said, his head cocking to the side.

"We already are friends." She then opened the door and left an even more stunned Gohan behind.

[***]

Opening up the door to his penthouse home, Gohan was greeted, unusually, by Goten. His mom was absent, per usual, but Paris should be keeping an eye on him. "Bwuthha!" His kin's broken speech called out to him. Goten scampered over at a sprint. Gohan felt the hard collision on his ankle.

"Hey squirt, what are you doing out here?" Picking up Goten with one arm, letting his little brother sit perched on the side of his arm like a bird.

The apartment appeared to be maintained as normal, the usual sights appeared to be in order. Food was prepared, the living room was cleaned up. '_So where is Paris?' _Gohan's usual animosity towards the nanny was only being reinforced as he carried his brother to where she was.

What he found only grew into anger. She was asleep having apparently decided to take a nap in his mother's leather chair. The vacuum was out and the usual repertoire of cleaning buckets that she used on a bi-daily basis. Her head was back and she was breathing heavily.

"Wake up!" Gohan barked, expecting her to jump, but there was no reaction. Grumbling to himself, Gohan gave the lazy good for nothing a shake. Her head lolled around before her eyes blinked. "Eh.. Wha?"

"You're sleeping on the job, my little brother was left unsupervised… _PARIS." _He growled at her, the young woman still appeared to be out of it as she shook her head slowly. Bringing a hand to her forehead.

Almost ready to spit in disgust, she was way too groggy for his tastes. Did she not get any sleep the night before? "Oh… I'm sorry. I ju-" Her senses were slowly returning but she seemed to be in a daze.

"Save it Paris, just get out of here. I'll take care of my brother tonight. I don't need you screwing this up."

Paris pushed herself up and she seemed a bit wobbly at first, but once she righted herself the cobwebs began to clear and the realization started to kick in. "Where is Goten?" Looking around on the ground, completely missing that he was sitting in his brother's arm.

"Heeree!" Goten cried out, waving his hands.

"Kami's sake, Paris what the hell is wrong with you? You're supposed to be looking after Goten and I don't care what your excuses are, this routine hasn't changed and you are letting my three year old brother just roam around with you sleeping!" Gohan's tone made her flinch, he was bigger than her, and he guessed that she'd been caught slacking that she'd be extra timid, _which she should be! _

"I'm so-" "I don't' want to hear it and you'll be damn sure that my mother will hear about it as well."

"Gohan, please, Goten is a handful I just sat down to… to rest my eyes and then I fell asleep." Paris brought her hands together to plead with him. "I just have so many bills to pay, I just shortchange myself for sleep. Please don't tell your mother, I can't lose this job."

Gohan released a sneer, his annoyance growing. "Your job? What about him?" His finger pointing to his little brother." He's your job and I don't care what your reasons are, this is my only brother. The only real piece of my family that I have left so I'll be damned if I let you put it in any form of danger. Now get out!" His finger pointing to the door.

"Gohan I can't-"

"I SAID OUT!" His voice bellowing, his hair spiked upwards from his back for a brief moment. Equally terrified, Paris scrambled out, not wanting to test the saiyan's anger. She saw how Chi-Chi got when she was angry. Seeing Gohan, a super powered teenager wasn't going to be doing her, her lifestyle, and personal well being any favors.

Once satisfied, if not pleased with himself, Gohan released a smile. "Finally she's gone, now it's just you and me Goten." He said looking down at the confused toddler who was looking between the now closed door and his older brother.

"Come on Goten, let's get some dinner and have some brother time." Gohan felt a bit chipper now that one pain in his ass was gone. After a mundane day that he'd had the demi saiyan wanted to go out and have some fun, the saiyan way. Blasting off from the top of the penthouse, Gohan flared his ki becoming a golden streak, all the while the ecstatic cries of Goten as they shot through the warm evening with a low rolling sun became their horizon. Gohan flipped around, taking his little brother on a fun flight. Letting his brother hang low from his arms as to pass on the experience of flight.

Goten would spread his arms and just cry in pure joy, the sounds he made only made his older brother smile. Forget about the day's worries, it had been such a long time since he felt free. "When's the last time we had fun like this Goten?" Asking aloud, spinning into a barrel roll, Gohan pulled his brother into his chest, they were still several miles above the ground.

"Ready to fly?" He said, Goten eagerly nodded. "Fly! Fly!" Clapping his hands, Gohan nodded and then tossed his brother forwards, whipping through a passing cloud. Gohan followed after never letting him be more than a meter or so ahead of him. Letting momentum carry him, as Goten's instincts attempted to take over and channel his ki into flight, but whatever levity he could maintain was lost with his inexperience.

He dropped slowly, the effects of inertia being overcome by gravity, gradually becoming a rock, but it was all still fun for the toddler as Gohan flew around him. Clapping excitedly, Goten watched as the ground came closer but he wasn't afraid. "FLY FLY!" Goten cheered, Gohan smiled asliping around his brother still awash in his yellow glow.

Wrapping an arm around his waist, Gohan did a quick spin before firing his brother back into the air. Breaking through the clouds only to come back down. Repeating this cycle over and over. Gohan actually felt a nice good sweat as he removed his shirt tying it around his waist so that he could feel the wind flow across his skin. Everything felt good, damn good.

For nearly thirty minutes the brothers had the time of their lives. Goten failing to fly, despite his natural instincts and Gohan working up one hell of a good workout. Getting the blood pumping in his veins was rare, and rarer was the time when he got to actually enjoy himself.

The good times when it was just him, mom, and Goten. Even if they were rough, where it was having a few sleepless nights Gohan never felt hurt by it. It was his family and his family was the most important thing to him. After the mistakes he'd already made in his young life, Gohan had matured faster than most.

Almost half a dozen near life threatening incidents had taken place, one terrible fate averted by Mirai Trunks. Yet all of that felt, _simpler? _Maybe he couldn't put his thoughts down correctly, as it was hard to describe what he actually felt.

When fighting for life and death from such a young age, the world's problems were trivial. Kill or be killed, fight until you couldn't fight and get stronger until no one could stop you. That was the basic premise.

But now, now he was a teenager, acting like a human and trying to be 'normal' when he was the furthest thing from normal. He could destroy Earth without really trying, hell, he could probably blow up the whole solar system, but he was spending his time doing homework, maintaining grades, and trying - though that word would be a bit of a stretch - to date girls.

High school had a level of complexity that didn't exist in any textbook. But even then, females in particular were even beyond his rationale. The girls he met and talked with had absolutely no comparison to his mother, Bulma, Launch, and hell even Android 18 made things easier for Gohan to understand. Staring down Frieza didn't seem nearly as daunting as trying to handle Erasa and Videl daily.

The idea of what he should do, and could do? There were a few books he'd read that discussed the idea of growing up, developing feelings, but they were all told by some author in some realistic fashion. While there was a lesson to be learned none of it felt practical Physics, science, math, and history all had a real world application in some measure or form. But how was reading about Holden Caulfield, or about How to Kill a Mocking Bird, and even more dated Shakespeare going to assist him in knowing what the hell to do with others?

Gohan slowed down as he caught Goten for the hundredth or thousandth time. It was hard to remember, he'd been lost in his other thoughts as he played. Descending down to the ground to let Goten rest his vocals and perhaps catch a breather as Gohan certainly needed one.

"Let's take a break lil bro, then we'll play something else alright?" Gohan asked with a hint of a strained panting in his voice. Goten nodded his head, he was sweating just as much if not more. Dropping down from the air Gohan found a nice little outcropping, one of the rivers that winded down Mt. Paozu was rolling along at a steady pace, a small settling of boulders nearby was the perfect place to drop down. One large enough to be the size of a room, Gohan fell back with Goten both of them just looking up at the clouds. Goten's head laid across Gohan's torso as his big brother just let an arm settle around him.

"It's fun out here isn't it?" Gohan asked aloud. "Yeahh!" Goten said those his voice cracked slightly, making the teen laugh.

"Goten, I wonder how things would've been if Dad wouldn't have stayed dead or if he even cares to watch over us anymore." Gohan sighed, wondering if there was really an answer for him. His brother's toddler babble went in one ear and out the other as Gohan just looked upwards. "Didn't he know about you or did he even care?" _I shouldn't really be out here, it should be Dad, but, since Dad wants to stay dead for no reason that I can accept anymore I have to be my own brother's father. I have to deal with Mom's anger and try and be the perfect student at the same time. Assuming things stay quiet, if not, I have to become the world's savior yet again. _

The idea of a fight, while appealing, was just a fleeting dream, because even Gohan knew once the fight was over things would probably go back to the way things were. The arrival of the saiyans, the androids, Cell, it's like the planet simply forgot these things happened.

Yet as he mulled over those thoughts, he found himself again being bothered by the image of a certain busty blonde girlfriend. Erasa… she made him feel like a child almost. She was a bit bolder and more knowledgeable about 'adult' things, even though he practically was one. Ready to turn sixteen in the upcoming month.

Fortunately, his jock classmate hadn't heard, or more correctly, Erasa hadn't blabbed about her officially hooking up with Gohan. Not that other girls hadn't taken a pass at him, a long dark haired, bulky, teen with a super famous mom. It was a hot and rare commodity.

Gohan had been the recipient of quite a few lewd and suggestive notes in his locker, along with a handful or more than… unwelcome groupings. His ass had been pinched and his err, manhood had been complimented more times. '_I sort of regret wearing the school issued gym shorts that day' _Practically sporting a noticeable bulge had not been helpful. Joking other male classmates had teased Gohan about stuffing his pants but when it became common knowledge that Gohan was sporting a python between his legs, well- he just received more unwarranted attention.

But Erasa didn't care for that and apparently his now friend/enemy/companion or frienemapaion to condense the title of Videl further.

'_That was also surprising. Videl said we're friends? I know it's probably because of Erasa just getting on her case to just get over it and like me but she didn't have to pull me out of class to say it. It seemed more like something she had to do for herself than just doing it for her friend.' _But he'd be happier with Videl not trying to cut his legs out from under him at every opportunity. It seemed strange that after the past year and all of the conflict he'd had between himself and Videl that it would actually be over. He didn't put it past her to play some long con, but she wouldn't make a show of it. Videl was pretty in your face about her thoughts and would vocalize them loudly if she didn't like something.

Of course this all came back to square one. How the hell was he supposed to figure out how to navigate all of this.

His thoughts, however, were distracted when Goten landed on his chest. Apparently break time was over. "Pway! Pway!" His small fists hitting his older brother's torso.

"Right, right. Alright Goten." Pushing his brother off, Gohan just smirked and watched as Goten squared off with him, getting into an impractical fighting stance, after mimicking Gohan when he had trained in front of him before.

Pulling back, Gohan began throwing some play punches, putting enough force in the blows to make his little brother dodge and roll to avoid them. _It's a saiyan thing._

The air around Mount Paozu was filled with punches, kicks, laughter, and brotherly banter. It was a day that Gohan had sorely been needing.

[***]

Erasa and Videl walked into school together, having worked on their student council presentation the night before over what would be acceptable for the upcoming school dance for the senior's graduation party - which all parts of the student body attended, save the after party. "We gotta be original with the theme. I hate generic, how many times do we have use under the sea, or Hollywood, or whatever lame idea people come up with." Erasa, the most fashionable of her class, had protested the use of generic and instead opted for something different.

Considering Videl was actually going to attend the dance - for once - Erasa figured a martial arts/fighter dance with people dressing up in all styles of combat outfits. It played the medieval fantasy with soldier fantasy along with those who were into technical martial arts and mixed combat together. There wasn't a jock in the school that wouldn't want to show off plus those with a bit more technical prowess or collection to dress up like some type of historical fighter. Plus with the option, though slim, of getting Hercule himself to show up would be huge. If Videl could get her dad's ear for more than fifteen minutes. Erasa couldn't imagine her dad turning down showing up to his daughter's first big dance as a young woman for an hour or so just to laugh, sign some autographs and show off. As far as Erasa was concerned that was a big win for her and the sophomores, and surprisingly Videl wasn't too opposed to the idea either. But she was the world's champs daughter. What did one expect?

"Well I think you kind of sold them, but if Dad listens to me we could probably get him to show up. I just hope he doesn't embarrass the hell out of me by bringing some date himself, or Kami forbid, some students' mom as an escort." Videl understood that her father had floozies just to hide the fact that he'd lost his wife very early in his marriage.

Her mother had been driving to work when a semi truck lost control on an ice patch, broke through a median and slammed head on into her mom's car. She'd been killed immediately and ever since then Hercule Satan had been even more verbose than usual. Her dad always liked to hide his pain and finding some random woman just happened to stop the bleeding in his heart if not for a night.

Of course becoming the world's savior had been a huge uptick in his self esteem and personal pride. People flocked around him and gave him all kinds of attention. Good and bad, but she gave her father credit, he never slipped into drinking and drugs. But that sacrifice had also been him being around for her.

Burying himself in work, training in gyms, social gatherings, and everything in between had been the only way her dad could remain unaffected by his wife's loss. Videl still remembered very little of her mother since she'd been five when the accident occured. Though she and her father and the anniversary of that day would spend the day together. Hercule Satan would shed his pompous exterior and become a mourning husband.

It helped Videl to keep seeing him as human and cutting him slack whenever he seemed to become just a little too full of himself for her taste.

(Last Year)

They were standing together, the marked grave of Mrs. Athena Satan. Her father was dressed in a dark black tuxedo, his one hand holding his daughter's as they stood together silently. Only the driver of her father's limo was the only one present. No paparazzi or media personalities bothering them per her Hercules wishes. This was his only day that he wanted to be able to spend time quietly.

No heavy laughter or overcompensating poses, punches, and kicks. Just him and his now reopened heart. His other hand wiped free one of the small tears that trickled down his face, he could never let this day go. "I shouldn't have let her drive. I knew it was too bad, why did I let her do it." The bubbling up, like every year.

Videl had told her father many times it wasn't his fault, and every year he said the same thing. She let him have it, it was his way to cope and she was here for him. "I tell myself I should've been smarter back then. I just hope that one day she'll forgive me." The ornate marble headstone had been well maintained and he could see his own pitiful reflection staring back at him.

What Videl did not realize that he wasn't directly talking about the accident. Hercule thought long and hard on this day about what led him down this path, about the choices he had made and at the time they had been correct. He gave people hope, he inspired millions more, and brought a level of peace that hadn't been around in years.

But it was all built upon the back of a very shallow lie. He had not been the one to kill Cell, he wasn't even in the same ballpark or planet as the strength of Cell and those other fighters that had been the ones to actually kill the beast.

Tricks, magic, deception, it was all a facade to fool himself. If he didn't believe it was real then there was still hope, accepting that it was true would be admitting defeat and that the world was more than likely doomed because he couldn't even fathom what was taking place in front of him.

Men who could fly, fire beams of energy capable of leveling city blocks, and a wide variety of other crazy things that couldn't be possible were seen by his very eyes.

Thinking back to when the head had started talking to him, asking him, the world champ who was shaking in his boots to go forward and throw him to the young boy who was fighting Cell and doing a decent enough job of it. Then the head was crushed underfoot by Cell, whatever it had or was destroyed and he had just stood back and watched. '_Some hero.' _

Then after all of the chaos had died down Hercule stood up in front of the world and lied.

Standing before his wife he felt more ashamed, perhaps if she were still alive she could direct him on what would be the correct path. She had always been the smart one, managing his career and creating the image that was now world famous. '_It feels like I'm just carrying on your legacy but I wonder if this was all there was for me.' _Covering his face, Hercule kept a barely contained sob from slipping just squeezing his forehead tightly.

A reassuring squeeze from his daughter slowly brought Hercule back, knowing that there was still a piece of his wife here, but he found himself wholly unsure of what kind of woman his beloved would've ever wanted her to be. Many times he'd asked himself was Videl being who she was because of what he had done, or was this truly what she wanted?

He was proud of her, no matter her choice, Videl was a gifted young woman but considering her mother and father it wasn't a tall order to believe that she wouldn't be great at anything she put her heart and mind to. But was that what her mother would have wanted, would his wife want to see her daughter become an image of himself.

Remaining quiet, Videl let her father grieve not able to see or hear the internal conflict going on within him. He like many fathers thought his daughter deserved the world, but struggled as a single father if what he was doing was right.

"Whenever you're ready, Dad, today is just about us." Videl said reassuring her father that she was here for him. Even when he wasn't always there for her.

Several minutes later Hercule wiped his tears away, "No it isn't just about us." Sniffing he removed his palm from his eyes, the red still visible along with the streaks along his face. "I'm sorry for not being the father you need, Videl."

"Dad, I understand." She truly did, but it didn't mean she didn't miss and need him around.

"I'll try to do better, if there's something… anything you can ask me this year and I'll do it. If I don't your Mom will never let me live it down."

(Present Day)

Videl felt that she could ask him to do this for her, but another part of her said this was kind of a low priority moment. She could slide it by him and see if he'd accept. "I'll see how he feels, but I can't make promises with my dad."

"Oh that'll still be awesome Videl, you could even do a video recording if he can't make it. That'll still be better than nothing." Erasa added, "Since we still have some time still, who do you plan on making your date for the evening or you still doing the solo girl thing?" The blonde teased her friend who rolled her eyes.

'_Oh you want to know who I'll take? How about I pick your guy?' _Videl paused, bringing a hand to her cheek. "You know since we already talked about it I figured that I should just pick Mr. Perfect and since the whole school seems to think so I already made my choice a few hours ago."

"Really who is it, Videl?" Erasa asked.

"Me, I just asked Gohan." Doing her best not to start smirking wickedly as she heard the footstomp on the ground next to her.

"Videl!" Erasa's face went red, she wasn't sure if her friend was joking or not, even so a highschool boyfriend was serious! "You can't ask Gohan out!"

Videl barely suppressed her grin, "I figured you wouldn't mind since you wanted us to be friends and you," Pointing a finger at her friend, "said I should be nicer to him."

Erasa threw her another mean look. "Videl, Gohan is my boyfriend, you can't ask him out before me!"

"Says who?" Videl's lips pulled into a smirk at last. The class president earned one hearty laugh as Erasa finally realized that she was being played a fool and began to berate her friend for playing games with her.

Of course the vocal outburst of Erasa being Gohan's girlfriend passed by ears that would love to give this information to a particular blond jock. Everyone knew that Sharpner had a big thing for Erasa and the no doubt exciting high school drama that could be played out if word got back that the all honor roll, top athlete Son Gohan had officially been picked up by Erasa.

Of course several other high school senior girls also had an interest in scoring Gohan as a date. The sophomore hunk had girls fighting out of sight - metaphorically speaking - that they had an interest in Gohan.

"Oh brother." A voice sang that made Sharpner go rigid. Turning back around, the blond jock met her gaze.

"Keena… Kami what are you coming over to bother me for?" Sharpner felt his Amazon of a sister standing six four, and a solid one seventy come over and put her arm around his chest from behind. She was the school's second best athlete only barely edged out by Videl, but in terms of sports and varsity letters she was the top spot earner for the girls. Her long flowing blonde hair tied with a single ponytail and solid emerald green eyes were striking if her figure wasn't enough already as she had two inches even on Sharpner without her wearing heels.

"Can't a big sister come and say hi to her widdle brother?" She mocked trying to pinch his cheek which he stopped giving her a growl which only made her laugh. Intimidating her was hard and as her position in the CLIC her social hierarchy status in school gave her even more clout than most.

"Sis." He said again agitated, he'd be tempted to slug her but she'd hit back just as hard, '_I can't wait until she graduates.' _

Just smiling, she leaned closer to his ear. "I heard a juicy little rumor involving your blonde barbie doll."

"Yeah, yeah like the four million other times." Sharpner rolled his eyes already he was ready to turn out this white noise.

"Don't be so dramatic, besides if anyone you'd like to hear about Erasa's new boyfriend." Keena chuckled when her brother turned his head to look at her. "Got your attention have I?"

She certainly had some of it as Sharpner now looked at her, "Well?"

"Oh so you do care what I have to say?"

"Are you going to tell me or not?" His patience for her games was quickly wearing thin, drawing out all of his emotions and toying with him was one of her favorite past times.

"I am, but when I do I might have a favor to ask of you, considering this involves a certain Son Gohan…"

[***]

Chi-Chi returned home-earlier than she had planned - coming home to a voicemail from Paris that stated Gohan had berated her out of the penthouse after falling asleep. Of course she ripped her nanny a new one for that, but she wasn't about to kill the girl for it. Goten was a handful, and since she was working nights to make sure he was looked after, she wasn't going to blame someone for being tired. She'd been whipped many nights looking after her child.

So while Paris was going to be on a tight leash and a very short level of patience Chi-Chi had come back to find out what was making her son be so… aggressive. '_Hormones I guess, or his saiyan genes.'_

But what she found were her two sons, passed out together on the sofa. It had taken an extra two days for her to get back and told her nanny to keep away from her house until she had a chance to speak with her son about what was going to happen moving forward. It dulled her anger a bit seeing Gohan snoring, his arm wrapped around his little brother who was drooling onto his white tank top.

"They really are Goku's sons." She said shaking her head. The place wasn't a mess but it wasn't spic and span as she liked. Upon speaking, Gohan's one eye blinked open. "How are things Gohan?" Her motherly tone alerting the demi saiyan that she was quite aware of what was going on.

Rubbing his eyes, Gohan quickly regained focus, "Mom? What are you doing back, you weren't supposed to be back until-"

"Family emergency." She interrupted him. "Now mind telling me what this is all about?"

'_Shit, I forgot to tell her myself.' _He cursed, forgetting to remind his mom. He'd just had a better time after setting off with Goten and doing things he had been used to before. Waking up early, feeding Goten, and looking after him just made Gohan feel good about himself. "Well I'm assuming since you're here, she probably told you what happened."

"She did," Chi-Chi nodded her head. "But I know my son has his reasons and I'd like to hear them, and I've already given Paris my fill about her sleeping on the job."

That took a huge blow out of Gohan's sails. But he couldn't lie, as much as he didn't want that woman around. "Well I have no idea how long she was sleeping but I found Goten strolling up to me as soon as I walked inside. Once I made her leave-" "You scared the poor girl by screaming at her." Gohan gave her a slight scowl. "Who knows what could've happened? Goten is my little brother."

"Yes and he's also my son. I care about his well being as his mother, but Gohan this is a matter you let me take care of, and Paris is only human she's not a half saiyan. If the girl got tired I understand, but there's absolutely no need to scare her."

"But-"

"Gohan, scaring a woman isn't going to fix the problem. On a side note, Paris knows about how 'unique' you two are. I want her to stay quiet on that. I can only imagine what would happen if she said that you two were half aliens, and considering she's worked for us for over two years it might give her a bit of credence." Chi-Chi's check she signed was not only for caretaking duties but also for the young woman to know when to keep her mouth shut. Fear from Gohan might've sent her away but she had a hand to play against Chi-Chi's reputation and family if she wanted.

While it may sound inconceivable, the amazing physical strength of Gohan and Goten couldn't be ignored and just one run to the tabloids could spoil their new lifestyle. Sure, she could denounce the defamed nanny, but that was probably going to just add more fuel to the fire. Plus with what Chi-Chi heard about in school and between staff as to why Gohan was so incredibly gifted, then tac on his incredible fitness and that he didn't participate in sports despite having abilities that would make any athletics jealous could only add to the stigma.

Chi-Chi could just picture the fallout, then just imaging if the secret was leaked and how Gohan and Goten were both half alien, Goku an alien. Then it would just be insane, plus her connections to Bulma and possibly people prying into her backstory and that of the mysterious man who now resided at Capsule Corp.

The mere thought was enough to give her a painful migraine. "Gohan, you are not to terrorize her, I know you don't like her but Goten likes her and she's been very good to us and this family. So I forbid you from ever doing that again."

"Mom she-"

"Gohan. This is not up for debate, as your mother I am telling you to let it go. If there's something serious in regards to your brother you will tell me first. You are not your father, you are smarter than this."

'_Like Dad would've even noticed, I could be a way better father than him.' _Gohan kept his personal thoughts reserved though, "Fine."

"Good, now she'll be back tomorrow and I have to fly back tomorrow for the remaining filming. Paris will be picking up Goten from daycare tomorrow, you will be dropping him off and there will be no further hostility between the two of you." Signaling the end of this pointless aggression towards the two, whether or not that would occur would be entirely up to Gohan.

Biting down his anger, the teen simply nodded, '_Once Gohan is a few years older I won't have to deal with her.' _It was his only real silver lining.

Seeing his acceptance she nodded, "Alright, I'm going to change since I'll have some time before I leave tomorrow morning. Have the table set and start cleaning up this mess."

"Sure, Mom," Gohan said, his voice tired as Chi-Chi headed back to her room. The matriarch was back and he still had it ingrained upon him to do what his mother asked of him. So he did start cleaning up, leaving Goten still passed out on the sofa as he laid him back down. He'd worn Goten straight into the ground with some play training. The kind of thing he used to do with his dad, but that was back when he was actually a child.

Gohan set about cleaning up the room as his mother closed the door behind her and released a heavy sigh. "What am I going to do with him? He's never been like this so what is making all of this happen?"

She had been trying her best to be around them, but her schedule just never seemed to let up and going back to their old home just wasn't possible. Gohan was finally making friends. He was meeting girls and starting to become a man. She couldn't just cut him out from underneath and up and leave. Sure Gohan could return and see them, but what good was that going to do? Running away from one problem to cause more?

"Maybe he does need more of a father figure in his life?" Chi-Chi considered. Sure he'd had Goku, but his mom couldn't be his only source of family assurance. Nor could he just run off and see Piccolo or Goku's other friends every time he had a problem… " I also doubt that someone like Vegeta is going to be over willing to help my son. But I don't think it will hurt to try."

Going to her bathroom, Chi-Chi stripped down to her underwear and grabbed her phone. Walking into the bathroom she saw that Paris hadn't finished cleaning up as there were still paper towels and a small bag laying by the side. Tied together by a shoelace, Chi-Chi set it aside and threw the garbage in the waste bin as she dialed up Bulma's phone number.

There were options to be had and Chi-Chi was still going to see to it that her son had some male figure to look up to in his life. Since the one that meant the most to him wasn't coming back.

**R&R**


	6. Emergency

**Chapter 7: Emergency**

**A/N: Quick Q&A. Super98: just read further.  
Vegito: I would assume there would be more conflict between the two of them considering hes know far too many adults and thrust into adult situations, given the mantle of world savior would cause issues in house and home. Though on another part I don't forsee Chi-Chi ever remarrying, dating and being around probably, but thats just my personal interpretation of it, but not something that I didn't think of or change my mind about later.**

**Iwik: There'll be a reason trust me.  
Vukk: Why the age, in the cell Saga Piccolo yelled at Goku scared eleven year old boy, just doing the birth following that i'd assume gohan would be 12. If i recall Trunks was 7 and Goten 6 in the World tournament. But correct me if i'm wrong.**

**Sorry just wanted to address a few things before I drop the hammer in this chapter.**

"Hey, brain wonder!" Sharpener's voice cut through Gohan's normal peaceful moments, peering up from his textooks as the blond jock came over. As it was last period there was little for Gohan to do as he wound down for the day. Mostly being given a tutor position considering teachers at this point didn't bother giving Gohan much actual class work due to his already stellar numbers.

Maintaining a positive 100% score for two consecutive years in every single class bore some sort of perks now and then. So Gohan was in the adjoined study hall attached to the library, a little time for him to get some peace and quiet. But apparently he wasn't immune to Sharpner, who had snuck out of class, or at least Gohan assumed so.

"What can I do for you, Sharpner?" Gohan asked, pushing aside his textbook as a sign in the sheet attached to the clipboard sat on the other side of him.

The blond rolled his eyes, "Can't you just say 'sup dude? You act way too formal and dweebish." Leave it up to Gohan to talk like a friggin secretary in highschool, he can't imagine that the guy wasn't embarrassed about it.

"Sorry, so what do you want, uh, dude?" Gohan laughed, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"You're hopeless, but anyway. I need a small favor, well not really me but for my sister."

Sharpner had heard the rumors being spread around, and while he was annoyed at them he'd confronted Erasa about them and she denied it just saying she and Gohan were good friends and that he was being overly petty to just believe high school gossip. He didn't tell her that his source was his own sister and also a slightly more important topic that his big sis wanted Gohan herself. So he was a bit apprehensive about trusting her without taking into consideration the obvious who is benefitting who scenario.

He may be blond and a jock but he knew a setup if he smelled one, and regarding his sister who always seemed to like playing high school as if it were chess. Though this just worked way too well in her favor, and Sharpner had come to respect the other teen. Even if he was a dweeb, the guy had a good heart and it was hard to find faults with someone who was selfless while he himself had been quite a selfish person and given the guy nothing but trouble even after everything that had occured between them.

Even still it didn't hurt to take a little precaution or two. If his sis was wrong then there was no egg on his face, if his sis was right no one had to know and he could win back Erasa and stick Gohan with his big sister. Whether that was truly a positive was yet to be seen, but Sharpner had always had major hots for Erasa and the only real girl he'd tried putting his moves on.

Playing on his own inadequacies had been his big sis's gameplan and he knew she was playing with him on that aspect. But Gohan was too nice of a guy to be doing exactly what he'd told him not to do. _I mean, Gohan is way too nice to go for a girl like Erasa and why would she want a book nerd. He isn't confident like I am or willing to do whatever it takes to make you my girlfriend.'_

"You have a sister?" Gohan was surprised.

"Of course I do, she's the prom queen, the head cheerleader, and girl's volleyball captain. Sheesh, man, how do you not know that? Keena Banks and my last name is banks . How do you not make the association and third, my sister's a freaking amazon' how do you miss her?"

Gohan had to downplay that he really didn't know. "I go right to class, I guess I just don't ever notice her, and she's a senior so I don't have any classes with her, and it's not like you mention her."

"Well I do, and guess what she's studying for her SAT's and since you are Mr. Freaking Perfect Scores, I need you to fill in my sister for your tutoring hours. She's got aspirations of going division one schools but she needs about fifty more points to get into the bracket." The later part was true enough. "You turned Erasa into practically an all B student by raising her grades over ten percent, so I don't think it would be too hard for you to give my sister a hand now would you?"

The demi saiyan released a sigh on the inside. He was a little worried that he'd be setting him up with his sister, but if it was for grades then it wasn't a problem. That he understood easily. "Well what hours does she want?"

"Do I look like her secretary?"

"No, but you came here to ask me, I thought you'd know when she'd need help." Gohan said in response giving him a look back showing: 'You came to me'

"I'd assume since she has eighth period study hall she could come today and work that out with you. But I need you to agree as a favor, and I know that you have trouble around girls so consider this an early message that she'll be stopping by cause you'll agree, right?"

He really didn't have any reasons to refuse, but there was a slight concern. "Why me? I mean wouldn't she use the other senior tutor?"

"I suggested it." He lied, "Most of the school knows about how good you are in every subject and since I want my sister out of my hair this is a win win for me. My sister goes on to college sooner, you get to do your thing with helping chicks get better grades and I get some peace and quiet. So all around everyone comes out on top." He stopped and then put a hand out to Gohan. "So, you gonna do me a solid for my sis?"

"I mean sure, if she needs help but aren't the SAT's months away?" Gohan reached out and shook Sharpner's hand, agreeing already to help Keena.

"Is this really coming from the guy who is three chapters ahead on every subject? You're telling someone else that they are prepping too early?"

"Fair enough, dude. Fair enough." Gohan conceded that fact as Sharpener just released a laugh.

"Now you be nice to my big sis, cause she'll raise hell if you treat her wrong." The younger brother warned. Gohan nodded, "Maybe if you help her out enough she'll invite you to the senior dance in a month. Get yourself prom king and a date with the best girl in school, besides my girl Erasa." Sharpner said, giving himself a thumbs up and still playing the card to see the other guy's reaction.

Gohan just blushed. "N-No I'm fine. I don't need any of that." _I already have a girlfriend and it's the one you think is yours.' _

"Alright, solid dude. Catch yah later." Waving as he walked away, not casting another glance backwards. The door closed behind him and Sharpner slipped out his phone to send his sister that her little scheme was good to go ahead.

He hadn't felt different after talking to Gohan, the guy was pretty much on the up and up and even if nothing came of it he can feign ignorance by just doing as he was asked. In his mind he was the only innocent party as Erasa could be cheating on him with Gohan, but he doubted Gohan was the kind of guy to do that to him.

It was maybe thirty minutes later the bells had rang and Gohan attempted to read the upcoming texts, but found it becoming a struggle to keep his usual ironclad focus as another girl appeared to be coming into his life. Didn't he have enough? Going to his phone Gohan could see a series of selfies sent by Erasa for him with Videl. It always brightened his day to have a little peace that he got from someone else as the tension back at home wasn't getting any better.

Paris didn't speak to him, which was fine enough by him, but her presence only wore more and more on his nerves. She seemed to be becoming exceptionally skittish and paranoid around him, not that he was entirely blameless for that. But whatever her nerves issues were, Gohan had no remorse for her. His brother was always his priority.

Slipping his phone back into his pants pocket Gohan then felt a presence. Mostly because its ki signature was one like Videl's, though she was probably the strongest presence actually in school, for a human anyway. But this one had a little bit of spunk in it as well. Gohan looked up as the door was pushed open and in walked the CLIQ leader, though that information wasn't privy to him. Wearing basketball shorts and a full size t-shirt that exposed portions of her midriff when she stretched. Her blonde hair whipped up into a bun ponytail.

'_Well I guess she has gym for the seventh period.' _It was the only logical reason why she was wearing so little. But Gohan maintained his composure, for the most part, greeting her with a hello.

"Thanks so much for helping a girl out. I know my little brother asked you and all but it really, really means a lot to me." She said, shaking Gohan's hand which he offered. Gohan just laughed, missing the scrutiny of the blonde who felt the other teen's hand. It was soft but firm and there was no pasty or dryness either. '_Not a shut in? Well that's a plus' _Having already given him a markup for his non limp wristed handshake either. Coming around she took a seat 'close' to him, but she didn't jump in his lap yet.

Him being unaware of the reason for her visit set out several sets of questions from previous SATs from guides and study books that the library kept. Explaining what he had made for her, Gohan's persona of student to educator flipped, pushing each one of the tests in front of her a short mess of five questions each one varying in difficulty to properly assess how well his tutoring student was along. The questions of Math, Science, and English were all commonplace, and ignoring the writing and history portions that were less formulaic and more rehearsal memory, Gohan thought this would be a good start.

"So which subject would you like to pursue first?" Putting it up to her.

"I don't know, I'm not really great with either of them, why don't you pick for me?" Keena said, her voice just a little sweet as she gave Gohan a brilliant smile. '_Definitely cute, that nice angled chin and that long black hair is just yum, he can have that total bad boy look but he's also smart and super kind. Plus he's not a jock which I can't stand.' _Already she was ready to start passing out a score for the young teen tutor.

"Well, Math is a good problem solving exercise and gives people the most trouble, let's start with this one first."

"So are you going to help me with these or do you want me to do them myself?"

"You can do them yourself, if you get them wrong we'll go back over them." He assured her.

"And you really know all of this?" She said, curiously leaning forward from her chair just enough to tease the very top of her t-shirt showing off her female curves. As her bra was visible from their current position. Wanting the boy to start getting some subtle hints was key, while she had a pretty good suspicsion that he wasn't gay, she didn't want to have her mid senior year be marred by her trying to pick up a guy batting for the other team. That would be really embarrassing, but she could slide in that question later.

"Yeah I got a perfect score on the practice SAT test online, we can do one of those pre and post tutoring to see your progress since you're shooting for a high 1300 plus score, right?"

She blinked, "Wow really? You're that smart or are you teasing me?" Bringing a hand up she squeezed her fingers around his bicep playfully.

Scratching his head Gohan nodded, "Yeah, I'm really good at tests everyone says."

"No doubt, well I think this will be a huge benefit for both of us and if you can get me over a fourteen hundred I promise I'll have a surprise that will leave you breathless." Laying a quick flirt on the table, she saw the way Gohan's cheeks flamed up, '_bingo'. _"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," She said, waving him off, though that was a lie, "You are too cute Gohan." Playing it off as a joke and something the teen was already used to with Erasa, Gohan let it slide, clearing his throat and letting Keena take the tests. Remaining quiet as she worked diligently.

About twenty minutes later she pushed the test in front of him, having actually tried to do most of it herself she had given up totally on one problem. "Here, this is the best I can do."

Gohan pulled over the test quickly scoring her answers. "Ehh, well you got two right." He admitted looking up to see her face pout. "But that's not a problem, we can start working on it and go from there. If you hadn't gotten any right I'd be worried but there's a place where we can begin." Doing his best to sound reassuring he touched her shoulder much like how his father and mother had done for him, "Trust me you'll be-"

The door to the office was almost thrown open and Gohan practically jumped out of his chair.

Standing in the doorway wearing a disinterested scowl and training clothes was none other than- "Vegeta-! H-Hey what are you-"

The prince's glare looked over Gohan studying him ignoring the drivel that the first son of Kakarot was giving him. The mere fact that he'd had to come to this hormonal infested hell was not on his shoulders but of the endless bitching of Bulma. First she wanted to get married, then she wanted him to start potty training Trunks, then she wanted him to smile in pictures, now he needed to go play Dad for Gohan because of Kakarot's woman needing help since the idiot had stayed dead. Was there no end to the shit she made him do? If it weren't for that tongue of hers able to perform miracles he'd rip the damn thing from her mouth if it would get her to shut up.

But he was here now and smelling the fucking horny teenage girl next to Gohan. He wondered if he should just tell the boy to fuck her and then get on to whatever problems he was having. A good lay often solved the basic problems first and then he could work his way up. But he also didn't want Kakarot's genes to keep spreading so he shot that one down.

"I don't-" Whatever he was saying Vegeta came back into he immediately ignored. "Shut up boy and follow me, and do not make me have to tell you twice." He interrupted.

"But Vegeta I just can't leave school. I still-"

"Is that a challenge, boy?" His face pressing into a hard mask, "Are you telling me, Prince Vegeta, that I have to obey stupid rules from an Earthling school? Well if so, we should probably have a proper debate about that then shouldn't we?" Vegeta brought up one gloved fist and cracked his knuckles.

"N-No No! I'm right behind you-" He said hastily sensing the growing hostility would benefit no one, and Vegeta was not the person he wanted to piss off, ever. "Keena sorry but I have to-"

"NOW-!" Vegeta snarled, turning and walking away, he'd not be stuck in this irritating hell hole any longer! Crossing his arms over his chest, Vegeta strode back out the way he came as Gohan hurriedly followed after him leaving one very confused blonde who just saw a jaw dropper of a man come waltzing into school and take Gohan out? She wished she would've come here sooner, but wait- Gohan had actually left leaving _her_ behind?

Vegeta marched through the hallways pushing open the doors to one of the side entrances as Gohan was right behind him. A slight grunt of approval from the prince and he took off blasting into the air with a huge burst of speed, he did not care if any humans saw him. Married to Bulma Briefs meant most people didn't bother him, but he wouldn't have to be here if it wasn't for said wench either. '_Humans, they're so aggravating.'_

Gohan quickly phased from sight jumping up enough before flying after Vegeta, not sure why'd he'd even be here, but he had to follow along. There would be more chaos in school by refusing and if he dipped out a few minutes early he could probably explain a family emergency. Picturing Vegeta going to the front desk and signing him out, chances were less than hell freezing over and Vegeta turning over a new leaf on life at the same time.

But their destination was somewhere not forgotten, traveling at a good pace Vegeta and Gohan reached the area where Gohan had killed Cell. Where Gohan's life as a young boy ended and he was forced to become a man all when he was only eleven. Quite the heroic tale if it didn't end the way that it had.

"Vegeta?" Gohan asked slightly perspiring from the effort he'd put himself through just keeping pace with the prince, who didn't seem affected in the least, but Gohan attributed more that being Vegeta than anything else.

"This will do," he said to himself, "Gohan, do you have any idea why I would be here in the first place?"

He had one guess. "Because Bulma said something to you?" Gohan watched Vegeta's head slowly rotate back towards him, all the years of being a cold and ruthless killer were showing off in spades as Gohan regretted even opening his mouth.

"Because you took a blast for me that might've killed me I'll ignore that stupid remark boy, but you've used up your one gratituty from me already so don't say something so utterly stupid like your father would." Snorting, Vegeta gave him another disgusted look. "Gohan, out of the sliver of respect I have for you - which is saying alot - I have to ask: what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What?" _Here I thought Vegeta and I were going to have a conversation about something, but it's Vegeta. Did I ask for a poet?_

"You killed Cell, you surpassed me for but a few moments, your own clown of a father, my son and all of the other weaklings here. You accomplished something that no one else will be able to do for dozens of millenia, so what hardships can you possibly be going through that warrant your mother calling my wench to tell me to have a 'fatherly chat' with you when I'm not even remotely close to the third class that spawned you?"

'_Can't it ever be easy? Seriously, did mom tell Bulma to tell Vegeta of all people to come have a talk with me? We're the furthest things from each other.' _

"You don't seem to be moving your lips, boy, Are you going to speak or not?" Vegeta already used up his patience going to that fucking school and now when he was here doing the one good deed for the day, in making sure that he got laid for the foreseeable future, the fucking spawn of Kakarot wasn't even talking. _Was five seconds not enough?_ "Son of Kakarot, start fucking talking about what the problem is now!"

"I don't fucking know!" Gohan shouted back, a rush of pent up stress flooding out, not used to being talked down to, and especially by Vegeta who managed to be both condescending, mocking, and impatient like it was an artform. Bringing his hand to his head, "There isn't any problem with me, the problem is with everyone else." Who thought this was a good idea? What sense did any of this make, Vegeta was barely a father to Trunks on the few times he'd seen him and on top of that he didn't even have a real high opinion of Mirai until he died.

The last person that should be out here having a lecture with him or giving a heart to heart should be Vegeta. Someone who slaughtered billions of lives, destroyed planets and maintained a sick level of enjoyment in brutality. Old memories of how Vegeta nearly killed his father, beat him up on Namek and threatened his life on more than one occasion were not so easily forgotten.

Vegeta snorted, "Then why am I out here? Why do I have to play father to a boy that isn't even mine and acting like his Earthling existence is difficult. You don't have the faintest inkling as to what true hardship is." He felt Gohan's ki rise up, '_There it is.' _If he was going to be dragged into this he might as well get his own stress relief. So being the colossal prick that he was - and proud of - he pushed just that little bit more. "What's the matter, boy, do I need to call your damn mommy out here?"

The switch was flipped, Gohan striking out at Vegeta with a cross, the prince's forearm already deflecting it, and before the teen could hope to block Vegeta smashed his face with his own hook. It dazed him, and the sting of pain that he hadn't felt in years from a hard punch ignited something inside of him. His hair flashed gold and Vegeta did the same. The pleased smirk on his face as Gohan released a yell and threw a flurry of punches at Vegeta. They weren't aiming to kill him but to make him hurt.

Glancing off of his forearms, Vegeta kept up a solid guard. Letting the teen wear out some of that adrenaline. Feeling a little bit of a rush himself, the prince couldn't recall the last time he'd faced a real opponent.

Gohan dropped a heel kick onto Vegeta's shoulder knocking him slightly off balance but it wasn't enough. The prince had Gohan now sitting wide open his leg in the air, a quick five cut combination made the teen gag and clutch as his stomach.

But there was to be no mercy, grabbing Gohan's forehead he drove his knee straight into it. Rolling end over end several times. Gohan could taste the iron on his lips as blood now flowed from his injured face. Growling, the demi saiyan clenched his fists tightly getting back up, grabbing the top of his once fine dress shirt and tore it off. "I'm not going to hold back Vegeta, since you want to piss me off, fine!" Focusing Gohan reached into that old well of untapped power and with a crash of lightning shooting up and around him his body quickly ascended.

"Good, I was getting bored seeing how soft you've gotten. But I guess that's another good reason your father stayed dead; he wouldn't have to see how weak you are now."

Vegeta powered up as Gohan reached him with frightening speed, the two of them beginning to start slugging with unrepentant rage, one from being called out and using the sour point of his father's abandonment of him. While the other got some revenge against the man's son whom he'd never had the chance to fight with, so leaving him to settle his debts with his son.

"Come on, for how strong you were against Cell you really have let yourself go!" Taunting the younger fighter, "No wonder you've become so pathetic, you aren't even a warrior anymore. Nothing but a pitiful disgrace."

His words were biting into Gohan's mental focus, and despite knowing that the prince was intentionally working him up, he was already pissed off that he just simply didn't care.

"Like you would understand Vegeta!" Catching the prince's arm with both of his fists before swinging him up and over, driving Vegeta's blond hair head first into the ground. "You don't know me at all. You don't know everything that I've gone through!"

Vegeta pushed himself from the ground sweeping out of one Gohan's legs causing him to fall backwards, using Gohan's outstretched arm as a way of wrapping up his wrist in a hard armbar, and then without a hint of restraint began to wrench hard on the younger saiyans arm.

Biting down hard, Gohan's teeth grinded over each other as he resisted Vegeta's attempt to break his arm, rolling over him to push him off but Vegeta rolled through and kept him pinned and unable to just brute force his way out of the hold.

"The only thing that I know, boy, is that I had it far worse than you and you get a little butt hurt because your daddy isn't here isn't anything fucking new!" Vegeta could hear Gohan grunting as he pulled tighter on his extended limb. "My father handed me over to Frieza when I was young, my father abandoned me! You, your third class father at least had the decency to blow himself up for you unlike my own."

The image of his father's great sacrifice, caused by his own ignorance, made Gohan roar and charge a blast of ki with one arm. Throwing it right at Vegeta's leg. He'd either have to let go or possibly lose a limb.

He released just as the ki scorched his training pants. "I grew up in hell, boy, I know what pure misery is, and you moping around because you don't have a father, or your hawk-like mom isn't around to say she loves you and that she cares about you, it's all sentimental human piss and pales in comparison to true hardship!"

They clashed again, Vegeta and Gohan locking fists both of them nearly the same height with Gohan edging him out by an inch or two. Their heels broke through the soft surface digging deep into the rocks below as the other tried to force another to submit by sheer force and willpower.

"It doesn't mean I wanted this life. I didn't ask to become the world's savior, I also don't need advice from a no good bastard like you!" Gohan buckled Vegeta's arms and tossed him upright before landing two savage blows to the gut. The second connected and rounded Vegeta overtop of him and slammed him straight back into the ground. Allowing the teen to throw down some heavy blows into the saiyan's chest. "You didn't even save your wife and son from Gero." He slammed him hard in the face with a front strike before backhanding him. "You hit Trunks when all he wanted was for you to stop and plan out their next move. You couldn't even give a shit until your son had a hole through his chest." Vegeta's face was repeatedly hammered by four more blows. "Like you're one to talk about knowing what it is to have a father let alone BE ONE!"

The last blow was stopped by a strong grip. "You weren't brought up a monster, boy." Vegeta spat fresh blood from his mouth onto the ground. "I was raised to be emotionless, to care for no one but myself. Unlike you and your pretty little world where you had everything!" Slamming a flat palm against Gohan's chest. "BIG BANG-!"

Gohan exploded up into the air littered with fresh cuts and burn marks as he landed over fifty meters from Vegeta who rubbed his face with the back of his gloved hand. "You stand over there with once power unmatched, you fought me as a child, you battled the Ginyu force, Frieza, the Androids, Cell and what you find difficult is not having a fucking daddy and mommy around? Hah, what a joke."

Slamming his fists into the ground, Gohan tore himself back to his feet and charged Vegeta. The two of them swinging for the stars and both connected with a tsunami equivalent of force. Both parties were flung backwards, but the impact of being hit in the head was momentary. Jumping back, Gohan slugged Vegeta's shoulder to be kicked in the ribs. He countered with an elbow to the jaw, and met with a knee to the chin. Stumbling backwards, Gohan was hit again with another direct kick square to the gut.

"Don't think you have anything to say to me, boy! Learn what it's like to experience hardship when you have these-!" Grabbing his own shirt Vegeta ripped apart the blue tank top. A source of both pride but also a brutal reminder of who he once was. The numerous scars he bore across his body, some small marks, others jagged cuts, many older but there were still quite a few that weren't so well aged as the others. "You've never had the meat from your bones ready to slop off after a beating, you've never had to bite down so hard on your own tongue to prevent yourself from swallowing it. So keep your pitiful dreary life story to yourself."

It was a rough sight to behold, but Gohan wasn't going to roll over and start groveling before anyone, especially a man like Vegeta. "I never said my life was harder, Vegeta, but it doesn't mean I can just pretend everything is okay. My father left me behind, I barely know my own mother, and for two years I practically raised Goten by myself! I became a fighter at half your age, and I spend every moment still trying to make everyone happy. I'm not sociable, I know more about textbooks than about basic human interaction and no matter what I do I'm wrong and spend everyone fucking minute second guessing myself! Me! The person who saved the whole Kami damn planet before I was even an adult!" Gohan's voice almost cracked, "I just want to have my family back, I want my father to be there and stop living it up on the other world, I don't want to become Goten's father figure, I want to be his brother and most of all I just want to be able to see my mother again. I just want a family that I recognize, I don't want the stupid nanny or the luxuries that we now own. That's all I want!" Throwing his hands down to his sides Gohan unleashed a burst of ki as blue sparks rippled up and down his body, the very energy shaking the ground slowly before huge sections of rock and dirt ripped upwards. "Why is that so much to ask for!"

A hard smack connected, sending Gohan sprawling onto the ground. It wasn't something to bring pain, but sense back to the recipient. Vegeta was standing over him again. The prince's teal eyes masked his emotions but he did not lash out further. "Stop living in your past, Gohan. The world changes and as a saiyan we do not run from a challenge, we stand up to it, we fight it. Just like when I came here to Earth and decided to stay…" Vegeta's teal eyes faded to black, he powered down and then a miracle occured before Gohan's eyes.

His hand reached down allowing Gohan to grasp it and pull himself up and to his feet. Losing his own golden transformation, Gohan was shocked silent. Still grasping his arm, Vegeta leaned in ever slightly. "Don't ever make me do this again."

The prince of all saiyans had reached out a hand, to him, to help him. Vegeta had done something for teenage Gohan. It might not be conventional or even legal. But Vegeta in his own strange way was there for him.

And it was more than Gohan could say about Goku.

Releasing his hand, Gohan felt the exhaustion flood his body. The rush of a hard fight, one he hadn't had in years had taken quite the toll on him. Despite parts of his body hurting, joints aching, sweat covered, and exhausted, he felt a lot better. Piccolo had helped calm him down before, but Vegeta had gotten him to let loose. Not to keep holding onto everything that was bottled up inside and let it all hang out for the world to see.

Vegeta was probably the closest person to being able to understand him. Piccolo could somewhat but Vegeta was a saiyan who dealt with hardships. Piccolo was a Namekian and had a completely different perspective on life, and trying to grasp human and saiyan ideas were probably not going to work very well with him.

"Hnn," it was all the prince said now cracking his neck, "You're getting rusty boy.'' It was about as nice of a hint that he was willing to give to Gohan about pursuing further training.

"Yeah, being a fulltime student and teacher takes a lot of my regular time and whatever else I do spend with Goten and try and do some training it never amounts to much."

"I can tell," But that seemingly was all the prince had to say on the matter. He'd come out here and done what was asked of him. It was up to Gohan to decide on what he would need to do with it. With their come to terms moment now over Vegeta departed without even looking back. Keeping his mask together, the saiyan prince would still admit that Gohan was a formidable challenge, but he wouldn't be forever.

But what little of Gohan's better outlook was quickly shattered.

He'd arrived home twenty minutes later, milking his flight a little bit as he wasn't ready to explain this all to Paris and he was hoping that the school wouldn't go crazy considering he'd basically left without any sort of permission. That said, it was Vegeta, disaster incarnate.

It was roughly five in the afternoon and when Gohan showed up he could tell that something was off. The penthouse was disheveled, not the usual experience when the nanny was supposed to be around, but also that said nanny and little brother were not there.

His phone was still back at school in his locker, figuring it was too late to go back now and get it and just go home. There wasn't any he really needed it for anyway, but he figured he'd make a call to his mom and see if she knew what was up.

Dialing the number, Gohan fished out a back of frozen vegetables from the freezer to put on one of the lumps on his forehead. The number rang twice before it picked up. "Hey Mo-"

"GOHAN!" The voice shouted, hysterics weren't usual. "Gohan, Kami, where have you been, are you with Paris? Is everything okay?"

'_Okay?' _Shaking his head, "Mom, what are you talking about I just got home, I was with Vegeta and-"

A wail of frustration escaped. "No, no, no, why today, why freaking today?!" Chi-Chi's breathing was hyperventilating.

"Mom, what's going on, tell me?" He said, becoming more and more worried. His mother didn't get panicked for anything and hearing her like this now was making Gohan fearful. Gohan couldn't believe it… he practically exploded from the penthouse. Not caring if anyone saw him flying or not. He burst back into his ascended state and shot over the city. His entire focus on finding Goten as he was currently in the hospital suffering from an overdose.

The staff inside weren't ready for the tornado that whipped itself up outside as Gohan's entire body snapped to halt and he rushed inside of the emergency entrance. "Where's my brother?!" He shouted, garnering the attention of both hospital staff and security, an irate man screaming with no shirt on inside a hospital would be a mild cause for alarm.

"Sir, this is a hos-"

"Where's Son Goten. Where's my baby brother?" Gohan grabbed the practitioner by the arm looking square into her eyes with his flaming teal ones. It startled the woman who let out a slight shriek breaking Gohan's grip momentarily, the strength of his hands and fury in the flaring out from his eyes terrified her. Security rushed over as the teen backed off holding up his hands.

Taking a moment the staff, security, and Gohan all took a quick breath.

"Sir, ah," The spike of adrenaline was still coursing in her veins. "Sir, you need to calm down."

"S-Sorry, Sorry." Still sweating, Gohan's aura decreased and the parties relaxed. It wasn't the first time someone came rushing in here, but it was by no means something they enjoyed. "Son Goten, my baby brother. He's three years old and my mom said they brought him here."

With cooler heads able to take a moment and begin processing things more rationally they directed Gohan to the pediatric unit. Gohan was led back by a nurse to a fortunately empty glass room. A picture of a dancing starfish and sponge was on the cutout for the room as the sliding glass door was opened up.

What he saw made the monitors flicker as his emotions spiked. The nurse turned, "Please, sir, we-" But Gohan wasn't there. Blinking, she then looked back and saw that Gohan was already next to the bedside. His hand brushing his little brother's head. A small child IV line was in his wrist and a small oxygen line was running up to his nose as he slept.

"Goten-!" Gohan's fingers curled overtop of his brother's head, making the line and brushing back the hair from his forehead. "Why isn't he awake?"

Still partially baffled by Gohan's disappearing act, the nurse came over. "Sir, he's been given Narcan which helps limit the effects of the opiates he ingested, we already pumped his stomach earlier with charcoal and that was… well unexpected."

"Unexpected? What do you mean, is he dying is he-!" Panic flaring up just like his blond hair.

"No-No, he's recovering right now. It's just that your brother had so much packed into his stomach we were originally concerned that he may have a blockage." Unknowingly getting a half saiyan to puke up what was the equivalent of five full course meals by forcing charcoal down his stomach to counteract the poison was the only real option at the time. But no one was ready for the literal torrent of puke that the small boy was vomiting out from his body. He filled up an entire trash bag for a regular sized garbage can all the while crying and screaming once he had been revitalized with Narcan. They had already given him the charcoal before waking him up considering his age. "He's doing fine now, it's just the lingering effects of the opium in his bloodstream just making him remain asleep. But his heart rate is a little elevated and his temperature is hotter than we'd like, but right now we're not seeing anything that warrants greater concern."

Gohan shook his head looking back at his brother, shame filling him for letting this happen. He knew Paris was no good to be looking after Goten, if he was at home none of this would be happening! "Where's the woman who brought her here?" Gohan asked, his malice struggling to be concealed.

The nurse shook her head, "Sorry, I know the police came and spoke with her but I haven't seen her since then."

Well that was only half a question answered but Gohan just turned his attention back to his unconcious little brother. "Is there anything else I can answer or help you with, sir?"

Gohan shook his head before pausing. "Do you have a phone I can use?"

"Sure, there's one right beside the bed."

He spotted it and Gohan nodded, "Thanks." With that the nurse left Gohan to his privacy, grabbing the phone he dialed one number right away. It rang a few times before it was picked up.

"Kame Residence, happily married man Krillin at your service." The voice on the other end said way too loudly and clearly to not be sarcastic.

"Krillin, it's Gohan."

"Gohan? Hey what's going on, haven't heard from you what-"

"Krillin, I need you to get Dende to West City General as soon as possible, I can't leave right now so I need a huge favor from you."

"Whoa, is everything okay, Gohan? Are you hurt or-"

"No," Gohan cut him off, "Goten was exposed to some opiates and apparently ate them, I need Dende here to heal him. Please Krillin, as a huge favor for me or my dad I can't leave and my mom isn't here yet."

"Say no more dude, I'll-" The phone was picked up by another party. "I heard, I'll do it. I'm faster than Krillin." Shockingly it was Eighteen. A muffled Krillin protested. "Babe, you're two months pregnant you shouldn't be-" "I can fly faster than you plus I'm an android. You go check in on Gohan."

"Thank you." Gohan said, smiling, a fresh batch of tears in his eyes as even an android was jumping up to help him. A huge relief.

"It's not a problem. You'll just owe me a favor of my choosing later." She said before clicking off the phone.

Smiling slightly, Gohan wiped his eyes before resting his head down on the side of the bed. Uncomfortable as it was, the older brother didn't care at this point. For all his mistakes, he didn't want to see Goten like this and he hoped that either Dende or if needed senzu beans could repair any permanent damage.

Staying on his knees, Gohan just laid his head down beside his brother's and waited while his hand held onto the small one. The annoying beep and squeals of hospital chairs, the prattling of nurses were drowned out by the heartbeat Gohan focused all of his attention on. Swearing to himself that he'd never let a mistake like this happen again.

**I did say hammer**

**R&R**


	7. Harsh Words

**Chapter 7: Harsh Words**

**A/N: Apologies for the delay but we're back up. And yeah I wasn't aware of the mistranslated error, I just went off of him being eleven at the end of Cell then going seven years him being 18. But fixing everything bit late, so it'll have to be a minor error. **

**Glad you guys found the Vegeta conversation appropriate because I felt if anyone could discuss first world problems to real problems our prince would be the one and considering Vegeta and Gohan have fought together and against many times they would have a bond through saiyans.**

**Also, Goku hate it's a story line never explored. You can't tell me that Gohan just thinks the world of his father all the time. Besides this helps me break the mold, I'm not a Goku hater but it's something that anyone could feel about someone given everything Gohan has been put through and don't pretend any child would be just A Okay about their parent who has a choice to come back walks away from them won't fester resentment plus I'm writing it that way. So just sit back and enjoy it ;)**

Gohan had a chair brought in by one of the staff, it was pulled up against the side of the bed. Resting his chin across his forearm, the older brother gently stroked his little brother's forehead. His breathing was still very soft, nothing close to the heavy snores that resembled his happier days much like the man he resembled.

He'd never, if ever, seen Goten sick or injured and the only comparison was when Goku was out with the heart virus and that had been one hell of an event that he never wanted to relive. Fleeing from house to house, Goku's panicked nightmares and his heavy cries were all something that he'd wanted to forget. But all those dreadful memories were clawing back up, bringing tears to Gohan's eyes. "My fault… this is my fault. I let this happen to you because I didn't do the right fucking thing in the first place." His harsh voice barely above a soft whisper, it was a private conversation.

The moment he had the chance he squandered it to get Paris fired, she didn't deserve to be in that penthouse. She failed to take care of Goten, and most of all she was completely fucking inept at the job of just doing something as basic as keeping things out of reach of a small child!

The hospital staff mostly let the teen be, after his hair had dropped from its brilliant gold to black. People assumed it had just been a trick of the mind, people just couldn't change the color of their hair like that. Though Gohan didn't necessarily mind that face either, he wanted privacy.

But apparently the word, in some shape or form, had gotten around. A knock on the door, Gohan didn't answer, just continuing to stroke his little brother's head. Pushing the sliding glass door open, one of the nurses looked inside. "Mr. Son," Even if he was still a teeanger they called him 'sir.' "There's some friends who wished to see you, a Miss Erasa and Miss Videl?"

"What?" Gohan turned his head back towards the nurse. It had been over half an hour since he'd arrived and not once had he drawn his gaze from Goten's form.

"If it's a problem we can tell them no visitors." The nurse spoke. "If they aren't related I can have them-"

"No, no it's fine. You can send them back." Gohan said, rubbing his eyes. Although he still wasn't wearing a shirt, Gohan was less concerned about that. But as the nurse left, there was another thing he had to 'fix'.

It was two minutes later, Erasa and Videl walked in. "Oh God," Was the first thing to pop out of Erasa's mouth, holding her hands over her lips. She partially rushed over and wrapped her arms around Gohan. "Gohan, how's your brother? No, wait, are you okay too? What happened? Did-"

"Erasa, girl, I said you had to be calm if we were going to come back here." Videl said scolding, walking over she gave the blonde a glare who shrunk slightly but knew that it was probably not the time or place to start bombarding someone with questions.

"It's alright, but," He looked to the two of them. "How did you guys know about this? I didn't tell anyone." Erasa looked to Videl, Gohan followed her gaze to her. "Videl?"

"Sorry, but I was doing some work in the hospital today when I heard someone mention a juvenile patient coming in, and forgive me, but I was just a little nosey and walked around and saw the last name and that you were the visitor. It wasn't right of me to be peeking like that but when I saw it was you… well I thought you might want a little company." Videl confessed to the tiny sin, it wasn't done out of malice but considering she had learned that Gohan had a deep attachment to his family it would be wrong to let him do this all by himself. Considering she didn't see his mom's name on the guest list. "If it's a bother we can leave."

"No, no it's fine." Gohan said trying to force a laugh, but a strange comfort came from hearing Videl say she wanted to be here to support him. With two of his friends here the teen felt a bit better, though Erasa squeezed his neck reassuringly. "What happened?"

"Erasa." Videl growled, her friend was seriously jumping boundaries. They were guests not family.

"No, it's fine. My brother got into some prescription pills… opiates." Looking away from them as he admitted it like it was his fault.

Both girls were quiet, "Is that why someone barged into the library and got you?" The blonde brought up a question that was a part of the bigger picture. "Some angry guy barged his way in and took you away, people said, while you were tutoring." She didn't add the fact that Gohan was tutoring Sharpener's big sister. Figuring she could question him about that later.

"Heh, yeah… one of my family _friends," _His voice stretching the term, he doubted that the prince would see it that way and would bludgeon anyone who disagreed with his assessment of it. "He came and got me."

"Poor baby." Erasa said sitting herself in his lap, her fingers stroking his face and long black hair. "Is he doing okay? Do you need anything?"

"He's fine," Gohan answered the first question, taking the time to just lean his head against her shoulder as her presence offered him a level of comfort. _I've missed this feeling. _"No I should be fine for right now. I'm just waiting on some family to show up at the moment."

Videl approached the bed, Gohan followed her for a moment but didn't say anything. "Is he okay to touch?" Gohan nodded his head, but saying little as he just let Erasa stroke his head and face. Sitting on the side of the bed, Videl brought her own hand to Goten's forehead. Pushing up one of the large bangs of hair as she felt the warm skin. "I'm sorry Gohan, i know it doesn't mean a lot now but I can't imagine how you feel, but if you need anything you can tell us until this is over."

"Thanks." Gohan spoke softly. Feeling exhausted after so much high adrenaline for the day, Gohan was tempted to just let his head lay down upon Erasa and sleep.

Still softly caressing Goten's face, Videl could see through all of the turmoil that she and Gohan had been through. Mostly on her own faults had been worth nothing in the end. Perspective and hindsight always made things seem simpler. '_Rushing over here without even a shirt on and all alone.' _

Just another person struggling, even if he put on a hard front it was here when he seemed vulnerable. The image of the perfect student and seemingly invincible Son Gohan shattered. This wasn't someone who had everything in his control and metaphorically walked on water in the eyes of everyone in the school from most students and faculty alike.

But here he was, thrust into a terrible situation and having none of the normal aura that existed around him.

Erasa just whispered softly in his ear, telling him it was going to be okay. As Videl was stroking Goten, she did her best with soft kisses on his temple and cheek. He leaned into her more and more, it felt like she was the one taking away some of that pain which made her heart only wrench as she brought both of her hands around his head and held him.

The visit held for a while until Gohan started to fall asleep. Videl noticed this and thought it would be a good time to excuse themselves. Gohan needed to rest and they weren't family. "Erasa, we should see ourselves out and let him be."

"But-" She protested.

Videl gave her 'the look,' "Gohan can call us, but he needs space to be with his family, no doubt they are coming here so we should let him be."

Erasa opened her mouth to speak but found nothing to say against it, Gohan was her boyfriend, but Videl was right they weren't close enough to be here when his family showed up. He was dozing in and out, missing the conversation as he felt his head lay back down on the bed beside his brother. Someone whispered in his ear before leaving.

He was just so tired…. Drifting into a black slumber, no dreams or nightmares to be had just the pull of his heavy eyes.

Gohan remained unaware until his ears picked up on several pairs of feet heading towards him, and they didn't have the same quiet reserved ones that were expected of nurses, doctors, and faculty. Then the feeling of their kis came next, so distracted and lost in his own thoughts. Eighteen was the first one to push open the door, followed by Dende, and then Krillin.

"How's the little one?" Eighteen's usual cold indifference wasn't there, she sounded so human that Gohan couldn't believe it was her. The news that the android was going to be a mom, in the not too distant future, may have some impact on that.

"Just sleeping, they are letting the drugs run through his system right now as he's so young they don't want to give him a drug cocktail to counteract it because they don't know if he has allergies." Though Gohan didn't need to inform them that Goten was also half saiyan and probably not going to handle the drugs all the same either. Though the opiates he consumed would affect any creature because they target muscle groups and slowed blood flow, the addicted pain killer had been used throughout history - _he'd been researching it while he was here simply because understanding something always helped when dealing with situation beyond control sometimes - _with its emergence despite its addictive properties no doubt on the part of drug manufacturers producing the addiction substance. But everything could be an addiction if mishandled.

Dende walked forward, his staff still lightly tapping on the ground. "It's good to see you Gohan, but we'll save the reunion for later." The young guardian smiled as he approached the bed. Letting his staff rest against his shoulder, Dende outstretched both of his palms over the small boy sleeping. Closing his eyes he concentrated hard, focusing deep within to draw out and cleanse the poison that crippled the boy in front of him.

A yellow golden light began to fall like sparks from his fingers, taking great care to not rush his healing. It took all of three minutes, but Dende finally opened his eyes back up.

Gohan went to ask him if it had worked, but as Goten's eyes popped open the older saiyan didn't need to. "Goten!" Gohan cried out, his voice breaking in an elation. Goten was now looking back up at him. He looked groggy but considering he'd been out cold due to a massive drug overdose it was to be expected.

Squeezing Goten in a tight hug, Gohan almost broke down crying but he didn't want to panic his brother. "Thank you Dende, thank you!"

The scene unfolded, as the hospital staff who had heard some level of excitement came in to check and before their eyes was now alert Goten. Disregarding the Guardian of Earth, who they wouldn't recognize anyway, the nurses went through their tasks making Gohan take a step back. But the ladies working the pediatric area worked miracles and had the young demi saiyan soon all smiles and excited when presented with a jumbo sized lollipop.

Standing back, Eighteen watched and holding her own hand over her stomach felt something beneath her cold metal chassis underneath. _This is what having a life is like. This is how it'll be when I have my own child, my own path and future.' _In a rare moment her hand gripped Krillin's hand, saying nothing but the human she'd married understood and squeezed hers back.

Goten's revival had made both future parents think just how they would be in such a situation.

Dende remained off the side with his good friend. "It is good to see you again, Gohan." Putting a reassuring hand on the teen's shoulder, they were both almost the same height with Gohan having two or three more inches on him.

"Likewise Dende, sorry for asking you to come here yourself." Dipping his head out of respect.

Dende smiled, shaking his head, "Gohan, it's not a problem. You've done so much for me and my planet. I couldn't offer to return some of the work you have done for so many people out there." The two remained quiet listening as Goten giggled as the nurses teased him stick out his tongue real wide and play with his mouth. "I removed all traces of the poison and repaired the vessels in his brain, though I can't say for sure that he'll be a hundred percent, but he will be better."

"Thank you," Gohan repeatedly elated to see his little brother back to normal.

As the guardian remained by Gohan's side his head turned slightly. "Gohan? Forgive me if I may be sounding too curious, but you seem different." There were more changes than just the physical that Dende could tell. The demi saiyan's aura emanating wasn't the same.

"Oh, well, today has been a roller coaster of a day for me. Dealing with Vegeta, then Goten… ehh it's just been one very long series of events in my life, Dende."

Pressing his lips flat, Dende's attena flicked slightly. "That's not exactly what I mean," Gohan looked back at him confused. "There just seems to be more than just all this chaos bothering you. Do you want to talk about it?"

_Talk about it? _Shaking his head, "No, I talked about it with Vegeta." Releasing a laugh as he saw the taken back look by the guardian of Earth. "Yeah, crazy thought I know, but yeah me and Vegeta had a talk," more appropriate examination of their 'talk' would be a fight, but that was neither here nor there for Dende to realize. "It helped me get some feelings I'd been holding back out."

"I see. Well then that's good, it's not safe to bottle up your emotions. But if you ever need help you can look to me or Piccolo."

With that the Guardian departed, leaving Krillin and Eighteen. "Crazy day, huh Gohan?" Krillin said as Gohan took a set next to Goten who was happily munching away on all the free stuff he'd been given to eat.

"Yes… Very." Gohan smiled ruffling his brother's hair. Goten just laughing along before calling out happily for more food.

"You know, you should bring Goten around Kame Island. I think it will be great to see more of you guys." Krillin offered but Eighteen actually chuckled making the teen actually look at her.

"Having Gohan around won't protect you from working and doing the lists of chores I have for you, Krillin."

"Aww, but Eighteen, come on it's Gohan, the kid saved your life." As if she needed a reminder of that moment.

She rolled her eyes at him but she didn't say anything more. "It's fine guys, I'll see what I can do to get out of here and back to familiar grounds." Gohan told them, but Krillin then whispered something to Eighteen before she left the room. Leaving just Gohan, Goten, and Krilllin by themselves.

Once they had their guy moment, Krillin then looked at Gohan. "So what happened? I asked Eighteen to leave because, well, she doesn't need to have more stress since she's got my kid."

"How? I thought she wasn't well a human, how can-" Gohan started but Krillin cut him off. "She was human, and trust me it works." Blushing slightly but he shook his head. "Irrelevant though, what happened, this doesn't seem like something my little buddy from earlier would be experiencing."

He really didn't want to explain this to another person, Vegeta was bad enough. "It's just things at home, Mom always works, Dad stays dead because the Other World is too much fun and I'm stuck playing high school." That was perhaps over simplifying it but the less people thinking he had a problem - which he didn't - was for the better.

Krillin bit his bottom lip slightly, '_Wow… I wouldn't have guessed his dad's death would've affected him so much. It's crazy considering who his father is, but just wow.' _"You know your dad did everything he could for you right, little bro?" Krillin thought of Gohan as more of a nephew but since Namek he'd been Krillin's bro despite it being a little absurd. Since Gohan was taller than him! He saw Gohan roll his eyes. "Come on man, you know your dad cares about you."

Gohan didn't want Goten to hear this, he'd never bad mouth Goku in front of him. He wanted his little brother to know him for what he had done for them and not hold onto all of these feelings that he himself was having bubble up inside of him. He pulled down the T.V. and turned it to something Goten could be distracted by, usually the food channel as he directed Krillin to the other side of the room. "Look, I know you guys all have this super big opinion of him, but if he cared he wouldn't be dead right now."

Krillin couldn't believe that, "But you heard what he said, and he has a point. A lot of bad things have happened and since then it's been pretty nice." He let that part slip out a little too easily as Gohan shot him a glare that had been picked up by another saiyan who resided on this planet.

"This!" He almost hissed reigning in his tone to make sure Goten didn't get his attention taken away. "This is not pretty nice, living alone with my mom and raising my little brother is not something I should be doing, he should be here right now. Taking responsibility for his actions, not pretending that he can just wash his hands and say I'm done when we're still stuck here because of his actions."

'_Wow. I never would've guessed that of all people Gohan would have resentment towards his dad.' _ It was shocking Krillin to see and hear this, considering everything they had gone through. '_Man, Goku I really am questioning why you stayed dead.' _It was done in good faith, he respected it, didn't particularly agree with it but that wasn't his choice to make at the time.

"Krillin," Gohan was seeing it on his face, the same look everyone - aside from Vegeta - gave him. "I didn't ask to be any of this. And I know you want me to respect his wishes for deciding my own, Mom's, and Goten's fates without a second thought. I have had to live with his choices and for the majority of my life, I've had to live through not only his choices and decisions but his legacy. One that I now do not want, it is not my job to be anything other than myself. Yet everyone wants me to step into his shoes, well I don't!"

"Your dad-" Krillin began, "Don't, do not call him my father." The words were cold and it made Krillin lose his ability to maintain that train of thought. '_Gohan… just… what?'_

They both remained silent, Gohan having finally spit out the words that had been rolling around inside of him for quite awhile. Every single thing was as a result of his '_dad' _It was ALL HIS FAULT! None of this would be going on if he would've had the fortitude to return to life. Forcing burdens that he had created and then hefting those mountains upon the shoulders of his son and the woman that he claimed he loved. '_I almost doubt that he really did love her. Probably imagined that marriage was more about food than being the responsible parent and adult.' _

Everyone of Goku's friends would probably all say the same thing. That he was such a great guy, "You all probably still kiss the ground he walked on, but none of you bothered to think about his actions."

"That's not true Gohan. We all didn't think it was the best decision, but it was still his decision we can't tell him what to do." He failed to understand how a boy who once idolized and did everything he could to be just like his dad had completely flipped. What was once admiration was disgust, those emotions of seeing your father the hero now saw him as a villain.

Gohan snorted, "His decision which was what, two seconds? Are you sure Goku is not questioning him? I was a young boy, kidnapped by my uncle, trained by my father's nemesis and forced to become something I had never been. Then I was put on the battlefield because I had potential, not because I or my parents had any say in it. I was young and impressionable, believing that I was doing the right thing because someone older and supposedly smarter than me told me so. It's taken me years to think through my life, Krillin, and ask yourself how many times did you have to save the world before you were ten?"

The short answer was zero. "Gohan, this isn't the same thing. The world I had was-"

"It was the same, there were powerful forces on this planet and just because you weren't on their level doesn't mean they weren't happening. Everyone just let Goku do what he wanted, let him act without consequence, that's been his entire mantra. Do it because I know it's the right thing to do. Well guess what!" He almost shouted, drawing attention from the medical staff who cast a glance back, but they were waved off. "He made his choice and I have to be the one stuck living with it and if I decide that the man who sired me is a no good coward who once things got too big and tough for him to handle he pawned it off on his son. Then I guess this is the result of his choices, because I hate him!" His voice was dripping with boiling anger. "I hate him for making me feel this way, for abandoning my mother, my brother and the world he created and thrust it upon me, a little god damn boy to pick up and carry his burdens."

There was nothing good to say about 'him' he was a bastard, his family's needs were always secondary to others. '_I was just to blind, lost and caught up in the blinding radiance that was his friend's admiration and Vegeta was right… I have to live with it and move on. So I will move on and I will spend my days hating him for it. I will walk the path that he created for me since I never had the chance to be myself.' _

Krillin tried several times to open his mouth. To offer some response or maybe even a defense, but what was there for him to say. This wasn't his family, it was Goku's and… his son had a point. They might be without Goku but his influence on their world was clearly still being felt. "I'm sorry, I'll leave you be." It was all that came out, and Gohan found a part of him breaking upon hearing those words. Because he did like Krillin, they'd shared more than enough time together to be friends.

Yet the teen refused to apologize. He'd spoken the words that were true to his heart. Taking them back was impossible now.

Two hours later, Chi-Chi made her arrival but was stopped by officers waiting to speak with the legal guardian/parent of the child. She hadn't been overly enthusiastic about speaking with police but she had little choice since circumstances demanded it. Giving out all of the necessary information and her celebrity status Chi-Chi was given a fair bit of leeway by those in charge. Harassing anyone with a fair amount of clout and money always ran the risk of stepping on the toes of someone more important, making their own lives more difficult.

"Mrs. Mao, we understand you want to see your child so we'll be as brief as possible. Now please just answer honestly and truthfully and we can get you back to your son." The first officer said, addressing Chi-Chi, a second remaining standing his eyes looking around with a bored expression showing.

"Yes, yes, just ask away. I want to see my son." Chi-Chi said, wanting to speed this along as much as possible.

"Yes, the pill bottle brought in. It was a high volume opiate, though it expired over a year ago. What was the reason you had those in your home?"

"I'm not a pill popper," She defended herself immediately, her eyes giving the officer a once over.

"I didn't state that you were ma'am, but we have to document why you had those."

Releasing a frustrating sigh, Chi-Chi brought a hand to her head. This life was taking its toll on her, she was going to need a few drinks to calm down after this. "Those were for my pregnancy, I had a home birth since I wasn't able to be given an epidural. I used maybe three or four to handle the birth and post labor pains, but I haven't taken them since."

"I see…" He jotted down some information on the pad in his palm. "So about how many pills would you say you had left?"

"I don't know, most of the bottle probably." She answered.

"And you're sure you haven't been taking them off to the side for any reason. I know I may be beating the dead horse but I have to ask this question."

"No, I don't take them and why are you asking me that?" Chi-Chi wanted to know where this was exactly leading.

The officer speaking opened his mouth but as he did a new face popped his head into the doorway. "I'll handle this. You two stay outside and let me talk with the parent." A plain clothes man said, though clearly he was an officer. A white male, middle aged around forty years his hair starting to thin but maintained a moderate level of brown hair. His face showing the signs of a thick five o'clock shadow. The man looked tired but set about his duties. The two other boys in blue quickly left the room as the other walked inside. "Sorry for taking up your time. I'm Detective Marquis and I'm in the drug task force unit for West City. I won't beat you over with further accolades. I will cut straight down to it."

At least someone had some sense. "_Please." _Chi-Chi said her voice somewhat strained, gesturing with her hand.

"You've had an agent that keeps quite the leash on you, and considering your busy schedule and phone records, which I already received from him, I didn't need to get a warrant." The detective addressed before more questions were raised. "I can tell that you are not a drug user, yet that only leads me with three options. One, this was a freak accident, while possible I am not going put any validity into that."

"Why not detective?"

The man pulled out a cell phone and held it up to Chi-Chi. "This bottle was for fifty of those pills and you said no more than six pills you took over several years ago…" Swiping the screen he then held up another picture of the bottle. "The entire top was ripped open, I'm not sure how it was done by an adult or someone with some force. But that aside your son ingested only ten pills, with another elven in the bottle…" The Detective's voice faded as his hint was obvious to Chi-Chi.

'_Eleven plus six, plus ten means… half the bottle was missing.' _"Someone was taking them?"

Maquis nodded his head. "Yes, now considering the circumstances it would only leave two suspects. The nanny who brought him here or the other occupant in your home unless there's someone else who would know they were in there?"

"You're saying Paris or my son was taking opiates?" Chi-Chi sounded offended and shook her head in disbelief. "Paris has worked for me for over a year without an issue until recently." The mother couldn't believe the hard working young woman would be stealing her pills.

"Well, her statement to my officers earlier was that she was emptying the medicine cabinet and had left the bottle on the counter. Which is how your youngest got to them. Though I can't imagine how the entire bottle was ripped open."

"My son is quite powerful, if he wanted to break a plastic pill bottle he can. For his age he's much more capable than he looks." The detective gave her a skeptical look. "I'm telling you the truth. My sons come from the world's strongest man. I have no doubt they have their fathers genes in them."

The detective gave her an incredulous stare, eyeing her as if she wasn't joking. When she did not make any effort to correct herself he cleared his throat. "Genes or not there is the question of nearly half a missing bottle of pills. So… who would be guilty in your opinion."

"I don't know who would've taken them, even if that were the case it is most certainly not my son. Gohan loves his little brother and helped raise him since his father died and I know that he'd never do anything." Chi-Chi would never believe that Gohan would ever intentionally or unintentionally do Goten harm, that simply was not possible.

Marquis finished writing his notes for the time being. '_Mother believes son is innocent, declares eldest wouldn't hurt child. Unknown level of pills left in the bottle, possibility of error but parent states with certainty a high number of pills remaining.' _Flipping back to his other page he then cross checked something before wrapping up. "How is the relationship in your home? Any troubles, domestic, or juvenile going on that might help me figure out if this is an accident or not?"

Chi-Chi glared at him, "Are you insinuating my house is full of delinquents? I'll have you know Gohan is a perfect student, top grades last year, perfect SAT scores and Goten has never been a problem at his daycare. Aside from my son missing his father there's nothing wrong in my house."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" She was getting tired of having to explain herself.

"So Paris wasn't threatened by your son a few weeks ago?" Marquis gave her an analyzing stare as the emotions flashed on Chi-Chi's face, giving him the answer as she paused just a second too long in answering. For a veteran detective he had his answers.

"It was a misunderstanding. Gohan is very protective of Goten." Chi-Chi had to defend her son, though she didn't approve of how he handled it. She wasn't going to play into this fantasy that Gohan was a threatening person.

"I see, even still that's a domestic situation, family or not she lives and works for your family correct?" The detective saw a line of questioning open up.

"Did Paris say something to you that was beyond her being yelled at and her job threatened?" Chi-Chi asked, but the detective just kept his face calm and shook his head. "I can't answer that."

"This was addressed over a few weeks ago, Gohan just found her asleep, that was all."

"Could I talk with Gohan about this, just to scratch this scenario I have in my head off the list then? He's still a minor and I can't have an interview without your permission, Mrs. Mao."

She snorted through her nose. "Absolutely not, Gohan is not at all a problem. It was just an accident and I don't want to hear another word about this being anything to the contrary." Telling him with a stern tone, but the detective merely shrugged.

"As you wish, but if you change your mind here's my card." Pulling out a small white contact card for her to speak with him about. She took it but gave him one hell of a dirty look for it.

"It won't be necessary I assure you." Pocketing the card, though she intended to throw it away later.

Standing up, the detective put away his notebook. "Sorry for the trouble and taking up your time and before you leave… keep an eye on your son. Sounds like he might be willing to do _**anything**_ to protect his brother from the nanny you hired."

The notes he had gathered from the initial report were painting one picture but the other part wasn't something he could rule out when he had spoken with the pro or (person reporting the offense). "_So you were just cleaning the house per usual, correct?"_

_Paris nodded her head, "Y-Yes. I did know Mrs. Chi-Chi likes her home to be immaculate. So I have to work hard at it and keeping a lead on her son is tough too."_

"_And you're sure you found that bottle, you didn't get it from her medical cabinet correct?" She nodded again. "So why were they in easy reach of a toddler, could you perhaps clarify that point for me?"_

"_I was just… well I didn't know Mrs. Chi-Chi had any of those things. I was going to ask her what I should do with them so I left them on the kitchen table where I found them."_

"_Did you need her permission?"_

"_No, but…" The detective raised her eyebrow._

"_But what?" Paris shook her head. "I can't say it, Mrs Chi-Chi will fire me."_

"_Paris, your actions poisoned a three year old, I'd worry more about your current rights about remaining silent than your job." Leaning just a little hard on the woman, Marquis wanted to hear what this girl had to say. "So what exactly are you concerned about?"_

So he listened to the girl's story, while not the plausible reasons it wasn't impossible and when it came to police work you could never disregard the near impossible. The nanny might be a little frail, some prior teen drug charges and the occasional traffic ticket but nothing that jumped out to him as some child monster. While everything gave the appearance of an accident, the detective had to wonder if there was some more nefarious reasoning and since he couldn't talk to another person who had some involvement in all this he just had to speculate.

Saying nothing, Chi-Chi merely glared at the detective. Gohan was perfect, well mostly perfect, but certainly not anything like the hack detective tried to insinuate. '_But i'm tired of this.'_

She reached the pediatric wing of the hospital in record time. She opened the door and saw that it was just Gohan and Goten. Once she was inside and closed the door, her eyes boiled over with tears, there was a time and place for composure, but not when it came to her children. She'd suffered enough near heart attacks with Gohan's upbringing. She'd hoped that she'd never have to feel those emotions again with her youngest son.

"Oh my boys!" Her voice sobbed as she grabbed Gohan pressing his head into her chest and scooping up Goten and clutched him tightly, rubbing her head against his. "How are you two? Gohan, is Goten okay? Did they say anything about-" Her voice became an incoherent motherly ramble.

Though tempted as he was to tell her everything was fine now, Gohan held back, feeling this lost comfort. It was different with Erasa, his mother's embrace made him feel warm, safe, and protected like it always did. The way her fingers curled through his hair, and how she felt worry for him and his brother. It was like old times, better times.

"We're fine mom, Dende came and healed Goten though we can't be a hundred percent sure that everything is back to normal. But once Dende healed him he woke right back up so I think he should be good."

"REALLY?! Oh, thank you, thank you! Oh Kami, this is wonderful." Chi-Chi said, her tears spilled into happier ones as she let go of Gohan and fully squeezed her little boy. "Goten, oh you had mommy so worried!"

Not fully understanding the reasoning, Goten just laughed, "Thank wooo Mommy!"

Taking a seat on the bed, Chi-Chi feathered her youngest son with kisses on his cheek. Settling him into her shoulder as she looked to her oldest. "I hope this wasn't too hard on you Gohan, and I'm sorry that you had to handle Vegeta today. I told Bulma to see if Vegeta had any hints or something about saiyans growing up that could help you, he's the only other person sort of like you, I never asked him to go and rip you out of school. I can't imagine that the brute of a prince knows how to handle your situation."

'_Not that I really had a situation to begin with.' _"It's fine, I feel a bit better, I got some frustrations out and managed a good fight with him. It helped me deal with some of my problems, but if the school asks, just say Vegeta pulled me out for this. He wasn't exactly subtle when barging into my high school demanding I follow him."

"Ugh," Chi-Chi shook her head. But it was a small matter in the grand scheme of things. Her children's wellbeing trumped any minor annoyances that she'd have to deal with later. Looking over her son, Chi-Chi did realize that her son had indeed been fighting. The very obvious rips and tears in his clothing were quite evident enough but there was a more glaring one. "I guess Vegeta is the reason that you aren't wearing a shirt either?" Cracking a small smile. "I'd assume you'd be embarrassed but I guess I was wrong."

"Well I didn't exactly have time to sit down and change." Gohan admitted blushing.

"It's fine, but don't you think about flaunting your physique. No hoochy or skanks are to be touching you." His mother said, half serious and partly joking.

"No, of course not." Barring Erasa and Videl seeing him. "So… Mom, will you be staying around a bit longer?" Hopeful that there might be some time to be a family, after his talk with Krillin Gohan needed some comfort from one of the few people whose opinions actually mattered.

There was a slight need to his voice, Chi-Chi understood it and she nodded. "Yes, and I think it would be nice if we took a little holiday… spring break is coming and your birthday, isn't it?" His mother's warm smile made Gohan find relief.

"Yeah. it is." Letting his head fall down, Gohan wrapped his arms around his mother, his head resting against her stomach.

Not understanding Gohan's emotions she just sighed but brought one hand to cradle his head while the other held Goten. "My boys… my boys." They definitely needed a break.

**R&R**

**A/N: Spring break and a little more family fun and drama to come.**


	8. Spring Break (I)

**Chapter 8: Spring Break (Part 1)**

**A/N: I hope everyone is doing well still, these times are a bit crazy and I know most of you aren't the biggest fans of Gohan hating his father and while I see the merits there's a lot to unpack and without me explaining it here and now and ruin the latter parts of this story. Regardless I won't beat you over the head any further as continue.**

A break, it was just what the doctor ordered. More importantly it was "Spring Break!" The cheers of students, some Gohan did know in passing, others not at all, were enjoying the company of many more gathered on the sandy beaches. Flocking to the warm ocean, a cool breeze and hot sand between your toes. '_Yes, this feels good.' _Gohan thought looking up at the clear blue sky. While it wasn't perfect, Gohan could say it was better than it had been. Wearing some pure white swim trunks with blue waves rolling up and down the sides, his physique on complete display to every beach bunny in the area. Yet he had a powerful repellent, his little brother. The tiny beach terror wearing red and yellow swim trunks.

His mother's agent, vehemently opposed the break, but considering Chi-Chi didn't really care at the moment, he'd tagged along. Not in their same accommodations but turning the impromptu break into a personalized video cooking log to share to others, 'Milk Recipes for the Person Away From Home'. Recording a short twenty or thirty minute phone camera video and then posting it online where his mother's video channel would receive tens of thousands of views. A few pretty pennies for her but the advertisers loved her channel, cookware, and food product placements were always in demand. But that was the most of his current problems.

Sharing a private resort area, blocked off from most public beach goers save a twenty foot span between the short barricade and the ocean. His mother lounged in a beach chair getting a tan, while sporting a two piece swimsuit, modest by her standards, fully covering her chest, hips, and legs enough to not expose anything like her ass or cameltoe. In addition she had on some ridiculously large sun hat. It was Vischochi and they were paying her a thousand dollars a day to be seen in public wearing it and that Louis Vuitton handbag, settled on a large table beside her where her frozen drink clinked in ice cool glass with a straw and umbrella.

He'd never seen his mom more relaxed. But he was in charge of Goten, there had been quite the discussion on what was going to be happening regarding the problems at home. He wasn't thrilled about it but there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

The conversation had been short, his mother being the decider. "_Gohan, I know you have your dislike of Paris and her actions have warranted me terminating her employment. Which I have done… however,' _She had noticed Gohan's eyes lighting up. "_She will remain on staff for two more months or until she finds another job. This will allow me to find a replacement for her. Now I understand your concerns, but this was clearly just an accident and she'll be gone and I hope that you will be respectful of the new hire when it comes around."_

The demi saiyan had protested of course, but his mom had made up her mind. "_Gohan, I can't just up and terminate her without proof. The agency that brought me the applicants had that signed in her clause. I don't believe she would try to hurt Goten, she likes him, you know that. For more than a year she's been there for him and if she didn't enjoy this job, and more importantly, if Goten didn't like her, she wouldn't be here. Just two more months until I review new applicants and she'll be gone. You can manage two months, you've spent years in worse situations than this."_

So that was the tradeoff, Paris would be leaving. Just not right away, but he'd have to take what he could get right now. Which was building a thorough sandcastle with Goten, though more for the purpose of Goten destroying it. '_I wonder if the Oozaru is really gone.' _Gohan chuckled to himself as he saw his little brother performing the role of King Kong of the sandcastles…

"Hey, lil bro?" Gohan said patting his brother's head after he had finished smashing the last sandcastle back into a messy mound.

"Yah brother?" Goten said, his English had been getting better which made the occasional question and answer session easier to manage.

Gohan kneeled down and pointed towards the ocean. "Want to go out there? There's something I've been wanting to do for a while."

People were rolling in the waves, paddling, kayaking, surfing, and having all sorts of good fun. People from the beach observing the festivities or wading the shallows.

The smaller demi saiyan had been wanting to go into the big blue water but his mother restricted him to the pool. Considering he'd be with his brother Goten just eagerly nodded. "Yah! Ocean!"

"That's what I thought…" Gohan had been wanting to do something for awhile, he hadn't done it since he was a kid on his return journey home. He was stronger, faster, and more balanced than back then… so he couldn't imagine not having a good time, plus he was sure Gohan would love it. "Mom we're heading to the ocean." He called out to her with a wave, scooping up Goten with his arm and placing him on his shoulder.

Chi-Chi looked up, having enjoyed her downtime semi nap she just nodded her hand and waved with her hand to let them know she had heard them. Grabbing her frozen drink she lightly sipped on it. '_Let my boys have some fun.' _Calmly she just rested her eyes within the shade of her large hat. Missing Gohan grab something as she just lounged about.

"Alright Goten, I need you to balance out front, I'll do the paddling. So don't be falling off okay?" Gohan was on the back end of a surfboard, one of the many perks of his mother's reservations at this hotel. The smooth white and green stripes fitting well as Goten stood up on both legs maintaining his upright posture. The benefits of saiyan genes showing off in spades. Gohan just chuckled as Goten naturally got into a balanced pose. Gohan was eager to do something fun as they reached the oncoming rolling waves.

There were a few people out here giving Gohan plenty of room as he paddled a bit further forward and orientated himself back towards the beach. Casting a glance backwards, Gohan looked and saw the surf rolling in. "Alright Goten!" His little brother answered him with cheers. Gohan paddled lightly as they were picked up. The crest rose upwards and Gohan jumped up onto his feet.

Dropping down over the wave, Gohan hit the face or wall of the wave and cut away from the break that began to encroach from behind him. Goten, while not having the same pose, was able to remain upright as Gohan's weight shifted, his foot shifting as he displaced just a bit of their weight and he swiveled the board upwards.

The tip broke over the peak before swiveling back down. "Hold on!" Gohan yelled as he saw no one ahead of him. Crouching his legs the teen decided to have a little fun. His aura engulfed him but with the spray and crashing waves one couldn't discern it without knowing what they were looking for. Gohan swung it upwards, back down. The curl of the wave just feathering behind him. A little bit of spray on his back but the teen was having fun.

"Ready for a jump!" Gohan yelled, not that he'd have to ask twice. Breaking back upwards Gohan put just enough energy into breaking the crest. Clearing a foot into the air before hitting the other side of the wave.

The landing was less spectacular as Goten went springboarding forwards into the water.

His wet spiky head popped back up spitting up the salt water, "Yaayy!" He cheered as Gohan paddled towards him. His smaller body climbing back aboard the front of the surfboard. The two bobbing in the water as several smaller waves made their way under them.

"Like that Goten?" Not that he didn't already know the answer as he brother was jumping up and down the board. "Yeah, yeah we'll do some more."

"Go! GO!" His childish cries and finger pointing as he saw others surfing the waves, but none with the enhanced speed that his bigger brother could manage.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going." Gohan said with an amused smirk. '_This is what living is about, being there for the good times and bad. Yet here I am, doing everything without you, being the man you probably never wanted to be. Just know that Goten will never know what I think of you until he's old enough to know the truth. '_ He thought momentarily before getting back into position for the next roll of the tides.

So Gohan and Goten spent the next two hours surfing, well Gohan surfing, Goten just enjoying the ride. '_It's a little comical, for a boy who can lift up cars, run across water, and eat a horse, he's just like how I was.' _

Reflecting on how he had sailed on a makeshift raft. Seeing the rolling waves, Gohan had made boards like the one he had now, though out of sticks and vines to give him greater mobility. Yet for all his strengths the freedom and open air. All of it was so fresh and a welcome reminder of life.

Before the session was over, the beach had watched the impromptu surfing display. Gohan's unnatural abilities let him perform leaps and bounds what any low level professional could do. Cutting up and down the waves until the tide and winds abated. The teen still standing upright on his board slowly guided himself back in.

He'd arrived back on the beach shoreline, picking up the board as Goten went darting off to his mom. "Probably lunch time." Gohan chuckled as he was starting to feel hungry himself.

The little demi saiyan jumped the side fence, to the shock of onlookers and leapt towards his mother. Even more surprisingly she was not caught unaware. Tipping back her hat, Chi-Chi snagged him with both hands. "Oh no you don't, little man." She scolded playfully. "I am not getting saltwater all over me, come let's shower you off." Taking his hand, Chi-Chi grabbed her expensive belongings, resetting her hat and walking off with her son.

The teen watched amused, until- "Gohan-!" A high pitched shrill voice exclaimed coming full force from the side. A familiar blonde jumped into his side. "Oh Gohan, you're here? Oh this is amazing!"

"Hey, Erasa!" He offered her a smile as she wrapped her bosom, more so than her arms around his bicep. She was wearing a white and purple swimsuit connected via gold loops that hung between her breasts and on her hips.

"See, I told you it was Gohan!" The blonde turned her head back around with a pleased smile to her best friend who rolled her eyes. It was Videl wearing a less sexy, more practical blue top and bottom.

"I never said it wasn't Gohan. I just said I couldn't make out a person from 300 yards away." Shaking her head, she then cast a side look at Gohan. "Didn't imagine we'd run into you here."

'_I could say the same thing.' _Gohan thought, "Are you here with your families as well?"

Videl gave a light snort, "No, it's just me and Erasa. My Dad is well, being himself and Erasa's mom is working so I just took the keys and came here. He has a suite here, although we got here yesterday evening since somebody can't pack the night before." Giving the blonde a once over.

"Hey I need to look good, and I don't think Gohan minds. Right?" She cast her blue eyes up at him. "You like my swimsuit don't you?" She gently rubbed his arm between her breasts all but turning his face tomato red.

"Oh get off of him." Videl grabbed her friend by the neck and somewhat painfully made her let go. "You are in public so please have some decency when you're wearing that skimpy thing."

"It is not skimpy, I just have a great beach body." Erasa countered, bringing her had to rub her neck with an overly pouty face. "You're way too uptight Videl this is spring break, time to enjoy ourselves. And me with my boyfriend." She added running her fingers up Gohan's arm, '_He's so cute when I flirt with him.'_

Coughing, Gohan politely directed his eyes and attention elsewhere. "Uhm, so what have you two been up to?" It had been about four or five days since Gohan had seen them.

"I'd hoped to spend a little time working on our final essay for history while we were off, but _someone," _eyeing Erasa harshly, "thought they could just conveniently forget their textbook."

"I didn't forget it, I just misplaced it." Erasa said putting her hands on her hips and giving her friend a staunch glare. But she shifted her attention back to Gohan. "Well it's fine now, Gohan is here he can help us write them. He's got a great memory and I'm sure he brought his textbooks with him."

It was true that he did, and he wouldn't doubt most people who knew him in school wouldn't believe that he would be without them.

"Oh no you don't, Gohan isn't your go between. He might not be there every time to bail you out, you are going to do this the right way." Videl reprimanded her again attempting to drag her off, but she ducked and cowered behind her boyfriend. Using him as a human shield as Videl just growled annoyed.

"Gohan, you'll help me won't you?" Erasa asked, giving him the full blue eyes that she fluttered up at him.

"Ye-Yeah, sure I'll help." Laughing nervously while scratching the back of his head. '_Why are girls so weird?' _

"Hopeless." Videl said giving up. "Whatever, I don't care, fine, but don't you expect me to help you when we're in college Erasa. You won't be scraping by." She turned her head away, "Getting off topic. Gohan, would you like to join us for lunch?"

His hapless stomach gurgled in a vocal answer. "I guess so." Erasa then locked her fingers into Gohan's as the three set off to go find some lunch and join Chi-Chi and Goten as Gohan would like his mother to enjoy his friend's company more than last time.

But this was going to be the start of a very, very complicated spring break for Gohan. The demi saiyan was an object of attraction and the desire for his affection was blossoming in many different ways.

[***]

"Videl-!" Erasa was already whining. "Why are we doing this today? I mean come on we don't have to start on day three of spring break. Can't we, yah know, push it back till Saturday?"

The trio were in Videl's suite, Gohan had gotten the all clear from his mom as she wanted to go into the pool herself and let Goten splash around. The three of them were spread around the L shaped couch with a large glass table holding several spread open notebooks. Gohan situated in the corner of the L as Erasa lounged on her stomach next to his head. Leaving Videl sitting upright on her section book in hand.

Though for Gohan it would be here or playing lifeguard while the mini saiyan fired around the pool at superhuman speeds scaring the hell out of everyone within the water depths before putting him in the hottub, which would promptly knock him out for the evening, following dinner of course. '_Goten really loves those water jets. Though I can guess why.' _They felt pretty good on him too, and knowing his impulsive little brother, he'd take his time enjoying them while his mom relaxed since it was big brother's job to entertain him and wear him out until lunch.

"You wanted to use Gohan as a crutch, so here we are." Videl said highlighting several passages for her notes. "Besides considering how I know you will stall and take up time to avoid working this is the only thing I know will keep you focused." Her gaze rolled to Gohan. "But I take it you already did the entire report?"

"Uhmm why would you say that?" Gohan curiously looking to Videl who just stared at him with a '_Really?' _question plastered on her face. "Uh, yeah I did."

"Wow really? So why don't-" A book thunked Erasa on head, it was a paperback fortunately. "Hey! Videl-!"

"Gohan can help but he's not writing the paper for you! You have to do your own work in life." Videl gave her a friend a smug look but what she didn't count on was retaliation. A large hand pillow was thumped square into her face. Erasa's face only winking at her in victory. "Oh, you want to play that game huh?"

Videl's hand grabbed the pillow next to her as Erasa grabbed her own weapon.

What happened next was startling for Gohan. Two girls took pillows in full hands and began to beat the - figurative - hell out of each other. Videl having the speed and strength advantage, but clearly had none of the underhandedness of Erasa. Videl clubbed Erasa over the top of the head forcing her body to double over only to have the blonde whip back upwards and crack her back in the face like an uppercut.

Videl's knees bent over backwards as Erasa continued to beat on her friend's legs. Giving the martial artist the chance to kick back at her friend. Forcing her to give ground as she rolled back up the couch and came with a heavy two handed blow smacking the blonde almost all the way around before she launched an aerial assault. Pelting Videl with several other pillows before they began clubbing each other again.

The only saiyan involved bore witness to quite the battle, Videl sporting only a tanktop and bare quarter thigh shorts with Erasa having a sports bra and probably shorter pants duke it out. A stirring occured as he heard their playful laughter, the sweat forming on their brows. Seeing how Erasa and Videl's breasts moved around in their clothing.

Red faces, panting labored breathing, sweaty females… Gohan swallowed, having been bathing in the rich scent of both for most of the evening. '_Shit.. Shit! Stop thinking like that.' _Gohan panicked and tried to stop them. "Hey, hey that's enough." Gohan pushed apart the two- only to be taken as the new challenger. Videl slapped him across the face. Erasa beamed him right in the back of the head simultaneously.

Their attacks synchronized, Gohan covered up as both girls began to wail on him with pillows. Their studies forgotten. Laughter billowed up as Gohan tried to duck away but Videl jumped on his back continuing to hammer his head as Erasa rushed around for a frontal assault.

"No retreating Gohan!" Videl said, her legs locking around his waist as he went down to all fours.

"Yeah Gohan, you don't interrupt a lady even if they're fighting!" Erasa teased, her voice a fit of giggles as the two of them continued to thump him with their lethal fluffy weapons.

"Hey-Hey!, *Thunk*, "I was just- *wham* "Okay!" He was laughing, finding amusement from the whole ordeal.

"Oh is that surrender I hear?" Videl said, a smug grin on her face as she might've just achieved victory over Son Gohan! Granted it was just a pillow fight but a win is a win!

'_Oh, I'll surrender alright.' _Gohan thought a little bit of mischievousness building up. "Yes- yes I concede the battle."

Erasa and Videl, now united in their common foe of teen Gohan cheered. Their hands went up and Gohan looked to the side. "BUT NOT THE WAR!" Grabbing a pillow himself he thunked Videl. "Sneak attack!" He decried knocking Videl back onto the sofa who was a bit stunned at the reversal. Erasa shrieked as Gohan whirled back around for her.

"Eep! No! No!" Dropping her pillow Erasa made a dash to cut him off. Gohan in hot pursuit, grabbing the dropped pillow and throwing it at her, nailing her right in the but. "Videl! Videl help!" Erasa cried out as the other female recovered her senses and leapt after Gohan. Wielding her own pillow like a club she charged after Gohan swinging for his head.

But he felt the blow coming, ducking down he spun back around and dodged her reverse strike with a smooth dip. Moving in behind her, she whirled back around hoisting the pillow above her head but was caught in Gohan's grasp. While they were busy duking it out Erasa hid in the bathroom leaving Videl alone against Gohan. "Surrender?" Wearing an overconfident smirk that would make the prince of all saiyans proud.

"Never." Her reward was a smack from Gohan's pillow. Releasing hers she attempted to run away, but Gohan grabbed her wrist as she twisted her body she lost her balance and tumbled causing the saiyan to slip on the polished floors. Videl landed on her side but rolled to her back,leaving Gohan straddling her waist on top of her.

Their eyes locked together, her soft blue with his rich chocolate. A moment, flush faces, sweat covering a young woman and man. Strong willed, undaunted, challenging, it was something they could both say about each other.

It lasted for several seconds, and longer than it needed to. Videl and Gohan quickly averted their gaze and Gohan pulled back. "Ahem," He coughed trying to break the awkwardness of the situation. "Sorry about that, I got a little carried away."

"N-No." She stammered, "It's fine. It's fine Gohan, we all got a little carried away." Blushing heavily, having Gohan covering her like that. '_No! A hundred-thousand times no!' _She berated herself mentally, yet she couldn't stop her mind from going there and the warm butterflies in her stomach.

Getting up, Gohan offered Videl a hand. "May-Maybe we should call it a night?"

"I-Well, you're probably right." She stammered, taking his hand but not looking at him. Standing up, the two turned away from each other. But the apparent silence was a signal for Erasa to come out. Her blonde head poking out from the bathroom.

"Truce?" She asked, still smiling, apparently missing the obvious tension in the air.

"Yeah, yea, Truce. I think I'm going to head out for the night. Don't want my mom to miss me too much." Gohan ready to bid himself a hasty retreat out of this situation and perhaps take a cold shower… or maybe a warm one. '_Snap out of it!' _He gave Erasa a smile who nodded coming out of the bathroom.

"Thanks for coming over and trying to help out." Erasa told him, giving one last tight hug. "Hey Videl, I'll show Gohan out, 'kay?"

"Yeah, fine I'm going to pick this place up. Then we'll actually start doing some work." Videl regained her composure gathering up the numerous pillows as Erasa and Gohan made their way out. Erasa closed the door as Gohan and she shared the hallway.

"Well, goodnight Erasa, I'll see-" She stopped him with a finger to the lips.

"Gohan… it's spring break you know." Her words made him wing an eyebrow up at her. "Oh you are hopeless, Gohan. It means you and I should find ourselves a nice little quiet place and have some _fun." _The suggestive undertones heavily favoring something Gohan had been quite scolded many times about doing.

"Erasa… I-well." He didn't want to outright tell her off, but his logical brain told him the cons of such actions were far outweighing a momentary pro. He knew that other students were having sex, that wasn't an unknown to him. But he felt it proper for him to not do that, as a half alien, but also as a teenager shoulder already so much responsibility. The pro abstinence motto still rang true and clear in his mind. '**Wait till you're 18 or your child is!' **

"Shush Gohan, I don't mean going that far. But you know…" She slid up to him, drawing his head down for a kiss with one hand. The other undoing the tight knot of his tied up athletic shorts. She felt Gohan tense but she didn't stop. Her hand pushed past his underwear and wrapped around his semi flaccid penis.

It hit him hard, her lips were locking up with him. While her fingers were playing with his privates, her warm mouth on his lips. Her breasts pushing against his chest and the smell of her body was something he wasn't prepared for all at once. Her dainty fingers pulled at his flesh getting him fully erect in seconds, "You're so big Gohan." She praised, pulling back before kissing him deeper. Releasing a light grunt as she drew out his tongue.

Her palm dropped down to cup his sacks, then slowly ran back up. The smell and light splatter of his pre-cum already dripped out onto her wrist but still she worked his dick. The feeling of soft moisturizer on her palm lubricated it enough to keep him from feeling anything but her pressure on his genitals.

His face was red and he was hypersensitive. "Guhh. Erasa." He broke the kiss as his eyes closed shut.

She then switched it up taking her whole hand and wrapped it around his length and began to furiously beat him off. The increased tempo and pace took the inexperienced virgin to his peak quickly. His teeth clenched tightly as he blew his load all over Erasa's hand. The forceful projection landing several feet on the carpet as his girlfriend stroked him several more times working out everything from him. "Oh that was huge, Gohan." She said chiding him. "Don't worry I'll clean this up you just go back to your place and think of me and other fun things we can do alright?" She was almost giddy as Gohan just nodded.

Too lost for words she gave him another quick peck before ushering him off. Grabbing a convenient dry washcloth from her shorts pocket she wiped up her hand and the carpet. Only the smell would be evident and in a day or two no one would be the wiser.

[***]

When Gohan returned back to his suite, his mother was addressing her agent in the doorway. Aaron was there, a man in his late thirties with black hair, a nice suit and green eyes. The suave, charismatic guy, a person who could talk you out of your own shoes if you gave them the chance and had all the perks of being a well off individual with his clientele. Gohan was far larger physically than him, but the guy never needed to be the fighter that Gohan was or Goku had been.

"Alright, I have at least four more shoots for the week. Options are already laid out in your phone." The man was speaking to Chi-Chi when he saw Gohan approaching. His cool smile reappeared. "Hey there, Gohan. Good to see you." Offering the teen a handshake, which Gohan took but didn't keep for long.

Chi-Chi looked at her son and her eyes widened slightly. '_Call it a mother's intuition.' _There was something off about her eldest child. But she looked back to Aaron, "Thanks, I'll let you know tomorrow when we can do the last of the shoots for the company and also bring some of the advertisements on as well. If I can incorporate some products it'll save me having to act like I care about endorsing them." Chi-Chi said, ready to dismiss him.

Gohan slipped past his mom and her agent and headed to grab something from the fridge. Not really paying attention to the sweet talk her agent was giving his mother. '_Always with the compliments, and sweet talking. Sheesh guy, you think my mom will fall for you? Yeah right…' _But his mind was a bit consumed with other thoughts, warm fingers, hot lips, and a wet tongue. It was making his face blush furiously.

"No, thank you for your work." Chi-Chi smiled, but Aaron took her hand and kissed the top of her palm. "Oh stop, you flirt!" She mildly chastised him, not minding the token affection but she had to talk to her son.

He chuckled, letting go of her hand and pulling back from her. "Not a problem, just stay beautiful and hard working Chi-Chi." Aaron gave her a smile, before turning and walking away. Going to his shirt pocket to draw a smoke before he hit the elevators.

Before she got back to him Gohan had filled himself up with a glass of orange juice. Putting it back as his mother came up in front of him and put both hands on the counter. Immediately he knew that, _SHE KNEW. _"Uhm, yes Mom?"

Her scrutiny was hard to avoid. "What happened Gohan?" Her tone was low and her body barely moved. Even for her evening wear of a button up shirt and short khakis she still looked intimidating with posture and presence alone. "Cut any pretenses Gohan. You and your father share quite a few looks and I know that one _well. _Soo…" Her Goku had the good full face blush whenever she and him were able to have some alone time together. Goku could never hide his emotions when he wore them so openly, fortunately Gohan was the same way. She slightly cocked her head almost seeming to stare him down. "What did you do?"

There was no point in denying that he had done something - save the act - which he was absolutely not telling his mother. '_Yeah I was publicly jacked off by a girl and there are no adults in the other apartment. Oh yeah she'll love that, probably think we did more.' _Fortunately he had prepared for just such an event. "She… She…" Stammering he looked down. '_Pause one, two, three.' _"We kissed!" He exclaimed looking up at her, before giving her several seconds of eye contact averted his gaze and looked away.

Chi-Chi waited, unaware that Gohan knew his own mother's personality quite well. "Hnn" She released a breath. "Goodness Gohan, you scare me when you act like your father." Believing that it was really it.

"Well, I'm guessing it was quite heated considering your face Gohan. But really, Gohan?" His mother sighed. "You're a bit too young for that type of stuff, though I know that the harder I push the more you'll push back." Chi-Chi was aware that telling her son, let alone a saiyan one, to refrain from doing something he's enjoying." She knew that was a lost cause considering his lineage also not to mention that she was just as stubborn.

"I-I know mom, but I promise I won't do _that _with her." Gohan wanted to give her some sort of assurance and put her at ease.

"Well, I sincerely hope so Gohan. Kami only knows if you'd be able to handle being a parent if you got them pregnant."

"No, no Goten is enough, Mom." Gohan chuckled and his mother finally relaxed and she smiled.

"Good and speaking of your girlfriend. This was here waiting for you." She was holding out an envelope. Gohan approached her ready to take it but as he did his mother flipped it upwards just before his fingers touched it. "You be careful, Gohan. Young girls like the ones I see you around aren't always thinking logically like you. Some of them will do anything to keep a guy they have a crush on. Even if you think they are being genuine you can't take their word for everything."

A possibility hit him. "Did you read it?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. The letter wasn't sealed." His mother then dropped it back towards him. "As a mother I am worried about you Gohan," her son grasping the thin envelope from her fingers. "But I am also happy to see you maturing, finding people to like and enjoy." As he took the envelope his mother came around and hugged him. "Please don't have me worry like this, Gohan. I've worried enough for seven lifetimes already."

Gohan relaxed, bringing his own arms around her. "I promise you won't."

"Good." She then kissed his cheek.

He departed from the kitchen back to his room. Wondering just what Erasa could've sent him and a little confused as to why she would. But then again he couldn't exactly be sure what little tricks she'd be pulling on him, it was spring break and she'd already _pulled _one out of him already. '_Pun intended' _He thought with a snicker of amusement. Entering his room, Gohan flipped on the desk light by his bed and pulled open the letter.

_Gohan, I know this may seem like an awkward thing. Leaving a note and all but it was probably a little old fashion but I think you'd appreciate it. Anyway I'm getting side tracked, I wrote this after watching you out there on the waves. I didn't originally know it was you, but when I found out it was I just couldn't stop myself. But I didn't want to ask it in front of my friend. It would seem awkward._

_We still have some days before spring break is over and I'd like to know if you'd teach me how to surfboard. I have always wanted to try but never had the time and even with the diminished time that we have I think even you could teach someone like me how to do it. You seemed like a natural out there and you were riding it with your brother._

_If you wouldn't mind, I'll be out tomorrow night after midnight when there won't be anyone there who will see or bother us. _

_Sincerely, _

_Videl_

**_R&R_**


	9. Spring Break (II)

**Chapter 9: Spring Break II**

**A/N: Hope everyone is still doing well and I hope this little diversion helps you forget the world for a bit.**

She was waiting out there, her hands covering her shoulders, it was cool but not cold. Yet she felt a little jittery and strange considering everything and even more bizarre for her. Understanding the situation she was in one could almost question why they - of all people - would be doing this. She had the means to take care of herself and do whatever she wanted.

And yet here she was, Videl Satan asking Son Gohan to help her out. "The world must've turned upside down and inside out again." Videl remarked to herself. For almost two years she had loathed the name, yet now...

She found herself comfortable around him, talking with him, actually making him a factor in her life that was quite the turn around. Videl also wondered if Gohan would take her up on this offer, there hadn't been any clear time to meet because how could she balance what was going on.

Gohan had always been in his shadow by some measure, but as she had the moment to reflect on the person and relationship they shared now. There was actually a positive, up until that point when Gohan arrived there had been no one to challenge her. Upset her current attitude and mindset that she was the best because of who she came from.

_But then Gohan never treated me any differently because of who I was. Gohan saw me for me from day one, never giving me anymore or any less. It's just taking to see that the world isn't as big as I had once imagined it being to realize that I really don't have much myself. My name isn't my own, most of my friends are my friends because of who I am. The wealth and privilege that comes from me. Aside from Erasa, Gohan is actually a genuine friend to me. _

It was why she was out here waiting for him, and why she had written him that little note. Sure she could have sent a text, but that probably carried the same weight as a handwritten note.

Remaining as she was just sitting there had become her current goal.

Her patience was rewarded another seven minutes later. "Videl?" He'd arrived without even making a sound. There was hardly anyone out here with her and yet there wasn't any sound of him walking in the sand.

"Gohan?" She turned back towards him wearing her swimsuit from yesterday.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry if I had you waiting. I just didn't really expect this." He admitted to her, of all the people to call him out tonight. It was probably not going to be Videl. His mom had put a metaphorical leash on him to keep him away from Erasa in private, worrying that he might go out and do something after getting caught up in the heat of the moment. Which was a good and bad thing, Gohan had wanted to spend time with his family, but he also wanted to be himself. It was at least a healthy balance between the two.

But a part of him was curious that Videl would ask him out - hell even saying that was strange to him - yet Gohan was an honest person. He wasn't going to just kick Videl to the curb after she had kindly asked him for a favor.

He didn't hold grudges against her, she just needed time to open up and now that he was seeing the person that she was now helped him having a better understanding of what was beneath the exterior she portrayed. Perhaps there was a bit of a connection, she was the daughter of a super famous fighter and expected to be in the world's limelight for a while. She wasn't probably given that same choice. '_A lot like me.'_

"So… You wanted to learn how to surf?" Gohan said, breaking the tension between the two of them.

'_Half true.' _"Yeah, I tried years ago but I never really got it down and well… you've been a good teacher to someone like Erasa I thought maybe you could help me? I know it might seem odd but when I was watching you out there, even before I realized it was you, I remembered how amazing it seemed. You were riding up and down those waves like no one I'd ever seen before. Then on top of that you were doing that with your little brother on the board? I mean that was incredible, how did you ever learn that?"

It made him blush slightly. "Honestly, I learned it when I was still really young. I was sailing across huge bodies of water when I was trying to get home to my family."

"Your family? What happened?" What did he mean, why would a young kid need to sail across the ocean.

Gohan mentally slapped himself, he'd opened up that part just a little too much. He switched gears. "Oh it was a long time ago, it wasn't that bad. Don't worry about it." Gohan tried to laugh it off, "Old story doesn't even matter."

Videl didn't press the subject, there was a wall going up and she couldn't force herself through it. "So, would mind teaching me?"

"I mean I can try, we only have a few days though. I'm no miracle worker you know."

Videl smiled at him, "Says the guy who turned Erasa around in school?" Laughing as Gohan picked up the board next to her. "Do you have any aspirations when you are finally done with high school, or even if you plan on staying in high school much longer?"

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously, both of them stopping just where the tide stopped the edge of the beach.

"What do I mean?" Videl was a little confused to hear that from Gohan, "Gohan, you could graduate this year with honors. Don't tell me you actually plan on staying the four full years when you could really make a difference." She meant to be uplifting, but she saw Gohan's face drop. "Is something wrong?"

She may have said it meaning the best, Gohan just didn't want to be that person. If he had to he would, he had friends and family to protect, he'd already made enough of a difference in his own life. "I know it may sound crazy Videl, but all my life I've done some crazy things and right now I just want to take things slow and just sort of be like everyone else. It's been hard not trying to stand out-" Videl put a hand on his shoulder. "You haven't really been trying that hard Gohan." She smiled at him trying to cheer him up. "Gohan, everything about you stands out. You have hair that no other person can match, you have a physique practically second to none, a brain that, let's face it, there's no one that can come close to you. You ace everything, and everyone knows who you are because of your mom. Gohan, you're pretty much destined to be somebody just by you being you. I don't know how you would expect anything else."

There was a pause, '_Me just being me. Maybe she is right.' _To Videl Gohan just appeared to have it all, the way he was, how he behaved and acted was all a result of circumstances. '_Is this who I really am though? Would I be someone different if I would've been raised differently and not had so much be forced upon me.' _He did not regret the man he had become, he just hated the means in which it had happened.

"Well maybe you're right." Gohan accepted there was more truth to her words than he'd thought. "But let's move past that, you needed help right?"

Nodding, the subject had been dropped and she didn't pursue it any further.

The pair then paddled out into the water. Videl on the front end of the shared surfboard so that Gohan could give her the basic rundown.

"You said you did this before, right?" Gohan sat near the end with Videl just a foot away from him. They hadn't reached the break point yet where the waves started coming in. He wanted to stay further into the shore to avoid having the heavier waves that came in with the later tide. The stuff he and Goten had been riding earlier wasn't anything like the ones they could be riding, and considering Videl wanted to learn he'd have to let her do it on her own.

Provided they didn't go out too far Gohan didn't have any worries, '_but this is Videl, I'm certain starting nice and slow won't last long.' _"Alright, I need you to get up on your feet, maintaining your balance won't be hard." Sliding off, Gohan just rested in the bobbing waves, keeping his own hands on the board he began some basic instruction.

She was quite well versed in balancing and keeping her composure. Gohan explained how to manage the proper form and technique, the shifting of her weight to keep the board balanced and to not throw her off. The size of the surfboard could imbalance and make it difficult to keep the rider upright.

So Gohan worked with her, their first lesson going through the fundamentals again, keeping Videl and her footing in the right spot. Like many things she could handle a challenge, overcoming was a different story as she wanted to work longer, Gohan giving her an hour or so to work in the evenings, but of course that wasn't good enough.

Limited time only meant spending more time working, Videl and Gohan would meet again at 0700 sharp and midnight to continue their lessons. Despite the lessons there was something that Videl wasn't telling him.

[***]

"You aren't two timing these girls, are you Gohan?" His mother said looking at him as he came in early again from 'surfboard lessons'. She was always up early, when a ravenous Goten was ready to start salivating in her bed she had to get working quite early. Her eldest had picked up a thing or two about feeding himself as she watched him slide back into the apartment. "I don't mind you having female friends but you had better not be playing with their hearts. That is not something anyone should be doing and I would be deeply ashamed to see you destroying a young woman's feelings for you."

"Mom, it's not like that I promise." Gohan said, trying to avoid the accusations. "Videl wants help with something and she's just a really good friend. Admittedly we weren't always but she's come around and I like her company now to what it once was."

She gave her son a smile, "Then I'm proud to hear that, but Gohan." She set aside a plate for him as she finished making breakfast. "Gohan, I have to ask why are you with… with…" Chi-Chi's mind drew a blank on her name. "The blonde?"

"Erasa?" He filled in for her.

"Yes, what is it about Erasa that makes you want to be with her?" Taking a seat she looked at her son, "Gohan I can understand your first crush or maybe your first real female friend you've had in a long time, but Gohan she just doesn't really seem your type."

"My type?" He was confused, "Mom, I barely know any girls, how would I have a type?"

"Gohan you're saiyan you aren't attracted to weakness, ineffectiveness, and since I know your father he never enjoyed people who were arrogant and full of themselves." She waited, licking her lips slightly before giving him another hard look. "Erasa doesn't really strike me as the kind of person who would be able to handle you. She seems like the type of girl who wants, but not necessarily needs your constant attention and affection, which I am not mad about.

Gohan, you are very noble and selfless, but she struggles to control herself, she acts out quickly and she also makes you feel uncomfortable at times. Believe it or not I see how I originally acted around your father and it's not something you will enjoy as you get older." She leaned forward on the table, resting her chin atop her interlocked fingers. "It might just be me, Gohan, but Videl would be the right personality for you. Maybe it's because I see a lot of myself in here. Fire, spirit, and her family reputation, not to mention her pocketbook would keep you secure and not have the problems that I had with your father. That girl didn't back down, even when you tried to act indifferent to her and try to placate her from all the times you told me you were having trouble with her, but you're still friends aren't you?"

Listening to his mother Gohan heard all of the things that he hadn't originally liked in Videl in some different shape or forms. '_I guess it is true… we are friends.' _"But really, Videl? She hated me for years, I don't think that'll translate into a relationship. Erasa has always been nice to me and been my friend."

"I know Gohan, I'm just putting in my motherly dollar."

Gohan looked at her confused, "Don't you mean two cents." He didn't understand the comparison.

"As your mother I have more than two cents Gohan, when it comes to your future it'll be your decision but I will always think about what is best for you, even if you are a stubborn saiyan I hope that you'll think back about what I tell you as someone who sees a lot of similarities in your life and the ones I've seen…" She sighed looking down at the table. "Makes me wonder if I should ever get back to dating or remarried." Putting so much into her relationship with Goku had been an incredible experience but she was only thirty-three, surely there had to be more for her to experience? '_But not with the boys so young. Goten doesn't need that kind of change until he's a bit older to handle it.' _"Just take your time with things Gohan, you're still young and don't go rushing into anything because if I know a girl they will do anything to keep the boy they want." Chi-Chi laughed as she went to get Goten up and ready for breakfast.

He didn't quite follow her, "What does that mean? What would a girl do?"

Chi-Chi turned back towards her son and smiled. "Gohan, imagine how hard it was to get your father's attention and everything I had to do afterwards to keep it. Some girls will go to great lengths to get something that they want, and a young man like you and all of your abilities and my status? What girl wouldn't do something crazy?"

It was quite the statement as Gohan was left wondering if that had already started with him?

It was the second to last day before the two would separate. Yet with their lessons bearing fruit Videl was now on her own - without Gohan's knowledge - beginning to paddle out into the waves of the early morning. The low tide was perfect so that no one would come out to bother her and she could continue her progress in peace.

Videl's gains had been quick but she had quickly stagnated but not due to a lack of trying. She could ride a base wave and if that were all she wanted to do and then just practice from that day forward on her own Videl more than likely would succeed in being an amatuer surfboarder. But Videl was never one to take it easy or be satisfied with decent or good enough.

Ever since Videl got the handle of the basics she was ready to do what she saw Gohan doing. Even if Gohan had told her that baby steps were required when mastering anything. But she was never one for baby steps or slow progress. She wanted to see improvement and she didn't need anyone holding her hand if she wanted to work on her own.

If she failed so what, it was just riding a wave in the ocean on a beachfront property what was the worst that could happen?

So for the last half an hour Videl had been getting herself tossed around. The smooth waves of the mid afternoon that rolled in with a breeze were not quite the same as the choppy waves with the strong gusts that she was trying to keep herself upright with now. '_If I can do it here then I won't have any problems.' _Practice under pressure was her goal, keep pushing, and if she came back sore and sweaty with a greater level of mastery then it would be perfect.

She had learned how to throw a punch after hitting a punching bag and target dummy a thousand times, kicking the same way, jumping, balance, all of it came through trial and error. The more she tried the sooner she would succeed, it was only a matter of time.

So after being thrown from her board for the umteenth time that day. Viel was beginning to get a bit frustrated. "Damn why can't I keep my balance, it's not that hard!"

The second the wave would crest and begin over all of that practice and control that Gohan had shown her just went out the window. She tried adjusting her weight, going a bit forward or further back but each time she'd end up going forwards or backwards.

Her latest failure had sent her ungracefully tumbling end over end into the water.

There might be some uncomfortable looking rocks not too far from her but she had more than enough distance to keep herself safe. Videl was bold, not crazy.

Swimming back out to her board which was slowly being pushed back away from her Videl decided for one more go at it for the day. "Come on Videl, one more time." Psyching herself back up as she could feel her own frustrations bubbling up to the surface, using her own voice to remind herself about keeping up with a certain _someone._

That certain someone however, was quite aware of what Videl was doing.

Floating in the skyline hidden mostly by the crescent moon and light cloud cover he made sure to keep an eye on her. Knowing full well that when he told her to start taking things easy that to Videl it meant do the exact opposite. "I swear that girl just can't take anything halfway. I should've known that she wouldn't take my advice, I told her it took me upwards of a month to get used to doing this and I was doing it for survival, not for some recreational habit."

Shaking his head, Gohan often wondered if the only sane woman in his life would be his mother, and she was the furthest thing from what would be considered a normal mom. He was excluding his early years, most normal parents didn't have half alien child warrior hybrids, with super powers that were strong enough to destroy planets and engage in near cataclysmic conflicts over the course of their lives. That trumped the usual mom experience by a fair degree.

The last couple days had been fun, a little taxing on his sleep schedule, but other than that he was all right. Spending his mornings with Videl, his afternoons with Goten and the evenings with Erasa, only to have his midnight hours taken up more by Videl, rinse and repeat.

The only fortunate thing for Gohan was that Erasa hadn't done anything crazy like that first night, granted it had been surprising and it felt well… good. He wasn't going to say that her giving him his first real sexual experience had been unpleasant and he didn't bring it up since Erasa seemed conflicted about wanting to talk with him about something, yet he saw her push it down and he wouldn't bring it up. He wasn't entirely sure what he was going to say to her either. '_Goku probably said, that handjob was great, mind doing it again?' _But then a mental image of Goku and his mom and- "NO NO NO!" That was the last thing he needed running into his mind right now.

Smacking his face lightly in an effort to scold himself for getting sidetracked Gohan returned his focus to Videl who was righting herself back up on the board and getting back up onto another wave. '_Can't look up the definition of determined without a picture of Videl's face on it.' _

His eyes watching as she rolled up the wave, her back tail catching the wave, but she didn't spill or bailout.

"I'll be…" Gohan said almost smiling as Videl dropped down, her body weight balanced as she cut down into the wave and surprisingly tucked herself down and rode wave down.

Whether it was luck or just the person riding Gohan had to give a nod of approval.

'_I'm doing it!' _Videl finally did it! A little wobble here and there but she was doing it. Cutting down the rolling wave, the newly born surfer was flowing down until the rough surf crashed faster behind her. Her balance wobbling lightly as the tail end of her board was being swallowed up. Before she could hope to fall, the board spiked upwards, she tried to overcorrect and threw her weight forwards, too lost to control, and too inexperienced to throw herself off.

She'd ventured further down riding the wave then she'd imagined as she was tossed into the air. The low tide pulled back exposing the rocks several feet into the ocean air as the waves rolled and tossed around them. Her eyes were wide as her face headed directly towards them, so lost she didn't even think to brace or panic.

The wet slop of the water appeared to be going in slow motion as she felt the world slow around her as her face would soon be impacting upon the thick rocks.

Yet she never hit it. "Videl?"

'_I-I'm f-flying?!' _

Her free hand had been grabbed and she was sailing above the water, suspended above the water's edge, Videl's panicked eyes flicked upwards as her hand followed her vision to the hand grasping her wrist. They both arrived at a section of coastline where there weren't any prying eyes.

Gohan slowed down just above a section obscured by palm trees before letting Videl's feet touch the sand. She remained upright for a moment before falling straight down onto her butt, looking up as Gohan slowly touched down onto the ground. He took a moment to take a breath before addressing her, "Are you okay Videl? You gave me a scare."

"I-You? We- We were flying?" Near death didn't quite have the impact as one would imagine, she'd been sailing towards the rocks for maybe four seconds until finding herself suspended in the air. The entire adrenaline spiked moment was hampering her brain for a moment. She finally started surfing only to then be carried off in the air by Gohan.

As much as it would pain him to admit, he had to. "Yeah… we were flying. But that's less important, are you alright?"

"You were flying?!" She repeated again rising up to her feet, although she was a bit wobbly in doing so Videl was able to keep herself from falling back over. "H-How? Where did you even come from?"

He released an exasperated sigh turning away and running hand through his long black locks. "Videl, it doesn't really matter. You nearly smashed your entire body on a pile of rocks because you wanted to learn how to surf and I came down to help you. Can we just leave it at that?"

"No. Gohan, you were FLYING." Taking time to enunciate every letter of the word 'flying' to him. "Gohan people can't fly, what are you some kind of an alien? How did you do that, is it some kind of trick like the fighters from the Cell Games or some super power you have?" She continued rattling on more and more questions to him.

'_Doing the right thing, is always the hardest. Except when it comes to killing Cell… should've just done the smart thing instead of letting my power get to my head.' _Yet one crisis created another, this was more on the less concerning scale but it was still not going to be overly pleasant considering who it was, _but if anyone who'd be able to handle logically seeing me fly it would be Videl… I can't imagine Erasa or any of my other classmates being able to take this very well.'_

So Gohan took another breath. "I'll explain, would you mind walking back with me to the hotel? I'll try and answer your questions, okay?" She agreed but she still had plenty more questions that needed answering.

Videl cast her gaze over Son Gohan. The two had started walking, despite him having saved her life or from serious injury she wanted to be angry, pissed off at him, but she couldn't. Gohan was still, at his core, her friend. Her BFF's boyfriend, and apparently he was something even more than she had ever imagined. So she broke the ice with an easy question. "So, you can fly."

He nodded in affirmation. "I can."

"Since when can people fly? That wasn't some illusion was it or a cheap trick like dad always says it is?" Her head turned to the side to look at him, "People just can't fly."

"You can, if you were trained how to, and I was when I was still young… see?" Gohan then lifted himself off the ground, floating just inches off of the ground, then he moved slowly in front of her. His body levitated without any assistance. The act was simple enough for him, he could do it without even thinking, but to Videl she had to move her foot down and in front of him to make sure that there was actually nothing there.

She checked around his arms, hell, she even studied his shoes to make sure he wasn't wearing some crazy Capsule Corp. levitating footwear or something. Yet despite her beliefs, she found nothing. No gimmicks, no tricks, nothing. Gohan was flying as he lowered himself back down towards the ground, she stared square into his eyes. "How?"

"Mastery of one's ki or life force. Any person with enough strength can fly." By the look Videl was giving him she obviously wasn't exactly following him. It would probably be easier to explain to someone who had the actual ability than saying. "Ki is in all of us, some people can use it naturally to let them fly or even this…" He held up his palm to her. "Look and you'll see." Videl leaned closer, her eyes somewhat transfixed as she watched the slow sparks of golden light form over his fingertips and roll downwards.

Then within the palm of his hand a single yellow orb of light formed, flickering to life. Videl was blown away, Gohan was using some type of energy, he called it ki. But that was insane, or was she insane? Had she perhaps actually hit her head on the rocks and this was some kind of dream? Maybe she hadn't woken up that early at all-

"Videl?" Gohan broke her mental block as he closed his fist letting the ki extinguish.

"I… I don't… " Her head was shaking lightly in disbelief, this was beyond words. She looked back up into his dark brown eyes. "Gohan, just what are you?" Everything made sense, but also didn't make sense at the same time. Always breaking expectations, he just seemed able to do the most unexpected things for as long as she had known him.

'_I'm a half alien hybrid of a warrior race known as the saiyans, and I have more power than you can comprehend, Videl!' _That thought rang once again back in his mind. Still probably wasn't the time to bring that subject up. "Videl, I'm the product of a world champion and one of the world's strongest women on the planet, I also have the blood of the Ox-King in my veins. I have a legacy of doing great things in my blood." That was probably the easiest way of putting it. "I can do a lot of things, I've learned from people like Master Roshi, Tien Shinhan, and many other world class fighters in my life. I have picked up a thing or two."

Those were names that were known, Goku's wouldn't be due to the fact the entire arena was destroyed during the match and there weren't that many people around to talk about it following the incident or about what happened. Someone like Master Roshi still had a great deal of recognition and respect in communities that Videl would know.

"Why did you never say any of this? Gohan you can fly!"

"And? What then, I don't want that kind of attention, Vide,l and I couldn't imagine the kind of chaos that would come about as a result of that."

She had to concede that point, so she tried asking something else. "Who else knows that you can fly? Did you tell Erasa or Sharpner?"

"What, no! Videl, I'm not trying to advertise that fact, I just wanna have a normal life without having everyone trying to get involved in my affairs." The two continued walking reaching the gates to the main area where they stayed. The two of them entered just as the sun started to break upon the horizon. "Look, Videl, can you please just keep this between us and promise you won't tell anyone, I don't want anymore stress for me or my family."

"Fine," She nodded, Gohan exhaled in relief. "But." She held up one finger giving him a smug little grin. "You have to teach me how to fly and then we'll call it even."

"Videl, I saved your life remember?" Gohan groaned, "Can't this be the owed favor for a favor."

"I'm aware that you did Gohan, but you also did that on your own, and besides if I had known you could've taught me how to fly I wouldn't have asked you to teach me how to surf… so I feel that you also take some of the blame for this. So just consider this agreement and we're even."

"What!?" Gohan said more than a little baffled. "Videl, seriously, you're going to blackmail so you can learn how to fly?" '_Sheesh, the nerve of this girl!'_

"Look, you can't do something no one else can do and not have me want to learn how to do the same. Besides you'll need my help in the future." Videl said, keeping her grin.

Gohan looked a little stunned, his mouth hung slightly agape in disbelief. "What, what are you talking about?" Gohan said he flabbergasted his body making odd movements as he struggled to piece together what she was talking about.

"Well, Gohan, you see Erasa is currently awake and looking down at us." She pointed one finger up where Gohan's eyes could see the shape and hair color of a blonde looking down on them from the penthouse that Videl was sharing with Gohan's girlfriend. "So, considering she's already super concerned that I'm trying to steal you away from her, you do me this one little favor and I promise Erasa won't think anything is amiss between us. So… Deal?" She smiled and held out her hand towards Gohan. She hadn't planned on this kind of spring break… but this was probably going to turn out to be the best one yet.

**R&R**


	10. New Relationships

**Chapter 10: New relationships**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, for all of those living in the states please stay safe. Those outside take care of yourselves.**

Returning back home and to school hadn't been the simplest transition. Gohan required a hefty bit of explaining to his girlfriend Erasa that he was helping Videl and not '_with' _her. But that had been a bit easier to get around with Videl telling her childhood friend that there was nothing going on, though Erasa did feel a bit skeptical of that. Yet Gohan told her that he was sorry and just wanted to do something nice for Videl so they could really be friends.

So as 'punishment' Gohan had to walk her into school everyday for a week and take her out for ice cream and a date so all in all. A pretty light sentence all things considered. Speaking of which, Gohan was currently walking with said girlfriend into the main school. "You are just too sweet sometimes Gohan!" Erasa giggled Gohan had his backpack over his shoulder while carrying her books in his other arm as one was currently being held up by a blonde female.

Not that it appeared to be a secret anymore, the sophomore stud and equivalent genius was now officially dating someone.

But there was always room for rumors, this was high school and Gohan wasn't aware of one thing about Erasa's family history. That being-

'_Wow she must really slut it up to get Son Gohan's attention.' _The terse and harsh words meant for private conversations were heard by the demi saiyans ears. It made the long hair on his back twitch slightly. He couldn't understand how people could be so cruel? They had just faced annihilation by Cell not too long ago and they seemed to act like the petty squabbles were important. Wasn't there more to life than just belittling one another?

'_Well I mean her mom was big in the porno industry, why do you think every guy here knows the famous Dick racer or Cock eraser from those crappy B grade adult parody movies she starred in. I'm sure her mom's passed on a trick or two to her daughter. I mean think about it- what does Erasa have that every other girl doesn't in this school?' _

The back and forth between the two people talking, amongst other less nefarious cruel whispers was upsetting. Yet he also thought about how quickly Erasa had pushed him that one night, not that he had objected to it. She'd given him one hell of a handjob and he'd never felt well anything like that. But he didn't try to dwell on her actions as she had remained all smiles and hadn't done anything like that since.

He was enjoying more of the feeling of his arm touching two very soft fleshy pillows. '_I wonder how they'd actually feel…' _Gohan's eyes swung down slightly to look quickly at the pair of nice feeling female breasts pushed up against him.

The entered the building together, Erasa still happily humming away as the two stopped by her locker first, as was appropriate the was the lady.

"Thank you Gohan." She planted a soft kiss on his cheek make the teen blush despite the amused snickers from those around the pair. She plucked out her books from his hands and set the first couple classes she'd need in her hands.

As she was busy her locker friend came up beside them. "How is the prisoner Warden?" Videl said laughing as Gohan shot her a glare for a second.

Erasa joined in with a giggle. "He's doing fine. But I think in a few more days I _might," _jokingly using the word might as she put her fingers in Gohan's hair.

"Oh come Erasa." He said looking away from her, trying to find something else to look at, her long nails felt quite good on his scalp.

"Oh is my wittle Gohan feeling like I'm becoming more of a ball and chain?" Teasing Gohan was her favorite, mostly because Gohan had the most priceless reactions. Of course that wasn't everything, his sweetness. It was practically a flavor to her.

Best of all she had given her own confidence back, Gohan was her boyfriend. She had gotten a little… well Erasa had to be honest with herself it was almost a shock to her.

That night when they had gotten into that pillow fight she had fled down the hallway and tried to hide in the bathroom, it was all in good fun of course, but then she heard the thud and when she peeked out from the door she saw something tear at her confidence just a little bit. It was Gohan sprawled over Videl, and her friend remained there quiet wearing barely anything beneath her boyfriend. She felt something sting inside of her.

Sure she had been 'jealous' of Videl, who wouldn't be, everyone was jealous of her. Videl was pretty, smart, strong, athletic, the pinnacle of the school-until Gohan- and she was the daughter of the man who saved the world.

Videl would always be her friend, but that didn't mean that Erasa wasn't worried about Videl taking something from her. I mean by comparison what did she have that Videl didn't?

She was sort of the opposite of Gohan while her friend seemed to be the perfect match, and admitting that to herself was hard. Ignoring it considering how poorly Videl treated Gohan at first had begun to give way to more feelings of inadequacies and she wanted to be sure that her boyfriend remained that way. Sure feelings could change and all, but right now she wanted to be Gohan's one and only. He wasn't the type of guy who liked to look around at other girls.

He certainly wasn't-

"So it's finally out, huh? You're cheating on me Erasa?"

The devil was certainly in the details. The blonde was wearing a none too pleased expression. His hands were in his pockets as his lips were pressed flat, his eyebrows were slanted into sharp angles. Sharpner hadn't come back until today from his spring break, there were always a few extra days that could be skipped when you were having fun. He'd come back to some exciting text messages and saw his fair share of how Erasa was gushing over Gohan. Not that he couldn't picture it, he just thought Erasa or hell Gohan wouldn't have the gall to do 'him like that'.

Erasa turned around walking up to Sharpner unafraid of his intimidating attitude. She drew up one finger and poked him in the chest. "Me and you were a thing last year, but I'm not with you anymore."

Gohan looked to Videl, what exactly was he supposed to do?

But Videl didn't seem to be interested in offering him some of that advice. She crossed her arms ready to act-_if needed-_ but this was her friend's issue to work out. Erasa was a big girl too she couldn't step in everytime her friend had a problem. Erasa wanted to play the games with Sharpner and Gohan, she might've been playful in how she told her ex off but he clearly hadn't got the message.

"Since spring break? Erasa I'd figure of all the people who know how I take pride in my image. You should know how I dislike being belittled by my girl and," His eyes shifted to Gohan who found something more interesting on the ceiling to look at. "So you're going to give me a reason?" He threw up his hands almost expectantly, he wanted to know why-though he might have a good idea. He wanted to hear her say it.

"No, I don't need a reason, but since you asked so _nicely." _She took her one hand and gestured to Gohan, "I upgraded, someone who helps me with my grades, who cares about how I am doing, and doesn't look at me like I'm his trophy girl on the side." She then raised one finger to Sharpner's face. "But would you like to hear the biggest detail?" Her voice became mocking, it made the blonde brow on her ex's face to twitch slightly.

"Please," His voice obviously strained. "Do tell?

"He's way cuter but most of all." She then slipped back and put her hand in with Gohan's. "I appreciate a guy who cares about me for me and not these." Bouncing her developed chest for emphasis.

Gohan waited, his eyes waiting for Sharpner's reaction. The jock's hands came back down to his sides there was heavy pressure as his fists tightened up but no lashing out. No harsh reprisals to Erasa's clear declaration.

"Fine… if that's how you want to play this game then Erasa… We'll play it your way." Without waiting for a reply he whirled around his hand digging into his pocket and pulling out his cellphone to make some important texts to handle the situation.

"Hmph!" Erasa said proudly puffing herself up a little bit. "Well… now that that's," Looking at her _Boyfriend. _"Shall we?"

Gohan gestured for her to lead which she did so proudly. _It was official that Gohan and Erasa were now a couple._

Walking alongside her in the hallway had become only mildly embarrassing, as Gohan received more than his fair share of unwarranted dirty looks.

Yet Erasa made him feel better about himself. He'd never had a girl like her before, hell period. It was what surprised him, she seemed immune to all of the bad things, never getting embarrassed or bothered. She just kept smiling and doing all of the subtle things. It wasn't everyday but it was something new.

As they arrived at her class she leaned up and pecked his cheek. "Thanks for the escort, see you in chemistry later." A hug and a pat later she was gone into class, waving hi to her friends and knowing that in a period she'd be sitting next to him and saying how much she had missed him and how happy she was to be back with him.

'_And even I have to admit… I like hearing that.' _

[*****]

"Mr. Heed you know I'm not the best with soccer (Insert Football for those not american)." Gohan slightly protested being forced into playing the sport, it was more than abundantly clear Gohan's far greater than average athletics were a problem when playing.

But the coaching staff were always super adamant about getting Gohan on a sports team. Hell any athletics would be top notch. Gohan's first time playing baseball had him leading off- even for gym- with five home runs. He'd hit the ball so hard it broke through the fence. Other times he had a vertical leap over seven feet to catch a stray ball!

Then they had tried him out at soccer and he'd kicked the ball so hard he dented the crossbar, Gohan had been the goalie at the time, not to mention the goal was the one on the other side of the field.

Then there was him cracking the backboard when throwing a three pointer and his state record shattering one mile run. Even if it wasn't officially recorded Gohan's time was beyond exceptional. That and with a mind like his there wouldn't be a school in the entire world that wouldn't want to come here and meet him.

More school prestige was always needed, and Gohan would get publicity, as a teacher he couldn't understand why the young man wouldn't want to get involved.

Said young half superhuman always had trouble controlling his strength, like trying to use a jackhammer as a chisel. Sure he could handle things but when kicking or hitting things there was a struggle keeping himself in 'human' levels.

Yet they wanted him to go out and play soccer. '_Ughhh.'_

Wearing his crisp white shirt with white bottoms with an orange ring around the bottom-the schools signature athletic uniform- Gohan was standing as both team captains were picked, the usual crowd of kids as Videl-de facto team captain always and another student were going to pick teams. Well the first five anyway, after that the teacher would grab half and half of what was left and stick them on either team.

"Alright Videl who do you pick first?"

Videl looked about, knowing the usual group she had her selection but she was going to mix it up. Afterall she had to show her new teacher that she'd be willing to help him out. "Gohan."

'_Wait what?' _He looked surprised, normally Videl would want to be- '_oh, I see'_

Gohan headed over to Videl's side as the other student picked out the members on their team. "So I'll assume that this is the favor you promised?" He said quietly beside her.

She hid her smirk but not her pleased tone of her voice. "You helped me, I'm helping you Gohan. I know a little bit of arm twisting occurred in my favor but I think this will benefit us both. Don't worry I'll do most of the work during gym and you won't have to go crazy and _take off." _She hinted at their lessons but not averting her gaze from the other students.

Videl had learned some incredible things from Gohan, just the other day in fact had been truly eye opening.

"_I want to do what you do Gohan, show me how to control and manage my ki." Holding up her hand in a mimic of how Gohan had shown her back at the resort. "Just like you did, show me how to do that."_

_Gohan released a breath, Videl it's not a switch I can snap this takes a lot of practice and strength and it's hard to just explain. But I can show you by doing it with him." Gohan stepped back and revealed his kid brother with the even crazier hair. "Goten, come here."_

_Her teacher had told her that he hadn't been ever given a simple course, that he'd been forced to awaken his latent powers without much say in the matter. So Gohan in practice had been working on teaching her by teaching someone else._

_That person being his brother, little brother, someone who was about to turn four. Wearing purple pants and a white shirt while Gohan wore a blue training gi with no sleeves. "We gunna pway?"_

_Gohan smiled, "Not play Goten, remember how we controlled our energy." Loosely translated it was playing tag and catch with ki balls but they could only keep playing if Goten was the one who made them._

"_Ohhh-! Okay!" Goten was excited, bounding over Goten put both of his hands together and made a cup-like shape, interleaving his fingers as his eyes began to just stare hard at them in an effort to maximize concentration. Though he did look pretty humorous to Gohan and cute to Videl with how hard he was trying._

"_Goten is doing everything he can to pull his energy out of himself. You have to be able to do the same Videl."_

_For her she'd always preferred seeing over hearing about it. Her eyes watched as the little tongue stuck out from Goten's mouth. His stance, the way he was holding his fingers and the sheer intensity on someone so little._

_Videl recalled the way she was supposed to reach out and draw it from within. Pull it out from her stomach and then let it roll through her, visualize and believe in herself that she could do this and it would happen._

_It was no different then when she learned martial arts, she had to see herself doing it before doing it. So she put her image over that of Goten's in her mind. Feeling the way the small boy was drawing out energy until-!_

_It sparked to life, flickering brighter and brighter until-! It took shape the small glowing yellow orb. "Wow…" Videl was still amazed by what she saw, how she couldn't wait for herself to be able to do something like that._

"_Okay-! I'm ready Gohan! Let me-" She was cut off as Gohan's arm shot out and grabbed the ball of ki that had been throwntowards the two of them._

"_Ooh Fast-! Throw-! Throw!" Goten cheered as he jumped into the air excitedly, he was ready for another rousing game of ki ball. Not understanding the delicate situation that his brother was in-but he didn't care it was play time when he was with his big brother._

"_Alright Videl now it's time for you to practice, I have a little brother who needs to be worn out." Gohan then tossed the ki ball up into the air which Goten leapt upwards for. Videl's jaw dropped, "Did he just jump thirty feet!?"_

"_Probably," Gohan said, there was little point in hiding his brother's superhuman ability levels after all Gohan could fly, stressing and acting like jumping really high was a big deal seemed less important. "My little brother is just as exceptional, if not more so than when I was his age." Gohan smiled as he batted the ki ball right back up to him, knowing well that his brother couldn't fly and when he flopped back down the ball missed him._

"_Aww-!" Goten whined as he watched it zip well out of his reach._

"_Well make another one." Gohan said, coming over to ruffle his hair. The smaller demi saiyan offered a pout before putting back on his serious face. The teen turned back towards Videl, "Well are you going to start trying, because we don't make any progress if all you do is watch my little brother."_

So that's how Videl's first lesson had gone, not the most exhilarating of experiences for her as she struggled to do what Gohan had shown her, and what his little brother had done in a manner of a minute. By the end of the day she hadn't managed anything, but Gohan said she would just have to keep trying and beginning to focus more on her own self balance.

'_He told me to meditate… He is a nerd. But he's a good person.' _Videl thought the teams were squared away for a quick twenty minute game of soccer. Still physical education soccer but it was some good exercise.

The game started out like normal, but Gohan immediately just felt that something was off. There were an extra three kids per side just due to the number which wasn't the problem but there was a tingle on the back of his neck.

All the kids rushed in as Gohan more or less acted the part letting Videl do her thing and be the best at everything. But as he went through the motions he wasn't paying attention when a leg came up in front of his and inside his feet. "Sh-it!" Gohan cursed as he fell forwards. Hands planting down onto the astro turf.

The rest of the group pushed away with Videl kicking the ball out of the scrum and sprinting down, dribbling it side to side with her feet and juking out one of the kids attempting to at least try and slow her down. Videl rolled right past her and fired her cannonball of a leg. The shot bounced right off of the crossbar before bouncing out of the goal. "Damn." She cursed before rushing back after the ball. Gohan came to the side and moved to pass the ball over to her, doing his absolute best to not tap the ball like he had done when playing goalie that one time.

As he moved up another student came up, and dropped into a slide- something they were told not to do- attempting to do something as aggressive and take out Gohan's legs.

The teacher's whistle blew as the student's slide was checked and matched by Gohan's planted legs. A loud pop was heard as soon as the student made contact. The painful screaming that came next made Gohan's eyes flinch slightly, it was only minor and nothing like the hell his mother could raise.

Gohan looked down and could tell that his competing student had just dislocated his knee judging by how far the joint was bulging out. '_Straight leg slide, that might've actually hurt me if I wasn't able to take a tank shell to the face and not even flinch.' _

Mr. Heed came over, "This is why I tell you guys to not slide tackle, or act like wannabe pros because you do stupid things like this!" Emphasizing the student who was not in any capacity to complain about the prospect of being called stupid. "Videl go get the nurse and probably call for an ambulance, with how his leg is looking I'm going to assume he'll need one."

Mr. Heed then set about having the other students holding him still, while they hissed through their teeth at the pain. The continuing lecture from their P.E. teacher about following directions and not doing dumb things continued for another ten minutes until the school nurse, dean, and Videl returned to help get things under control.

It was just another not so typical day for Son Gohan and he had an odd feeling that things weren't going to get better.

[***]

In another section of the world Chi-Chi was standing in front of the camera, working as a critique guest star on the iron cook show. It was in between takes for the semi reality T.V. show, where live and pre-recorded pieces were shot on set.

Chi-Chi was having her make-up redone on set by two attendants while the producer on set was barking directions for the next take.

Due to the usual hustle and bustle of cinema and star life and the upcoming anniversary to a very important day there was a special guest. One who deeply annoyed Chi-Chi's sensibilities but a man she could at least respect in terms of his wealth and prestige.

'_Even if it is all mostly a lie.'_

"Oh come on people, the world champ is starving over here how about a little more cooking and a little less of the proverbial escargot alright, I'm the world champion and I need some full meals down here!" Hercule maintained his loud laughter.

"Of course, Mr. Satan we understand we'll be getting to that soon I promise you!" The producer and director had their noses shoved quite far up the world's champs ass that they could tell what he had for breakfast yesterday. It made CHi-Chi almost smirk with amusement.

Though as the two sat waiting for the next shot to be readied, Hercule decided to break down a little small talk with his guest host. "So you're the famous Miss. Chi-Chi."

She slowly turned her head towards him, her hair shorter, cut to framer her face with twin black bangs and the rest of her hair held a sharp sheen, it was a perfect match for the full cocktail dress she had been given to wear for the show. Sex sells, and sexy women sell it very well.

Given the look that world champ was sending her Chi-Chi knew that it was broadcasting quite the message. "It is Mrs. Chi-Chi," She corrected him. "I was a happily married woman until my husband died during the Cell games."

"Ah, that's a shame I didn't get to deliver my," He raised his hand up for emphasis. "Chop-! To the monster Cell before that happened then."

Restraining herself from snickering Chi-Chi gave a polite nod. "A shame then, now is there anything else that I can do for you, _World Champ?" _Adding just a bit of sarcasm to her voice.

Hercule had to laugh, she wasn't the least bit intimidated by him in fact she was almost mocking him. '_She's got fire, character, and one hell of an impressive figure.' _

"Well before we jump the shark. _Mrs. Chi-Chi. _I hear that your son is quite the star over at the high school, the one that my own daughter is attending." Ice-breaker question, in the business world and focus should be on that of getting a person to see you as someone beyond the current image that you portrayed.

Business 101, and relationships 102.

Chi-Chi lowered her guard a bit, "He is, Gohan is at the very top at everything he does, also I have met your daughter, she is quite the young woman. She is like you and not like you in many ways."

He chuckled, grabbing the water mug in front of him and taking a quick swill. "Yes, my little videl has been handling your son's _talents," _being careful of his wording. "She used to come home on the days that I was home and demand that I make her stronger and faster than your son." It was a moment of pride he had as a father for his daughter. "I've never been so proud to see her work so hard, she reminds me of just how hard her mother worked."

"I never had the honor of meeting her, she sounded like an impressive woman." Chi-Chi admonished, any woman that could tolerate Hercule's antics had to be a saint.

The champ smiled, "That she was. I could say the same of your late husband, I heard he was the former world champion of martial arts. It would've been quite the honor to fight against him in a match at least once, rumor has it they had to rebuild the whole stadium after his victory."

Chi-Chi actually genuinely smiled, "yes my Goku did win that day, it was there that he proposed to me and made me his fiancee." With a slight smug grin on her face she looked at Hercule. "Though I doubt you would be able to fight my husband for very long."

"Hmph," The champ said, acting like he was deeply offended. "With how I'm planning to break my record tonight and shatter 40 tiles with one single chop tonight I doubt you will feel the same about that."

His new record breaking achievement was always to increase his strength, always pushing his limits, as the best in the world he couldn't act like he was stagnant, everything had to be impressive, over the top, and better if not bigger than before. He had to keep human hope and spirit alive, along with faith in his merchandise.

"Maybe you should've challenged him at the Cell games, I mean he did take the stage right after you…" Chi-Chi sipped some water as she rotated her chair allowing her body to wholly face the world champion. "I'm sure you remember him. Tall, blonde hair, teal eyes, orange fighting gi, and blue sash. Surely you would recall him there right?"

He blinked, '_Did… she just.' _The bottom part of his jaw opened up as he tried to voice some words but they didn't form. '_No- That just can't be.' _He knew that guy, the one who was performing all of those crazy tricks- '_But they had to be tricks no person could do that kind of stuff.' _All of the crazy movements, those explosions, light shows, all of it had to be a trick!

He swallowed.

"I believe you do and how about that ending, Mr. Satan, you would have to admit it is certainly impressive how you defeated Cell." She dropped her head lower, and her voice just a bit lower as well, "I mean you probably wouldn't ever believe it, but there's some crazy rumor going around that a small boy who was helped out by an android who's head just happened to be thrown to him." She gave him a wicked grin, even with those deep red painted lips there was quite the foreboding feeling she gave off just looking at him. "Sound's quite absurd… don't you think?"

The champ was completely caught off guard, there was absolutely no way she could know all of that. But clearly she did. '_Now what's her angle? What does she want from it?' _

Their time for question and answer faded as the producer got the ball rolling back on the set. "Alright next take people, get your faces ready to make some magic and money." He clapped his hands as he went back to his position behind numerous monitors.

"Perhaps, a discussion later?" Hercule said directing his attention back to where it needed to be.

"Sounds promising. Somewhere nice I hope?" Chi-Chi put her hands underneath her chin and a self satisfied smirk still on her lips.

"I think it would only be appropriate given the situation."

The rest of the shoot was uneventful, Chi-Chi was used to this after over two years of hard work in the entertainment industry. Her part to play was spelled out, she was to be kind but critical, degrading but uplifting in the same sense. She wasn't the harsh lecturer or critic destroying someone's self esteem and worth. More or less she was the Mom of the show, the kind that would spank her children but hug them later and reassure them that everything would be alright and that they needed to learn their lesson.

Leaving the comedy and uneducated fish out of water of one Mr. Satan who knew how to work a camera crew and set. Coming off as bombastic as he wasn't a cook but correlating it to martial arts and at the end giving pointers and autographs on how to grow as a person. It worked out quite well, even for Chi-Chi the man had Charisma if nothing else. '_Makes sense, he tricked the entire world into thinking __**he **__beat Cell for crying out loud.'_

Yet later she was greeted with an address and a chauffeur to pick her up after the set, disregarding her agent's objections Chi-Chi decided to see just what the World Champ had to say about everything that had come and gone. That and she was interested in a little socializing, it would be another week until she got home and the new caregiver would be sent to look after their children once Paris was removed from her duties.

The girl would be in charge of cleaning up the home and leaving. She didn't pick up Goten or take him to daycare or look after him, that was all Gohan. Her son jumped at the chance to be rid of her and hopefully the new replacement would be a good fit and not cause further animosity with her son. She had yet to receive any other answers about what had transpired and CSB had obviously no intention of fighting with her star power and money, deciding to drop anything further after just one meeting with Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi had dressed herself down from her show clothes into a more business casual dress suit and skirt. Looking up at the place she had been brought too, it seemed fitting, '_Casa lontano da casa, considering he's a fighter and a trainer this would probably make sense.'_

Given her special directions the staff ushered her to a private table set up on the second floor for VIP's only. There she saw Hercule sitting at a table at a table, surprisingly not alone, a plethora of food already set out and his assistant sitting beside him. A small nerdy looking young man in his late twenties scrolling through a Capsule Pad for whatever reasons that she wasn't privy to.

"Ah wonderful, I ordered some appetizers, not sure what a gal like you is into for food but I'd figure a good spread is nice for starters." Hercule offered her a gesture as she took a seat across from him. "Don't mind my assistant, he'd my letterhead and just fixing up my schedule since we were all taken up for time during that shoot and I didn't have a free moment till now."

"Much appreciated," Chi-Chi picked up a menu setting it down in front of her wondering what she was in the mood for. Her eyes didn't look up before she started talking again, "Now one might be asking a few questions about this little get together, correct?" Her finger sliding over what she might like before scrolling down the list with her fingernail.

"Heh, well I can't very much look a gift horse in the mouth and just pass on it now can I? Since you know what happened I'd very much like to offer my sympathies_, _for what happened."

Chi-Chi looked up, "Oh?" Curiosity had her. "I do have wealth and fame already, granted it's nothing like yours but considering my position I don't feel that would be the correct compensation."

The champ took a drink of water as he pointed to two things on his assistant virtual tab and told him to fix those dates and times before redirecting his attention back to Chi-Chi. "Surely that was one avenue, but I was thinking more along the lines of something more direct."

That caused her eyebrow to rise up. "Do tell me then." She closed the menu in her lap before the champ gave her a grin as she heard quite the interesting proposal from one Mr. Satan.

**R&R**


	11. Out In the Open

**Chapter 11: Out in The Open**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, crazy world means less time for me to do this sadly. Hopefully this takes your mind away from it even for a little bit.**

Gohan arrived back home after a bit of a chaotic day, Goten thoroughly exhausted and almost slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes having used up all of his energy in an effort to fly and greatly outdo Videl in the process. So Goten was comfortably asleep, his small arms dangling over the back of Gohan's shoulders, a pronounced nose bubble flaring up and down with his small breaths.

With some dutiful - if not well deserved - downtime, Gohan figured that it might be good for him to start doing some light training again. He was actually feeling a little winded after helping Videl and working his little brother. Nothing crazy, but he was thinking about doing a type of sparring to keep his skills sharp.

Unlocking the front door, Gohan was immediately assailed by an unwelcome smell. One part stinged his nose the other boiled his blood. He didn't know what the first part of the smell was, but he certainly understood the second.

'_Paris…' _With a growl, Gohan had hoped that she'd be gone - in just three days she'd be out of his life forever, and not a moment too soon, all things considered for the demi saiyan. Gohan didn't acknowledge her, seeing the back of her head as she was on the couch. He went quickly to his little brother's room and laid him up in his bed. Taking just a few extra seconds to tuck him in and seal the door so that no excess noise would be heard.

He didn't care about the caretaker, more so he didn't want his little brother having any memories of this event, should he happen to wake up.

With a controlled glare, Gohan marched out to confront the negligent woman. Hands tightly balled up in fists, Coming around the side of her, the teen was still angry that she didn't even have the decency to realize the time and the fact that he was home. _A meek, goodbye or I'll leave right away, _could've lessened his growing disdain for her for the moment.

Yet his black eyes noticed something slightly alarming. Paris' breath was faint, not that she was having trouble breathing, but the fact was, she was hardly breathing.

The cause wasn't hard for him to decipher. Unrolled in front of him was all of the evidence at hand, a syringe, a spoon, and a small butane torch. Beside that was a shoelace, unbound by a small female purse that had several aluminum gum wrappers unfolded by her.

HIs acute saiyan eyes could see clearly several small puncture marks along the vein of her wrist. He was sure there had to probably be more as well. '_I can't believe this-! Seriously do you not have anything else that you could waste your life over?' _Gohan knew narcotics and he knew more than enough having browsed television and been subject to more than his fair share of drug awareness programs in school. Gohan couldn't imagine the need for anyone to require drugs, but he also had put himself in the position of a near demi god-like figure by comparison to regular people.

But knowing what it was, anyone who had seen enough police shows to have a good idea what heroin was. Yet that didn't stop from just outright pissing Gohan off even more. Was this not enough-! She made a good living, her job wasn't that hard, and yet here she was doing something that was just killing herself.

'_All the pain I put myself through to save the Earth, the sacrifices and taking more than a few bullets for all humans and this is what you use with that gift?' _

It was bringing out his cynical side, and thoughts that weren't there had been festering deeper within his mind. Like a kind of dark poison was coursing through his veins, the more he felt less and less like his young naive self. This was the real world, even if people weren't Frieza, Vegeta, Garlic Jr. and Cell, they all had evil in them. Something that was disgusting, "Just rotting filth. That you had the nerve to nearly kill my brother, scare the hell out me and my mother?" The veins in his forearms began to pulse spreading up his shoulders and to his face.

Paris' drug induced state didn't register Gohan's hand slowly raising up towards her. Who would it hurt? Surely getting rid of her would be appropriate wouldn't it? '_Just one junkie that nearly killed a member of your dear family… there's nothing wrong with that is there?' _

He sucked his hand back into his chest, his palm wrapped around his wrist as if it wasn't completely under his control. The teen sucked in a sharp breath as a cold shiver ran down his back. "What the hell is wrong with me? Why would I even think that?"

The cruel delight that was once coursing through his veins had been replaced by revulsion and contempt for his actions. Gohan had only thought like that before in regards to Cell; '_And look what good that had brought you?' _

The idea of killing, no murdering, someone had never ever crossed his mind. No matter her many, many faults. Gohan could not be the person to just outright end someone's life. '_**But she did you wrong, she nearly killed your little brother?' **_

"Shut up." Gohan growled, grabbing the sides of his face. Where were these thoughts coming from, he didn't think like this, he didn't act like this! '**You can't let her live after that, you went half-way with Cell and it only cost you the man you idolized and ruined your family. Are you going to make that same mistake again?' **

Gohan's fingers rolled over his face, digging red welts as his nails pulled causing him minor pain. This was wrong, it wasn't his choice. She was just human, there was no comparison between Paris a junkie and a murderous android from the future!

The veins in his arms and face were pulsing, the anger was there, writhing and roiling inside of his body like a churning sea in a storm. But Gohan felt inside of him, the happier and kinder pieces that had made him the man he was today pulling himself out from those raging waters.

Just as suddenly as those thoughts and emotions boiled up inside of him, they were quickly stunted before fading, like they were never there to begin with.

Sweat was beginning to form on his brow, Gohan knew that he had to remove this situation, but not in whatever twisted way he had been thinking about earlier. Taking a few deep breaths, the saiyan calmly looked to the still out cold Paris and decided to wake her up…

The woman felt something zip through her body lightening her up like she never had before. It erased her high and snapped her back to the present.

Brown eyes blinked and then she looked up into the neutral placid face of Son Gohan. Her mouth was dry and she could still feel the rolling ebbs of her high fading just like her ability to speak. "I don't need to ask or tell you what you're doing right now, I think you know well enough that it's a horrible thing to do drugs. Especially these."

Gohan drew back, controlling his anger. His finger pointing down at the mess she had on the table. "I would like to know why?" He really wanted to hear her excuse. "You're paid well, you have nothing terrible happening to you, so why are you doing something like this?"

Paris' head dropped in complete shame and embarrassment. It would've been easier if he was yelling and screaming at her to handle, but that disappointed tone from someone younger looking down as she struggled with her _problem wasn't_ something that she liked facing.

She gathered some parts of her courage and will to speak after a minute, her fingers coming together as she tried to act like a grown woman but was shaking like a caught teen in front of her parents. "Does it matter? You're not going to see me in a few days anyway, and it's not like you really care."

"What you do to yourself I can't control, but why? Why would you do this to yourself, is this the life you want to live after Cell nearly took it from everyone a few years ago?" Gohan got a little harsher. "You're practically killing yourself… it also doesn't mean I want to watch someone just throw their life away like that, I've already had more than enough people dying pointlessly for one lifetime."

"Please don't preach to me Gohan, you have everything so much better off than I ever did. I didn't ask to start getting addicted to this crap, it's not like you know how hard it is to handle your little brother all the time!" Her little temper quickly faltered when Gohan shot her a death glare. "It's not easy… Goten is sweet but he's, he's just hard to handle."

He gave her an incredulous look, he couldn't understand her rationale and jump to that logic. "How about you start telling me, you've always said Goten was great and he never gave you problems."

She found the words that she wished to say for another minute. "I said those things because I didn't want to give this job up… the money and prestige who could turn that down?"

"That's just a self serving excuse. That doesn't explain all of this-" gesturing to her drug to go back that was laid out on the table.

"No one pays the rent but me Gohan, I have to live close or buy a car both of which are expensive and I know that you and your brother aren't normal so you don't have any real idea of what it is to be just like a regular person. I can't fly, have super strength or an appetite of an entire army."

"So why drugs? Why not find a new job or say something?"

She looked up at Gohan from behind her bangs. "You don't tell someone like your mother that her precious boys aren't always the incredible super beings that you always appear to be. It was also something in my contract, I was only allowed to tell her concerns and not my personal gripes. The latter had to go directly to my boss and they wouldn't listen to them. Mrs. Chi-Chi would get her way no matter what and I had to sit there and just put up with it."

Her head dropped again, "I found your mother's powerful painkillers. Goten played too roughly one day and he nearly broke my hand, I just thought… I'd just take one and I'd be fine and it worked. They numbed the pain and I felt better. The next day I thought just one more for some lingering pain… then before I knew it, I was taking them when it didn't hurt, they made me feel so good I just lost control…"

Both of her hands grabbed the side of her face, "But those pills just weren't enough and I knew someone who could help me get better ones and then." She let her words fall off. "I don't need to get into the specifics. I just wanted to feel good, it helped take the edge off when I was around the two of you and your demanding mother. I didn't intend to become a junkie but now I can't stop."

"So just stop, go find help!" Gohan said in disbelief. "There's plenty of places that could give you some type of help."

"And lose my job? Be labelled an addict, give up everything? Gohan I can't just do that, I'd lose everything if I did."

He pressed his lips into a scowl, "What about your life?"

[***]

The teen didn't bring up his incident with Paris to his mother, the girl would be making her own choices and told him that she wouldn't be returning the following day which would be her last anyway. It was just inside of him, he wasn't exactly sure what that was telling him to just look away, to not tell his mother what he saw.

'_And for the life of me I can't understand why? I would have proved all of my mother's disregards of my concerns correct. It would've ended everything and yet I just couldn't do it. Maybe it's because I had those thoughts and I still have no idea where they had come from.' _

That was the most troubling aspect of everything to have those dark emotions rolling up inside of him, it made him feel disgusted that he might actually entertain the idea of killing someone. And it wasn't justifiable. Sure he could make petty arguments with himself, but to actually go and kill anyone because of a feeling was terribly wrong. That's what weak people did.

The growing man inside of him could never find a reason for doing anything so lowly and unbecoming of the person he thought he was.

An exhausted mental sigh escaped his mind, currently as he was on a double date, though the double part was a bit excessive. Managing the hyperactive Goten while with Erasa was not the most simple of tasks.

But as the small demi Saiyan had taken a liking to Erasa - more so due to the foods she gave him - than her looks or personality, Gohan's little brother was currently held in said girlfriend's arms. If Goten was getting spoiled then he didn't care.

The two of them were on what would consider a minor romantic evening, Gohan had no Paris to harp over his shoulder and no mom so it was his evening to do with… as Erasa dictated.

They were walking one of the piers together. Looking more like a couple than they ever had before. Like a young mother and father. The low rolling sun was settling down in the evening, the lights were beginning to turn on, just as the vendor's bright signs and large ferris wheel that adorned the large pier sparked and then turned into a brilliant mixture of blues, yellows, and reds.

The strobing effect bouncing off the water and lighting up the surrounding area as the sun dropped lower and lower.

"How about a ride Gohan?" Erasa asked, her gaze directing them to what she was referring to. "It's been awhile since I was in one of those."

Gohan looked up at the ferris wheel, "Ehh, why not?" He gave her a smile, though he looked like he'd been following along enjoying himself. Truth be told his mind was still distant and away from the present world.

"Fantastic," Erasa chirped, hoisting up Goten, "See that Goten we're going to go on a ride!"

"Yayy!" Goten cheered, though probably he'd be less excited considering he was learning how to fly, going up and round in circles, just didn't feel like it was all that exhilarating. But as the pair got in the small line of people, Erasa looked to him.

"You've been kind of quiet Gohan, everything okay?" Even the blonde was able to smell him out, "You can talk with me about it you know. I promise what we say stays between us."

"It's just internal things, I just haven't really felt like myself." Gohan did trust her, he had to if he was going to be okay with her being his girlfriend. But the human alien hybrid 'thing' would probably have to remain a secret for much longer.

She pulled Goten up onto her shoulder, letting him look over and stare at the lights behind them as they waited. "You've had a crazy time for sure this year. I mean your little brother being admitted to the hospital like that must've been scary, then you always tell me how your mom is never around and with your maid being put out and you having to look after this lil' guy," she gestured with her head. "I can't imagine that you are feeling more than a little bit strained."

That was all the right parts to the outside, of course Gohan couldn't reflect that he was okay with dealing with most of that. He'd done it when he was younger and for much longer. Yet explaining that he was mostly out of it because he'd almost murdered Paris. That seemed like a bit much to perhaps get off his chest than he'd give Erasa or hell even his own mother that explanation.

"Well, how do you handle it?" Gohan deflected the question off of him. They approached their opening of the ferris wheel and were let on, the public attraction wasn't packed enough and the three had their own carriage.

As the machine lightly jostled Erasa set Goten down in the seat next to her and across from Gohan. "Gohan, I can imagine how stressful it was, I saw all of that when my parents went through a divorce and then shortly after that I lost my brother." Running her hand through blonde locks she looked down at the floor of the carriage.

"I thought you said your brother was gone? Did you mean that he was?" Gohan hadn't expected that reply. He just assumed that he wasn't home or with his father.

She nodded, "Yeah it was the reason why mom and dad split, they couldn't handle their pain and just grew to hate each other… kind of funny considering their profession they worked together in." Erasa said ironically, her mother was an adult film star and her dad was much the same. She and her brother were just 'happy accidents'. "My brother was a few years older than me and he died on May 12th in a mysterious explosion in Eastern City."

Gohan's eyes widened, '_Eastern City? May 12th… that was the day we were supposed to be attacked by the androids that Mirai warned us about.' _

Goten perked up and looked over the open window at the area, his dark brown eyes glossing over all of the many pretty sights, smells, and environment.

Erasa continued, "It can't be easy dealing with so much drama. I thought that everything would be okay if I just kept slogging through everything and just burying so much of my pain and just acting like a zombie that going through the motions would make everything okay again." Her teeth lightly bit into her bottom lip, "But it wasn't, I missed all of the signs around me that my world was collapsing. I didn't notice that my mom and dad weren't eating meals together with me anymore. It was either one or the other until one day I realized that all of Dad's stuff was gone. I was so zoned out of it that I had missed all of the fights, all of the family break up until it was really out of my hands to do anything."

The other teen remained quiet, "I have an idea how it would be for you, I guess it's why I feel more comfortable around you. You know what it's like to go home to one parent or none… you just don't' have nearly as much of the stigma as my family does, cause well, you know." '_That when your mom is a porn star everyone who has the internent has seen your mother more than you have.' _"It's no secret why there's quite a few boys who want to 'hook up' with me rather than just date."

"Sharpner wasn't?" Gohan was mildly curious how she felt about the blond jock who had seemingly taken everything well, though the recent events at school were having him questioning whether he actually believed that himself.

She shook her head, "I don't think he was like them, but I always felt that Sharpner saw me more as a trophy than a girlfriend most of the time." She then looked up and gave him a smile, "Which is why you're my boyfriend." She fidgeted with her fingers in her lap, "I know my situation and yours are close but I can't imagine how you do it and with everything you do to still help me."

"You were the first person to be nice to me, Erasa, and you never cared how I was always _different._" Gohan admitted to her, "I'm not always… the most perceptive of modern things, but you never really seemed bothered by that or even annoyed at how I was mostly clueless about things that everyone else knew and was actually impressed by how smart I was."

"Well you are sweet, Gohan, and I sort of felt that you were a semi outcast like I was, just that me being Videl's friend saves me from a lot of scrutiny you mostly saw me for me… and perhaps just a little of this." Being a little bold she pulled down one part of her tube top exposing just a hint of pink peak to Gohan who flushed red and looked away embarrassed.

"Twunks!" Goten proclaimed interrupting the two as he pointed. Gohan's mental focus shifted as he had been so distracted that he had clearly missed something quite obvious.

The ki's of both Trunks, Bulma and even more shocking Vegeta were not that far away.

"Aww, do you see someone Goten?" Erasa, feeling the mood broken, looked back to Goten who was pointing down at a pair that was off to the side of the pier. Erasa could make out that and some black flame that defied all logic as a person's hair.

Perching himself up Goten tucked his feet and before Gohan had even the inkling of what his little brother was going to do- Leapt!

Erasa paused as the ferris wheel was about a little more than two-thirds of the way done with its rotation but the jump was a little over thirty feet. A strangled gasp was all that escaped her voice as watched in horror as the little boy threw himself out of the carriage.

Gohan wasn't able to come up with a proper reaction either as he knew his little brother would be fine. Goten could jump from a small mountain and be fine, his problem would be just explaining it to someone. If it was Videl he'd probably get away with it, but he hadn't opened that much to Erasa, not that Videl had been a choice.

Yet like a flying squirrel Goten sailed towards his friend where he was snatched out of the air before anyone could realize it by a grumpy saiyan prince. Holding his brother up from the back of his suspenders just an arm's reach away from Trunks and Bulma.

Said prince looked towards Gohan with a none too pleased glare. '_Does this belong to you half-spawn?' _The prince's voice echoing inside of his head.

It made Gohan blink for a moment, '_Did you just-' _managing to only raise the prince's ire further.

'_Yes you idiot, telepathy now are you going to get the midget clone of your father or not?' _Though he sounded pissed Vegeta set Goten down at Bulma's feet, the heiress was more equipped to handle saiyan babies who handed off her own son which immediately caused the two to begin rough housing with one another. "You are just like your dad, Mister… and you too Goten." Gohan's acute hearing picked up the comment earning a sneer from her prince.

"Wow… how did your brother do that? I mean he just-" Erasa was stunned, she watched Goten jump, disappear and reappear fifty feet away.

"Just some Capsule Corp tech, a safety feature mostly." Gohan quickly explained.

The blonde released a sigh of relief, feeling like she almost had a heart attack as she saw that Goten was now playing with another baby. Apparently the one he knew, she didn't figure it was too bad as the ride came to a stop and no one else had noticed the act. Gohan and Erasa got off of the ferris wheel and made their way towards the incognito Bulma. Her hair tied up in a high bun and wearing a more casual designer jacket and white jeans. Vegeta wore a dark blue workout shirt with short black jeans. His physique on full display much to Bulma's approval.

"Well about damn time boy, I am not your father nor is your father's spawn my responsibility." Vegeta's gruff attitude made Erasa a bit apprehensive about speaking up and thanking him even if it wasn't her brother.

"Sorry Vegeta, I didn't realize that you were even here and I've been working on Goten about that." He apologized, bowing his head slightly out of respect but the prince just gave an irritated grunt before turning back towards his woman.

"Boy returned, now let's get moving, Woman, the agreement was for one hour." He'd been suckered into coming out, well tricked by his damn minx of a female who had been figuring out his buttons and using them to damn fine effect. '_If her tongue and fingers weren't so skilled I'd be happily training.' _Though in the moment he was unable to object.

Bulma just patted the two boys who were happily wrestling, Trunks slightly overpowering the other saiyan on the dock grounds. The mother wasn't worried about them getting hurt, more so the structural support of the pier. Designing a saiyan proof play area had taken her a week and required updating as the boys' strength grew monthly.

"Relax Vegeta, fresh air does you so much better than your gravity chamber." Dismissing his gripes she turned to Gohan. "Surprised to see you here, much less with more company Gohan." Bulma gave him a smile coming over and hugging her best friend's son. "You really keep growing more and more each time I see you. Though with that long hair it's easy to see how much you resemble your other family." Apparently long black hair with spikes ran in Goku's family tree as if it wasn't obvious with Raditz.

"Yeah I know, it's good to see you too Bulma." His hand patting her on the back before pulling back and getting on with introductions. "Oh Bulma this is my girlfriend, Erasa," He looked back at her, "Erasa, this is a family friend Bulma." He smiled, "Yes that Bulma."

"Oh my gawd..." She covered her mouth in shock. "You're-" Bulma nodded her head.

"Before you freak out too much, just keep it low key alright. I am having a wonderful evening with my family."

"Pfft, says you, Woman." Vegeta quipped but was ignored.

Erasa almost panicked, it wasn't everyday she met a billionaire genius. Being friends with the world champ's daughter was one thing but meeting the single smartest person, if not the most wealthiest woman in the world. Plus she was stunningly beautiful, which was probably why she was with an equally stunning looking man. The elusive baby daddy of Bulma, the recluse who no one knew. But Gohan clearly did.

"Oh, s-sure I understand Mrs. Briefs." She said, shaking the older woman's hand.

"Mrs. Briefs… Has a nice ring to it, don't you think Vegeta?" Bulma said, casting a coy grin towards him who turned his back away from them. "Well nice to meet you Erasa. You look a little familiar, have I ever met you before."

Erasa blushed from embarrassment shaking her head. "No-No just a good resemblance to my mother I'm sure."

"Ah, that is probably it." Somewhat satisfied with that answer. "Well I won't hold you two up on your date… although." Bulma had a bit more clout about a young man and woman enjoying their time together. "Gohan let me watch Goten for the evening," The prince's face snapped in her direction. "You should go enjoy yourself, just come pick him up later once you head home."

"Really Bulma?" "Woman-!"

"Yes, you go have fun this evening. It's not like Trunks doesn't need to wear himself out." Her head turned towards Vegeta, her evening and later plans hatched. "Don't you think?"

Growling irritated, he cussed in his native tongue under his breath before reaching down and grabbing the two boys.

"Bulma always wins." She snickered, more than pleased with herself. Trunks got tired and was less of a handful when put to bed meaning he'd sleep more than four hours giving her plenty of private training time with her own saiyan. On top of all that she got family time with her one day - hopefully soon - husband.

More than satisfied with herself, Bulma bid the couple adieu and followed behind her prince, keeping a tight leash on two rambunctious saiyans who kept wrestling with one another.

"Wow, you just get more and more impressive Gohan." Erasa admonished her hands behind her back as she looked at Gohan who shrugged. "Famous mom, good friends with the Briefs. Have you met Kami too perhaps?"

"Probably." He said jokingly, avoiding the truth.

"Oh you," She playfully slapped his shoulder. "Come on there's one more place I want to go see." Her hands wrapping around his arm pulling him towards one more important location.

Gohan let himself be pulled around, "What do you want to do?" Not sure what else there was to enjoy, unless there was food or something.

"It's amazing, this new shop opened up just a week ago and they say there's a honest fortune teller inside. A lot of kids have come here and said that everything they were told came true!" Sure the occasional rumor was one thing, but quite a few students after hearing it came out to see if it was real.

Several more came back proclaiming it was true so Erasa figured why not check it out herself. "Plus I have a few questions I'd like to ask this person."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow, "What did you plan on asking them."

She turned back and gave him a grin, "Oh you'll see!" Erasa giggled as they were led to a small seemingly nondescript tent. There were a few others waiting in line, but the small little blue tent was decorated with strange markings, misshapen letters and a crude looking M hanging just above the entrance.

Despite the atmosphere around everything, something about it made Gohan's hairs rise up on the back of his neck. The aura of this place just felt… off and when a pale skinned man wearing black clothing adorning the same weird branding on his forehead didn't help assuage the demi saiyan's instincts as he led one group after another every couple minutes into the small tent.

It looked like harmless fun, but inside was something much worse.

**R&R**


	12. Soothsayer

**Chapter 12: Soothsayer**

**A/N: Here's another update and for those of you in the U.S. keep yourself safe this holiday. Thing's are not settling down it seems.**

There were only a handful of people ahead of Gohan and Erasa. He was listening to his girlfriend about how 'different' the night had been by comparison to any other previous date. Not that there was a whole lot to compare his evening, the most recent comparison was the three person date with Videl and Erasa. The usual outings he left with during his 'punishment' were more of the two of them able to spend time with one another.

It was another way for Gohan to lessen the blonde girl's jealousy of her boyfriend secretly spending time with Videl. Yet as he stood in line and their turn came closer and closer, the feeling of unease continued to grow and fester inside the pit of his stomach. It was like an ache that wouldn't go away or queasiness like one was on the verge of becoming sick.

His logical mind said that it was just the stress. He'd had a long day, spending his time with Erasa, Goten, and Videl. He hadn't had a chance to recharge himself and just refocus his energies.

But there was that little piece inside of him, his gut or instincts telling him to leave. That all signs pointed to bad things happening and Gohan should bid himself a hasty retreat. Something the saiyan was apprehensive of doing.

As his mind told him, '_what is there to be afraid of? He could handle anything.' _

Keeping his own male bravado Gohan was soon greeted with his own opportunity. The strange paled and tattooed man approached them. "What have you come seeking?" His expression and words were just as emotionless as his appearance.

Erasa wasn't disturbed by the visual sight, "We would like our futures read, please." She said excitedly.

The greeter's expression did not change, the dark lines around his eyes shifting only slightly as he moved aside the large curtain leading inside. "See Master B inside."

His body and posture fixed and unanimated as he held the curtain open. Letting Erasa and Gohan pass by him, and the hairs along Gohan's neck to rise up as the abnormal greeter's eyes seemed to be following him.

But once they passed inside they were greeted by a slightly gaudy interior. A small cowled figure sat atop a large fluffy pillow. His face blocked from the light, even Gohan's inhuman senses could not see his full face other than the outline. There were two smaller pillows for people to sit. A table covered with a similar dark blue table cloth sat between them with a large crystal ball. The kind that anyone would expect a soothsayer or mystic to have.

"Welcome," The little figure chittered, his voice above average pitch, "More souls and beings in search of truth. Please I bid the two of you sit." His hands were even blocked by the large robe.

Both teens took a seat across from him, the table perhaps only two feet in diameter blocked them as the robed figure set his hands down upon the table. "Such youth, ehehehe, you seek to know your futures, yes?"

Erasa nodded, "Yes, we would like to know our futures… possibly together?" She said almost bashfully as her fingers taped together.

"Oh, love? Young love as well… the twists and turns of hearts. Oh yes, I can do that." Lifting up his oversized robe he directed them towards the large crystal ball. "Both of you need to look deep within the ball and I will begin. Make sure to relax ehehe." His chittering laughter as Gohan did attempt to relax.

His body, however, was unsettled and Gohan's emotions were hardly obeying him. "Hmm, hmm," Master B's hand's dropped onto the table, the darkneed cowl looking directly at Gohan. "You are not well. Struggling even."

'_Well thank you, for stating the obvious!' _"Sorry," He apologized when the fortune reader didn't stop looking at him.

"Not good, not good at all. If you can't focus I must do other methods. Lay facing up, yes yes." He then pointed towards Erasa. "Do the same, now now."

Erasa did as she was told, Gohan following suit, both of their hands were close to the other's, their fingers slightly curled up towards the ceiling. Both teens watched as the man sat up slightly, his short stature making it difficult to reach across. Yet he just managed. "Drop of blood, drop of life. Little pain, quick quick."

"How are you going to do that?" While not afraid of needles like his father was. He was more concerned of the manner at which this would happen. Having some strange man poke him was one thing, but the possibility of an unsterilized utensil didn't sit well with him.

"Simple," He pulled out a small little cardboard box. Holding a small metal object. "This new, no worry." It was like a sewing needle but so small and thin that one could not see it except for the dim glint it gave off. "Now…" He leaned over and with the quickest of taps touched Erasa and Gohan's finger. It barely made Erasa flinch. "Yes. This will work."

Leaning back the man set the needle onto the crystal ball. "This works better anyway, yes yes." With another little chuckle Master B drew his hands around. "Now look, see if you are compatible… see if you are good or bad?" Drawing back his hands, the crystal ball releasing a soft glow.

Looking into the orb, Gohan watched the surface shimmer as the robbed hands moved across the surface until. "_You see it don't you? Yes this is your future. One that is only to behold more despair and sadness…"_

Gohan shook his head slightly, was the fortune teller speaking? "I see you both, compatible, but I look at one that is more forward…" The seer leaned back, "Oh that is quite the predicament and a little personal for me to watch. Hehehe."

"What do you see?" Erasa asked curiously, wanting to know how things were going to be with her and Gohan.

"Do you really wish to know?"

"Yes, please."

"Oh, yes, yes it is." Pulling back. "I see you two, young lovers, you have chemistry in the body. I foresee you sharing many firsts in the future." The hooded head looked up. "You two will become lovers soon, mistakes may come… there could be, hmm, maybe, maybe, new life? No? Yes?" His conversation seemed to be only headed one way.

"_A child, a child I see. One will reject, the other will stand. But who? Who is the question?" _

Gohan drowned out the noise of Master B as he stared almost hypnotically into the ball, he saw images of himself, his face was there dancing in and out of sight. The face of Erasa appearing just as fast, words and sounds were filling his brain.

'_Oh, Gohan…! Y-Yes-!' Erasa's moans as he laid overtop of her. Her legs wrapped around his hips, her fingers woven through his hair. Gripping him as her back arched, the environment looking like her bedroom. 'Ohhh, f-fuck me!' _

_Gohan obliged as a light sheen of sweat covered his body. His hips smacking against hers, wanting more and more pleasure. His teeth grinding together as only the wet slap of bodies connected again and again. The feeling of a warm lips, hot breath, warm caresses. Breasts pushed against his chest as Erasa's inside coiled and squeezed his body._

_Melting, his body was being melted by the heat he was feeling. It was so good, he was going to burst-!_

'_Cum! It's okay, Cum in me-!' Gohan felt everything burst until-_ Nothing. He was staring back at the orb again, his pulse racing, an erection almost proudly poking upwards from his pants but every feeling, all the tingling was gone.

"You two, have much work to do. Very hard if you want to stay… but no promises, yes, yes." Master B said sliding backwards. Erasa was a little too engrossed in listening to what the fortune teller had to say to miss the distress in Gohan.

"Well it's good to know that we need to work on it. But is there anything else you can tell us?" The blonde wanted to hear more. There was just something about all of this that wanted her to ask more questions.

"Oh, hehehe, sure, sure."- "_Your mother will not be alone. New family, new world… no time for you. None at all." _

"Hey are you-" Gohan's voice came up but Master B wasn't even looking at him.

"New father, new… sis- no-no… not new. Familiar sister. You do not like it I see." Dragging down his covered hand across the orb's surface. "Turbulent, the future is cloudy, much strife, not good, yes, yes."

The saiyan blinked. Ignoring the echoing words he quickly pieced together some pieces of what this person was telling him. "A-Are you saying I'm getting a father?"

The cowled man's head nodded. "New sister too, big fight- BIGG-! Fight you do not like it." Yet as he had Gohan's full attention the man pulled back. "Ball now clouded. There is no more for me to say."

It was over too quickly, Gohan wanted to know more… but. '_Calm down, it's just some dumb dog and pony show… he could be saying all of this to get something out of you and hell it's not like I can actually believe all of that?' _

His mother getting remarried? Not possible, him getting into a big fight… well that was not very likely. Collecting himself Gohan had enough. "Well thanks for the future reading." He was ready to get out of here, having taken a fairly big pill to swallow already.

The cowled figure waved them off. "Sure- Sure. Many more would like to know the future too. Run along, yes yes."

[***]

Gohan and Erasa left the fortune teller's tent, paying a small fee upon leaving, it didn't bother the demi saiyan to pass along a few bucks if it meant him getting the hell out of that place faster. There wasn't any measure of fear, but the creep factor just felt off the charts for him.

If anything it would be like finding the time machine Cell used to come back to this timeline. That giant bug body and shell, though the weirdness levels of that were the same ones coursing through him now. Even though Gohan couldn't feel any type of threat coming from the weird looking little man, there was just _something. _

But it was still ridiculous that he - one of the strongest beings on the planet - had his feathers ruffled by some cheap carny trick.

'_Like he could really read the future, I mean come on Gohan you are not going to get frustrated by some short guy saying crazy things. I mean, did anything he said even make sense?' _He could talk himself through all of the holes in the little situation that Master B had made for him would occur later.

Right now he still had to be a good boyfriend to Erasa, and with the sun setting Gohan had to still be the gentlemen and Erasa wanted to go through a few of the other attractions.

"I remember doing this a lot with my family when we were younger." Erasa was holding onto his arm as they waited in line for a new little endeavor, the handful of people that were still out on the peers were mostly the teens.

And this was doing little to help the saiyan who had a nose for more than a few dozen horny girls and boys. The soft sounds of people making out along with… other sounds and unmentionables that he wished his ears had an off switch.

"Oh, you must've liked it as a kid." Gohan replied, talking would help him to ignore the other sights and sounds going on.

"Mmhmm. Wanna guess why?" Giggling as she slipped Gohan's arm right between her breasts. Causing a light streak of red across his face which only made her a little more bold as she knew Gohan was being coy with her. '_But what guy wouldn't like this?' _Slowly shifting up and down just a little bit to give Gohan's large bicep a C-cup sandwich.

"Ehh, I don't really know?" Gohan scratched the back of his head, giving off an awkward laugh as Erasa just squeezed tighter to his arm.

"Well, when I was little I used to wanna know how I would look when I grew up and when we came here I got to spend a lot of time going around and trying to find the perfect mirror to where I would be the best looking girl." It was called a fun house for a reason and Erasa had really enjoyed herself when she was a little girl.

"Well you probably look really good in the mirrors now." Gohan's absent compliment made the blue eyes light up.

"Oh Gohan that is so sweet-!" rising up on her toes she planted a nice wet kiss on his cheek.

Gohan just blushed more, his face turning an even deeper shade of red. It wasn't long until they had their chance to go inside.

Erasa and Gohan entered the neon black light area first. Erasa's blonde hair becoming a bright purple, and Gohan's black becoming a dark green. Their clothes were a mismatch of colors as the first area was a mess of pictures and crazy colors all under the black light effect.

"Alright Gohan, you should smile." Erasa teased as she pulled him over towards a mirror reflection of each other. "Man, we look like one of those cheesy post apocalyptic movie couples." With the two of them standing side by side both got a good look at how they appeared in the lighting effects.

"Yeah, you look crazy with purple hair," An honest laugh as Gohan was able to see the illumination of his white teeth now a fluorescent color.

"Yeah you with green hair, kind of like of some punk rock band." The blonde - though currently purple colored - teen said, pulling him along through the rest of the location.

Both were looking at a hidden eye picture when Gohan heard footsteps approaching from behind. The way they were moving, they weren't the kind indicative of a friendly greeting.

"Having fu-" The voice said, an older teen said coming up behind Gohan his fist cocked backwards as the teen spun around before the encroaching assault had even gotten close.

Gohan connected with his knee into the male's sternum, the light tap was paramount to kick to the gut by a horse. As the body ragdolled and fell backwards.

"Eep-! What was that-!" Erasa shrieked, her shock and surprise coming on full light as she ignored how Gohan had turned around so fast and more on the unexpected rush. Her hands were covering her mouth as she looked up and saw several more figures approaching.

It was a strange situation as Gohan's attention already was on the new arrivals.

"You're quick, but can you beat all three of us?" Another face taunted coming up quickly. "You should know better than to come out here flaunting yourself, cause the ass kicking you're going to recieve is going to be hell!"

The encroaching teens posed no real threat to Gohan but he didn't want to start beating the hell of people. '_Tempting' _but he couldn't do that. He was leagues beyond any normal human. "I don't know why you guys are trying to start a fight with me, but I'm warning you that you'll be hurting."

"Oooh, tough talk from such a momma's boy." One mocked, "How bout we fuck you up in front of that pretty little girl and show her what a real guy is?" They moved in closer, each one attempting to come closer towards Gohan and Erasa who he pushed behind him.

"I always wanted to kick some rich bitch boy's ass. Wonder if your mom will even care?" The taunts came in as Gohan waited for the moment.

"Erasa look away." Gohan told her.

"I'm already calling the police." Erasa said, hammering her phone more than a little panicked, unsure of what was happening or where this violence was coming from!

With her face looking down at her phone, Gohan made his move. All three teens dropped. Their bodies near simultaneously hitting the floor. One tap to the stomach, a hit to the neck, and a flick of the temple and it was all lights out.

The black lights flickering as the heavy thuds made the room shake. He knew that probably more trouble would be heading their way. Gohan grabbed Erasa by the hand as she hadn't even seen the bad guys fall. "Wah- Wait-!?" Erasa said as Gohan took her inside the next area of the fun house.

A hall of mirrors, where one had to navigate a maze with only your reflection looking back at you. "We have to keep moving Erasa. I don't think that'll be it." Gohan told her, leading her into the brighter area. Unable to enjoy the sights and sounds all around them as he pulled her along.

Looking back as Gohan pulled her forwards she missed seeing all four of his assailants incapacitated nor able to ask him any questions.

His blood was pumping as he wondered what the hell was happening, his focus now on pushing through this maze. Going back out the front while it made sense would be where they were coming from. Meaning he'd have to keep fighting and showing off his super human abilities, '_Considering they waited until we got in here to start something means they wanted fewer eyes and know that were isolated but I can't say that's the case.' _

Gohan's nose led him through the maze in perhaps record time, his sense of smell guiding him towards where a draft was, the overlacing human scents also pushing him towards another section. Of which there were only five for the entire area. With two of them already behind him Gohan just had to look for something specific and they'd be out of here and avoid further conflict.

Outside and away from the eyes and ears of the demi saiyan, five more entered the building, some teenagers some not. They had a nice little job to do, nothing too bad. Just find and beat the shit out of some little rich boy.

Yet despite them bringing what they thought was overkill, considering they had two guys blocking the small crowd out front telling them they were having to temporarily shut down the location due to 'issues' but it seemed that the little rich boy wasn't going to go down easy.

"Alright, T, Dirt, Sloop, and Spaz with me." The leader of the little group of teen thugs (aka) Stitch directed the small band. "Those three morons apparently can't handle some stupid rich white boy so let's get in there and make some damn scratch."

Entering through the employee entrance, the five circumvented the neon room and mirror maze heading down along a hallway. As one of the employees was sitting in the security room telling them exactly where Gohan and Erasa were moving through.

It was almost perfectly timed when they threw open the side entrance to the strobe obstacle room.

A series of four separate strobe lights illuminated a disorientating room. Though the room was padded to avoid any injury, the twists, irregular slopes, and odd angles designed to mess with a person's balance and other senses. Not at all a conductive place for a fight, especially five on one.

Gohan bared his teeth, again putting Erasa behind him. "You guys are really ruining my evening, you might be even close to really pissing me off." With the flashing lights going on and off, Gohan surmised that they probably didn't care as they moved about. They weren't carrying any guns it looked like, but one held a small metal pipe, another a small bat, one with brass knuckles, and the one appeared to be the little leader brandished box cutter.

"Aint no one going to help you. Now you should just take your licks and busted up pretty boy face."

His frustration boiling up, '_Why are people doing this? What did I do, none of this makes any sense!' _The saiyan inside of him was beginning to get sick and tired of being called out and taunted by weak people.

Gohan let his eyes flash for a moment, his ki surging outwards like an invisible wave. Directing all of it forwards, the strobe lights shattered, the glass spraying all over the place as sparks flared up. The effect was two fold. Erasa covered her head and ducked as the explosion occurred.

Letting Gohan snap both of his hands upwards and unleashed his ki like a wind blast. Each one flying outwards like a baseball going well in excess of a hundred miles an hour.

All five ner-doers were smashed into the wall. The unexpected blow and force cracking the plaster and plywood with several of them breaking through to the other side. Their bodies stunned and shocked more so than broken, like the wood they just smashed through.

"We're getting out of here Erasa." Gohan said, picking her up in his arms bridal style. The teen then cleared the entire room in a large leap, though to his cargo she barely noticed or could she tell in the sudden darkness. Unsure if there was anymore coming. Gohan threw open one of the side doors leading out into the employee area.

Still with Erasa in his arms Gohan moved quickly down the hall, rounding one of the corners only to hear a blaring sound over one of the speakers. "They're in the side hallway!"

'_Damn, what is their problem?' _Moving down the entrance heard another few pairs of feet heading in his direction. Turning on his heel Gohan moved towards the directed exit sign. Seeing a partially illuminated sign at a T section of the hallway Gohan just threw open the first door, the force blasting opened two other doors with a loud clang and Gohan stepped inside into another dim room.

"Tsk, this isn't an exit." Gohan remarked as he walked onto a moonbounce. His eyes looking around for another exit but he didn't spot one. His eyes flicked upwards, '_If I was with Videl, I could probably make the excuse of flying out of the roof.' _ Looking back down at Erasa, '_But that option is out.' _Gohan remained quiet though as he heard the footsteps coming down the hall in their direction. He decided to play it safe.

Moving against the wall Gohan gave Erasa an assured smile. "Shhh," He whispered silently.

"Oh-Okay." Her breathing was a little heavy and shaky, but with all the chaos no normal person could blame the teen for being a little frazzled. But her soft reply wasn't picked up. Another door was thrown open and both of them just waited quietly.

Leaning up against the angled inflated walls he released a breath. His head dropped slightly, apparently nothing could go right this evening. '_But what the hell was this all about?' _There wasn't a single thing that made sense or was even logical about the present situation.

Random people showing up, knowing that he was here and coming after him? Who had he wronged, he barely talked with people outside of school and for so many others to come here with the sole intent of causing him harm? What could warrant such an outcry?

His mind picked through all of the possibilities but was coming up a little short on who or why. Sure people could hate him for being the child of a celebrity, but most people wouldn't recognize him from a few minutes on T.V. when his mother was the focus. Plus he had changed quite a bit from that time. '_So what's the reason?'_

Perhaps next time he should interrogate one of them, should it happen again, then find out the what and why.

In the meantime, while Gohan was busy thinking over the situation, everything seemed to slow down. Erasa remained content - being held against the warm chest of her hero of a boyfriend - and was quite happy to remain where she was.

Yet there was something so… so… exciting, despite the fear and minor terror she felt. It was all replaced with a much more positive feeling, a warmth that radiated throughout her body and something she wished to share with the man who was making her feel this way.

'_It's been almost ten minutes… surely those guys gave up right? And I can't remember the last time they even used this part of the funhouse…' _All alone.

Leaning up Erasa took Gohan by surprise and planted a very wet kiss on his lips. Shocked by her actions, his lips parted enough to allow Erasa to take it one step further. She'd been 'studying' the art of kissing, trying to get the right kind of experience, one that she and Gohan could really get enjoyment from.

The added sweep of her pink tongue was enough to make the saiyan's eyes go wide. Her tender muscle rolled along his gum line before tracing across his teeth and without much resistance split his mouth further and found his still frozen oral muscle ready open for her affections. Releasing a soft moan she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck, drawing his face closer.

Swapping saliva and tasting just that little bit more of her boyfriend. He tasted quite like a man, not that she had any idea what that would actually be, but she'd label this as one.

A soft wet tongue still rolling in his mouth, Gohan's hands froze, his fingers not quite holding onto her the same, but a mixture of panic and shock kept him from pushing her away. If he even had the heart to do that.

She tasted sweet, perhaps most of the sugars she'd been eating that night while on their date could be attributed to that, but it was like a pleasant aftertaste when her tongue rolled against his own.

Feeling more bold she pushed her weight forward, the thrill and excitement of making out in a more public setting was making her lust spill over her normal boundaries. '_Just a little more.' _Using her weight slightly, she guided Gohan to relax and slowly the pair slid down the wall, the inflatable moon bounce now resting as Gohan's back leaned against the wall.

She was now straddling him, her fingers worming through his hair as she continued to swap her tongue with Gohan, but now encouraged Gohan to come to her mouth. Coaxing out the teen's tongue into the open before swirling around his, if not clumsy movements and drew him into her lips.

It was a different experience, she tasted even better and the more he continued to kiss Erasa, the warmer and tighter his body grew. Which only made the smell of Erasa become even better and alluring.

If that was not enough, the blonde's hips began to rock and gyrate, the rolling of tight fabric over a large erection only tightened Gohan's chest. It was making the logic slip from his brain. HIs hands now moved and down on her back before sliding up her shirt from her waist.

Skimming his rough digits across her skin made her shudder and she broke the kiss with a healthy groan. Her back arched as the teen released a heavy groan as her hips continued to rock and bump against her boyfriend.

She was feeling good, but a thought struck through her - the warning that Master B had given- she could lose Gohan! With them somewhat alone, Erasa acted quickly and rashly. "W-Wait." Her hand touched Gohan's chest, slowing him.

Gohan was breathing heavy, drunk on lust and with Erasa's quiet plea he stopped himself. '_Wow… I think I might've gotten a little out-out of hand just now.' _"S-Sorry." He apologized blushing trying to avert his gaze, ashamed that he'd gotten like that. _I know better._

Her hand cupped his chin and lifted him up so that their eyes could meet again. "Don't apologize," She told him smiling, "I just thought that since we're already here… how about I-" She leaned into Gohan's ear and whispered something.

His eyes shot open, '_Did-Did she just? Wah-wah-' _Confused, and unable to process a clear response. The saiyan's mouth just hung open. Offering no consent or objection.

'_You can do this Erasa. He's like the perfect guy and I mean I really really like him. It's not wrong...and you've been studying, it's time to do something amazing and show Gohan that he and I belong together!' _Gathering her courage she slid down her head just above his crotch and with a full blush on her face she looked up at Gohan who was just staring at her and unable to bring any measure of his voice or thoughts to the surface.

With no objection she unbuttoned the top of his pants and slowly pulled his zipper down, revealing the most adorable pair of boxers. A big brown bear face staring up at her, but despite its cuteness it was outweighed by the twitching mass beneath it.

'_Come on girl, this is it! You've seen pictures and… and others you can handle this.' _Reaching her fingers inside and drawing out the thick veiny teen cock. Its head is already smattered with pre-cum from the inexperienced and overstimulated demi-saiyan. '_Just like before, and you're just using your mouth. Come on girl.' _

Gohan remained absolutely quiet, hoping that this would not end or give him an out so that he himself would not have to make the decision whether to stop her or not. The male in him said yes, the saiyan in him said yes, his mind was the only part that tried to object, but that was overruled.

Her mouth came down, bringing the tip just into her lips, her previous interaction with Gohan kept one hand on his base as she slowly worked him up and down, as she brought only the first two inches of his length into her mouth she decided against going much further.

"You like it?" She said, popping her mouth free to kiss the side of his cock before repeating her action.

He didn't answer verbally but nodded his head. It felt good, REALLY good. Despite everything that happened he wasn't regretting his choice to say no.

She giggled and just rolled her tongue around the tip repeatedly while using her hands to stroke him. Gohan was tensing up and his fingers were digging into the padding along the wall.

Unfortunately Gohan did not get to enjoy the sensations for much longer, the feeling of a wet tongue licking across his sensitive head, her hand pumping at his base. He didn't have the heart to hold back. With a grunt Gohan's cum shot into the back of Erasa's throat.

She caught the first few blasts of his cum, but he kept cumming just like back with the mess at the resort they had stayed at. Erasa pulled back coughing as two more thick ropes of white seed covered her face and neck.

Despite the mental and self confidence she wasn't quite as ready as she thought. But she managed a smile, "I guess you really did like it, huh Gohan?" She laughed as she wiped off her face.

The saiyan did, but the harsh reality came crashing back down upon him immediately once his release had faded. He was filled with shame, '_I-I why did I just let her do that… I shouldn't be doing these things. They aren't right!' _ He had morals, but they had been quickly doused in the haze of lust and desire.

He knew better.

But Erasa wasn't done, well not with Gohan anyway. "So… Gohan? Would you mind returning the favor?" She offered, "I mean you would return such an offer wouldn't you?" She climbed back into his chest and before long Gohan submitted once again and again.

[***]

Several cities away, Videl was waiting for a meet and greet with her father. More of a publicity stunt as her dad was now sponsoring a new chain of restaurants: World's Strongest. She normally refused to come to these events but her father had stressed that he wanted to speak with her about something important.

So standing in a nice dress and smiling for the cameras, she was greeted by her father's arrival in his private car. A thick burly muscle car that had her father's face etched into the front grill and one of his signature poses for an engine block on top. It was gaudy, over the top and totally her dad.

Her father got out of the car and offered a pose for the camera. The side door opened up and a woman - not that Videl wasn't used to seeing such things - but a woman with raven black hair, a sharp looking face and resembled..

"H-Hey, that's Gohan's mom?" Her mouth spoke in a quiet shock as Chi-Chi smiled for the cameras and came to her father's side. '_What the hell?!'_

**_R&R_**


	13. Shake Up

**Preface unrelated to the story: It's been a long few weeks for me. Motivation is getting harder and harder and time is less and less with what is going on the world today. Attending the funeral of a fallen officer who I worked with and knew has been a tasking experience, none less so than because I heard his final words spoken on the radio after he was senselessly murdered is a night I can remember vividly as if I was still there that night. The last pleading words to his family will forever be burned into my brain and won't go anywhere until I see him again on the other side of the grey veil that all head one day. I say this as I attempt to keep my own self in check, writing is forever my outlet. A place where the world doesn't matter, where the story isn't about what is going on today. I keep trying to work on these stories to provide relief for you as it is for me.**

**Today/Tomorrow it could be your last hold close the ones you love because you never know when the ferryman comes.**

**Chapter 13: Shake Up**

"Ah, so you do recognize her? Well that certainly makes these introductions easier!" Hercule bellowed loudly, taking his daughter by the shoulder and walked with her and Chi-Chi on his other side. The scene was flashing with pictures of the paparazzi. The scoop and surprise of the day was upon them and no one was going to be last on breaking up this big news story.

Videl looked from Chi-Chi to her father, back to Chi-Chi and once again back to her dad. "Dad? Just-Just what is going on?" She just wasn't prepared for this kind of… reception. She'd expected some type of floozy, or girl of the moment to be with her father. That was commonplace, and she understood that to some degree her father's reputation required him to be a man's man. But to see her friend's mother?

That was probably taking things just a little bit too far for her to be okay with. Not that she had anything remotely against Chi-Chi, in fact, she was more than surprised to have met her and seen that the television in fact portrayed far less of the woman that she ever represented. Still… Her problem was the absurdity of seeing her dad with Gohan's mom. That was not the type of conversation she wanted to imagine having with her father or her friend!

"Oh, come on now Videl. You know how you always said you wanted me to find a woman that was just as good looking, smart, and as strong as your mother. Well," He paused to pat himself on the chest. "I just happened to do just that and considering you knew her before me I believe that she's more than acceptable of filling a void that I can't in your life." Her father boasted proudly taking a seat in the VIP wing of the restaurant.

Yet if Mr. Satan was trying to be subtle - if that weren't an impossibility - then it wouldn't be sending rumors and shocked whispers throughout the crowd of people inside.

"WHAT?!" Videl almost shouted, but she calmed down her temper, even for fifteen she almost made her father flinch slightly. "Dad, what are you- Seriously are you dating my friend's mom?! I mean… really, Dad, did you forget what happened when Era-"

Her father shushed her, "Sweetie, this is nothing like that I promise." Stopping her before she finished saying that he had dated Del… well dated was strongly implied. The world champion had gone through a blonde phase at one point and had hoped that it wouldn't have gotten back to her little girl that he may have had a tryst with the adult film star and the mother of his little girl's BFF. Yet that hadn't lasted for long and for nearly a week Videl refused to even look at him with how furious she was.

It had taken every endearing memory, cajole, smooth talk, and child shrink he could find to finally be looked at by his own child. He knew the risk of what he was doing now with Mrs. Chi-Chi but he didn't want his daughter to think he was doing this behind her back, considering the presumptions she'd no doubt have he didn't want her thinking he would do something like that again.

She barely contained her desire to shoot up and begin berating her father. He might say that it wasn't like that. '_Yet that's exactly what it looks like!' _Her mind screamed, her father and Gohan's mom… '_just no! If anything Chi-Chi is better than my dad!' _

Then something hit her, "Did you scheme something up, are you doing something with her already without telling me?" She kept her voice to a low growl. "If I even-"

"Baby please I prom-" The champ was silenced as Chi-Chi touched his side.

"How about you go enjoy yourself with the cameras and get some food ordered and let me have a little one on one with Videl. This is a mother's touch moment, alright?" She smiled at him and with a slight grip to his side that made Hercule flinch from a streak of pain… he was inclined to concede defeat.

"Y-Yeah! That sounds good." He then backed away before proudly and some would say obnoxiously getting the attention of the serving staff leaving Chi-Chi alone with Videl at the table.

"Hello again," Chi-Chi said, "Not what you expected or wanted right?" Calmly she moved her chair closer to Videl's side. The teen crossed her arms, it was a little rude but she wasn't friendly either. "Gosh you remind me so much of myself when I was your age." The mother admonished Videl up and down.

"Look, if this is some sort of, I don't want to replace your mom's speech or let's try and be friends. Just… don't, I can't have this conversation right now."

Chi-Chi chuckled, "No it's not that type of speech. The current relationship that I and your father have is mostly for the lack of having the right parental figures for what is coming up in your life. That and our busy schedules keep us from having someone there for our children." She began offering the younger woman a hand. "Considering everything this type of agreement we have agreed to, that will help benefit us both."

The celebrity cook could see the resentment already brewing in this girl's eyes. '_You are indeed just like me.' _Recalling the times that others had tried to step into her father's life when she had been a little girl. Although she had been a bit younger than Videl currently was, the situation was much the same.

"I also feel that it would be good for Gohan and Goten to have more people around them than just a maid or nanny and considering you are quite close with my son..." Her voice trailing off just a bit making the other girls eyes go a little bit wide, the mother was well aware of the situation the two of them were in.

"I know that my son doesn't come home late with his little brother without a reason and of course Gohan said he was helping you with school work and I'm also his mother and can tell when he's trying to hide something from me." She gave her a coy grin, "So what exactly do you have my son doing for long hours after school?"

Videl wasn't exactly prepared for that response. "It's nothing that you need to worry yourself about. Gohan is just helping me with a few things, that's all and how would you even know if it wasn't involving school work?" Videl wondered what she was being accused of, Chi-Chi had a very sharp mind and obviously knew the inner workings of her family better than even her son realized.

"Gohan would do that kind of thing at school, or back at home. He also wouldn't visit you several miles out of town in the middle of nowhere either." Chi-Chi held up her phone. "I'm a bit paranoid around my children so I tracked where he was going, and considering my son told me he was helping you it doesn't take much for me to know there's a bit more going on than just school work."

'_Shit… she's way more clever than I'd guess. But with how cordial and polite she was when we went over to have dinner I guess there was even more hiding behind the motherly exterior.' _

"Not that it's any of your business, but me and Gohan are training." Videl wanted to slide the question by Chi-Chi, "Now how about you tell me why you and my dad are a thing?"

Chi-Chi smiled and shook her head. "I'm not going to drop the conversation and answer your question Videl. But… if you'd like a little wager then I'll happily oblige." Chi-Chi moved her chair slightly so that she was fully facing Videl. "I'll tell you everything, nothing hidden, everything will be on the table. But," She then moved her hand so that she was offering a grapple. "Should I beat you then you'll tell me everything you're doing with my son and heaven help you if you are trying to turn my boy into a degenerate. Though with your character I wouldn't imagine that." She then flexed her arm. "Whoever is stronger wins just like that."

Videl did not hesitate, which played right into the mother's hands. The girl was prideful and had probably more of her father in her than she realized.

Videl's hand grasped the mother's and the second she did, Videl attempted to win. Her hand moved to wrench the other woman's hand back. However, only managed a slight roll forwards, her arm twitching as the daughter of the world champ put her heart into it.

There was an approving nod from the other woman. "You have strength, a good amount of it. But if you expect to outmatch me I'm sorry to say that is not the case." Chi-Chi's fingers tightened and pushed Videl back and slowly rotated downwards. Moving to break through submission by wrenching the wrist backwards and bending the fingers of her opponent just enough.

Videl couldn't last, despite giving herself a slight chance with the early push. Chi-Chi's strength overmatched hers and in a way that was more startling than Videl would've realized.

When Videl's face began to twist from the pain being caused by the harash bend in her wrist Chi-Chi stopped. "You're strong Videl, but you're not not quite up to where I was at your age or very close to Gohan."

"How are you that strong?" Videl remarked, pulling back her hand slightly gripping her fingers. Looking the woman over you could see that she had a good figure, perhaps a woman who worked out and maintained a good physical regimen to stay in shape. But Videl wasn't a slouch there were only a handful of people in her school that could overpower her.

Settling herself back in a properly seated position Chi-Chi just smiled. "I'm the daughter of the Ox-King, there are some perks that aren't shown on the surface and I was the world's strongest woman years ago. That and when you live with the world's strongest man, and raise his sons - many of those days alone - I have more than a bit of muscle to show for it."

She settled her hands down in front of her. "Well now that I've answered your question and won our little wager, how about you tell me just what you're doing with my _son?" _

The sharpness of her words gave some emphasis that she didn't want to be kept out of it.

So Videl obliged… mostly. Explaining that she wanted to be stronger as she'd seen with Gohan. So Gohan had been teaching her how to use a hidden power inside of her and how to develop it. She hadn't asked about the partial blackmail so Videl decided to leave that little part out. If this woman was going to be involved with her life in any fashion in the future Videl wanted the fewest problems she could afford with such a woman. She clearly wasn't the type to back down or be intimidated by Videl or her father's stature.

Begrudgingly Videl had to sit back and take part in the little evening without much in the way of back talk and curbing her normal hostilities. Watching as her father and Chi-Chi shared several long conversations about the current state of their affairs.

Hercule mentioned that he had an ideal day-care and schooling program that could follow Chi-Chi city to city with its employees so that she could have round the clock care for her son while she was on the road instead of keeping him at home with his brother.

"I did the same thing with Videl, it also helped me find a good one teacher to make sure Videl was learning everything before she even made it to the first grade." Embellishing just a little bit, Videl hadn't known everything or been close too. But she was his perfect daughter and to him there was hardly a thing she had done wrong in her younger years.

Not that he had been around all that often to see them.

"Sounds interesting, but I don't know if they would be able to handle Goten. He's got more energy than a greyhound, an appetite of a whale and after my last scare I'm not sure if anyone would be good for him besides his older brother." The mother could see a lot of good from that, but Goten's talents would raise too many questions. Keeping Paris quiet had been one problem of many and finding a suitable replacement was even more challenging.

"But you have to let your son have his freedom, he's a young man. Smart, good mannered, and by my daughter's own evaluation remarkably strong. It is a shame to keep him from enjoying himself as someone growing up in high school. Taking that away from any boy to meet friends, find love are all important to any good social upbringing."

Chi-Chi gave him a hard stare. "Love is something a man should find and Gohan isn't the best at handling young women. Took me a while to teach my husband what love really was…" _I wonder if he even still understands.' _Looking over her wedding band that had been passed down from her mother to her.

She still loved her Goku dearly, but even she wanted him back. If not for herself, but for his sons. They needed their father.

She shook her head, "Anyway, Gohan doesn't need to be finding love so young. He needs to be getting used to girls, he's not the type of person who will put his own needs before someone else. Selflessness and personal sacrifice have always been a tenant of his upbringing."

The champ let out a hearty chuckle. "Hah, sounds like the perfect kind of young man for my Videl then!" He said putting his arm around his little girl.

Videl recoiled slightly, the connotations of what they were talking about. "Dad, please." Blocking his hand from pulling her in closer.

"Ah Videl, you always tell me how great he is at everything. I mean you said you considered him your rival to beat and you know when it came to loving your mother she was my rival who stole my heart you know. Perhaps there's something in there for you and considering the woman who raised him I just _know _she raised one hell of a boy." He kissed the side of her head, "You know I just worry about you puddin."

The teen rolled her eyes. "Yeah… I can only imagine." Her voice having more than a few spoonfuls of sarcasm.

Her father only gave out another boisterous laugh. "That's my girl. But don't worry, Sugarplum, I promise that this will be the best for both of our families." He then held up his hand and overed his heart. "On my word as the world champ."

Chi-Chi released a light snort, neither party was privy to it. "Perhaps we should dispease with the formalities though until it becomes official. I think that would be better, let our children still be themselves and we adults can handle our own concerns without distracting them."

"Heh, I agree." Hercule stated, puffing out his chest. "Hey come on guys, the world champ and company are getting hungry! Chop! Chop!" He shouted in the restaurant in an effort to get some food brought out to their table.

Hercule's daughter however remained quiet on the issue as her eyes stared at Chi-Chi only for so long as to not draw her attention any further.

[***]

The only person who wasn't ready for this information to hit him, was caught off guard the moment he came to school. Normally he'd meet with Erasa and go in together, but he'd been asked by the teachers to come in early and help set up the room and the all honors student accepted the request. It was a little bit of personal space he'd like having been really struggling to keep a level head with what he'd been doing with his girlfriend.

As a growing man he was excited, thrilled at the prospect of intimate actions. The lure and temptation of tasting such a forbidden fruit had exceeded his expectations. His mind recalling vividly many times how her mouth had fit around him, the way her tongue pressed against his skin. The manner in which her hot wet mouth had given him a feeling of euphoria. It was so much and so fast that Gohan wasn't able to process so many emotions, feelings, and sensations all at once.

Then his saiyan side, the part of him that revelled in becoming stronger, fighting, and taking pride in himself also revelled in it. A female was taking care of him, submitting to his will and pleasing him. It was a substitute for battle and bloodshed. After all, he hadn't gotten his blood racing like that in a long time. Excluding his spar with Vegeta, but that was a spar that had gotten him angry. There was no clash of survival or pushing himself to the limit. That and a part of him next time didn't want it to end so quickly, he wanted to savor it, feel everything take longer.

Yet, there was the mental part of him. The moral conscience within his beating heart for like he was being ripped apart. It was wrong! Wrong! He knew he shouldn't be doing these kinds of things, he told himself he wouldn't be involved with things like this and yet he was so close to nearly having sex and he was about to turn sixteen!

Gohan made his way towards the boards which had all of the instructions laid out by the teacher who was currently in a morning meeting, but the directions were simple enough for him to follow. Picking up the name list Gohan grabbed the dry erase marker and board, beginning to write out all of the groups for the lab they were going to be doing for science.

'I don't even know if I could've controlled myself… I mean what if Erasa wanted to… actually do' His mind paused for a moment, 'it, I don't know if I could've resisted that temptation and then what happens if I screw up from there?'

The teen had heard in some sort of jest several times from his mother and Bulma when they didn't realize that they could hear them say that saiyans were known for their virility. It didn't take long for him to catch on to what that had meant.

It didn't take much for saiyans to get a human woman pregnant. It didn't take much effort for Gohan to look at when his mom got married, then to when he was born to know that it was less than eleven months for him to have been conceived.

'Could be a fluke, but I'm sure birth control came into effect since Bulma and Vegeta haven't had any more children.' Somehow Gohan believed that it was the parenting aspect that kept the prince from having more sons or daughters. But seeing Vegeta with a female clone of himself might be cute, but also downright terrifying.

"I just don't know what would happen if I was put in that situation again." He spoke quietly to himself, "Believing that I can just control my urges and say no would've been possible maybe a month or so ago. But now I don't know if put in that scenario again that I might be able to pull myself out of it before I did something that I regretted."

Releasing a long sigh, Gohan just stared down at the class list in front of him. He could've had this done in minutes but he was dragging his feet on the task. There were a few other things to set out but he was just so clouded-

"If you talk a little louder I might be able to hear you," The voice said from behind him. His head snapped back around. Videl was standing against the wall, the small recess by the door hiding her from view.

The demi saiyan swallowed slightly. He hadn't even caught notice of her presence. The room was tainted with all kinds of smells and since he shared a class with Videl he just hadn't noticed she was nearby and his lack of focus hadn't let him sense her actual ki. Then add on all the extra training he did with Videl, he might just be used to her aura and not be constantly looking for it like he usually had before. When there was more outward hostility and possibility for conflict Gohan had been more wary of Videl.

But since they had been acting more like 'friends' it might mean that he was less on guard around her.

"Uhmm, Hey Videl?" He said nervously looking back at her, trying to fake a smile. "Are you here to help out?"

"No, I'm here because of what happened last night."

'Oh shit.' Gohan was worried that this might mean some physical confrontation. But would Erasa really have gone and told Videl everything… unless 'Did I do something wrong?' Swallowing, "Oh, well what about last night?" Gohan avoided her gaze and suppressed his blush as hard as he could in the meantime.

Videl put a hand on her face. "Either you're playing dumb or taking this too well." Her voice had a deep echoing groan. "I'm talking about the fact that last night my dad was dating your MOM!" Her hand dropped as she stared directly at Gohan.

The room paused as the saiyan processed the previous words.

"C-Could.. You you repeat th-that?" He stammered, he must've heard wrong.

"You heard me well enough, because last night I was treated to my dad taking out your mom. Full fanfare and everything, I even got to sit down and have a nice chat with your mother because apparently our parents have decided to give us another parental figure in our life." She pointed a finger at Gohan, "You and your brother don't have a dad. While I," Her finger pointed to herself. "Don't have a mother, so the two of them are now looking to better our outlooks apparently."

Videl had nothing against Chi-Chi, she'd give her a full pass on a lot of things. But Videl felt Chi-Chi wasn't the person for her dad, she was probably too good for her father and considering how her son was she didn't believe that Gohan really needed a male role model since he pretty much was one. It was a passing thought for his kid brother, but really when Gohan already acted like a proper father to Goten was there any real need?

The other teen however, he brought a hand to his head, his fingers digging down to his scalp. There had to be some answer for this? Surely his mom wasn't seriously dating Hercule? Her mom had a low opinion of the man since he was actively taking credit for all of the work Gohan had done. Goku died and this jackass steps and acts like he's the big hero? It wasn't his arm nearly blown off saving Vegeta, it wasn't his massive amount of pain in watching his friends suffer as he helplessly had to watch from the sidelines?

His mother just couldn't do that? Gohan pulled out his phone and dialed his mom's cell number.

It rang once, twice, and… picked up. "Mrs. Chi-Chi is currently unavailable however if you'd-"

"It's Gohan and I don't need an appointment. Where is my mother?!" Gohan demanded, hearing one of the assistants on the other end having obviously answered for her.

There was a slight muffling of words on the other end. "Oh, sorry but she's currently doing her show, I'll have her call you back-"

"Not, call me back. She barely does that and I'm not sure you even pass along those messages, so just put her on the phone now!" He wasn't trying to phone her for a 'hey when will you be home' or 'this is how my day went at school' type of call.

"I'm sorry." The phone clicked off and Gohan released an angry snort. His hand ready to crush the small device in his hand but he managed to keep himself calm enough to avoid that. Though just barely. He needed his phone when picking up Goten and other things.

"If I have to fly there myself I will-" Videl's figure moved in front of his line of sight.

"So your Mom didn't tell you?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Gohan remained in quiet rage for quite awhile, it was long enough to gain Videl's attention as he still had his back turned to her. "Gohan?" Thinking that perhaps he was just spacing out a little too hard. It had been a full minute and he had yet to do… anything!

"Gohan are you listening to-" Her hand came up and made contact with his shoulder, she felt a spark of almost electricity shoot through her. It didn't necessarily hurt, but felt like a massive static shock. Nearly jumping from the surprise and unexpected jolt she backpedaled away from Gohan- but the touch had an effect.

His stupor was broken from the unexpected contact. The saiyan reeled back in his ki, and stuffed his emotions back down again. His head spun round to look at Videl who was holding her hand. Fearful that he might've actually hurt he opened his mouth to apologize. "I'm- I'm sorry Videl. I didn't mean to hurt you."

His own ki had rippled outwards unconsciously as his self control had deteriorated. Fearful that he might've actually hurt Videl, the demi saiyan quickly forced his power back inside.

Videl looked at her hand and shook it, there was a little numbness but there wasn't any long lasting pain. "Yeah whatever, now what was that all about?"

"Just- Just lost focus." He admitted, feeling more ashamed because of himself.

"Well get it back under control. With what's going on, they're looking to have you and Goten stay at my place… they're practically making us step-siblings." The connotations for that were less than ideal.

"What?"

"It's why I came here, your mom and my dad are putting this thing together and you and I need to be on the same page, because before you know it you might have a new sister and I'll have two brothers."

As if he needed anymore surprises in his life right now. Because apparently life just needed to get more complicated.

The day passed by faster than he ever wanted to, so engrossed with his own thoughts he didn't even think about anything else. Every break he was sending his mom a message wanting an answer, an explanation, but there was never anything sent back. No replies, no calls from the office… just silence on the other end of his phone.

His classmates could also tell something was wrong, the normally quiet but reserved Gohan was anything but. Erasa knew something was off, he was incredibly tense and when she offered to help him relax he turned her down. But if he thought things were going to be getting any easier for him, he was sadly mistaken.

Both of his lockers had been ransacked, apparently someone clearly had it out for him. All of Gohan's books and papers were strewn across the hallway when he came back from his final period, His gym locker he thought was just a joke when his clothes had been thrown in the shower and then thrown back in his locker before P.E.

He always kept spares, but upon arriving back to his school locker, this had been deliberate. The news also went through the school quickly, some laughed, some shrugged, and a few other students helped him pick his things back up.

Leaving only Gohan to further fester in his own emotions as there was no reprieve from the circus-like day he was having. Upon leaving school he found Videl waiting for him, not that it was expected, but with Videl was one of her family serfs and a butler. Who apparently had gone and picked up his little brother. The confused demi saiyan was distracted by food, and with Videl nearby the older brother was left to think that it was probably another good reason he wasn't acting out or raising his ki, even if unknowingly to send a signal to Gohan that he was unsure or scared.

"Seems like you're supposed to be coming home with me." Videl said with a sigh clearly no happier than him in regards to their current predicament.

Running his hand along his face and into the thick black bangs, the saiyan let out a frustrated groan. "What the fuck."

**R&R**


	14. Come As You Are

**Chapter 14: Come As You Are**

**A/N: Long delay, I apologize. Motivation being a big one next to being put out of action by demonstrators and laid up in a hospital hasn't helped my creative desires. But I finally got around to working on a new chapter and start getting this story moving again. Hopefully this will sate some appetites while I work.**

Gohan was ready to blast off and find his mother and demand an explanation, but he had a small half saiyan brother who needed him here. Goten, while he wasn't outright scared, had some obvious uncertainties showing as Gohan held him with one arm. '_I don't understand this. Why is she doing this? I don't have a problem with caring for Goten, he's got one or two more years and then he can look after himself. Hell, I could fend for myself in the wilds…'_

Although that was a sore subject, the kidnapping and forced survival skills that had been outright terror for him for the first few weeks.

The situations were a bit different, leaving his kid brother in the care of Videl's family wasn't even close to the level of extremes that they faced. But Gohan knew that it wasn't right of him as his big brother to just toss his brother with people he didn't know and say 'deal with it' in terms of how his brother was supposed to handle it.

He never wanted to be forced to grow up in the wilds, it had worked out, but even as he had gotten older there were many times he recalled the cold, panic, and fear of the world and the only thing he had desperately wanted was his mom or Goku to come and find him to save him and take him back to his warm bed and family.

It wasn't to be though, Gohan had hardened up to a lot of things, but just because you can make your heart out of stone doesn't mean that there weren't scars or marks to be left on it. Perhaps he could compare it to a military term; they break you down, to build you back up. Or something to that effect.

Yet Gohan wasn't going to break his little brother, he wasn't going to shove choices down his throat. He'd sacrificed a lot already for peace and a sense of happiness already in his life. Regardless of the road he had taken no one else had to be put through the ringer like he had.

Experiences make you better, but those forced upon a child were unwarranted, unprepared, unexplained, the entire situation dumped upon him and basically told to deal with it.

"Don't worry, Goten," The older brother said, giving his younger one a reassuring smile. "This is just a little change for us, I promise I'll be here with you."

"Kay…" Goten said his eyes looking around, not with fear or nervousness, but there was clear apprehension in his actions.

Videl, who wasn't as thrilled about this as Gohan was, cast a hand towards the house servants. "You're all dismissed just see to having a fresh room and a large meal ready. I'll show them around myself."

Her quick dismissal wasn't argued with, the lady of the house was the one in charge when the master wasn't. Several took bags, others just set about seeing to the other duties leaving them alone.

Videl let out a sigh, her head rounding on her shoulder towards Gohan and his kid brother. "Follow me, Gohan. My house is more volume than substance at times."

Gohan nodded, "Sure thing Videl, and thanks for being cool about this." Walking up beside her Videl just tipped her head.

"A year ago I might not have been so forthcoming about this, but you're a good person and since we're going to be living together I might as well get used to it, Onisan." Her voice teased with laughter.

The demi saiyan paused before he snorted, partly amused. "You got it Neesan."

The two having a short laugh as Videl ushered Gohan to follow her. Directing them to stuff that would actually matter for them. Gohan directed to the workout room filled with an entire industrial gym's set of equipment specifically made for her father in mind. The indoor swimming pool was the second stop, as Gohan reflected that having bath time with Goten should be much less painful in the house as Goten was a wild boy when it came to water. Not that the hotel didn't have a pool but having his kid brother speed around at the pace of an olympic swimmer- not the question he wanted to try and answer.

The next stop was a child room. It had been Videl's until she had clearly outgrown it, but it was filled with everything any little kid would enjoy. Swingset, gymnastic mats, a ball pit, an indoor sandbox in its private room and just about anything else Videl had wanted at the time or even fancied no matter how short a time span.

It would be a decent place for Goten to have fun with but Gohan would have to double check everything was saiyan proof. Knowing that when Goten played with Trunks Bulma had a specially designed area that would compliment their strength without hurting either of them.

Another stop was going to be the study, more for Gohan. But Videl showed off a huge library for him to go and enjoy. If he hadn't already memorized a good portion of all those books already in front of him.

Second to last was going to be the thick aroma of food wafting into the air. "Fwood! FOOD!" Goten shouted eagerly, pointing with intent towards the obvious dining room. A twenty foot long table set out with decorations adorned the area but what lay upon it was more important as the company in tow viewed a healthy spread. A full cooked and currently carved turkey, scalloped and mashed potatoes still hot and fresh from the oven. A full basket of dinner rolls with thin cut of melted butter smeared overtop. From there was a set of salted and steamed vegetables, a mix of corn casserole, and a desert of apple pie was baking and resting on the countertop attached to the dining room.

It was hard even for Gohan to say no to his stomach gurgling at the prospect of a good meal. No cold leftovers or him trying his own handiwork and the matter of cooking. It wasn't anything he was particularly good at. '_Fundamentals is one thing, but something like this. Probably not.'_

His eyes dipped down towards the floor, '_what is happening to me? I've never felt this conflicted before. This just seems like it's too much.' _Why when the world was in danger did things seem simpler?

'_The Cell Games changed so much about me and my life. When was it okay for this to be the family norm?' _Gohan couldn't actively recall the last time he'd felt genuinely happy for himself and his mom. Sure he had been proud of his accomplishments, glad that there was some sort of payoff, but as he looked at the scene before him he wondered just what had changed inside of him? Had the boy become a man too quickly? Had all of this been shoved down his throat just far too fast?

Questioning himself far more than he ever enjoyed and it wasn't the actions he was making. But the roiling feelings that were coursing through him.

His new 'sister' could almost see the vibes just rolling off of him. Gohan's fingers on his free hand were twitching and his thumb rolled along top his index finger. It was best for her to break him out of his shell again, it wasn't something she ever normally saw with him. But this would be several times in a week now Gohan just completely zoned out of reality.

"I know you like to eat Gohan." Videl said, dropping the pretense of teasing. "You're not one for hiding how you feel too well. At least not when it comes to me."

With how often the other teen was spacing out and not asking or even answering questions she could tell that there was much weighing on his mind. While it wasn't fair of her to say this wasn't a big deal. She at least had an inkling that something might be coming and not totally blindsided like Gohan was.

Gohan set his little brother down with a small pat directing him towards the full spread of food and the servants all ready to look after his brother's needs. "Go on, I'll join you in a minute." Gohan tried to smile but there was little effort in it.

The small demi-saiyan didn't notice as he just took off heading in the direction of the food. Hoping up into one of the bigger chairs to which he was offered several portions by the staff at hand, Goten having enough height to begin shoveling food into his mouth all the while looking and pointing at what he wanted next.

"How did you put up with this Videl?"

Videl looked towards Gohan who was watching over his little brother. With one of the three basic needs sated the smallest one didn't seem that affected by the change, whereas as the more mature one, well, he seemed less than enthusiastic.

"What do you mean Gohan?"

Turning his head slowly towards her Gohan looked at her with a glum look. "You don't seem nearly as bothered by this. I know if my little brother wasn't going to be here by himself I'd be hunting down my mother and demanding an answer in the next five minutes. Yet you don't seem to be all that concerned, hell you were joking about calling me your brother just a little while ago." His eyes twitched slightly, "Isn't this-" His hand gesturing to his brother, "Isn't this too much?"

'_I see now. Despite everything I've ever seen him as, deep beneath that brilliance, power, and mystery beats a heart like any other.' _She offered him a smile, reaching out and took his hand in hers. "This is just a bump in the road Gohan. That's what my Mom always told me before we lost her."

Wrapping her fingers around his four digits she gave him a light squeeze. "Is it a lot to handle all at once, sure." Her pressure drawing his eyes into hers, seeing vulnerabilities in a person for the first time. Months ago she would have longed to see such down look in his face, wanting to bring him down a peg. Yet since she had gotten to really know the _real _Gohan she saw that he was never trying to upstage her, humiliate her, that she had created him out to be a villain because of her own ego, and sure she had tricked him a little bit and somewhat leading to this little situation in a way. However, Videl understood that Gohan and her were far more alike than she'd ever thought possible and for once, she had the chance to be the strong one and reassure him. "But you're strong Gohan, probably even stronger than my father when it comes to physical things. But you don't have to shoulder everything like it's going to last forever. Gohan in a few years this will be a distant memory. You can be who you want to be and put to rest trying to hoister all of your friends problems on your shoulders. You need to just be you for a change."

'_Just be me?' _He didn't quite understand, this is who he was. This had always been who _HE _was. '**Are you? Or are you something else?' **There was just something pulling at him once again.

But when that dark little nagging thoughts pulled at him, Gohan remembered something else.

_The world changes and as a saiyan we do not run from a challenge, we stand up to it, we fight it._

Vegeta's words challenged him, the rush that battle had put in front of him. Something that allowed himself to unleash on the world around him. Gohan felt a pull on the corners of his lips. "Just be me, right?" His eyes softened, as Videl watched that weariness fade away.

She patted him on the cheek, looking into those very dark brown eyes. "Yeah be the you, who you want to be Gohan. This is just one bump in the road."

"Thanks, Videl," He then did something unexpected, he gave her a hug. It made her stiffen up slightly as Gohan took her measure of comfort just a bit further.

It was almost a little bit comical but Videl just retained her smile and just patted him on the back. "Everybody needs a day, you just have to refind yourself on that day."

'_Well tomorrow is technically the weekend... ' _Gohan pondered something he needed to do, and even though there was some doubt as to if that person would want to help him. Gohan knew that Videl was right and he needed to just get over this.

And what was the best way to do that?

There would be only one place where he could be allowed to be free.

[***]

It was almost midnight, the steady thrumming sound of intense gravity pulling at his limbs and forcing him to maintain that ironclad focus that had been one of his most hallmarked features of his entire life and one of the actual things he was genuinely proud of. Which there were scarcely few having maybe enough fingers to name them off.

But his discipline didn't mean that he allowed himself the chance of slacking off and becoming complacent.

Vegeta stopped his practised movements, '_Patience, that's what the damn woman always yells at me.' _Sucking in a breath, the saiyan prince closed his eyes and slowly counted down. '_5… 4… 3… 2… 1' _

The gravity disengaged and in stepped the anathema to his life. "Vegeta. I want a fight." It caused Vegeta's eyes to pop open but his head turned back around yet showing a blank slate of a face. There was no expression or hint of acceptance.

"Boy, what the hell are you doing here?"

Gohan stepped inside, wearing some old gym clothes, the kind he had for school but didn't use at it changed from year to year. "I'm sure your hearing hasn't gone just yet Vegeta. You know exactly what I said." Cracking his neck.

"I'm aware of what you said, but that doesn't answer my question." Turning back around his arms folded over his chest. "I don't recall offering my time to play daddy to you or even agree to waste my time with you further." Cold and harsh, but it was true on some levels. He didn't want this to become a '_thing' _unless it involved fucking or eating or the occasional few hours with his son. Vegeta was still coming to grips with this whole being a parent thing, and Gohan wasn't even his son.

"I don't care. I want to fight and you're the only one who's on my level." Gohan countered, stretching his arm across his chest.

He held up one finger as he spoke. "Correction boy, I am the only one above your level. You've grown soft and slacked off, there is no level between you or me." A second finger soon joined the first. "Two, my time is valuable and you clearly have nothing to offer me that can-"

"Trunks for the weekend." Gohan said, smirking, "You won't see him for a weekend."

The prince's lip actually pulled into a grin. "Lead with that first, boy. Though you'll wish you had planned your request better once I beat you bloody for challenging me."

"Do your worst Vegeta." Gohan said, his hair flashing gold. His heart thrummed with life that he hadn't experienced in awhile. The saiyan prince didn't hesitate, the offensive sparking along with the heavy pull of intense gravity.

The teen didn't falter as Vegeta's fist connected his forearm and he countered with a hard hook which Vegeta let just miss his face by millimeters before pushing into him driving him backwards, his feet unable to find their footing as he was shoved backwards. His arm caught with a firm grip on his bicep as pain shot up through his limb as with surgical precision his nerves as hidden pressure points and muscles were the intended targets.

Gohan attempted to draw back but only found Vegeta's smirk widening, '_I have really gotten rusty'. _It was that moment of clarity just before a fist slammed into his face, causing his ears to ring as he skidded to a halt several meters from Vegeta. Yet he just took it, the sting of pain giving him a rush of adrenaline as he wiped his cheek only to charge back at his opponent.

A mid level kick swung straight for Vegeta's hip, the short distance allowing Gohan to use some of his height to a minimal advantage. But the prince's knee checked his attack and brought more punishment.

Even if he was losing, everyblow felt good. His heart was hammering and the endorphins that spiked out from his saiyan cells was all but ready to relish in a fight. '_The stronger the opponent the greater the thrill'. _Vegeta was probably stronger than him now, or at least on a technical level. Gohan's senses and reactions were slow while the prince's were just as sharp as they had been years ago.

The blows to his stomach felt like nothing and Gohan just grit his teeth and began to swing back until they rained blows upon one another with increased fervor.

"Smiling? Is there actually some saiyan inside of you, boy?" Vegeta couldn't help but smirk as he saw something appearing inside of Gohan. There was a chance that Gohan could have '_real' _saiyan blood in him, but it gave the prince hope that his own son wouldn't be too human that even a half-breed could be just like their ancestors and lust for battle.

"Maybe, but right now shut up and fight!" Gohan shot forwards, landing one solid blow on Vegeta's cheek, before hitting him again, and again! The cracking of bone on flesh, feeling the reverberations inside of his body and knowing that it was him doing it only made his desire to hit the prince harder grow.

"That's it!" Vegeta shouted, catching Gohan's neck strike with a sharp pop of his elbow before driving one fist hard into an unprotected stomach, the turning of his knuckles causing Gohan's mouth to spit out thick globes of saliva as he was sent sprawling. "Come on, rise Gohan. Show me the real saiyan in you!"

Both saiyans got a chance to unleash themselves, no trepid training with someone weaker than them. Showing the ropes, or worrying about the consequences of going too hard. No this was flat out saiyan brawling.

Their ki was restrained for sake of the environment, with only their bodies as versatile weapons they made the most of it. The compound lightly shook with the vibrations and even with Bulma's reinforced and modified gravity chamber to the point of impregnability, Gohan and Vegeta were winding up the heiress as she felt the occasional light rumble or jolt run across her fine floors and causing ripples to form in her evening drink.

She ignored it however, knowing that if her saiyan prince was going to beat the hell out of himself it would only make the next day easier to deal with as he'd be far too tired to ignore her and try and disappear should she need his ear, rare enough that she had the occasion. Putting on some ambient music she laid down and just felt the minor vibrations as nothing more than a gentle rocking.

It was pushing into three in the morning when finally the obvious saiyan gave up. "Alright-! I yield!" Gohan exclaimed, his shirt all but torn from his body, sweat pouring off his chest and face leaving a wet trail as he dropped to one knee. His shoes had been broken out by the force leaving him with two pairs of toes exposed to the world and a misshapen rubber brace bound around the middle portion of his foot, both heels hadn't survived either.

Vegeta drawing in some heavy breaths had a broad grin stretching over his face, more than contempt with himself. "Submission, as you should before your prince." The haughty gloating as he stood victorious over Kakarot's son a second time. Though this hadn't been as easy as last time.

"Yeah, yeah." Gohan said, drawing in a few more large gulps of air. He felt utterly trashed and it felt absolutely great!

Satisfied Vegeta shut down the gravity simulator and powered down himself, "At least you can make an attempt to challenge me, unlike that clown you call a father." Amused with the turn of events, "I actually think you might be decent enough to be a servant, Gohan, a royal sparring partner should be quite an honor."

"If I live that long, I think you cracked three of my ribs." Gohan righted himself with a hiss, his one arm gripping across the center of his chest.

"Bruised, I held back enough from causing you serious injury. Breaking your bones serves me nothing, though should I be so inclined I will break them." Vegeta turned back, his face becoming stoic once again. The only apparent exertion showing was the sweat still running down his limbs.

Holding up a hand as if to wave off something he surprised Gohan. "So what brought this on boy? Normally it's my woman forcing me to deal with you, so why the shift since I know you don't have time to be making social calls."

The teen let out a chuckle, "Concerned about my well-being, I'm touched Vegeta." Gohan saw the face twist into annoyance.

"I can go another round boy and leave you on the floor in several hundred times gravity until my woman wakes up and gets you out. Now," His eyes narrowed and looked down at Gohan. "dispense with your father's humor and answer my question."

Gohan held back from any further verbal sparring because Vegeta would probably do what he said if he pushed him that hard. "Because I wanted to be myself again."

An eyebrow raised up on the prince's face, studying Gohan carefully as he tried to place his words. Though he said nothing the teen could tell that there was clearly more required for his answer to satisfy him. "I mean, I've grown up fighting and I wanted something that I could be myself. Not the student, older brother, or planet's savior. I just wanted to fight because the saiyan in me wants to. I just felt like I wanted to just forget about everything and just let go and do something that is natural for me."

"There is hope for you yet boy, perhaps the saiyan race might last a little longer than I once believed. But I don't have anytime to waste on you. See yourself out of my house and next time you better give me a warning. I'll let you have this one free." With that he abruptly turned and walked out of the gravity chamber leaving Gohan alone with nothing but a small grin on his face.

He was exhausted and ready for some rest, afterall he had to come get Trunks tomorrow. But with a full house and play area in Videl's home he was sure he could let the two demi saiyans have one hell of a party and be worn out before lunch.

The freedom from the battle had been what Gohan needed, but when he took to the sky his mind quickly dragged him back. As much as he wanted to just forget, something just refused to let him. The nagging thoughts about his mother, the grating questions he had came back with a vengeance and with the added pain and exhaustion he was feeling overwhelmed even more.

'_What the hell is she doing? Is there nothing that she can just tell me herself or am I forever supposed to just… just-!' _That old feeling of anger and frustration was picking right back up, as if it had never left but sat idle waiting for this chance.

'_**Move on? Let all of your past sacrifices mean nothing? That all of the problems you have had to deal with have less worth than the life she has now?' **_

Strange thoughts boiled inside of him, like they were being softly whispered, like they were quelling his rage but practically stoking it at the same time.

'_**Goku never had time for her, did he even have time for you? Maybe it's why she's moving on. You never really had a family, only your little brother is the only thing that matters.' Flashes of a man never there for him until it was at the last second.**_

_**The kidnapping by Raditz… Then Piccolo.**_

_**Many deaths of his friends at the hands of the saiyans.**_

_**The fear of Namek and how Recoome left him on the verge of death.**_

_**Fiery anger for trying to delay Frieza when he believed Goku was dead.**_

_**Shoved into a fight with Cell and told to bear the world's problems then criticized for doing what he had been trained to do.**_

His fist clenched tightly as he turned his head to the side. These thoughts had a perch inside of his mind and refused to let go. He wanted to confront his mother and demand answers, but he wondered if she'd even give him a straight answer. When did she ever-

'_**Always distant… no time for you, some time for Goten. But can you remember the last time that she really cared for you? All she does is yell, scold, and make demands of you. You! The boy who saved the world! The strongest person on the planet, while she demanded you just sit back and study, that you work hard at the books and let yourself go to waste. Maybe she has the same dislike of Goku that she has of you. Never good enough, not human enough, because she'd rather sacrifice you and the world so that your perfect scores would be even more perfect.' **_

'_**Gohan your studies come first!'**_

'_**Absolutely not! You are not going out there young man, you have your exams-'**_

'_**You are becoming a punk, Gohan! I can't believe my little boy would ever do this to his own mother.'**_

'_**I don't have time Gohan, I have to work- Tomorrow honey- Just a few days- Don't worry this is temporary- Gohan it's not a big deal- Gohan… Gohan? Gohan! GOHAN-!' **__The echoing voice of his once all consuming mother faded, her screams and constant nagging. It never stopped, nothing was ever good enough for her was it?_

Resentment and frustration, all of the things he had once long pushed down as selfish emotions. Those that were weak held onto those petty feelings were now digging deeper and deeper into him.

Questioning why he was always second fiddle. Even after everything, his own mother didn't even seem to care or recognize what he did anymore. Goten was always her concern, it's like his prior experiences didn't even matter. It was just straight back to business as usual.

More work, shows, books, meet and greets, appearances, and playing it up to an audience. But where did Gohan even fit into his mother's life anymore? '_Does she even care?'_

But that was ridiculous… but maybe… '_no.' _That was one thing Gohan knew was absolute. He knew his mother cared about him.

'_**But she never has time for you…'**_

Pushing it down Gohan swallowed his personal pride forgetting about his own personal demons.

_Hands touched the sides of a crystal ball, their machinations now fully underway. The innocent gift paving way for just so much good fortune. Almost ready to laugh but they restrained themselves from growing overconfident. But one could hardly fault him as he had begun to worm his way inside of such a tremendous obstacle in his path._

"All it took was a few cracks and the manipulation of some weak minded humans. Why bother destroying my possible enemies when they can be so easily turned into my loyal pawns." The figure cackled gleefully as he watched Gohan's form try to get itself ready for rest. "Oh no you don't, I won't let you have any peace. I'll just keep pushing until you break… and then you'll be one of mine." His laughter echoed in the chamber as the orb darkened and began to feed Gohan's mind a sea of realistic nightmares. Cruel falsehoods he'd begun placing inside of him. "I could go for that prince Vegeta, but with iron clad will like his I don't think he'll be as easy as you… and once I get my hands on one of you it won't take long before I can get another."

He was truly greater than his father, the Great Babadi would not be held back any further and with such subtle corruption of this planet's warriors would only make his goals even easier. "Then you were so easily swayed to go and weaken yourself mentally and physically. My foolish puppet, soon it will only be my strings controlling you."

Babadi's face reflected in the crystal ball as one hand caressed the orb as if it were the teen himself. Sending images and thoughts flowing outwards and into their intended victim.

Gohan's tormented face shifted as the nightmarish magics began to do their work, but not allowing the saiyan to wake up so easily. He'd suffer as long as Babadi wished, "These humans make my work far too easy."

Several other orbs were in the room, all sharing faces of people Gohan knew and loved. It was going to piece by piece until he broke.

**R&R**


	15. Hostile Wake Up

**Chapter 15: Hostile Wake Up**

**A/N: Another update, I promise I am working hard on these just its difficult to stay motivated at times but I hope this will satisfy you as I work on the next chapter soon.**

'_Gohan, are you quite done?' _The thick sigh of his mother's followed her fast quip, her voice almost seemed to carry on in a long exhausted drawl. '_I don't have time for all of these juvenile problems you are going through. I have many things I have to get through tomorrow and you acting like some spoiled child is not becoming of the son I raised. Goten has more manners than you right now.' _

Her back was turned away from him, her eyes looking down at the brother in her arms, giving him all of the attention. Playing with him and casually tossing him around, nothing too serious as the half saiyan didn't seem at all phased by any sort of rough housing. It would probably be safe to say his mother could play a lot rougher and he'd enjoy it.

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying? I want an explanation, you just shacked up with the guy who took all of the credit for what I did and all the sacrifices me and my friends made and you're just okay with that?" Gohan was struggling to maintain his composure, he was feeling so heated and angry for no reason. "I'm the reason this planet is even still around, or did you forget THAT?!" He was almost to the point of shouting. He'd come here expecting answers, an explanation, or hell, more of a warm reception than this.

But from the get go, his mother deemed his presence hardly even worth looking at. He wasn't going to let this stand. Gohan was getting older, his own birthday and Goten's was just around the corner. The saiyan in him wasn't taking this blatant disrespect idly either. Maybe it was hormones but right now he was done trying to be analytical about all of this.

'**No concern-'**

'_You better watch your tone, young man!' _Chi-Chi was in his face in a flash, though he was an inch or two taller now she did her best to put herself right up into his space. She wasn't intimidated or backing down. '_Hercule has his faults but right now Goten needs someone, there are things that I just can't provide and perhaps I won't have to spend my time working myself to the bone to be able to provide everything for you or are you ungrateful for that? Huh, Mr. Hero of Earth? Would you even begin to grasp how to take care of yourself in his world without me?' _Her finger was shoved right in his face, her nails just an inch from his nose.

"You are actually comparing my life or death struggles to that of your daytime T.V. star career?!" Gohan fired right back into her. His eyes flashing teal as he shouted down at her, his voice booming all over the place.

'**Worthless-' **

'_A few days Gohan, a few days to the years I have had to put up with? I raised you and your brother alone since your father abandoned us, I've had to do every single thing to keep my family safe and secure only to have my oldest dare to talk down to me? You are such an ungrateful child becoming a delinquent and more of the monster half that comes from the man who left us behind!' _

Gohan snarled, knocking her hand out of his face. "I am so much more than you, Mother! Smarter and more capable than you can imagine. Don't act like you're so much better than me, I don't have to take this shit from you. I could ask Bulma to take me and she'd not think twice about refusing her best friend's son, and hell, she's a far better mother than you ever were!" He went chest to chest with het, he wasn't some little fucking kid. He was a powerful warrior and genius, and he knew Bulma would help him, he could earn his keep for the smartest woman in the world and do whatever he wanted in the future.

'_You ungrateful bastard-!' _Gohan's head was snapped to the side as she struck him with a light red aura forming around her. '_Take all of your shit and get out then. I'll raise at least one good son and not the piece of shit that you are.' _Her teeth were bared and Gohan almost-just barely flinched from the sight of his enraged mother. But his own anger was exploding, his mother had never dared strike him in such a way. Not that he had felt any pain.

'**Revenge-'**

"So much for not using violence in the world you hypocritical bitch." She tried to strike him again but Gohan caught her hand without even looking. "I could break your fucking arm without even trying, how about you try rethink-" He felt something strike him between the legs. He forgot about holding her hand as slowly he slumped down to his knees. "You... hit me… in the balls." His body was shaking, stunned beyond thought as he'd be unprepared for his own mother to do that to him.

'_Don't you dare put your filthy monster hands on me.' _Her voice was practically hissing as she smacked him again. His head was staring down at the floor, looking at her shoes.

Gritting his teeth, Gohan felt something ripping its way up from the depths of his soul. It filled his veins, clouded his eyes, and overwhelmed his brain with endorphins stronger than adrenaline. It was carnal, primal, and the feeling felt by those who thought they had been wronged unjustly.

'**Hatred, anger, strike her down, let it all go-!**

His head slowly turned upwards and into the furious gaze of his mother which seemed to be the only thing he could focus on. All of his problems, the shit he had to go through was spiraling out of him because of her. The selfish egotistical mother, the woman who never had time for him, putting him on the back burner, when had he started to no longer matter in her life?

Who cared? Gohan rose up, his eyes a blazing teal hair a burning blond. Closed fist in hand, the super charged saiyan landed one devastating blow.

Chi-Chi's neck spun around several times, her skin breaking in several sections as her bones twisted and popped out of place. She didn't say anything more as her body spun slightly hanging in almost the air for what seemed like minutes before falling over the sofa and onto the ground right in front of Goten.

'_Momma?' _Goten's small hands touching the body, the young boy staring into the blank stare of the woman who had just been playing with him moments ago. Though for his age, he was still in tune with his mother's energy- of which there was none. '_Mom?' _His voice repeated shaking her shoulder but there was still nothing.

The realization of what he had just done hit Gohan harder than Cell ever had. "Wha-What did I do? Oh Kami what did I do!?" His hands grabbed at the sides of his face as he looked into the face of the woman he had just killed. His own mother.

Two screams came from the side, and Gohan flinched as he saw Videl and Erasa. Their hands covering their mouths in complete horror as they looked at the body of Chi-Chi. "Gohan, you killed her!" "You're a monster!" Videl and Erasa both said terrified.

Opening his mouth to speak but the teen found no words coming out. Several times his mind shouted the words but his lips just flowed nothing but silence. '_I didn't mean to- It isn't what it seems- This wasn't what I wanted to happen-!'_

"_Big brother, why did you kill Momma?"_ Goten was grabbing at his leg in a tight grip, his eyes staring up at him, but the calm voice made a shiver run up and down the saiyan's spine. "_Please tell me why you killed Momma, Gohan? Why did she have to die?"_

He was shaking all over, "I didn't- That was just- Goten I-" He fumbled over the words he wanted to speak.

"_You're evil Gohan!"_ Videl shouted at him, Gohan looked away to only stare into the blue eyes of Erasa. "_Just horrible! The worst!" _The world swirled into a mixture of colors, sounds and voices of people he knew berating him. Cursing him for the evil he had committed.

Screaming, Gohan just covered his face. '_This is a dream, this is all just a horrible dream-!' _

'_A dream, boy? Oh no, this is reality.' _Gohan opened his eyes only to be staring down the face of the saiyan prince, his body dressed in the armor that Bulma had designed. Except there was one crucial thing wrong with Vegeta. A massive bloody gaping hole in the middle of his chest, a mirror of the one that had been in Trunks. '_You forgot to take that blow for me, you sacrificed me for your own selfish ends, Gohan. I must admit I didn't believe that you actually had it in you.' _The prince was smirking despite the grotesque innards that hung loosely from the gaping wound. Blood spilled out from his chest as if it were a fresh wound before it began to leak from the saiyan's eyes and mouth. '_There is a monster inside of you, just like me.'_

"No-! NO I didn't kill you I saved you-!" Gohan screamed at the prince.

"_What about us, Gohan?"_ It was Krillin this time, their bodies mangled, Krillin spoke without fault despite missing an arm and a leg. His head cracked open revealing the pulsing pink flesh beneath.

"_Yeah you were supposed to protect us."_ Yamcha said missing the entire left side of his body, the blood dripping down from his body in a never ending stream. He swiveled his head back around trying to look away from the scene of gore. The image of his friends mangled like that was haunting only to find Tien looking down at him, his three eye's gone, replaced with large grotesque holes.

But as his head refused to turn away, a black wriggling mass began to slip from the gaping wounds. Small black tentacles flapping and when Tien's mouth moved to speak more began to come from his open lips. His voice a ghastly pitch."_Why didn't you help?" _

"Stop it! I did help! I DID!" Gohan tried to move, only to feel a large hand grab his shoulder. A cadaverous face with rotten flesh looking into him, its teeth held together with strands of diseased flesh. A loose rolling eye stared into him, the only discerning fact were the tufts of orange hair.

He could see a millipede scatter out of his right eye and into the cavity that would be his nose, a worm protruding out from his bottom lip and fresh maggots poking their faces out from the skin of his cheek. As his mouth began to open blackened moths fluttered out and into Gohan's face.

"_Where are you going?" _He tried to jerk away only to slam into two long dead zombified foes. Raditz and Nappa were so much taller as Gohan found himself shrinking in size, the necrotic bodies of darkened flesh on bone reached for the demi saiyan who covered up.

"Leave me alone-!" He screamed desperately trying to rid himself of the sights and sounds, fear rippling up from the deepest parts of his soul.

"_Gohan?" _The voice one he knew better than anyone before, "_Gohan it's okay, your dad is here." _

Shaking uncontrollably, Gohan dropped his guard and looked at the outstretched hand offered up to him. The orange and blue fighting gi, the face of the man who showed up to save him. "D-Dad?" He stammered unsure of whether to trust his eyes or not. It couldn't be his father… _could it?_

The voice laughed, "_Of course it's me Gohan, give me your hand son. It's alright." _The offered appendage remained there and Gohan almost timidly reached out for him, so many times that hand had saved him. The face of the man who-

'**Abandoned you!' **

"No-!" Shoving himself away, the world nothing but darkness. "You're dead, you're not real! You're not my father!" Gohan screamed painfully, his heart torn from pain of him not being there and the resentment. Unknowing which one was greater.

The Goku figure laughed again putting his hand behind his head to scratch it. '_You're right I am dead…' _His head dropped down for a moment, before raising back up into a necrofied version of the last few. One eye a mess of black writhing tentacles his hand naught but charred meat and bone now. '_Doesn't that make you happy Gohan? My LiTtLLE- G-OO-Hagnnn?' _His voice stretched into some belch before rushing towards him.

The teen leapt to his feet but his feet refused to allow him to escape, the undead Goku drawing in closer and closer before looking down at his feet and seeing all of his friends grasping onto his legs not allowing him to draw any strength and flee.

Every single one of them appeared dead, their faces twisted amalgamations of rotten flesh and their normal figures. Gohan could even see Goten's half flesh, half bone fingers wrapping around his ankle, his one eye staring up at him with a look of pain and disappointment.

Panicked his head snapped back up just as his undead corpse father leapt for him. Gohan's hand grappled with the jagged bones that cut into him, the pain non-existent as blood began to seep from his hands. '_ShhOoTp? MEaghh Huh? Shten, stOhp Herghhhh' _The undead face twisted towards another body, the one of his mother. Her body looking like his father's now, her neck still twisted and bent with her hand's bloody and inching closer towards him.

Like a shambling horror she came closer and closer, Gohan could feel his heart in his throat, the grappling with his father ending as the twisted undead creature drew herself every nearer. The blood dripping from her fingers, the tentacles slipping from her eyes and mouth.

'_Killed Me-! KILLED ME-! KIIIILLLLEDD MEEEEE-!' _The chittering voice rising up into a screech as Gohan couldn't stop her. Drawing those mangled limbs so close as he was completely paralyzed, unable to stop the undead mother as he felt the cold grasp around his neck.

Gohan's eyes snapped open, jerking upwards in such a violent fashion he didn't feel anything put pure terror coursing through him. Rapidly panting, his entire face slickened with sweat, the cool breeze barely phasing the heavily droplets of sweat that continued to roll down his body.

Lost with the images of the undead friends and enemies grasping at him, but the last image of his necrotic mother, he could swear he felt the cold touch on his neck. Bringing one hand up to feel his neck, when a cool hand touched his shoulder.

Videl, who had been patiently waiting for Gohan to wake up, saw the teen jump. But that wasn't just all. She was flipped up into the air, brought back down onto the bed. The other teen's hand grasping her wrist as his other hand drew back as if to strike right through her.

"Gohan stop-!" Her voice cracking slightly as she looked at a side of Gohan she'd never seen before.

His hand had barely flinched before his self induced haze finally ended. Though even as Gohan blinked several times, seeing Videl not as a half zombie nor any other undead. Still his heart was hammering almost audibly. Logic had taken a back seat to Gohan's base instincts.

When he finally did relent, it took another long pause. Videl was in his room… and he had… His face went bright red with shame and embarrassment. Though he might put this closer to humiliation. Tossing around his friend and nearly striking her after clearly being in a nightmare.

'_Not that it was the normal kind of nightmare. I can't even remember if I've ever felt anything like that but I nearly struck Videl, Kami. What happened to me?' _Hiding his face, Gohan looked down at the floor. Chalk it up to the new house, the new situation, or hell the general chaos of his life. But what part of his day screamed zombified family members trying to kill him.

The visage of the dream mother he killed that promptly came back after him was still fresh in his mind and it prevented him from speaking.

Videl on the other hand. She gave Gohan a firm smack on the shoulder, startling him. "What the hell was that about?" Trying her best to sound angry but there was a small detail keeping from really hitting him. "..." Gohan mumbled something she couldn't even hear him or know what it was.

Putting a hand to her forehead, Videl took a breath. Wearing her black sports tank top and girl's underwear probably wasn't the best look going for her right now, but she'd been alerted by one of her servants that Gohan was screaming in his sleep. It didn't seem like a big deal but when the person said strange lights were flickering all around the room as well, it helped push Videl to get out of bed at two in the morning.

When she dismissed her helper she heard Gohan calling out from the other side of the doors. It sounded like Gohan was afraid of something and was pleading in a sleep babble about '_I didn't do…' _something or thrashing his head around.

Perhaps it would've been an apt question in the past to ask if Gohan suffered from night terrors. When she entered Gohan's hands were glowing. Trying to compare what she saw with the little ki trick he had demonstrated to her before was nothing like this, Gohan's hands appeared to be lighting a electrical fire with sparks rippling off his body and then his hand would be encompassed in a golden light before fading out.

It had scared the hell out of her at first, but with its sporadic nature and akin to the things Gohan had showed her before she didn't let her own fear hold her back.

The only problem was Gohan's inability to wake up. "So do you have some sort of major sleeping issue? Cause I tried waking you up about twenty minutes ago and you wouldn't even so much as a flinch until just now."

Gohan's eyes turned back towards her, "You tried waking me up earlier? He wasn't a heavy sleeper, a hard shake could get him up and out of bed and his normal senses wouldn't let someone just come up and touch him-given his earlier snap reaction- and yet. '_She tried to wake me up and she couldn't? Was I too lost in my nightmare or-'_

"So? Do you?" Videl's voice cut through his thoughts, her tone was slightly irritated. Although she was showing some heavy patience when waiting for Gohan's reply.

"I've only had a few since I was about five." The look he was receiving from Videl told him that wasn't going to satisfy her curiosity. Yet he felt he should answer her honestly, she had come in here to see if he was alright. To outright spit at a genuine act of concern would be wrong of him '_**Or would it?' **_The thought flickered for but a moment yet Gohan forced it away. "None like that, my Da- err parents just had to give me a good shake that was really it."

She exhaled, time for her follow up question. "Is it also normal for your hands to light up with energy?"

He swallowed, "No… I'm guessing you saw more than just a little light." Videl nodded. "Jeez, well…" There wasn't really a good explanation, thankful that he had explained what ki was to her before but considering how his dream had been going he could guess it was more than just a little yellow ball in his fingers. "Subconsciously I can materialize my own ki. But it's not a threat to you unless I'm not in control, I have to actually release my energy freely. If I weren't in control of myself I doubt I'd even have a house let alone be alive today so don't worry about getting hurt."

"Unless I startle you." He could practically hear the eye roll.

"I'm sorry Videl. It was just an... Awful nightmare and I couldn't wake up until they got their undead hands on me. It-" He almost slipped up and let out the big secret, however, it was too late.

"Undead? Were you having some cheesy zombie nightmare." That was almost funny, Gohan of all people terrified of make believe zombies, yet the way he was crying out in his sleep probably was a little more than some childish fear and to react so violently was probably a good indicator that she'd be more than correct in her thoughts.

Shaking his head, Gohan figured best to tell someone something. Talking did help when someone was actually there to listen. "No, it wasn't like that...I was having an argument with my mom. It was like she came back here and didn't think it all necessary to explain you know…" Gohan gestured with his hands. "This whole situation to me. We started arguing and then my mother hit me and then I lost it and hit her back killing her."

Videl said nothing, there was clearly more to it than just that. Taking her silence as a chance to keep talking he did just so. "I'd never hurt my mother you know. I've never hit her once, maybe yelled a few times but I'd never hurt my family."

"I'd never imagine someone like you to be that way Gohan, but it was a dream." She said reassuringly, "You are one of the nicest people I've ever met."

"Thanks," he said, forcing a smile. "Yet that wasn't the worst part. Then I saw my brother crying that I just killed my mother, you and Erasa showed up. Then other friends and family members, all of them berating me until some of them started showing up dead. Like they'd all been killed but still talking with half moving corpses with black tendrils escaping from their eyes and mouths. Each one blaming me for their death, that I hadn't been there to protect them, to save them… so many of them were hideously disfigured and shambling towards me and I just couldn't do anything."

The dream part, where the body refused to act upon the mind's commands. To listen to logic or reason that what he was seeing and hearing were completely impossible, but the mind was such a strong thing that it could make the impossible possible and the impractical seem oh so simple.

"Was that it?"

"No," He answered, "I saw my… my _dad…_" Trying to control his own personal anger towards the man but it was slipping out. Even calling Goku what he actually was, it just didn't sit well with him and the dream version of Goku coming out to be the savior only to turn into one of those _things _in his dream didn't help the feelings of disdain for him either. "Always the hero, but never the parent, the man whom everyone idolizes for certain deeds but not for others. Putting what he thinks is right above what is just… Too Good or too foolish I'm not sure which would define him better."

Bringing a hand over his, Videl let her fingers grasp Gohan's which he did not attempt to stop. "You've always had a problem with your father. I know you've never really enjoyed talking about him or even bringing him up, the fact he wasn't around for you and your mother when you needed him."

"If that were the case Videl I wouldn't be that mad with him, it's much deeper than that," Not being around for a father he would be hard pressed to put his situation in that regard above many of his human classmates who didn't have dads. It was more than just being there. "It's hard to explain Videl and a conscious choice I've made in regards to him. He's not my father because I'll never grow up and do the things he put me and my family through."

"That's a little much Gohan, I mean my dad… well he's not much for father of the year but I still know he dearly cares about my well-being and will do anything at the drop of a hat for me even with all his flaws. Do you really believe that about your father though?" It actually surprised her that Gohan would hold such vitriol for someone. Especially a parent and someone who was a world champion fighter and quite the strong man to have Chi-Chi for a wife. She'd only spent a few days getting to know the t.v. star and she had quite the driven personality and a hard woman. No doubt raising Gohan to be the man he was, it had to have been challenging and given all of his own unique traits and a little brother there had to be quite the man who had handled all of it at some point.

"Videl… he could've been here. For me and mom, Goten all of his friends and family but instead he chose to be selfish and become a martyr, he used the excuse that all of the world's problems were because of him. That his very being was the absolute cause of every single thing, he used it as an excuse for what happened." Maybe he was tired, or hell he just wanted to open up about it to someone and get these pent up feelings off of his chest to someone who'd be able to understand him. Unlike his father's friends who still kissed the dirt that he had walked on- with the exception of Vegeta- but maybe someone who knew Gohan personally might have another opinion.

Taking a slow breath he looked square into Videl, "Videl let me pose this question to you and don't be upset or offended by it okay?" She gave him a nod agreeing. "Let's say your mother was given the choice to come back from the dead on the day she died, that she could live out the rest of her life with you and be there for you and your family. Would you think she'd turn it down? Because when given the same question my father said... Yes."

[***]

Tending the garden of the lookout as dutifully as always was Mr. Popo. The place had seen more company in the past which often livened things up but since the arrival of Dende and the end of the Cell Games the lookout's caretaker had been enjoying a more relaxed schedule. But even the groundskeeper could see there was something going on as Dende overlooked one of the edges. Beside him was Piccolo, neither saying a word but their postures were speaking a much different tone.

He kept to his duties but listened in on the conversation.

"You can feel it more and more, can't you Piccolo?" Dende asked, the once young namekian had grown up to just about the chest level of the older Namek who shared this home with him. "The growing feeling of malice and darkness feels like it's been festering so low key only to begin bursting forth over the last few weeks." It made him uncomfortable at best and more worried as time went on.

Piccolo had his arms crossed over his chest, "It's disturbing but I can't exactly feel where it's been coming from. When it was just a passing odor it is now beginning to ripen down on Earth but there is no direct source. I don't know what it is." Speaking as the former guardian of Earth, Kami's memories could never recall such a pestilence.

"I don't know how much I should be worried, there is no face to this evil that is coming up from the ground but it seems to be stemming from many people. Like there's a sickness within their souls and they don't even realize it. Evil always used to come and go but this is just building upon it layer after layer." It was a trait possibly unique to humans but as the guardian he could feel the malcontent and bitterness as if it were his own.

"Whatever it is, I believe it's affecting even Gohan." That made Dende's jaw drop.

"What? Piccolo you think Gohan is being tainted like the other people?" He could never imagine his good friend from Namek having such feelings inside of him.

"I do," He looked down as if his gaze could pierce the clouds and straight down into the room of the boy sitting next to a girl next to him. "Don't forget Gohan is half human and the boy has been forced to grow up far too quickly and far more harshly than most others on this planet ever have. But I can almost feel something inside of him and it's been growing ever since the Cell games. It's just taken years to manifest itself into what I see in him now." _Of all the people to have such a thing, I wouldn't have guessed it to be Goku's son. But when he turns to Vegeta more for help and away from his family I guess I don't know much more about the boy than I believed.'_

"But Gohan's not an evil person, I don't feel he'd ever do anything to knowingly hurt anyone." Dende couldn't pick the stagnant taint that lingered all around the world especially around Gohan. However, that was evil, it was blind and secretive, lurking in the shadows waiting for the best moment to strike "But if evil were to set root in his heart…"

Piccolo didn't have to say it, but he had to speak the truth. "It would be the worst of us all, those who are the most pure, good, and well intentioned fall the hardest. Evil people do not bat an eye when performing more cruel acts but the cliff Gohan would fall from would be so high I don't know if he'd ever come back up."

"Perhaps we should speak with him? Find out if we can help?" Offering up a simple solution but the other namek wasn't sure.

"We could Dende, but you have to think about it. This malice isn't natural if we play our hand and try to help Gohan they might pull back and then become even more subtle in their corruption of Gohan or… Gohan isn't their real target and we waste our efforts trying to help Gohan when it could be something worse." He understood tactics and strategy, whatever was causing this wasn't going to reveal itself as it had been steadily building over the past few years.

The guardian disagreed, "But we can't let it have Gohan; he's one of the strongest among us. Who else could rival his strength?"

"There's more than one saiyan on this planet, a prince with a dark past."

Dende could concede that point, however, "That's too obvious for a target and Vegeta if there were problems with Vegeta surely we'd sense differences in Bulma and Trunks wouldn't we?"

"Possible… but we can't rule that out either." Piccolo brought his hand to his chin taking a moment to think about what would come next. Trying to decipher what kind of evil would work so hard to corrupt Gohan and importantly how would it do so?

The answer was simple but beyond their reach as the mastermind laughed wickedly beginning to sink his claws deeper into so many humans. His chamber reflected dozens and dozens more people that knew the demi-saiyan. Personal friends, acquaintances, others that held his prey in such high regards.

But the most important ones were the closests ones, two orbs would be the secret to this planet's conquest. Spinning them in his fingers. "It shall be so much fun to watch, humans are afterall vain, ignorant, blind sheep with a violent streak that has lasted since their earliest ancestors. Instead of evolving they have become crueller and more discontent and it will be so simple, when the world hates you… what are you going to do?"

Babadi's fingers touched the crystal ball that held Gohan's image on it. Watching as the saiyan moved to fall back to rest but there would never be another moment of peace in sleep. Not when his plans were moving along so well. Aided by simple pure human stupidity.

**R&R**


	16. Nothing But Drama

**Chapter 16: Nothing but Drama**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay just couldn't find the right *insert writers block concept* down until it finally came. I appreciate the thirty or so of you left who are still reading. I know it's not much but thanks for sticking around.**

Arriving at school the coming day was a trial unto itself for the new 'step' family. More so for the male half as Gohan looked like he was suffering physically. Heavy bags were around his eyes and his once near pristine style of appearance looked mildly disheveled. It would be clear to even those who didn't know the demi saiyan that something looked a bit off about him.

With only Videl being the one privy as to the why to some extent. His normally long spiky hair had parts sticking up in odd locations, his shirt collar tucked into his cover polo. And his bags were hanging from his hand not on his back. '_I wonder if I should even be here.' _Gohan half lamented in his mind, the weekend had been more than taxing on him. With the added benefit of having no resolution with his mother who had been laid over working with the 'world champ' on something. What it could be, he couldn't be sure as his mind had been playing absolute hell on him.

Nightmares upon nightmares, upon night terrors. The onslaught had barely allowed him to find any chance to sleep. Perhaps two maybe three hours the night before. Some were like the first one he still had a vivid memory of, others were of the most terrifying moments in his life. Feeling himself being beaten again and again by Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta, Frieza, Recoome, and Cell. Each one brutal and unrelenting to moments where he would snap awake and feel like his limbs were made of pure lead and not even able to scream before blinking and coming back to reality.

Sleep deprivation was something he'd never trained for. Stopping in front of his locker he planted his forehead willing himself to just have thirty seconds of rest. But the noise and slight pounding of his head prevented that along with someone else. "Hey? You sure you're okay?" Videl acted like a big sister as she had questioned him coming to school at all. He hadn't eaten that much for breakfast and barely was able to keep his head up on the ride to school. Like he was dozing but unable to actually fall asleep.

"Y-Yeah. I-I'm fine." He said, trying to act unaffected. "I-I think I just need to get back to work."

She raised an eyebrow at him curiously. "Gohan we're at school. Not work."

"Ehh, same thing." He replied, dropping his backpack into his locker. He turned towards Videl one of his eyes twitched while trying to act like this wasn't a big deal. But his ears caught another presence, one that nearly barrelled into him.

"Gohan!? What's going on, I was trying to call you all weekend!" The blue eyes and blonde hair of his girlfriend came fully into view. She seemed a little stressed giving him a displeased pout missing his current state as she hadn't been able to really see him at all.

"Erasa-" Videl warned looking hard at her best friend. "Gohan was settling in at my house it-"

"Your house!" She exclaimed eyes wide as saucers, her head switching from Gohan then to Videl. "Why was Gohan at your house?"

Videl groaned inwardly, shaking her head slightly. "Before you blow this out of proportion Gohan and his little brother are living at my home for the moment."

The blond paused, opened her mouth, closed it and tried once again to speak but she couldn't find the words. "It's a family issue," Gohan stepped in his head starting to hurt and he could imagine that Erasa would get extremely jealous of the fact that he was spending time with Videl. Even if they were BFF's his girlfriend wasn't one for letting Videl have something-like a guy- taken from under her nose. "I didn't have a choice, neither did Videl our parents shoved this on us okay?" His voice having an unusual whip like snap to it, briefly making Gohan wonder if Vegeta had rubbed off on him verbally as well before just ignoring it. "I'm going to go to class and maybe put my head down."

Not wanting to spark further outrage Gohan just grabbed a few things and went to class not even giving Erasa a moment to even reply before being brushed off unintentionally.

"W-Wait Gohan, I-" She was stopped by Videl who grabbed her arm. The blonde gave her friend a quick stare down before shaking her arm free though Videl let her.

"Gohan is going through a lot right now Erasa. He needs some space and probably a good night's sleep since he's barely slept at all since Friday without screaming his head off from nightmares.

Erasa felt something creep up her spine and twist in her heart slightly. Videl was sharing the same house as Gohan and she just wanted to go apologize and her friend was stopping her. '_Why?' _The question was asked in her head. But something jumped out from her mouth before she could stop it. "Just how much time have you been spending with my _boyfriend _Videl?"

The slight accusation wasn't missed by the second top student in the school. "Just what are you implying? Are you seriously thinking that this is some teenage fiction drama, Gohan is having a very hard time right now and right now he's trying to hold his entire world up on his shoulders and be strong for not only himself but his little brother when all he wants is for someone to reach out a hand and tell him it's okay."

While she could make the argument that she and Gohan were closer, it would be hard to imagine not after spending two nights under the same roof and hearing him cry and shout in his sleep from down the hall. Hearing the deeper parts of the teen come out, his insecurities and the situation of their lives running down the same beaten path had made it easier to be together.

"So why does it have to be you? I can be there for Gohan you know." Putting her hands on her hips, "I cared for Gohan long before you did, you used to hate him for everything if you recall?"

Like Videl had forgotten. "Key word there, 'used too'. Now I know Gohan and guess what he's my friend and I want him to be okay and here you are getting jealous because I am. Seriously Erasa are you being so petty right now because I spend time with Gohan? I was spending time with Gohan after spring break when you didn't even-" She couldn't stop herself from spilling the truth about her little sideshow deal with Gohan for him helping teach her how to fly. The damage was already done before she could hope to rectify it.

"S-So… you were spending time with my boyfriend behind my back?" Her eyes were hidden by her blonde bangs. Her hands were shaking and trying to become fists but that simply wasn't in Erasa's heart to want to get violent. "You just wanted to keep it a secret right? So, what was it that you two were up too that required you to sneak the guy I care about and spend time with him and not tell me?" Her words were heavy trying to sound detached but it came out as hurt, she was betrayed by her best friend in more than one way already. She should be more angry at Gohan but he had always been too nice of a guy to ever turn someone down and this left her with only current person to direct her feelings at.

"It's not as simple as that Erasa," Videl tried to reply quickly but her excuses weren't coming quickly. "I just needed something and I knew you'd get like this if I was spending time with him instead of you." On Top of explaining that she'd blackmailed Gohan to do it. It wasn't going to sell very well with her friend even if she believed her.

"Oh is that because he's my guy right?" She said sniffling, "So just wh-what were you doing that you couldn't tell me?

"Physical training." A half truth but she couldn't just say learning to fly, it would come off as insulting. She had to be practical. "I needed a sparring partner."

Erasa's head dipped a little further down, the ache in her chest just seemed to spread and she just wanted to let that pain out. "Nothing is ever enough for you is it Videl is it." Her eyes were filled with unshed tears as she looked into the guilty face that looked back into her eyes. "I can't have anything when it comes to you can it? It's just like when you found when my Dad hooked up with my Mom you just didn't want to tell me… or is this because you're jealous of me and what I have with Gohan and now you want him for yourself, can't let Erasa have anything isn't that-that right!?" She didn't give her a chance to reply as she ran around her friend crying going somewhere where she might find some comfort.

Leaving Videl in the hallway as kids who had listened and observed to begin whispering and sending messages out for the whole school to hear. Gohan was two timing Erasa with Videl, even if it wasn't true, spinning the truth that way it just sounded way _better_.

[***]

Gohan knew something was up, but his frazzled mind didn't allow him to catch on as quickly as he normally would. Everyone seemed to be looking at him differently or perhaps whispering something while looking at him, it was slightly unnerving for him to have so many bizarre looks thrown his way. '_I should try and figure out what they're saying but really i'm just so damn tired.'_

His thoughts seemed to resonate if his haggard appearance didn't already, his math teacher could tell Gohan wasn't looking the best considering that Gohan was trying to sleep before the day had even started and had been on the nod for the majority of the lesson, his head bouncing up and down as he struggled to stay awake. "Gohan," The teacher's voice came making Gohan flinch as he didn't even notice the approach, he put a hand on his shoulder. "Go to the nurse and have a rest. Over exertion isn't healthy for you."

"N-No it's fine." Gohan said although he could feel the pull of his eyes trying to claim him even while speaking.

He smiled, "I appreciate your dedication but we're all mortal here Gohan. None of the staff are going to think less of you. I'll call ahead and let them know you're coming, consider it your in class work for the hour."

Wanting to reply and say no he found the lure of some undisturbed sleep just too promising. "Okay." Gohan finally consented grabbing his bag and moved towards the door. The gripes of other students coming out as they saw the other teen getting special treatment.

"How come we don't get to go to the nurse when we're tired. A few of us sleep all the time you know." Gohan's hand turned on the door handle.

"Well when you have a perfect score and show up early to class and help out when I ask I might consider such treatments. There are perks for being a good student even if you don't realize it." The teacher replied smirking as the door opened and Gohan stepped out and into the hallway.

"It's cause his mom's a celebrity ain't it and she's also dating Mr. Satan too!" Another voice piped up along with a small chorus of yes and mhmm to follow.

"You're all entitled to your opinion now get back to work or I'll add something more difficult to the class schedule if you have this much time to complain."

The door closed and Gohan just released a heavy sigh, '_I wish that wasn't happening, like I'd really want the giant windbag to be in my life.' _

Gohan made his way down the hallway trying to just focus on keeping his head up. Understanding how he could be so utterly drained was beyond him, even after the Cell games he hadn't felt this whipped. He'd spent all of two whole days recovering after that ordeal and that wasn't just dealing with simple sleeplessness.

Sure he'd had that spar with Vegeta and hadn't had a real good rest since then but it felt more like he was just losing energy more rapidly. He'd equate it to being drained but it wasn't because of the lack of rest. '_It's something else.' _He was certain of that, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

He stopped across from the gym for a moment and covered his eyes, trying to ignore the pounding in his head for just a moment. The combination of afflictions was just adding fuel to the fire, he hoped that it wasn't going to get worse.

Unfortunately he was going to hope that he had just kept moving.

"Well, well, Gohan skipping class in the hallway?" The demi saiyan lifted up his head, having been dozing while he was standing and pulling his hand away from his face to look at the sound of the voice. One that wasn't going to be granting him any favors since their falling out.

"Sharpner… I really don't need this right now." Gohan spoke the later to himself as he just dragged his fingers down his face. Sharpner had a slight grin on his face wearing the school exercise uniform of a white shirt and red shorts and orange stars on both articles.

Several other boys were joining him, though whether their appearance spelled more observers or instigators at this point the teen couldn't be sure. The blonde jock was holding an aluminium baseball bat over his shoulder and lightly flexing his bicep as it bounced up and down.

Two others were classmates of Sharpner and a third he didn't recognize but more than likely they were either teammates or shared phys ed with Gohan's newest problem.

"I wouldn't be here if you didn't go and upset Erasa, the whole school is talking about how you are two timing her with Videl," Sharpner's demeanour dropped into a scowl. "You know I care about her and you go and make her cry and humiliate her." He dropped the bat down from his shoulder setting the rounded edge onto the ground using it to balance his weight slightly. "That really pisses me off Gohan, just so you know."

Releasing a grunt of frustration. "What are you even talking about. I'm not dating Videl- **or are you just another dumb fucking blonde.**" Gohan couldn't stop the words that flowed out from him, the reprisal cruel and harsh it made Gohan's pain and misery fade for a moment. If someone wanted to come after him and accuse him of dumb BS then he'd give them a little more ot think about. "**Even if I did, do you really plan on doing something about it?" **Pushing away from the wall Gohan felt a little rush forming in the pit of his stomach and he wanted to let it out, he was overflowing with crap he had to put up with.

"Oh someone finding his man pants today? We both know you aren't going to do anything Gohan, not mr. good boy and certainly not a momma's boy like you." Sharpner didn't buy the tough act, it just wasn't Gohan- normally- and certainly not in school from what he'd seen and heard.

Gohan dropped his bookbag and then came right up to Sharpner, bumping his pumped up chest into the blonde's which was only a slight tap but made the jock take a slight step backwards. The other three boys just stepped back letting the two males have their moment.

The demi saiyan's black eyes were glistening with irritation and anger. A slight rush of endorphins was hitting him as his hands felt lighter, the tips of his fingers aching to be balled into fists and be given a chance to let loose.

The staredown continued for several more seconds. "What are you going to do Sharpner? You plan on hitting me with a bat or just scaring me with the bits of food still stuck in your teeth." Gohan said leaning down just slightly his height advantage into the other student. Sharpner said nothing but glare back into Gohan's face. "You can hit me with that bat, but you better hope it actually hurts me. **I promise I'll break both of your arms if you don't make it hurt." **Pulling his upper lip into a very Vegeta like smirk though it lacked the cruel practice it certainly held some potency of the saiyan prince.

The threat was there and it was unknown if that Gohan would go through with it or even if Sharpner would. "You shouldn't ask for things that you don't want here. Sports and athletics may be one thing, but fighting it another."

If Gohan's smirk could've gotten bigger it might have, "I have the blood of fighters in my veins not including my mother. Even she could beat you without using her hands and you certainly don't have a clue who you are dealing with now."

"Tch, like you would do anything." He spat back, raising his hands and dropping the bat which clattered on the floor he pushed against Gohan.

It would've been better if Gohan had been a solid brick wall because the shove made the blonde almost push himself away. It made the jock's eyes widen as he hadn't even made the other teen budge or even flinch. '_Fuck, I couldn't even make him move.. Shit shit..' _Panicking quickly Sharpner pulled up his hand and shoved it right back into Gohan's chest. "You better break it off with Erasa Gohan, she's too good for someone like you."

"**Or what?" **The saiyan growled, "You don't have a damn clue what's going on and secondly what I do with Videl and Erasa is my business since neither of them like you anyway."

"Fuck you." He barked as Gohan brought up one hand slowly to grab the other's wrist.

'_**Yes… maybe i'll just break his fucking hand… that sounds great that sounds so-' **_

"What are you all doing! Get back to class!" A voice barked from around the corner.

The noise snapping Gohan from the moment as well as the other's who realized the little game was up. "This is aint even fucking close to over Gohan, I'll get your ass back for what you've done." Sharpner giving one final verbal and physical gesture with his middle finger before taking off.

Snorting Gohan just moved to grab his backpack but as he did a presence rounded the corner. One doning white shoulder pauldrons along with a purple and orange outfit. "P-Piccolo?" Gohan said, surprised.

Even for a Namek he felt more out of place but with super speed it didn't make things too difficult to find himself around the place, considering Gohan's aura was becoming even more distinct. "I see you're using your new found strength for something or is this a new persona you've drummed up Gohan?" Piccolo studied Gohan carefully.

Brushing off his teacher's comment, Gohan just slung his backpack over his shoulder. "No, just dealing with idiots, way too much crap to deal with you know?" Gohan said, trying to brush over the little incident as he began to feel his headache returning.

"For someone who has seen his share of fighting and doesn't regard his father's lessons seriously you seemed almost eager to start something just now or was I mistaken about that?"

Sighing, "Piccolo please I don't want a lecture. I feel terrible and just want to rest."

"I know that Gohan." His word's softened, "You're not a child but I know you and that wasn't you." Piccolo let his concern show as he came over and put a hand on his student's shoulder. "You don't realize your own aura is off at all?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"My what is off?" Gohan said, confused. "Piccolo i'm just tired and a little stressed. That's probably it."

"You weren't tired and stressed when dueling against Cell and standing up against world ending villains before this Gohan. Minor things shouldn't affect you like this and it's why I'm here and you know I don't make house calls without a reason." He watched his student's head just drop. "Let's go find a place where we can speak plainly Gohan and I'll see what I can do about helping your exhaustion."

"Fine, fine." Not wanting to fight with him about it, his head was really starting to just pound. The two walked together down the hallway and though one might question why a giant green man was walking down the hallway, with a simple snap of his fingers Piccolo steered people's attentions everywhere else and was busy doing other things.

Even the school nurse went into her office when Gohan came in just telling him to have a seat. It gave them some peace and quiet, Gohan laying down on one of the small beds as Piccolo leaned himself back against a window.

The elder Namek could feel whatever had been roiling around inside of his pupil had pulled itself back upon his arrival, '_Yet not entirely, it's as if it wants me to realize it's there like it wants me to do something about it. But if that's the entire plan, will me trying to remove it make things better or entirely worse.' _

This type of corruption was entirely new and being right next to it made his own green skin crawl, there was something lurking inside of Gohan and whatever it was, there were claws inside of him. But Gohan didn't even realize it.

'_It must've been doing this even before we began feeling it out, if that is truly the case.' _It made him concerned, coming here was to check in on Gohan but also to see if there was more to what they were dealing with and it only made his mind worry for the future. '_Is this evil taunting me or challenging me to do something about it and yet I can't know if that's its entire goal does it want me to strike out at Gohan or does it expect me to realize this and not react.' _There was a definite mind game and with what he was seeing he just couldn't pull the trigger and go into Gohan that could complicate everything.

Gohan had his head down willing his body to find some sleep which was pulling at the edges of his mind but Piccolo was still talking to him. "Dende told me about your scare earlier on, how has your brother been since then?"

"He's been himself, Dende cleaned up everything." Gohan rolled his head away from his teacher and just closed his eyes.

As much as the former guardian of Earth didn't want to start prying into his student's life he knew that to ignore it could be much worse. "I've seen that you've been sparring with Vegeta. Any reason for the desire to test yourself against him?" Gohan just shrugged his shoulders on the bed. "Gohan, it's my business but others told me about it and so I am bringing the question to you. You don't have to tell me about it as it's not my place to tell you how to feel or how to act." He paused before dropping the question because it did concern him. "Krillin told me of your conversation."

'_Not this again.' _Gohan groaned.

"I didn't want to bring it up." Piccolo spoke, making Gohan roll back over towards him, one eye open staring at the Namek with annoyance. Telepathy always had its ups and downs and Gohan was showing a mild contempt for the act.

"Of all the people who have had reasons for disliking Goku you want to bring this up?" Gohan had learned of Piccolo's hatred of his father and the background surrounding the two of them involving King Piccolo and Junior long ago. "You tried killing him and did kill him if you don't recall, I don't see how you can preach to me about feelings towards someone considering what you've done."

Piccolo just looked down at him blankly, "It's because I've gotten over such things that would make me one of the few people capable of talking about the topic, next to Vegeta himself the history me and your father shared has been rocky at best."

Groaning he pulled a hand over his face, "I really don't want this conversation again, all of you want to defend him and praise him. But none of you are living with his decisions like I _am." _Releasing a grunt he then gave Piccolo one hard glare. "Don't bring this up, I am done talking about it. I've said my piece on it a dozen or more times and I'm tired, tired of having others tell me how to feel, how to think about something and ignore everything that I can see as clear as day."

As a mentor and the closest thing to family he'd come to know on this planet had been Gohan and eventually his father and mother. To see something he'd learned to embrace being discarded by his former student was disheartening, but the Namek knew that whatever was afflicting Gohan probably had something to do with it.

"I'll respect your wishes then." Piccolo stepped back and saw the lines visibly relax on Gohan's face. "But I did want to give you something. I believe that you might need it."

Watching he saw the alien pull out a small vial from his clothes. "I believe this will help you relax and let you rest." Setting it down by a small desk beside the bed frame Piccolo then righted himself. "Remember none of us are against you Gohan."

"I know that, you guys just can't seem to let other things go." Plucking the vial for himself Gohan had originally expected maybe a senzu bean but his old teacher still had his trust so he didn't question what it was.

Plucking the small vial lid off he then downed it, the splash of liquid filling his throat. It tasted like water but had a very cool feeling that relaxed him.

"If you need anything I'm always here Gohan." Piccolo offered a final gesture before Gohan nodded, releasing a heavy yawn as the Namekian departed. Taking all but of a moment to disappear from the building.

With a bit of relaxation Gohan drifted off into a quiet slumber for the first time in days.

[***]

Chi-Chi arrived 'home' in the middle of the afternoon. The tiring schedule she was working was doing her no favors but the arrangement she had made with Hercule was working as she had hoped. Releasing a tired yawn after having been flown to Hercule's private estate while he went out and did some other big releases for his total workout gym system.

The man had a knack for selling things with his face and brand on it.

She'd barely managed a few steps inside before she nearly slammed into a brick wall that appeared out of nowhere- "EE-Yah!" Her voice almost cracked in an undignified manner that her Goku was more known for doing with that instant transmission and other 'things'. But it wasn't her husband as she looked into a very accusatory staring face of her eldest son. "Gohan, Kami's sake don't scare me, you're bad like your father with his stupid teleporting." Chi-Chi had to put a hand over her chest and take a breath.

"I wouldn't have too if you would bother to respond to my phone calls or does your assistant never leave you with the messages or just delete them after I call?" Gohan had to remind himself not to go after his mom the second she walked inside the house.

Taking a breath the mother slipped off her shoes and bid her son to follow. "Gohan honestly do you really believe that I'm actually interested in Mr. Satan even a little bit?"

"Are you? Cause it's been over a month since we really spoke about anything and considering all the news and galavanting in public you're not making a good case for that." He replied annoyed, "Could you not spend a moment to just tell me what your plans are so I don't get hit with this information out of the blue like everyone else?"

"Gohan, Gohan," His mother chided, shaking her head. "You don't need your mommy telling you everything, you're about to turn seventeen and then soon you'll be your own man the year after that. Are you really telling me that you want me to go back to how I was back when you were five and check in on you every two hours or just let you grow on your own?" People had always complained she was a helicopter mother and considering what she'd gone through in her life there was an obvious reason for it.

Ever since she'd gained a modicum of fame and fortune she took a step back and let her kids be themselves, they didn't need her constantly butting in. Gohan especially considering how strong he was. There was probably very little that he needed his 'mom' actually for aside from the basics.

So she'd let go of the reins on her eldest child and he seemed irritated that she was letting him become a man his own way. '_Is there ever a right way to win with half saiyans?' _Considering she was the first human to ever birth a hybrid she should take some pride that she'd done that-even unintentionally.

"I just would like to be kept up on current events. Is that too much to ask for?"

"No, I suppose you're right about that, I'll try and remember that for the future Gohan. Now how about we grab your brother and go have some dinner." Chi-Chi gave her son a smile to which he nodded. Just as she turned and would let her son lead the way her phone buzzed in her pocket. "Ugh, no not again." Chi-Chi lamented.

"Just don't answer it. You can just say you didn't have your phone on you." Gohan offered but Chi-Chi couldn't just ignore her job.

"I would like too," She released a breath of frustration. "Hello?" She said, not trying to hide the annoyance. "Yes I'm here and I just got home." She looked to her son who had his arms crossed over his chest.

"No, no I'm listening." Chi-Chi turned away from him as she paid attention to the voice on the other end.

"Whatever, I'll find something else to do." Gohan growled before leaving his mother with her work. Chi-Chi just waving him off…

'**So Simple are these dreams' **

From his own personal chambers Babadi held the image of Chi-Chi in his hands. One of the bond's that kept Gohan strong was being oh so carefully pulled away. "Basic, basic indoctrination, it's slow work but you can't rush a plan years upon years in the making." Cackling as he viewed the image of Chi-Chi sleeping in her dressing room, a long day of work only to be tormented of coming home and casually brushing off her son.

Reaching over to the next, one holding the face of Gohan's female friend. "Such interesting creatures, though not the most homely to look at you do provide me with such entertainment."

As the wizard cackled away at his scheme's success one of his servants approached taking a knee just several feet behind Babadi. "Master, forgive this intrusion but shall we proceed further?"

Babadi paused bringing one yellowed finger to his chin. "Ah yes, I did tell you to speak with me after the interference of that former guardian. Hmm what shall we do." Waving his hand the orbs disappeared from sight as he turned back to face Yamu, one of his first and easiest converts.

"I believe we should delay our more open movements against them. They suspect something but are obviously too stupid to know how to handle my genius, I'll let them think their little act bought them some time. But don't worry the thrill is coming closer and closer and there won't be much to stop me once I have this boy as my new thrall."

"Of course Lord Babadi. Shall we continue with the poisoning as you have directed." His head still bowed.

"Continue, no, I want you to step it up another level, with my newest spell already showing its effects on my target we merely need to amp up the pressure until he hits that breaking point."

"Of course Lord, I shall inform the others." Leaving the wizard alone, Babadi happily brought out Gohan's image once again. "Soon i'll have another warrior to add to my collection and you will take my hand willingly." Cackling with his own supreme self confidence before slowly drawing his mark of a large ornate M on the middle of Gohan's forehead as the dark nightmares returned to Gohan.

His respite was only to be short lived and the following days only were going to get so, so much worse.

**R&R**


	17. Where Did You Sleep Last Night

**Chapter 17: Where Did You Sleep Last Night?**

**A/N: Another update, hopefully a few more questions answered as we Gohan stares down a train ready to come off the rails.**

"I see…" A female voice said, a hint of concern showing as she listened to the report she was given by the school. "Just have him be excused then." The voice on the other end replied muffled to anyone else. "Yes, thank you." Tapping her phone off Chi-Chi brought a hand to her head. "I wish sometimes I was just a mom again." Followed by a heavy sigh.

As she loitered around in the back area, not ready to go back out and do her shots and filming, someone else joined her from the side. It was her 'partner' Hercule. The champ was not wearing any of his fighting attire, instead sporting a large white colored suit and black pants. "Everything alright, I heard you had a family emergency." There was genuine concern in his voice, as a father of one himself he often worried about his daughter and dreaded getting a phone call from school about her, considering she was his golden child he never expected anything but praise or something bad happening.

Chi-Chi shook her head. "Nothing serious, my older boy Gohan is just suffering from heavy exhaustion. I can only guess he got into a real fight with Vegeta of all people." Noting that Bulma had given her a message asking if she had sent Gohan over to spar with her man.

"Who is Vegeta?" Hercule not in on everything though he was sure he'd heard that name before.

Chi-Chi tucked her phone away. "The alien warrior prince, the one from the Cell Games, shorter and with the black upswept hair." The description was a little on the vague side, but Hercule did remember that particular dude.

"Bad temper and seemed really angry wearing that armor from Capsule Corp?" He was sure he had the right guy and saw Chi-Chi nod.

"Yeah that's him. My son and Vegeta got into a fight and I guess that it took a bit more out of my son. He was almost out for a week after the Cell Games… I wonder what is getting into him." She couldn't picture the sudden upswing in wanting to fight with her son. He hadn't shown any interest in combat since then.

"He's a young man, probably wanting to prove himself or just get the testosterone out of his system. Young men always have this need to show they are worthy, like in sports, schools, and girls."

Chi-Chi didn't discount that. "It's just not like him."

"People change, I've certainly learned not to be as cocky-" Chi-Chi gave him a look making him hold up his hands a little terrified of the woman. "-I mean cocky as in my actual abilities. I have to still sell the whole act since it gives people hope. Can't just have everyone not think there's no chance for them to reach greatness. I know your son and those other Z guys are really strong."

"I guess I can agree to that much." The mother accepted, "Though you do really over embellish everything. I mean how many times do you have to break something to prove how strong you are? The busses and cars? Is that all really necessary?"

Hercule laughed, "It's all a part of the show. Entertainment, it's not like they were being used."

Chi-Chi had a different thought. "Well how many kids and others have you probably 'inspired'-" using air quotes with her fingers "-to copy you."

That was a bit of a burner for him. "Well I do put disclaimers since I know a couple kids tried to punch a hole in their bus while dressed up like me." Those hadn't been the best of moments. "But I can't stop everyone from copying me, if not they'll end up on that one show jackholes."

"Ugh," Chi-Chi groaned in disgust. "Don't remind me of that." The comedy sensation of doing stupid acts, public humilation, and possible mutilation all for laughs. It was low brow comedy to her, but others found it hilarious. She brought up one of her fingernails to her mouth and bit on the end of it. "Maybe I'm expecting too much from Gohan. My dreams tell me he can handle it but there's just something inside of me quietly saying to have a talk with my little boy."

"I think that would be good for a lot of people. Videl has been sending me messages, but I feel it be better to talk about it face to face." Some of them were more about Gohan having trouble sleeping but to him that was probably normal.

Chi-Chi considered that removing her fingernail. "I would love to have some kind of face to face, but I've only been getting busier."

Hercule chuckled, "Eh it won't last much longer. Considering this is a way of me paying you and your family back for everything I'm sure this is just a minor bump in the road."

She agreed, "I know, wanting to get back to my old home and old way of life it's a nice feeling… but I wonder if I'm pushing more of my own wants on my kids than I think."

When he didn't respond, Chi-Chi did confess something she had been holding back. "I also don't know how to handle my son's current love affairs. He reminds me of his father in how he tries to be there for everyone but doesn't know how to take care of himself. I tried so hard as he grew up to make him out to be the perfect young scholar only to see him become an excellent fighter, I always kept him on a leash when it comes to girls. Wanting to meet them, know who they are and I'm worried if Gohan might start rushing into his relationships and do something that he'll regret."

"Well I know you had high praises for my little girl, so who does your son have an interest in?" Hercule couldn't figure the boy to be that bad if his mother saw his daughter as the prize that he- and the world- knew that she was.

"Well currently he's dating this blonde girl Erasa, her mother… is well Del. The..." She coughed respectfully, "Adult film star."

Hercule kept his composure, he was _familiar _with Del. That had been one of his few promiscuous nights after winning the Cell Games where he'd not knowingly slept with his daughter's friend's mother. It was something his little girl was furious with him and hadn't exactly let go.

Of course the situation with Chi-Chi was entirely different. Chi-Chi was a widow and their agreement was more about business and settling debts than some kind of sexual conquest.

It's not like the world champ had any trouble when it came to women and trying to notch a peg with a stern and strong woman like Chi-Chi would probably end up costing him more than what it would ever be worth and his daughter's own personal hatred would never be worth it. She had told him explicitly on the night she and Chi-Chi arrived at their little get together that if he did anything with Gohan's mom that they would be done the moment she turned eighteen.

And though the thought hadn't exactly crossed his mind, his daughter could hold a grudge and being that she was his daughter from his one true wife he couldn't bear the heartache of a father having his daughter loathing him for a very long time. His little girl was the number one thing in his life.

"Well I can't say much about her _mother, _Erasa has been a long friend of Videl. The two have helped each other through a lot and she's been there when most times I couldn't be. I don't think that it will be a bad thing although she might be a little quick to jump the gun on things when it comes to her friends and family."

She raised an eyebrow as Hercule recalled a particular incident between the two. "And why is that?"

'_Well _let's just say…"

Elsewhere that same girl was having a bit of a breakdown. "I can't believe it, the whole school is talking about how Gohan is fucking both me and Videl!" Erasa shouted into the confines of her own room. She'd gone straight home following the day. She'd tried calling Gohan but apparently he'd gone home sick or something.

Other kids were talking about a large green man taking Gohan home while he was totally incapacitated but that sounded ridiculous. Although apparently not as ridiculous as her best friend swooping in and trying to take her boyfriend from her.

Erasa had struggled to control herself when she finally got to see Gohan again. She had been having some weird dreams where other girls including VIdel were getting very close and flirty with Gohan. That they were all pining for his attention and she couldn't seem to get a word or even a moment with him edgewise during these strange dreams.

Trying not to be so affected by her mind, she reassured herself that it was nothing and then when she finally got the chance to be with Gohan after not being able to really talk to him the entire weekend she was pushed off by her best friend.

It wasn't because she felt she needed and deserved Gohan. To Erasa she and Gohan got along great, in more than one way. She enjoyed Gohan's innocent personality, his calm and mentoring demeanour, how he always seemed to be in control while not seeming like it. While she wanted to be angry with him, Gohan had done so much for her that she could never be truly mad at him. He put hours into helping her get through school, taking her on dates, spending time with him and his little brother. He made her feel so… satisfied? No that wasn't the right word. Content? No, she couldn't say that either.

Fulfilled? Yes that would be better. Gohan gave her a sense of fulfillment and in more than just an emotional way.

Her own girlish fears of losing Gohan to some girl who knew how to sleep around had been there; it was why she'd started pushing things forward with a physical relationship. Taking Gohan's firsts in so many ways.

It wasn't hard, considering the mother that she had. There wouldn't be much to it, she could master techniques and words to really rile up a guy. But she wasn't doing it because she was a slut, no she had to do it to keep the sluts away from Gohan. If she gave Gohan pleasure and satisfaction then he'd never look elsewhere. A sated man was a content man. It was one of her mom's sayings, though she never wanted to be the woman her mother was, she wanted to use her advice when it came to keeping something she wanted.

It was why she treated Gohan to sex, giving him handjobs, blowjobs, a bit of a titfuck here and there. Sure other girls could take his attention but never could they take his eyes, she _needed _Gohan. That feeling had been building inside of her. She might consider it an obsession but she justified it as love.

Because she did love Gohan. More than anyone else and then she was struck by a foul ball from left field. Videl was now sharing a home, sneaking off to spend time with him, and telling her, _HIS GIRLFRIEND, _to leave him be and give him space.

That wasn't Videl's right. It wasn't! Stepping in to push her moral authority over her like it was some kind of privilege that only she could wield. Always telling her not to do things, not to step too far over the line, or do certain things that were mostly harmless.

_The arbiter of justice. _

Gohan and she were meant to be together and she refused to let Videl take her guy. Videl had everything, the looks, the grades, the raw talent, and the superstar father whom everyone wished to have as their own. The luxuries, the attention, and the whole world handed to her. It might come off as jealousy but she hadn't really ever thought that much of it before.

And yet, Erasa had to deal with all of her own personal inadequacies, the joys of growing up with a mom who working as well… a pornstar and having that tossed upon her back with all of the personal benefits that every boy in her school had probably seen her own mother naked more times than she ever had. Compound that with her own classmates thinking of her as much the slut as her mother it had been difficult to maintain a high self esteem.

Add on Sharpner's pestering, it felt like genuine attraction when they were a few years younger but it became more of a desire for him to have her. The class hot girl on his arm because he was one of the top jocks and it fit into his little world.

'_I am not just some damn arm candy! I can do well in school. I'm not an average student and Gohan showed me that. He didn't even ask for anything, no cheesy juvenile deals nothing. He's a great guy and I want to be with him.' _Erasa told herself, someone who didn't have it all who could relate to her.

Having a mom who did her own thing, a father who didn't come back. Being seen as an outcast because of what everyone assumed about you. '_Me and Gohan are made for one another.' _

She was certain that Gohan felt the same way. '_One hundred percent' _

So she had devised her own plan. Erasa was going to have Gohan no matter the cost. She'd do anything for him all he had to do was ask and do it before Videl took him from her permanently. '_Videl can't keep him away. I will have Gohan.' _

With dedication Erasa had been 'studying' her mother's own movies. Learning tricks of the trade one would call it, because like it or not she was going to give herself wholly to the guy she loved and she wanted to blow his freaking mind.

Her mom could enrapture men around the world so why couldn't she? Her measurements were killer, her frame, hair, and skin all were top of the line. Taking a page from what Gohan had taught her in regards to studying and learning she looked through what her mother had done. Noting the small details that would help bloom the bigger picture.

Once she was confident and did a little practice she would set up a little rendezvous with Gohan. It was only a few weeks from prom and his birthday was coming. "I mean what boy wouldn't want a little happy sexy seventeen birthday crotch mashing?" Erasa was building herself up as she noted what would be good moves she could do and how she could make Gohan feel even better.

With 'naughty nurses, the girl next door, and the slutty step sister' as just a few of her lessons Erasa straddled a section of her bed as she watched - the audio muted - as to keep no one the wiser of her activities at home. Using a pillow as a mock for Gohan's chest she began to mimic her mother's _art. _Keeping her legs wide, her arms as brace she followed along with her movements.

Sure was it perverted what she was doing, watching her mom's old porns to get better at sex, a little or tad bit over the line. But what else was she going to do? Go ask her? Gods no or go to some sleazy website and look for dating advice or some random fetish videos… '_wait? Does Gohan have a fetish? Crap!' _Realizing that Gohan might be into kinky shit. Perhaps she could subtly text him before his seventeenth birthday.

"Because one way or another Gohan is my guy and no matter what anyone says I will do anything to make sure he stays that way." So she would put her best… something forward and give the guy she cared about the single greatest night of his entire life.

[***]

Gohan awoke again with a heavy start, his hands grabbing at his face as he felt the sting of tears burning at the edges of his tired eyes. "Can this just stop? Please Kami, I hate this." Gohan spoke into his hands. The stress and pressure was becoming too much. He found no real rest as he failed to get any real sleep. Stuck between nightmares and night terrors were draining him more of his energy than that titanic Kamehameha had.

Stuck in this new bed Gohan just tossed off the covers as sleep was the furthest thing from him despite the heavy pull he was feeling he got up. Wearing only boxers he moved around the room. It was too large for him… It wasn't right. All of this wasn't right.

He looked at his cell phone but just discarded the thought immediately, his mother wouldn't bother answering anyway. _No time for me. _Gohan told himself, he tried to reach out and see if there was anyone else nearby, Videl or Goten. But unfortunately that wasn't the case. His eyes looked towards the single clock seeing the time as 1:00 pm in the afternoon.

Neither would be home anytime soon.

"I need to get out of here. I just need to escape for awhile." To be free from all of this for just a few hours would do him some good.

Putting on a purple training gi and white sash, Gohan opened up the window and leapt into the air. The fresh air whipping across his face helped revitalize him. '_Let's go somewhere peaceful… a place where there were happier times.' _

And that could only be one place. It was where good and bad were synonyms.

He was going home.

It took him about twenty minutes flying. The path and landscape was just like well the human analogy would be riding a bike which he never did. But flying would be a better comparison. The hills, forests, rivers, and lakes all of them were just as if he had never even left.

Breaking through the low hanging cloud cover Gohan dropped down, descending slowly as his eyes scanned through the location. The old dirt path that lead to his home having been overrun due to the lack of travel. But the grooves from the truck and car that his parents used still left its marks years later.

Winding up and around Gohan passed over the farm his parents had started, back when he used to be a child and try and help his parents when he was still little. Working as a little kid was fun when there weren't any expectations…

Looking at it now he could see pieces of the tilled soil. Now overrun with weeds, rocks, branches, and other things that made the place an eyesore to how he remembered it.

'_See Gohan, this is where we start making yummy food for mommy to cook for us.' _A young fatherly Goku voice spoke, '_This is going to be delicious cabbage, over here we have eggplant when mom gets to make lasagna. Ooh and this is going to be ripe juicy tomatoes. Then we have carrots and…' _He could talk forever about food.

Gohan couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face. Even if he didn't exactly want for that to happen. "_See Gohan, when you make food you have to be delicate in how you handle it.' _

The image of a toddler Gohan with his father kneeling beside him pointing at the fresh vegetables ready to be harvested. "_You have to be firm but soft." _Reaching up Goku's fingers plucked a plump red tomato from the vine. "_It's like a person. You have to be careful, it's like how I handle you and your mother. How about you try?" _

Directing his son's hands to reach up and grasp the fruit or was it a vegetable? "_Alright nice and eas-" _Gohan yanked tearing the skin and dug his fingers inside. The juices dribbled out as Gohan looked at the ruined tomato. His face looked up to his father with tears having just destroyed the tomato but his dad just smiled. "_It's okay Gohan we can work on it. Don't cry, it's just a mistake we all make them. Even if we do wrong there's always a chance to make it right. Let's try again."_

Reminded of the good times, even if they weren't anything special they were still good memories. He hadn't been able to recall them very well until coming back here. The hours he'd spend doing something so simple as picking and cleaning the farm and he had nothing but smiles and the praises from his parents when he helped out.

But then the farm began to fade as the world kept spinning so many different directions. Fate not allowing him a chance to be nothing more than a simple farm boy from his youth.

Walking around, Gohan could point to every single plot of land and knew what was grown where and since he'd gotten smarter he knew the best temperatures and the seasons to begin planting and growing food. Walking towards the old barn that his dad- Gohan stopped as he looked at the building. "He's not anything anymore. He's just a memory." Telling himself that as he referred to Goku as anything more.

The tractor inside had been sold to cover their bills because all of them had to train for the tournament. None of it ever seemed to be enough though, Grandpa usually ended up helping out with everything and he didn't want to see his daughter and grandkids put through any financial burden when he could easily help.

The loose chain door was rusted along the bolts. Barely held together by old wood that had lost its red vibrant hue and was a dirty brown color. He could see the tracks of small animals and numerous other scratch marks as the doors rattled, not able to be closed anymore. _Just empty inside._

Gohan kept walking around and came up to the front of the house. The old realtor sign that his mother had put up never had been picked up. The name and phone number far too faded to ever be used. The front door was locked with a combination lock and several boards covering the windows. Leaning down he grabbed the lock box and put in the combination. It was his and Goten's age at the time of selling, making it easy to remember.

Popping out the key Gohan unlocked the door and stepped inside. All of it was mostly how he remembered it. A few thin layers of dust covering sections of wood and furniture that was draped in plastic. The old dining room table. A lot of laughs were had there, more when Piccolo joined them during the three years.

Still he moved inside, stopping at what was his old room. The door was slightly ajar as Gohan pushed it open to look at the barren location through the minor warping in the floor still remained to his greater eyesight. He could still paint a picture of this place as he recalled it from the last day he was in here.

Looking down at the floor, Gohan moved the lines of dust away with a flick of his hand before taking a seat on the floor, his back against the wall.

The trees still moved from his window though there were some weeds peeking just over the banister. Just staring out into the wilds Gohan just let himself go still. Forgetting about his mom, his family, school, everything became secondary to the blank stare looking beyond himself.

But a voice came from nowhere, one he knew but hadn't heard in almost six years. "Guess I'd find you here. Hard to let go of the old house, isn't it Gohan?" A shadow blocked the side of his body. The solid black mass had no real substance until Gohan blinked and then gasped.

Black became bright orange in blue, forming into arms, hands, and crazy black spiked hair with a face that had a final smile on it before bidding him farewell. "What's the matter Gohan, surprised to see me?" The voice laughed, "Yeah I'd guess so all that time being dead it might take awhile to recognize me."

Gohan shook his head, then smacked it once. '_No way.' _He shot up to his feet. "What? When? How? Why?" He fumbled through the first before his surprise turned to anger. "EXPLAIN?!"

Goku just laughed. "Come on Gohan, there's only so many things that bring me back from the dead you know. How do you think it happened, son?" He reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, Gohan could feel the grip. "Man you've gotten bigger, though I think there's more of my brother showing than I like, but that's okay you look good with long hair."

The teen's eyes looked to the hand on his arm, then to the face of the man staring at him. "This isn't real. You're still dead, no way you just popped back into existence. I have to be dreaming."

But his dream just chuckled, "Come on Gohan, give me some credit. I haven't let death stop me before." He came closer putting an arm around his shoulders missing the way Gohan's entire body tensed. "Now how about you take me to my new son, I probably have a lot of catching up to do."

Gohan closed his eyes trying to wake up, this wasn't happening, but as his father's fingers touched him again he snapped. Snapping his arm upwards he knocked the arm on his shoulder off of him. Pulling back and away from Goku. The action making his father's eyes widen.

"Gohan? What's-"

"SHUT UP!" He snarled, "You!" His finger snapped up pointing directly at his father's face. "You have some fucking nerve showing up like this. To act as if everything is just fine and that you can come back into my life as if you just went to the store for an afternoon." Gohan felt tears welling up in his eyes as he lost all manner of composure. "I can't believe you'd do this to me, mom, and Goten?! If staying fucking dead was such a big deal why the hell are you back right now?!"

"Gohan, it was a mistake." Goku pleaded holding up both of his hands.

"A m-mis-mistake?" He stammered his words shifting from disbelief to anger. "You think that leaving us alone for six years, caring on in the otherworld and then just popping back up because you made a kami damn MISTAKE is just okay?!" Gohan's fists were balled, rivers were flowing from his eyes as he screamed at his father. His naive disregard for everything he had done, acting as if this was just no big deal to him.

Did he not understand that there were consequences for his actions. That his entire world had changed, that the house was barren, the farm was gone, that everything that used to make their house a home, that the family he had left behind had changed.

'_But this is __**him, **__this is who he is, __**never there for you or anyone. The seflish fucking bastard!' **_

"Gohan, what's the problem, I thought you'd be happy that i came back?" His father's confusion only made red lines begin to crack within Gohan's eyes. Black fairing to a burning teal. "It's okay, you don't have to be angry. Look, how about we-"

A fist made contact with his cheek sending him crashing through the window and digging up a trench in the ground as Gohan jumped out of the window his body aflame with golden ki. "Angry? You think I'm angry you son of a bitch?!" Gohan screamed, his tears beginning to fade as nothing but hatred poured into his veins.

Forget about his problems, the sleeplessness, the distance his mother was putting between them. His school life and friends, fuck all of that! Right now the only thing that mattered was beating this no good piece of shit man who pretended to be a father straight into the fucking ground!

"Gohan? What-" He didn't get to finish Gohan jumped on him hitting him once, twice, three- four- ten- twenty- fifty- he didn't bother counting he just swung with reckless abandon as blue lines rippled around him.

"I don't want you here-" A punch to the head. "Mom moved on," A blow to the neck. "Goten doesn't ever need to know you. I'll be the father that you never were!" Gohan's wrist was caught just before it made contact flush with his dad's nose. Gohan's teeth grit as his lips pulled into a snarl.

He threw the other one but Goku caught it as well. "Well then." Goku said slowly pushing his son back up, his body ascending to the level of super saiyan. "Maybe I should start by putting some discipline back in you, _my son." _With a toss he sent Gohan skidding away from him. The two then quickly rebounded into each other. Gohan blocked his dad's upper combo followed up by a knee with ease.

_He never changed! _Gohan knew his father's style of fighting like it was basic algebra. Something he learned when he was six. Sweeping his father's leg out Gohan drove home one devastating blow into his stomach.

Goku clutched his stomach as Gohan grabbed his father's bent down face and crashed his knee up into his face. He buckled and fell backwards staggering only to feel Gohan's hands touch his stomach.

"MASENKO-!" Gohan called out as a yellow beam charged between his fingers. Waiting just long enough to see his father's shocked expression and then exploded it straight into his gut.

His father went airborne a thin trail of black smoke following behind before he landed on the far edge of the farm. Marching forward, Gohan's hands cracking and shaking as a wicked grin spread over his face. '_This is what I need! This is what I want!' _Moving forwards he watched Goku push himself up.

"Seems like you've changed a lot since the last time I saw you, Gohan." The father cracked his neck as he gave his son a long hard stare as Gohan kept his slow pace towards him.

"It happens when you don't have a father." Gohan spat back at him, "But then again you would know a little something about that." The jab made the teen smirk as he kept moving forwards.

"Gohan…" HIs father's voice warned. "You need to think about what you're doing right now. You're using your powers for yourself, just like you did with Cell."

His foot stopped about ten meters from his father. One of his eyes twitched upwards. "And whose fault is that?"

The other saiyan just lowered himself into a fighting stance. "You told me you didn't have a father or are you blaming your mother for your actions?"

The demi saiyan let out a furious roar. Charging straight at him, swinging only to have his hand blocked, the other caught by his father's other hand. Pulling his hands down slowly until the two of them were looking eye to eye. Super-saiyan to Super-saiyan.

"You can't ever take the blame for anything can you?" Gohan spat, a whine of light splashed against his father's cheek. "You, the model of goodness, never doing anything wrong or ever taking responsibility for everything you've done!" Gohan took a step forward, shoving his nose into Goku's. Growling angrily as their two arms shook. Goku restraining Gohan's wrists as he struggled to break free.

'**Everything you tried to stand for, you weren't anything special. Nothing-! Nothing but naive!' **

"Gohan. You have to stop." Goku's voice told him, but Gohan shook his head. Still Gohan couldn't budge his father's grip. The pressure was growing more and more.

"Not until you've admitted to what you've done to your family!"

Goku's mouth moved to speak but out came a black mass, it filled all of Gohan's vision as the demi saiyan felt a wet pressure sliding against his face-! His eyes popped open as a long pink tongue rolled over his cheek again and again. Large paws held down his hands as Gohan looked up and heard a familiar squawk of a large purple friend.

"Icarus?" Gohan said confused, but as his old childhood friend called out again Gohan felt his head thud against the ground. He'd fallen asleep and had another dream or nightmare as was evident by his old friendly dinosaur had come to pay him a visit. The creature a fair bit larger but nothing that he couldn't have handled back when he was still a child.

Exhalling in relief, Gohan slipped one hand friend to reach up and pat his old friend's head. "I missed you too." As he got several more wet sloppy licks to the face. But as he did he wondered if that had really been a dream.

It felt real as anything. His voice, the pain, the use of ki. All of it… '_am I losing my mind?' _

**'No, but soon you'll be all mine.'**

**R&R**


	18. Nailed It

**Chapter 18: Nailed it**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but another update before I get started on another chapter and more than 2/3rds of the way through my little idea that has danced in my head.**

Strained, tired, and desiring nothing more than too have a few minutes of just peaceful sleep Gohan forced himself through another day of school. '_I need the weekend, I need it now.' _Gohan lamented with a strained mental groan. There hadn't been anything but recurring nightmares, occasionally he'd manage ten or fifteen minutes before waking back up again. But anything longer he would be greeted with more disturbed sleep.

The night terrors were growing worse, feeling himself almost trapped within his own body as warped images of past foes or of dead friends would be all around him tormenting him for what felt like hours. It was often too much to handle and no over the counter medications were making it better and whatever Piccolo had given him hadn't lasted very long or if it just made things worse. Which only further irritated the demi saiyan.

Of course if that had been the only thing he had to worry about it would've been _manageable, _but unfortunately when in high school. Where there was weakness there was blood. Gohan's senses were quite delayed making him the primo target for a new level of harassment by his peers.

Having paper flicked into his long hair, notes written on his locker or joke baby pillows left in his locker were also quite 'cute'. Apparently not knowing how to sleep was grounds for ridicule, though he knew how his body and mind were just not on the same wavelength. Given his mother's celebrity status the second he began to show irritation with it, the bullying kicked in.

Mocking him with yawns and putting their heads down, or throwing things at his mouth when he drifted off in his chair with his head back. Nothing quite challenged Gohan's restraint then not breaking the metal bars on his chair when someone nearly flicked a large spitwad directly into his mouth. His reflexes made him move out of instinct but he was still smacked in the face and he didn't know who had thrown it.

He was just getting really, really tired of it. That and Sharpner or so he guessed and doubled down on the rumors that he was also dating Videl, twisting his living arrangement into some kind of Step-Sister kink. It was really stupid but this was high school, the occasional "Gohan you fucked your sister yet?" The comment just made his day so much better.

She had been a big help to him finding some measure of peace and comfort, but it was few and far between. Mostly because the student dance was coming up, a big deal to some and she was in charge of helping oversee most of it so she was busy most nights.

Leaving his actual family, he refused to count Hercule and if that guy ever came home- or his mother ever bothered the same- he just wanted to blast him right in the face, and for some reason he always felt better if he would ever just get his hands on some of these kids. Imagining bashing their heads into a wall, or dropping them with a hard left or right hook. Or maybe a knee to the gut. Oh it would be satisfying to put them down where they belonged!

Dark thoughts abated his misery and pain and he often slipped more and more in that direction. He often didn't try to even suppress them, he just wanted some measure of a relief from his current situation.

There were others he could confide in but he didn't want to start burdening others, Videl wasn't in the same category as she lived in the same house as him. But just running to go talk about his feelings and problems wasn't the thing to do as a man. He didn't want to return back into the little boy that always required saving.

Gohan wanted to become the man he was supposed to be.

Yet as the final bell rang for the day Gohan was brought out of his trance by a pair of big pillows pushing into his back. "Oh," He yawned, "Hey Erasa." Though he tried to smile it was a poor attempt at best.

"Happy Birthday Go…" Her voice fell off as she looked at him. Her next words slipped out before she could stop herself. "You still look terrible Gohan." Erasa's blue eyes looked into his face with concern, Gohan could see himself in her eyes and it didn't look good. Plus his girlfriend was wearing her displeasure about many things on her face. She was an emotional person and he could see it almost instantly.

He shrugged, "Thanks, I guess it helps when there's a few people being honest." Closing his locker, he turned back around as Erasa took hold of his arm and sandwiched it between her breasts. Intentional or not, Gohan just enjoyed the comfort and warmth. "Doesn't feel like I've changed a lot from sixteen to seventeen."

Erasa tugged at his arm." Oh well I know a great place where we can go head off together, Gohan. Come on I promise you will really like it." She said with a slight pull on his arm.

"I don't know, I should really spend time with my little brother, it's been awhile and I've been pushing him off on Videl's staff cause i just don't have the energy." It was always something to cheer him up, well both of them, but there was so little time and he didn't want to also risk hurting him. But it had been over two weeks since him and his lil bro had spent more than a few minutes together. As an older brother and as the only real adult in his life that gave a real damn. More mature Gohan needed to be there for him. Not that he really expected his Mom to come back home and spend time with him at this point.

But there was something to help pull Gohan from his wishes as Erasa continued to plead with him.

"Come on Gohan, I think it'll be just what you need and how about you just let me pamper you a bit, it's your super seventeen." Erasa pressed her words a little closer, leaning into his personal space. Her lips just a few inches from his own ears, "You've always done so much for me, let me take care of you." There wasn't anyone else able to hear her words, and Gohan missed the underlying meaning.

Perhaps it was all of his problems stacked up on top of him right now. But with nothing else, he took her outstretched hand. Plus his guilt after blowing her off even if he hadn't intended it still lingered and he accepted. That and he'd not really had a bad time with her.

"Sure, as long as it's quiet." Gohan requested trying to alleviate the turmoil that was happening in his life in any way that he could.

Erasa's bright smile flashed as she leaned closer and planted a kiss on his cheek. He appreciated the gesture but the kids around them were already whispering, he could hear them, and tell their thoughts as if they were his own. It disgusted him, '_To think I gave so much for all of these people. Imagine the sacrifices that they will never that I gave up…'_

'**I'm so much more powerful than all of you realize, I could entire this entire world without breaking a sweat or hell this entire solar system without even breaking into my full potential.' **

To just lash out, to put them down, it felt so eerily satisfying. Yet there was something still residing deep within him. A part of him that he was beginning to resent, telling him to not be so rash, angry and that there were good people out there that were just and kind. That held up to the same ideals that he had been raised to believe and follow. Yet listening to that part of him had been strained for a long time. '_It could be so simple for me to begin showing all of you just how weak you really are.' _

Yet fingers slipped between his own, "Come on Gohan let's go out and have some fun today. No school, no Videl, no family, just us okay?" The gentleness in her hands and words pulled him back from the darkness that had been filling him for the following weeks. But Gohan simply didn't try to understand where it was coming from. Pushing it down inside of himself, bottling up pain and anger like everyone else.

From the unseen eyes of the world and lurking below the surface of the world came the great deceiver, manipulator and chess player that had been weaving such a well crafted plan that he couldn't not help but offer a toast to himself.

"Such splendid work, I doubt even the old bastard that was my father could come close to such a grand scheme." Babadi happily sipped on some vintage drink as he reclined back in his chair while several of his nameless puppet servants tended to his needs. Their minds long since lost to his will and magics leaving him as the only thing that they heeded and could respond to. Some aliens and the few humans he had added since arriving here long ago had been quite the endeavor.

His most recent convert Yamu had been a great aid in helping the current poisoning of the world's defenders.A degenerate himself, a man born with low self-esteem and poor view of mankind. It was the kind of thing that helped the genius that was babadi to begin fiddling with the planet's finest warriors. Then all it took was a little studying, watching how humans behaved and interacted with one another to find just how much pressure one could apply before they broke.

"Add onto that my amazing magical abilities and spells of my own design and voila you have instant turmoil, discontent, and a ticking time bomb that I can unleash with just a few more bits of pressure." He cackled as he let Yamu pour more of a thick viscous liquid into his glass. It held the aroma and smell of wine but none of the same qualities.

Taking a deep breath the wrinkled wizard wondered if all of this was too good to be true at times. That all of his ventures were paying off better than he'd expected, but really… "This planet is so forthcoming with information, discovering all about my star convert came so easily. Seeing the sadness, desperation, and all of that nobility in such a young boy… oh it just made it so satisfying to crush him."

Yamu remained motionless but raised a question to his master. "Which are you referring too my lord?"

Babadi cackled, "Oh, that show about the unique talents of one's culinary skills. Seeing Gohan's caricature of a mother and then the image of a teen holding a baby brother. Oh it just sickened me, but I could see the power around him, though I doubt any other human can notice it. But I saw the power that day and I knew that I could have that power under my thumb."

The magnitude of power that a young man possessed instantly created the designs inside of Babadi's head. As with anything he was patient, he had to be for the amount of years he'd wasted simply looking to find his father's prized Majin Buu yet only to come to the late realization that he'd need tremendous amounts of power to resurrect him.

He'd considered waiting for tough fighters to gather but none of them had shown any promise, yet idle trying to find some hint of potential, or perhaps guided by the destiny that would have him be the one in control of this planet's fate he laid eyes on sweet, pure, innocent Gohan… Then Babadi only merely needed scheme, plot, and toil for a little while longer.

Looking at Yamu who was so easily taken in by his power, Babadi couldn't hope to have the same ease of controlling a power like Gohan. So with some studying in human understanding, and dusting off the tomes of his father's old spells. It slowly fell into place.

"Yamu tell me what is the greatest thing to a Human in your world?" Asking his servant a simple yet complicated question.

"Money my lord?" But Babadi sniggered. "No, guess again."

"Hmm, perhaps power and status?" Still the old wizard shook his head. "No you are thinking far too grand, the simplest things are often the most important."

"I do not understand, those are the things that all humans fight for, there isn't anything more important." It was an honest answer but of course it lacked one key thing.

Babadi took another full swill of his drink, "Too those who have something to lose, yes, but when you do not have those things, there is only blood. The blood of one's family to rely on, it is partially why I am here carrying on my father's poor wishes. But to a pure hearted and gentle soul their family means everything to them… Almost like strands of rope." Setting down his cup the master decided to demonstrate.

"You have but one string… to see here is our quarry." A long pink strand of magical rope appeared. "It is not that impressive by itself but a single strong strand can hold many things and to humans they carry many burdens but those same difficulties are often held together by those around them. Like a mother." A second strand appeared next to the first. "A brother." A third. "Even a father." The fourth strand. "Then your friends that treat you like family." Two more strands.

"Bound together they are incredibly strong, stronger than they would ever be by themselves." The magical projection bound themselves together like braided coils of rope. Thick taught and when pulled at would never seemingly give way. "I could pull at all of them, try and break apart differente pieces but that won't cause it to snap."No… because I must peel away at them."

The once tightly braided rope began to unravel. "Take away a father…" One strand fell away fading into nothing. "His friends." Two more slipped away. "His brother," It flew from the tightly bound coil. "Then his powerful mother and pillar that holds him in place." Leaving just three more strands keeping bound together as so many pisces unraveled.

Cackling with his own amusement Babadi just was filled with tremendous delight at his own handiwork. "Right now there are two little strands keeping my prize from breaking… but soon they both will. Soon they will turn on him and leave him all alone."

The final two pieces pulled away and the single strand came into Babadi's fingers. "Then all I need to do is just… Pull a little bit… HARDER-!" He laughed as the magical thread snapped. "Too watch this world's champion fall into such despair oh it almost makes my heart feel something," Babadi said, bringing up the image of Gohan as he touched the crystal ball with his fingers. "But that isn't the only trick I have."

"What else could you do to break him down further my Master?" The rippling laughter that came from Babadi's twisted lips seemed only to echo in the thin hollow chambers.

'_Oh what couldn't I do?' _"So many things my stupid fool, I could've been sending him nightmares for years but that wouldn't ever have been enough. I also could just continue poisoning the world around him until he became nothing more than a pariah and a leper to borrow some of the more biblical connotations of this world's religions. Or maybe stripped away his family's land, made it rot and fester to the point of being unlivable… but that would never make such a pure heart turn to my will. Oh no, I used one of my father's most wicked spells... " Holding up his hand he created a small red ring around Gohan's neck in the crystal ball. "The butcher's Nails." From the magical ring several small pin-like appendages seemed fastened to Gohan's neck with one large spike sticking out from the back which seemed impaled into the back of his head. "This spell is slow, but oh so effective."

"What does it do my lord?"

"It does many things, but simply. It causes pain, anger, and rage to build within a person until they let it out. The longer they continue and go without unleashing their anger the more the nails dig into him. Slowly they will ease when the victim lets go, exploding with some violent thoughts and actions… but that is only the start. Because the Nails will release some pressure, but not all of it. Soon they will tighten up faster and faster. Until it's not just violent thoughts, requiring only actions. But then even that won't be enough once they continue to drive themselves deeper into the mind. It will slowly transform from just outrage, to complete bloodthirsty frenzy. Where the only way the pain will stop and abate is when the mind is lost in glorious rage and battle continues until there is nothing left but a mindless husk that will fight until it dies. Destroying anything in its path that will stop the nails from causing him pain. Almost like a drug addict, fueling the need for even greater amounts of violence until the only thing that can stop the pain is more violence. It works so well on humans and is working quite well on my future champion. He has an incredible willpower to resist its effects, but soon he'll break and then I will enjoy his power for my own." Cackling with delight, Babadi slowly feathered the nail in Gohan's image. "I could push it in completely but you just wouldn't be mine… oh no I need you to break and do it in such a way that you will renounce all others before me. Then when you have no one and nothing left to turn to, I will offer you my hand and you will gladly accept it. With one stroke you will give yourself to me willingly and more than half of this world's strength will easily belong to me!" He continued to enjoy his own sadistic game but Yamu continued to watch.

"What could break him more than this already? He's disliked for many things and looked down upon by so many now. What remains?"

"Oh you are a simpleton, even for a human you don't see it. This culture that has been venerated and built up over years upon years, will easily crush this poor boy more than anything else. It will drive everyone away and he will do it all because that is simply the male drive and from what I've seen with words alone a woman can destroy a man as strong as this so easily and she's so blind to her own goals that she doesn't realize she will be the final straw."

"Which one will do that, Lord Babadi?"

"Oh and ruin such a fun surprise? It will only be a few more days and then everyone will turn on my future prize." Babadi then swept the image of Gohan away, "I wonder how long I'll keep this one around. I considered raiding the demon realm but I wonder if this one will be enough? Hmm I guess I'll have to test him once he's mine." Babadi pondered before returning to his evening drink and meal.

[***]

Erasa knew of only a few things that would make her Gohan really happy and the other was something that could make any person no matter how bad their day was feel one hundred percent better!

Step one was the works first, any person loved to get pampered, and sure some might see guys not enjoying the full treatment but with Erasa being in the know about things getting a man into the right masseuse could turn him into putty. '_Thank you for this one mom.' _

So she'd made a few calls and with Gohan in tow though currently the saiyan was laying on his stomach as one of the girls working massaged her boyfriend. The combination of soothing scents and oils were apparently doing wonders as she could see him lingering in between bliss and sleep.

If there was a scheme coming the saiyan was totally oblivious too it, '_this feels fucking amazing.' _Gohan's ripped back had begun losing its tension as the hot oil rubbed into his tan skin. "You're really coming around and I have to admit one of the best looking clients I've had in a long time." His masseuse complimented him as she currently had his arm pulled up, her fingers tucked along it's curves finding the limb to be more akin to working with steel. But as she had worked it got looser and looser. A slightly bigger woman, not fat but a husky frame took her long fingers as she was one of West Cities's best spa workers. Having a nice brown perm which kept the hair from bothering her face and wearing just a non-transparent white shirt and skirt which allowed her to move around.

"Eh, thanks." Gohan said absently his gaze half lidded as he felt the world's problems just melting away. This woman was performing miracles as she trekked all the way up his arm to his fingers.

The woman just laughed looking at Erasa and the other masseuse giving a similar experience to the blonde. "I would've guessed that you and your Mom Del would've showed up." Having known the family through previous work, but she gave the younger blonde an approving smile. "But I see why you brought him here. Poor boy is stressed."

"Yeah, Jasmine my Gooo- Oh that felt great." Erasa lost the ability to follow her thoughts as she felt something just completely pop in her back as the other woman worked on her. "Oh yes," She practically groaned before finally returning her attention back to the other woman working on Gohan. "Gohan, he's been having a really stressful week, I thought this would do him some real good and let him forget about things."

"Well definitely, now let's get this neck fixed." Returning Gohan's arm back to his side, she grabbed both sides of Gohan's neck. Her fingers put just the right amount of pressure into him. "Now, relax. I know mr. my limbs are concrete right now. Re-laxx-" She said smoothing up and down waiting for the obvious tension to slip.

Gohan's body slowly let go, as she pulled along his neck until. *POP* "Ohh-ohh- hooo!" Gohan felt it as she twisted and cracked his neck sending a ripple shooting up and down his spine.

"Oh yeah, I love it when my guys tell me they love it." Jasmine said being extra flirty with the teenager, but all in good fun as she shifted his head to do the other side. "Now same thing here sweetie and-"

"Oh shhiiit-" Gohan's head twisted and immediately his lower half went limb.

"Heh no problem here. Just keep sounding that good." She continued to tease as Erasa just smiled seeing Gohan's half lidded expression. Everything was going just great, she was feeling great, Gohan was no doubt feeling fantastic and with two more big ol' surprises in store for him she was going to give him one hell of an evening.

One that both would not rationalize in the moment and directly as designed.

"So, still enjoying yourself?" Erasa asked almost giddily as she saw Gohan sprawled out on his back. They were in a private suite, couch, bed, chairs and soft white noise to help people relax. He had been quietly dozing but still conscious of the world around him.

'_I'll admit I feel at least a lot better. Not totally exhausted and that woman popped muscles and joints I don't think I've ever had jostled around like that before.' _But while wearing the soft white robe Gohan rolled his head towards Erasa. "It felt pretty good."

She laughed, "Jasmine won't appreciate anything less than the best, so you better not let her hear that." Knowing full well the woman took her professional job very seriously. "But with all of this stress and everything, I think you need a break and I knew this would hit the spot."

"Must be a regular here then?" Gohan asked curiously, wondering how she knew the masseuse so well.

"Eh, Kinda. I can't afford to come here _that _often but I did work here during the summer to help buy some killer shoes and dresses." Getting up from her seat she came over and sat next to Gohan on the bed. "But I do have one more killer surprise for you today Gohan." She said lightly trailing his fingers up and over the parts of his exposed chest.

Tipping his head up slightly he looked at Erasa with a raised brow. "Yeah?"

"Yep and I know cause this one is going to be your fave!" Withdrawing from the bed she made her way over towards one of the cabinets. Sliding open one of the slanted wooden doors she then shimmied out a large steel tray.

Gohan's head popped up as his nose caught the smell immediately, Erasa had a banquet prepared. It smelled great and looked just as good. "Wow, what is that?" Asking with eagerness as he righted himself on the bed.

"Well this is dinner Gohan, I want my boyfriend to be happy after having such a rough couple days. I feel that I should be here for you and keep your spirits up like how you did for me." Erasa told him walking over towards Gohan with a fairly large spread of food. Most of Gohan's favorites but just enough to probably fill him up a bit. She knew about his uncannily large stomach and made sure that she went for three times bigger portions just to be safe and make sure he got a proper meal.

It was hard to argue with a meal after being able to unwind and just tell his stress and bad mood to hit the road. He didn't think much of it, Erasa was just trying to be nice to him. Maybe it was a measure of some type of jealousy or something else. But Gohan was just content and shared in the moment with his girlfriend.

The day had been amazing, but there was still one final card left to play. The trump card of sorts. Erasa excused herself to use the bathroom in order to give Gohan his final 'birthday' surprise.

'_Come on Erasa, you can do this!' _Mentally talking herself up to give it her all. '_No Videl sneaking off with him. No, other young sluts jumping at my Gohan. No he's going to be mine. Gohan is everything to me!' _The deep desire to have the boy whom she befriended who helped her through school. Supported her, protected her, and was always there for her. No she wasn't going to let this be one of those moment's she'd regret.

No this was her time. Her and well… Gohan's moment and it was going to be incredible!

Idly snaking Gohan contemplated checking his phone; it was nearly six and he hadn't even gone back to the house to spend any time with his little brother. Feeling a bit disappointed in himself he missed the opening of the bathroom door and when Erasa appeared in the doorway the demi saiyan almost shot straight up simultaneously. "Erasa!" He exclaimed shocked, his face turning red as she appeared wearing light pink undergarments. No towel, no robe, nothing! Sure he'd seen her breasts before and eaten her out that one time before but he wasn't ready for this.

"Happy Birthday Gohan." She said bringing one finger to her lips to lightly chew on her fingernail as she slowly walked forwards. Swinging her hips she came closer as he remained sitting on the bed and she could already give herself a bit of a score as she noticed the pronounced little bulge appearing beneath his robe.

"H-Hey Erasa. Th-This isn't the place for such things." His concern from such a public location as they in a spa and massage… '_ohhh' _Gohan put a kibosh on that train of thoughts.

"Don't worry Gohan. We have the end hallway and I know the people here. It's okay." Coming closer she straddled his waist. "Besides, don't you want to have some _fun?" _Pushing herself up a little bit and resting her hands behind his neck.

"I-I do… But, but I don't think I should I mean-" Logic was bringing every single scrap of reason it could manage towards his brain. Shoveling in all sorts of good points and things to contemplate if it were ever put in such a situation. But Saiyan blood, desire, and an aroused female took logic and beat it over the head with a swollen erection. Gohan was pulled directly into her breasts. While she ran her fingers through his long black hair.

"You can't return this gift Gohan because I want to do _it." _She smiled as his head tilted up towards her. Normally it would be the guy in this position but she took the initiative and with how little he was fighting her on this she was certain he would fall to her wiles.

He must've misheard her, maybe she didn't mean that? "You-You don't mean?" his brain went blank, she was **serious!? **And reaffirmed as she nodded her head.

"Something I can only give once and I want it to be with the guy I love. I want you to have my virginity Gohan." Moving down she slowly kissed him, slowly, her tongue pushing into his mouth and without more than a feather light pressure caused Gohan to fall onto his back. "I love you Gohan…" She said, speaking into his mouth. "Please… love me back. Please." Moving to slowly bite at his bottom lip while her hips grinded overtop his own. Flattening his erection between their hips.

Lightly rested, body wet and feeling like jello. A nice meal in his stomach and a woman pawing at his chest and clambering for his affections. The genius was shoved aside as the alpha male came charging outwards. His arms reached up and over her back, he couldn't push her away and tell her no. He rolled her body over his and as her legs wrapped around his waist the two continued to furiously kiss one another and any resolve to stop himself and the actions that followed would be lost.

Lost on both was the amused mocking laughter far beyond them as Gohan's life would be turned into an upside down hell for just a few minutes of pleasure.

**R&R**


	19. About A Girl

**Chapter 19: About A Girl**

**A/N: (Lemon Warning) This will be a primarily lemon chapter, also I don't' do these too often so I figured I'd give it more of a go before the train wreck really starts. **

**I'll be working on the next chapter soon to make sure we can begin to see Babadi's true plan and Gohan's realization too it.**

**Again NSFW warning.**

Erasa had silenced him with her lips, the gentle but insistent pressure guiding him onto his back, the loose fittings of his robes partes slightly as he wrapped his fingers around into her blonde hair. The kiss became more intense as their tongues met just between their puckered lips. A citrus taste caught Gohan's attention as sampled the slightly bumpy protrusion, whatever little splash she had put in her mouth before kissing him was really starting to hit him.

Moaning softly along with gentle pecks as they broke apart. Moving to kiss at the edges of his mouth and along his jaw while she ran her nails lightly across his neck making him shudder ever so slightly to the tingling scrape across his skin causing small goosebumps to break out across his skin. "I love you Gohan. You're the only one." Her words fell over his jaw as a small thin line of 'love' drool connected their mouths.

He swallowed heavily, "Erasa- I-I."

Open himself up? Tell her that he did like her, but love? Gohan couldn't say love but he did really care about his friend. But was that a good enough reason to let this go further? Vocally he dearly wished to protest but his body and dark thoughts clawing at the back of his mind urged him to just let go. Give in and relish the flesh of a beautiful maiden.

This was a normal guy's fantasy wasn't it? Kind, good looking girlfriend, wanting to share a deeply intimate moment with you. To have the feeling of _something _other than all of the horrible shit he'd had shoveled onto his plate.

Feeling her lips press a kiss into his chest, her own tongue flicking out to tickle his own nipple playfully while she looked at him with those inviting blue eyes. '_F-FUCK!' _Gohan wanted to curse as one of her hands pulled open his robe and slid down his boxers grabbing his rock hard erection. Taking the circumsized tip in her palm, her thumb running up and down along the front sending a shiver of pleasure to begin rolling out from him as the rest of her fingers switched to pumping and squeezing the very top. All the while she played with his nipple and her other free hand caressed the side of his face and played with his hair.

Gohan's passive resistance broke as one hand swept down to squeeze her ass whilst the other went through her blonde locks as he brought their faces closer and kissed her.

She moaned into his lips as Gohan felt his body beginning to tense up, her hands rolling up and down his shaft with a fevered intensity. His boxers confined him barely as her pace picked up losing some of her focused finesse but her _enthusiasm _pushed him harder. Closing his eyes he could only feel the rapid hand movements up and down his rigid shaft.

It was reaching the end point quickly but as the moment of Gohan's first climax was about ready to peak she slowed down. He released a heavy breath as his eyes reopened slightly to Erasa who pulled back from him. "Just the opening act Gohan."

He didn't get the chance to ask a question as she leaned herself back and pulled away at his boxers they fell to the floor as he pulled his arms free from his robe, leaving only Erasa barely clothed in her sexy negligee.

"Don't worry I won't tease you. I am going to take the best care of you as it is your birthday," She smiled down at him. "I know how much you enjoy my big boobs squeezing around your arm so I am going to do the same to your third arm." Almost teasingly she moved back as Gohan's legs partially dangled over the edge while she got herself into position to 'aid' Gohan's current state.

Pulling down the top she exposed her full breasts, both tips erect crowns. Her one hand still lightly stroking Gohan as she pulled herself forwards. "If you didn't have such a big dick it might go missing." Sliding him upwards and into the small valley in her chest watching with heightened eagerness as her boyfriend's eyes widened and his throat visibly swallowed. Playfulness shined in her eyes as she reached forward and wrapped one arm around her breasts squeezing the thick male rod into her chest.

Inhaling through his nose Gohan's fingers lightly tensed as toyed around with him, squeezing her arm tighter and then loosening it, causing small bits of white pre cum to leak from his tip. It felt so good raw friction between smooth skin. It was certainly the best that Erasa had ever done. "I love having you like this Gohan." She told him watching his reactions. "I like this control feeling as you-" She moved her chest up and squeezed her arm tighter to her torso causing the other teen's eyes to snap shut.

But she had yet a few more tricks to play. Using both of her hands she stroked him up and down with her breasts before adding one more little slip of her tongue which extended outwards as long as she could and rolled it around his tip going for the most sensitive spots. In a matter of a few moments she felt Gohan twitching and the veins along his length began to swell becoming more visible. '_I am good.' _She patted herself on the back as she saw Gohan watching her intently.

His focus all on her, his body under her spell. Erasa wanted Gohan to feel and see everything, with nothing else distracting him. Pushing both of her breasts together she began to rapidly rub him up and down while bringing her mouth closer. "Cum all over me, give me everything baby." She cooed while ramping up the tempo. Faster-Harder, and a little rougher as Gohan while gentle liked his foreplay with more force.

"Hngh!" Gohan's neck strained his back arched as blood rushed from his higher functions to between his legs. Without warning a torrent of thick white sperm rippled outwards catching the underside of Erasa's chin and she let out a surprised 'Ooh' as several long shots splattered along her chest and were caught between her tits. "Like always you never fail to give a girl a full load of protein." She moved back and pumped Gohan further with her hand, drawing out a few more pulses of pleasure as his opalescent fluid still ran down and over her fingers.

Further encouraged the blood leaned forward and licked him a bit before taking the top of his head and vigorously sucking out the final few drops.

He heard her swallow audibly before giggling, "Did that feel good?" '_Like that's a question,' _He thought absently. "I just covered your chest, is there really a need to answer?" He tried to sound cocky but it sounded far more innocent which only made the blonde swoon more.

Smiling, she then straddled Gohan's waist and while the teen might expect her to press things forward she took it another direction. Leaning just over him, her breasts still muttered with long streaks of his jizz. Taking both of her hands she smeared the substance slowly over her body. Gyrating her hips slowly over his abs Erasa drew one hand up covering her fingers and taking it up her neck, following to her cheek and then finishing with a small glob disappearing in her mouth. In tandem her other hand moved downwards like she was covering herself in lotion slowly swirling over her stomach while continuing to roll over Gohan's body. "Happy birthday Gohan." She breathed before bringing up both of her hands into her hair, tossing her head back she grinded her hips down before twisting backwards. Uttering soft moans as she dragged her swollen clit and the patch of blonde hair up and over the bumps and ridges of his abs and ribs.

Remaining silent Gohan couldn't quite process what he was seeing, she was thrashing herself all over him. The smell of her damp heat growing and filling his nose with his erotic desires as his erection that had gone slightly limp began to fill and grow once again. She sounded sweet, smelled divine, moved hypnotically, and felt like satin. there was only one of his senses left and it was salivating.

Slowly down her groans and grunts, Erasa's arms pressed her breasts together and leaned over him. "Tell me what you want," so tempting, her tongue came out and dragged along his forehead. "Tell me, i'm all yours."

The pulsing in his groin was throbbing, he desired to shove himself inside of her damned of the consequences. Yet the primal side of him wanted all of her. There was still a piece yet to be claimed.

With a darkening primal look in his eyes Gohan pushed Erasa up and rolled her over. Her knees almost planted by her head as the saiyan looked at the ripe snatch that was glistening in her own juices. "I want _you-!" _He growled demandingly before dropping his mouth over her cunt while his arms pinned her thighs down not allowing her to move.

While uncomfortable, Erasa had no chance to object as the long tongue of son Gohan swept into her wild depths moving haphazardly but in such a quick fashion she could not tell him to ease up just a little. Squished into herself her hands only futility pushed at Gohan's head, though she knew she had no chance to push him off. Yet her position quickly changed as the sweeping tongue sought out her unclaimed depths.

Uncontrollably slurping at her insides, the femine juices were beginning to increase along with that perfumed scent it was almost like a drug. He'd had done this a few times, but right now he felt so much more stimulated. It was like he was being quickly drowned in this aroma of hers. Whether it was her in particular or just what females had were lost to him. He just wanted to smell and taste more and more!

"Ahhh! Gohan! Ahh-haa lay-lay off a little?" She pleaded but she saw that his eyes had glazed over, his mouth moving and sucking at her soaked petals, the mixture of spit and her own body's water were fermenting together. Deciding to just bare with it, she gripped his hair for support which he barely acknowledged and she took to rubbing her clit with three of her fingers. If she couldn't stop him, she could just try and cum a little faster.

Gohan wasn't much for technique, but his extra large tongue and eagerness made up for any of his shortcomings. Erasa grunted from some pain, but mostly pleasure as she rubbed frantically at her nub of pleasure, biting down on her bottom lip as Gohan's breath slipped from his nose and onto her fingers. Heavy breathing like he was a bull at times just made her body shudder.

"Gohan-! More- Just a little-!" She kept going, pinching her pleasure button between her two fingers as the fleshy joint swirled inside of her. It wasn't much longer until she yanked down hard with her fingers intertwined in his hair. She pulled at his roots as her legs were able to kick slightly one jostling past his slickened fingers and landed a hard kick on his back.

The little thud made him blink as he felt a small squirt of moisture escape from Erasa's engorged flower. Giving Gohan a small facial of his own as she came hard, perhaps the loss of control had been more of a turn on for the blonde than she knew but as he let her body touch the sheets he saw her twitch involuntarily as she was wracked with smaller lingering orgasms. Her one hand squeezing inside of his locks with her body.

Having a moment to pause, Gohan remained overtop of Erasa, her body beginning to shine with the glow from her lotion bath earlier. There was a pulling deep inside of him to move forward, but a single strand was holding on. Begging Gohan to not go through, but as his erection twitched just inches from her wet channel. There was a moment of hesitation, looking to her for some kind of out. Some last chance for him to be able to walk away. A word, a sign, anything.

But instead she turned towards him, her blue eyes shined with praise. "I guess you really did want me," She teased, laughing, sliding up to bring her arms around Gohan's form. If there was ever a moment this would be the teen's last chance. Yet she instead kissed him, and in that moment, Gohan later knew this was the final straw.

Their tongue's waltzed together as she beckoned him to roll onto his back. A gentle pressure on his side, to which he complied. Locked together with their lips for a few more moments as Erasa spread her fingers down over Gohan's arms and then slowly pushed herself back up. "Now I make you a man Gohan," pointing one finger down at his face before swinging the digit back up to her. "And you make me a woman."

Lifting up her hips, she grabbed the head of Gohan's dripping erection and slowly guided him towards her leaking womanhood. Swallowing, Erasa steeled herself, ready to take on the biggest- and likely only- ten inch cock in her life. Rubbing him up against her slit for extra lubrication she then took a breath. '_You got this girl! Make Gohan yours!' _Then slowly pushed down her petals spreading open and the blonde patch began to descend towards Gohan's black mane.

Erasa paused having only several inches pushed inside of her feeling her walls stretching uncomfortably so as Gohan hissed at the sheer tightness. The two virgins both took a moment. "You're- So- Big!" Erasa groaned, dropping down to take another two inches and seeing more than half of Gohan's swollen erection still visible between their bodies made her body clench involuntarily.

Gohan released short heavy breaths as he felt his own dick being enveloped by a feeling beyond description. '_Tight! It's so tight and wet-! Fuck It's like I'm gonna melt inside there!' _His hips rocked and pushed upwards as he wished to feel more! The action making Erasa's slow descent come to a sharp end as Gohan's crotch punched forwards causing Erasa to cry out and Gohan to quickly smell the distinct smell of rich iron.

Erasa's fingers dug into Gohan's pecs. Her nails wanting to draw blood as she felt such a hard punch to the gut almost stole her breath away. It hurt and more than she had intended as Gohan broke her hymen and hit her cervix all in one motion-unintentionally, but it did little to lessen any pain of being stuffed to the absolute brim on her first go so suddenly. Wanting to tell Gohan not to move was impossible as the only sounds that escaped were grunts and hisses. With slight tears in her eyes she looked down at saw the red streaks running down Gohan and onto the sheets. But there wasn't any moment of glory.

Immediately she lifted herself up, the stress on her legs and hips growing too much. The act slightly horrifying as she saw the blood cover Gohan's length, though it was worse in her mind than just several long lines. "S-Sorry Gohan. I just… I just need a moment." Finding her voice after leaving only the head inside of her poor nether lips. Anchoring that thing inside of her was harder than it looked, '_How did mom ever do this for years?' _Erasa contemplated though she could say with some certainty her mom didn't have anything like this for her first time or in what she saw really come close to such a long girthy male pole.

Yet Gohan struggled, he felt the loss immediately. The holy bastion that had been inside Eras's tight channel was taken away and he wanted her to go back down. Gohan wanted to feel good, it was almost selfish of him, but he resisted the growing desire to pull her back down, to feel her tight walls squeezing and wrapping around him. The warm quivering depths that had been like no other experience to compare to in his life- except maybe his first real ascension to super-saiyan. But in terms of raw pleasure? What was there even to draw a comparison too, he swallowed hard. His heart beginning to beat faster as his girlfriend got her second wind.

With a short quick breath of confidence Erasa drew herself back down, the second time going much easier than the first. Until she felt a jolt as the head of Gohan's cock kissed her cervix without the unexpected jerk from before. Her body twitched and squeezed making Gohan gasp. It hurt… but there was a small dose of pleasure.

Slowly, Erasa rose back up and back down. Repeating the process up and down, each time it hurt just a little less and felt just a bit better. Despite her situation there was another in the room, the demi saiyan felt himself tensing unable to hold himself back. His first true sexual experience was having him come undone and he couldn't stop himself from cumming.

Grabbing onto Erasa's hips Gohan grit his teeth as his first climax hit him. It was a surprise for both of them, searing the inside of his girlfriend's body with his seed, several large bursts flooded out as Gohan stilled as did Erasa. "Did you cum already?" Asking though she could feel the clear twitches of his cock inside of her along with a slight drizzle of white cum leaking from between her legs. She was a little disappointed, but she could hardly say it was unexpected. Gohan had been just like her.

He nodded, "It just felt so amazing, I-I mean- I." Gohan tripped over his words looking up at his girlfriend, her beautiful face and enticing body. Some part of him felt a little bad having already came inside her. Then came a little scratching in the back of his mind.'**Go for more. You can do more!' **

Yes… yes he could. He was a damn saiyan and he'd just become a man! This wasn't it, no far from it. With stamina passed down through generations of strong willed saiyans, Gohan felt himself regain his previous stamina quickly. Taking Erasa and putting her on her back, the black haired teen grabbed tehs dies of her hips letting her legs wrap around his back as she took the hint.

"Just- slow, please?" She asked timidly, but received a grunt from Gohan who did start out slow. Enjoying creating this pleasure himself, he wanted to feel and experience more. This was a part of life that he'd not really imagined going like this, but dammit he was going to live it to the fullest. '**All the sacrifices, I've earned this'. **Drawing his cock back until it almost popped free before pausing for a moment and pushing back in.

Watching as her face twisted as his tip kissed her womb again, Gohan drew back and repeated. His mind blanking out as he felt nothing but what was between his eyes and around his length. Building up a slow pace and turning Erasa's whimpers into light gasps. The growing assault on her loins would be worrying if not for the way she twisted in his grasp, the way her body jostled and arched under his thrusts.

"Oh- God-! Gohan-!" Erasa shouted her hands trying to grasp some solid perch from the sheets on the bed but failed. "It feels- It feels good!" Each time the thick rod pushed into her it drew out even more cries, her legs were furiously locked behind Gohan's back, toes curled tightly as she began to raise up her hips to meet him. Feeling the smack of his balls against her flesh in tandem with his grunts were only further turning her on and making her first experience even more pleasurable.

"Yes, you feel so amazing Erasa. You're so tight and wet." Gohan said taking the chance to move down and capture her lips. Swapping their tongues with one another, giving Erasa the chance to wrap her own arms around his neck as they engaged in a frantic kiss.

Building his rhythm up, Gohan elected for harder and faster. Going to the point where he could hear the wet slaps of their joining bodies increasing in intensity along with the blonde's ever erratic movements as she kept gasping and crying out with the increasing intensity.

The way her insides gripped him, he could feel her getting ready to climax as her insides squeezed and clenched around him but so was he. "I'm-I'm gonna cum!" Gohan forced through his teeth as he kept his heavy slaps going, the visible reddening of Erasa's but and legs bore that visible evidence as well.

"Oh- Oh! Cum inside-! I want all of you-!" Her vocal pleas coming as her own haze of lust came full circle as well, she was right there. Just a few more moments- Gohan's cock pushed into her cervix again and with a pop opened up into her womb and began to spray her insides down it was the final catalyst as she cried out her nails digging into Gohan's flesh desperately as she clutched to him. The wild spasms of her pussy forced Gohan to empty everything he had into her and she sucked him as tightly as she could not wishing to waste a single moment of this ecstasy.

And he did not disappoint, remaining fixed inside of her for almost a minute Gohan and Erasa's heavy breathing were the only thing the other could hear.

But once the afterglow had come and gone. A horrific realization smacked Gohan with the force of a pissed off Vegeta. '_By Kami… what have I just done?' _

Those deep desires were quickly replaced by shame and concern. Pulling back from Erasa the saiyan ran a hand over his face, '_I just came inside her multiple times without protection. Fuck. Fuck! What if she gets pregnant?'_

Panic and a well deserved sense of reality was hitting him hard in the face, having satisfied his carnal lust the logical and sensible Gohan had to now live with the possible consequences. '_I mean I know I could be a good dad, I've already been one, but I mean to raise a kid and then what if Erasa doesn't want it… and. Oh god how will I explain to her that I'm a half alien hybrid!? Oh fuck! Oh fuck!' _Where there might be a simple problem it became an avalanche of even worse outcomes. The very real possibility of pregnancy came from a conversation he remembered years ago between his mother and Bulma when Chi-Chi was still pregnant with Goten.

He had been studying in another room but the doorway was open so he could hear them talking.

'_Saiyan men, the most virile men in the galaxy. Just one time is all it takes and before you know it here I am once again.' _They both engaged in laughter.

'_Don't I know it, my prince didn't disappoint me either. Were it not for birth control who knows how large of a saiyan army we'd have in this house. Although come to think of it I'm pretty sure that would make him happy for all the wrong reasons.'_

'_So are you planning on a second child then?'_

'_No-No those labor pains killed me and I want trunks to maybe be about Gohan's age before I have another one. Your son is just so…'_

He hadn't really thought too hard about it then, but those memories were hitting him right now. The thoughts only amplified his worry.

She however didn't have such fearful thoughts, she'd planned for this afterall. While fulfilled- in more than one way- Erasa smiled missing the obvious distress coming from the well mannered Gohan. "Oh, Gohan, that was one heck of a load. Good thing this is a safe day for me." She giggled sitting up though wincing as the post love-making pains began to sting in her loins. '_I'll be feeling this for a while but totally worth it.' _

"Ar-are you sure?" Gohan asked his worry, showing through his voice. "You won't get pregnant?"

It made her giggle, "Of course I made sure this was a good day, but I also have some pills to help with that too so don't worry I promise you I won't be getting pregnant yet." Gohan's head dropped slightly with such a burden lifted off of his shoulders. The immeasurable burden taken away, not only because of his age but also he'd done something he'd swore up and down to his mother that he wouldn't do. He hadn't lied up till now about his relationship with Erasa. They had done some things but they had finally had sex.

"But I will need a small favor." Erasa said, her tone a little embarrassed.

"Uhh, sure what do you need?" Gohan replied looking back over at her.

She raised one hand towards him. "Well see… my hips are really sore and if you could help me stand and get to my car that would be great." She said trying to laugh it off as Gohan chuckled at her and got up. Her hips were very sore like she'd done a full day's worth of aerobics non-stop and then did hip raises and squats, her lower half was just refusing to cooperate. '_Guess I'll have to take it easier the next time.'_

If there would ever be one.

[***]

On the lookout, Piccolo and the new Guardian Dende were dealing with a near torrential amount of negative energy coming from the planet. It wasn't that the world had up and turned violent, but the thoughts, actions, and emotions of so many were not the ones that had existed several months ago. The darkness that Dende had been watching had finally sprung and it was going after everyone. Turning the whole planet against itself. Though the guardian could feel the waves churning like an ocean there was still no direct source, no reason, and that only gave way to a more than possible nefarius end.

The malcontent and lack of compassion for fellow human beings, it had been a struggle for someone like Dende to understand. Their desire for vengeance outweighed any need. '_Perhaps my own humble origins and people are far more different for earthlings than I had imagined.' _Although he did have some help in trying to find the correct path forwards. "What do you make of all of this Piccolo?" No doubt the merged Namekian had the same feelings.

Piccolo kept a neutral face. "It feels more like the mist Garlic Junior spread over the world, except it's affliction isn't visible on the surface. It's just bringing out their natural tendencies, the desire and urge to bring harm upon your fellow man without thinking." He gave a "tch" scratching a non-existent itch on his chin. "Maybe this affliction isn't about anyone in particular but affecting everyone? Making them care less and less about one another and themselves. To bring about evil in its most minor forms, or to make anyone who performs an act seem normal justifying a greater evil."

Like a friend ignoring another friend for the most minor of slights, a person hearing another and taking their actions as hostile and not indifferent. Fighting for no reason, being overly suspicious of one's spouse to the point of stalking them and their jealousy becoming uncontrollable.

Dende could see that, "Yet why? Why let it fester. Sure there's a little more violence in human souls but there's nothing like with what you showed me the last time the world was poisoned by Garlic Junior you mentioned before."

"We can notice it and whoever is spreading this affliction wants us to know it. Perhaps it is to mask their true intentions or to simply state no matter what you do I will succeed. There seems to be no target, no real greater affliction to anyone else. All humans are acting more distrusting, angry and despondent with one another than ever before." He could feel the minds of so many as he had done as Kami even now. The conniving of a friend, falsely spread rumors, an entire group of once close knit people viciously pointing fingers and blame.

It even seemed to be affecting Dende, as Piccolo heard the next words coming from the guardians mouth. "I can't imagine such a planet where such evil could fester like this, for a pure heart like Goku to come from this almost unaffected in his heart makes me worry about humanity. How can they not sense that something is wrong are they complete fo-" He caught himself.

Piccolo slightly turned his head. "It doesn't seem to just stop with humans." Piccolo told him carefully.

The new guardian shook his head, "I'm sorry Piccolo I think it's-" He was waved off.

"Do not feel the need to apologize to me, our focus needs to be on still searching for this source. I've looked over most of the asian continents and northern and southern peninsulas but I came up empty."

"Unless there is hiding in a city, which I believe to be unlikely it could probably be in the desert but that expanse is always changing with the blowing of sandstorms and the natural changes in the desert and the lack of life out there we wouldn't be able to sense it."

"I agree and there will come a breaking point if that is their goal and reveal themselves to someone. But I shall check again." Piccolo turned on his heels and made his way to another section of the lookout to jump off and take another sweep leaving Dende alone with the thoughts of so many people still rolling around him. "A husband and wife fighting over dinner. Two sister's coming to blows over something as simple as clothes, even the dogs and cats in this world are becoming more violent." Rubbing his head the plotting, scheming sounds of so many. Plotting to expose a lover, blackmailing a friend, and destroying someone's life over a lie…

It was all so terrible to think and feel as if the acts were necessary when they never should be and little he could do to stop it.

**R&R**


	20. When the Levee Breaks

**Chapter 20: When the Levee Breaks**

**A/N: Let the walls come tumbling down.**

Gohan hadn't managed any sleep, partially due to his new experience. Then dash in a little guilt for how he had done something he knew he shouldn't have. Despite the sheer rush of emotions and feelings he had felt during it, the deeper parts of him felt terrible. He knew he shouldn't be sleeping with anyone, it wasn't proper, he wasn't out of high school, and if he had gotten Erasa pregnant what would he do?

That was the part that had kept him up, despite her assurances Gohan knew that his sperm was 'superior' Vegeta had touted for months about how a saiyan was superior in practically every aspect. Once bragging a female saiyan's womb was a battlefield only the strongest saiyan men could get them pregnant… though he might be boasting or he'd been drinking a little that evening but Gohan couldn't deny that everything about him was far greater than the average stock human.

It had kept him up, well partially, he'd been given a series of nightmares where all of his fears had come true. In one his mom discovered him lying to her, even if they had been distant his mom still meant a lot to him. She'd taken burden's up for him despite some of his grandstanding. He knew she loved him and in those dreams she berated him, shouted down at him, and was ever the terror that put his father in place whenever he started putting things before them. '_Not like it didn't happen often' _

Another had been a very pregnant Erasa showing up and demanding Gohan take responsibility. Though it might be impossible practically, in his mind there were no such impossibilities. All of it real, and put on him even if they were both participants. To him, it was his fault.

The other dream was a combination of the two and just as bad as you'd imagine, but they'd probably be worse in real life.

But what awaited him at school this day was beyond unexpected. His saiyan ears picked up on the first warning signs when he came in. Something was in the air and about him, but what was being said wasn't anything like before. The two timing, having a hard on for Videl as a sister, and other juvenile things.

'_Yeah he was with Erasa, they left a love motel. Guess Gohan wanted to have a bang for his birthday.' _The teenage snickering was annoying but how did anyone know? He and Erasa hadn't been to a love motel then been at a masseuse. So where exactly did the love hotel thing come from?

Secondly who knew? Erasa surely hadn't been telling anyone. So how could anyone have known? Gohan had taken Erasa home, he wasn't the best driver 'yet' but still he could move a car without too many issues and he hadn't told anyone. Not even Videl knew what had happened. She'd asked where he'd been this afternoon, and he said Erasa had a surprise for his birthday and had taken him out. Neglecting to mention where or to what ends.

Videl dismissed it as he was home before eight anyway and had another surprise at home, along with Goten. It was bittersweet as the clouds of regret still hung just over his shoulders not allowing him to truly enjoy himself. Those twenty minutes of pleasure were not worth a night's agony… and apparently more now that he was in school again. Yet the twittering of words beyond him would've considered him leaving the school until he could rectify the situation.

School chat rooms and message boards, mostly those that were not actually in the school had exploded with rumors. A picture of Gohan walking out with Erasa while nothing special had extra text added to it. _The golden boy ain't so golden. _The photo was anonymous but other's added more fuel to the fire. Taking a cheap shot at the guy at the top when in the clouds of the internet was just so easy.

'_We knew he was fucking Erasa, she's a slut. She sucked off the entire football team last year cause Sharpner asked her to.'_

'_Total whore, trying to nab some of that momma cash from a rich boy, but when your momma a pornstar you gonna be one just like her.'_

'_He probably paid her, now that he got a stepdaddy Hercule he probably just flashed some cash. She fucked me last year for fifty bucks. Bitch must have a nasty snatch with how much she goes around.'_

Pages of vulgar descriptions, others posting other poor gifs and photoshopped images of Gohan and Erasa in the most eloquent and flattering methods one could imagine while dumpster diving on the internet. While it might be crude or crass, it only came later as people began to ask other questions. Some posting seriously, many more not, as rumor, gossip, and lies began to become more.

'_Seems like he was carrying her back'_

'_Yeah she looked hurt, or am I imagining things?'_

'_Probably forced himself on her, Gohan is way too goodie goodie he has to have a nasty streak.'_

'_I heard it was non-con.'_

'_Really? You think Gohan did that wow that's shocking.'_

'_My sister got a text from her saying it was.'_

'_Shit for real? Wow Gohan is seriously fucking human trash. Even a bitch like Erasa shouldn't be raped.'_

'_She's definitely easy but Gohan's freakishly strong and who is not gonna believe mr. superstar perfect test scores all the privileges?'_

'_Why doesn't she say something?'_

'_What is she going to say, 'Hey school Gohan forced himself on me!' No one is going to believe her, if people weren't saying it here I wouldn't believe it.'_

'_Perhaps we should tell the staff or leave a letter to the student paper with the truth. People have to know this. If we have a monster in our school who believes he can get away with anything we have to do something!'_

'_Has anyone called Erasa? I've tried like ten times she's not answering and she has auto reply leave me alone I don't want to talk.'_

'_That's good enough for me.'_

So many people in so few words, had already become judge and jury, were they the executioner they might've very well have taken Gohan's head or even both. Those that didn't read the posts were bombarded by those who had, on the need to know basis this was the front page news, must see and hear. The story twisting itself further and further as anyone who had ever felt slighted or annoyed at the prodigy/celebrity they had the best way to vent it out.

Plus with such ammunition it took someone who had a bigger vendetta little time whipping up the student body even more.

And perhaps Gohan's only true friend was blind sided by what she heard… and refused to believe it.

Videl was approached by several other concerned students as Erasa wasn't showing up to school and with the rumor and gossip train already off the rails at this point they went to her. She was the most upstanding person and daughter of the man who saved the world. If anyone could do anything, it had to be Videl.

"Are you seriously telling me that everyone thinks Gohan raped Erasa?" She said in a hushed growl. Not wanting to start shouting something like that vocally. But as several bodies looked at her wondering what she was going to do.

"It's all over the place Videl, there's very few people that don't know about it. I mean it's why Erasa isn't showing up to school." One protested but Videl shook her head.

"Guys, Gohan celebrated his birthday last night with me and his kid brother and before that he went out with Erasa for a few hours and had dinner. You guys do remember this is Gohan we're talking about right?"

She watched as their heads swiveled towards one another, '_This is utterly ridiculous' _"Look I'll call Erasa myself and get a straight answer okay?" She could put this little story down before finding out who was spreading a horrific lie around school. Grabbing her phone, Videl hit her number one contact and brought her phone up to her ear.

It rang once twice, before clicking. "... Videl?" The voice was quiet and she could hear the sniffling before the words left her friend's mouth.

"Erase… what's the matter?" Using a gentler nickname and not jumping in and saying hey did your boyfriend force himself on you. That might be too blunt, but a red flag did pop up right in the back of her mind. There was definitely something off with her best friend.

"Videl… I- I can't talk about it. I just- I wanted… Oh Kami what am I going to do when Gohan finds out?" Erasa began to ball into her hands, the sobbing was so deep that the student's around Videl could hear.

She turned away from them and walked away, "Erasa…" She whispered in a serious tone. "Erasa tell me what is happening, did someone hurt you?"

"It- I just wanted to do something nice! Now-! Now he wants to ruin me, why? I can't show my face at school!"

This didn't make sense. Videl wasn't entirely sure what her friend was so upset about but the rumors… '_Did Gohan? No-NO! Absolutely not, Gohan would never do that.' _Her memories of Gohan while they should be tapered and battered considering their history she recalled seeing how much he struggled. How he was helping her learn how to fly, how he spent time playing and laughing with his kid brother while doing everything he could to put on a strong face while his only parent was always busy.

That wasn't Gohan. It simply wasn't.

The darkness was creeping into her subconscious if she somehow wondered if deep down this was all true. Despite all that she knew to the contrary something inside of her told her to listen to the absurd lies. This would be her chance to be back on top and finally prove to everyone that she had been right, that Gohan wasn't better than her. That he was in fact the lowest of the low.

But Erasa was her best friend and somehow Gohan had come to be as well. '_This is wrong, this has to be wrong.' _

"Erasa, what happened tell me." She pleaded to her oldest friend, "Everyone in school is saying that Gohan did something terrible to you. I need to know if it happened. Please." She was alone in a small alcove as she talked on the phone.

"No… He said that I-I," So close, it was so close. But then the phone shut off, unwilling or unable to talk about it she ended the phone call. Leaving Videl stuck with more questions, but she had to go and find Gohan. She needed to hear what he had to say and get to the bottom of this.

But then just as she took a step out she saw Sharpner. Her expression must've told him what most already knew. "Guess you heard huh?" His word's laced with a knowing tone.

"What I've heard and what is true are two entirely separate things, and I figured you'd be on the warpath not here looking at me as if to gloat somehow." Videl snapped back at him.

"My, my, it's like I knew that Erasa was going to get her heart broken by Mister i'm not so perfect." He said, his voice dropping into a bully whiny tone. "Must be tragic to share your house with someone who did something like that to your best friend, and here you are not mad at all. Guess you and Erasa did have a falling out."

"What are you going on about, and secondly you just believe what everyone says? Where is any of this even coming from?" She pressed into his personal space. "Did you see or hear any of this or just going with the mob because it's convenient for you now? The falling out between the three of them still hadn't gone very well. Gohan filled the role that Sharpner used to until Gohan moved in with Erasa and then slowly won over her.

Yet learning that Gohan had almost superhuman abilities with being able to fly and use ki energy. It had helped to endear him to her, '_I might be letting that get to my head- No!' _Videl told the parts of her brain that still held a grudge against her live-in brother were shouted down.

She and Gohan were alike and Gohan had been miserable for upwards of several weeks, struggling to sleep and much like her parents were all awol and nowhere to be seen. Their careers at the forefront to family life, it was a connection she'd begun to share with Gohan and relating more than she'd ever think.

"Hey I'm not the one saying it, besides if it wasn't true wouldn't Erasa be here?" Sharpner looked away holding his hands up in the air.

"That doesn't mean anything," Though there was something wrong, "Considering how much you care about Erasa how come you aren't talking with her or helping her?" Redirecting back onto him.

Sharpner rolled his eyes, "Oh how would I approach that conversation. Casually drop on in and say hey how was your first rape?" giving a dramatic shoulder shrug. "Perhaps some flowers or maybe bring the school nurse to talk with her about it?"

"You don't know that's what happened!" She snapped at him.

"Look the school's made up its mind, I'm guessing you didn't check after the bell app." Pulling out his phone, Sharpner revealed the extensive detail list surrounding Mister Predator, the damning photo and video of Gohan carrying Erasa was only followed by Gohan hurriedly, putting her in the passenger seat of her car before taking her home. The slight grunts and groans of pain from the blonde as she held her side was quite damning for some. Cut through a side of tempered glass with a small section of the window down, it was taken by someone sitting in their car watching the two of them go past. The location was on full display as well as where Gohan had come out of the gate and gone towards the car.

Yet what followed was several others explaining weird situations with Gohan, how he came up behind them trying to help them during classes, even while tutoring some mentioned Gohan would often peek down their shirts and rub their thighs.

It was so much to take in, yet Videl had her morals though the evidence and emotions she was feeling were crashing against her personal resolve and morality. '_So many people…' _Accusations, situations, experiences, and feelings all of them were being thrown at Gohan, leaving her with the choice of sticking up for him or not.

"So, who do you still believe?" Sharpner asked, grabbing his phone with two fingers at the top and slowly pulling it out of Videl's hands. "You can't sit on the sidelines, either defend your best friend or the sexual predator. I don't think it's a hard choice to make here."

Videl looked away, making a frustrated grunt through her teeth. She couldn't believe it, she really didn't want to believe it. But there was so much, the picture, the short video… '_I mean that's so much proof of an actual…- wait.' _The gears in Videl's brain stopped rotating one direction and then quickly rewound themselves in the other.

Something wasn't adding up, and it was, the sheer convenience of it all. "Can I see that picture and video again?"

Sharpner laughed smugly, "what you think there's some doppelganger of Gohan, no one has spikey hair like that and you just said yourself he was out with Erasa. So what's not to believe." In terms of proof it was quite damning in his mind. "But I'll humor you."

Showing her the video again, Videl looked at it for a few seconds before looking up at Sharpner. Her eyes gave him a determined glare. "Then who took the video?"

His head leaned back slightly, the question was something unexpected. "Took the video? What does that have to do with it?"

"Everything, who saw this and took the video of them?" Videl said, holding up the phone for him to look at it. "Someone saw them and just so happened to have their phone out ready to record them? Don't you think that's just a little... " her voice dropping, "_Convenient_?"

He gave a "pfft" looking away. "So someone gets lucky, and before you start pointing fingers I was at practice so no it wasn't me and if it was I would've beat sense into Gohan, but lucky me the school will be taking him to task for me."

"Yeah, sure someone just so happened to know where the two of them would've been. Don't think I'm as blind or as willing to follow the herd like others. I have my own brain, my own thoughts and this reeks of something." She tossed him his phone into his chest. "I'll go and talk to Erasa and Gohan myself and get the truth."

"Whatever, have fun with that!" He turned around pocketing his phone and hands into his front pockets leaving Videl alone. But she didn't need him, he probably had some role in all of this. '_He's acting way too cool for all of this, I know Sharpner. But I'll-' _The loud clattering of door's being thrown open from the main hallway altered the young teen that someone had made a grandiose entrance. Yet it wasn't one of her friends. Nor was it anyone who went to this school.

Videl could feel an aura coming from this person even if she wasn't looking directly at them. The toned fast click of designer heels hitting the ground in a rapid and angered manner weren't also well known. The sharp clicks continued as Videl looked to the side and saw a woman on the warpath.

It was Chi-Chi.

[***]

Gohan felt the asteroid hurtling through space that was aimed directly for him even more. On top of the avalanche of shit being thrown at him, and the whirlwind of people all giving him either disrespect or the cold shoulder didn't make the impending armageddon easier to face as he knew the second his mother had arrived at school.

Even his own teacher's didn't stand up for him. Before the first period had even started Gohan had been sent to the office, something in regards to some behavior issues. Considering he had done nothing wrong he was confused and wasn't allowed to offer any recourse but to just go.

So he'd been sitting in a chair outside the principal's office for ten minutes only to feel dread hit him faster than staring down Frieza when he was still so young. The first contact with his mother in weeks and it was going to be about school. '_Nothing good is going to come from this.'_

Yet his mother moved quick, scarcely had she come close did she throw open the door to the office. "Where is the principal! I demand to know why the hell I have to come here in person to even be told such an outlandish slander about my son!" '_Well at least she still has my back.' _Gohan thought, looking up at her with some semblance of a smile but she shot him down with a glare that probably would've scared Vegeta. '_Or… not.'_

The secretary, shocked by the abrupt entrance, got up from her seat. "Mrs. Son please, this isn't something we take lightly and we understand your reputation and the history your son has, please don't take this as an insult. There is a process for these things and we need to talk the two of you to have a proper resolution."

Chi-Chi slammed the door behind her. Rattling the corridor of the building. Her hair was down, her clothes professional but she lacked any real make-up, carrying herself like the impeccable person she presented on television she quickly found herself towering over the secretary. "You listen to me." She said pointing one finger straight at her. "My Gohan is the top of the class, all honors, a model student, tutor, and gifted genius. Yet you have the nerve to drag me here on allegations that my son committed a sexual assault on a fellow student? I don't know-"

"WHAT?!" Gohan shouted, jumping up from his seat, he didn't need it repeated. That was clear as day. "I never sexually assaulted anyone, who the hell said I did!" Gohan's shock quickly turned into disbelief and then a fraction of a second later anger. His eye is turning a bright teal and his long black hair rose up.

He was pissed, '_This is what they think!? What the fuck, I never did anything like that I never would what the hell is this?' _

"Down Gohan, I will deal with these people." His mother said, casting her attention to him. "This is what I handle, not you." It wasn't a put down, but she knew her son wasn't anything like that yet she knew the look of a super-saiyan. She'd seen it long enough to know how it also triggered. She might not be as in tune with ki signature's but she was in tune with her boy's spiking into powered warriors. Though Goten was nothing like his brother she knew when he was rough house mode.

"I've never done anything, who said that I did?!" Gohan ignored his mother, furious that this was being pushed in his face. "What makes you think that I would do such a horrific thing, do you think that this something I just do in my freetime? What?" He gestured to himself to his entire person. "What about me says that?!" the more he talked the more angry he got, blond tips beginning to illuminate the bottom of his hair.

"Please- Please." The secretary said, trying to calm down the infuriated parties. Both looking at her as if she was the bad guy and in the back of her mind making her wish she'd made a career change. "

Fortunately the commotion was heard enough by the school administration. The principal and the school admin, of which there were two, a man and a woman both opened the door to a conference room. The principal had the door opened and looked into the terrifying gaze of Chi-Chi, "Mrs. Son, please I'd ask you to keep this civil. We contacted you this morning and didn't expect you to arrive so suddenly." It had scarcely been two hours since they had been notified of the rumors and efforts to speak with the parent's parties had been difficult forcing them to try and bring in Chi-Chi to see if there was a solution or compromise they could reach.

But Chi-Chi's personal honor and integrity, that of her son, had been attacked. And _**no one **_attacked her family if she could do something about it. She'd had her boy kidnapped, forced to do things no normal child should do and yet still people made her family's life difficult. "Don't even start with me. Principal Marcuse." She approached the door and got right in his face. "My son is not a predator and his reputation and achievements should proceed anything-! ANYTHING that some tarted-up hussy at this school would dare say."

It was still good to hear his mom on his side, even if she scared him. No doubt this wasn't as much business as it was personal to her. It actually helped him feel some relief and abate some anger, but the second he felt his anger leave him he began to feel disgust within himself. Like a part of him was becoming sick.

"Please I understand, believe me, but this is protocol. We have allegations and procedures that have to be followed while we conduct a thorough investigation, I don't believe there to be any real harm caused by your son but we have to do things by the book. The number of allegations is rising and other student's parents are calling us demanding that we take action which is what we are doing." Marcuse tried to placate her but he clearly hadn't dealt with Chi-Chi in a meaningful way.

"I had better hope that by some miracle you find a way to reduce how pissed off I am that I even have to address such slander about my son, because if you don't-" She pointed one finger at him than directed her heated gaze to the other two administrators in the room. "You will all be fucking fired. Mark my words."

"There's no need for such action or threats please," Sweating a little as there was no doubt the celebrity and girlfriend of the World champion of the world could have more than enough pull to have several dozen people axed without so much as a flick of her wrist in their general direction. "Please just sit down and we can talk."

Remaining standing she paused just glaring at him, her heels giving her just another inch above his height to add more intimidation before raising her hand towards her son. "Gohan come," as if she were summoning him. She missed the look of discontent on his face, a slight sneer showing on his lips but he followed her bidding.

Entering the conference room. Several small stacks of paper were set off to the side as Chi-Chi took her seat and crossed her hands over her chest. The buttons on her shirt were already straining as she tucked in her arms tightly.

Clearing his throat the other male administrator decided to get things started, "Please excuse the nature of this meeting but as Principal Marcuse said this requires us following protocol." Yet the mother across from him kept her death glare going. '_Being forced into a minefield.' _Lamenting the poor position of having to be the one in charge of handling disciplinary infractions outside of school and liasoning between the parents.

"How about a quiet discussion? Or a phone call? Now we need to see you in regards to serious accusations towards your son?" She tossed her hair back. "Please, spare me your theatrics and bullshit."

It was rare for his mother to curse as Gohan sat beside her wondering if she was even madder than he was about all of this. It wasn't like her to be this way, nor was it how she had ever acted.

"We'd like to keep this civil, refrain from the vulgarity Mrs. Son." The other female administrator asked to which she received a scowl.

"Then stop stalling and tell me who is accusing my son of what already." She crossed her legs and began to impatiently begin tapping her foot in the air.

"For confidentiality reasons we can't give out student's names but we have a sworn affidavit stating that Gohan sexually assaulted a female student." He offered Chi-Chi a redacted copy to which she swiped out of his hand.

She didn't even bother looking at it, "There's only one thing I need to say to know whether this is true or not." Her head turned towards her son. "Did you do this? Her eyes narrowed, "look me straight into my eyes and tell me the truth, or so help me son Gohan, no eternal dragon will save you."

Well it wasn't hard for him to do it, "I would never do that, I swear to it, Mom." He said holding up his hand for honesty. Looking deep into her eyes telling her the truth, because it was. He'd never force himself upon anyone. That was low beyond low.

Chi-Chi turned her head back towards the panel now looking at her. "Now that I know my son is telling the truth you can drop all of this and have that girl come out and apologize for what they are saying about my son."

Marcuse took his turn. "We can't do that and this statement is not the only thing that has been brought to the staff's attention." Pulling out the video, "We were hoping to get some sort of explanation from your son about the context of this video."

"I was-" He started. "No." He was promptly silenced by his mother. "My son won't answer a thing, I refuse to let you use his words in helping a female student be twisted. If I need a lawyer present then i'll get one but my son won't be answering anything." She knew enough legal jargon to not have her son speak up. They could use that against him, even though she was absolutely certain that he had done nothing wrong.

"Very well, but you may also see these. " Handing over screenshots from the chatrooms, "Many posts in which female students are saying they have multiple unpleasant encounters with your son, while it's-"

"It is nothing." She cut him off with a swipe of her hand across the table as if breaking his ability to speak. "One person steps forward and says my son committed this fabrication and now everyone else suddenly is on the bandwagon for destroying my son's life? Do you have any idea just what this is going to do to him? His future plans, college goals, careers? Have any of you given that any thought?"

The male administrator spoke up. "It is why we are having an investigation and going to do this by the book, but we understand your position and it's why we are having this meeting. We wanted to address these issues and clear up your son's name as quickly as we can but we still have to make requests to expedite this process."

"An investigation that will follow him forever, you are killing my son's future with this witch hunt for my baby that has done nothing wrong. Gohan hasn't even had Sex!? How could he have done these things, and when he's tutored so many people not one person bothered to speak up for the years he's been helping other kids?"

Gohan's eyes dropped to the floor, '_Not entirely true, Mom.' _

"I know this is hard, I don't wish to put you in this position, but starting now your son is temporarily banned from school grounds, functions, events, and activities until the investigation is complete."

"I'm what?" Gohan said in disbelief "I didn't do anything and I'm being punished anyway? I help out Videl and the council with the prom, I have four students who come to me regularly for tutoring… how am I supposed to do my work here if I can't come to school?"

Marcuse just slightly nodded his head, "It's not that we don't believe you Gohan, but for liability reasons you are suspended, once everything is investigated and cleared you can come back to class, we just have to take this route until then."

"But I didn't do anything wrong!" Gohan shot up from his chair, "I'm being punished for nothing? I didn't rape anyone, I never touched anyone and you just believe these stupid internet message boards and say there facts? What kind of messed up logic is that?"

"Gohan, I will handle this-" Chi-Chi said, rising up she didn't want him to start spouting off something and get himself in more trouble. But Gohan was getting heated, his mind a flurry of emotions, '_Erasa? Did she set me up? Did she lie, was this all some kind of sick backstab?'_

"Our hands are simply tied Gohan, I'm sorry there isn't much more we can say about this." The other woman said apologetically, though Gohan could feel nothing from her. She was just like everyone else! She believed everyone else and despite all of his life sacrifices and heroics this was how he was being treated again!

"Did Erasa say that I raped her or something? She's the one who wanted to have sex, she took me out for my birthday and-"

"GOHAN!" His mother's harsh piercing voice of outrage was only the prelude to the mother of all motherly smacks to the face, with enough force to shake the room and even make the demi saiyan stagger.

Before he knew it, he'd just all but admitted to being in the same place and having relations with his accuser… even if he didn't know it.

And below the planet's surface Babadi threw his head back in glorious laughter as Gohan's final thread of resistance was just about to break.

**R&R**


End file.
